


Параллели чужих жизней

by d_killer



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 37
Words: 59,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_killer/pseuds/d_killer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я его не ненавидел. Я просто решил для себя, что этого ублюдка не существует в природе. Игнорировал, пропускал все колкости в свой адрес мимо ушей, но от его внимания так и не отделался. Каждый раз, когда ему надоедала сцена одного актера и мой отсутствующий вид на уроках, он со своими дружками прессовал меня в школьной раздевалке.<br/>Этот ублюдок никак не мог меня сломать, и это его жутко бесило.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Параллели чужих жизней. Начало

**Author's Note:**

> Беты (редакторы): Infra Red 
> 
> Жанры: Слэш (яой), Ангст, Психология, POV, Учебные заведения 
> 
> Предупреждения: Насилие, Изнасилование, Нецензурная лексика, Underage

_Я тебя ненавижу-вижу,_  
_Но ко мне ты все ближе, ближе._  
_Ты меня ненавидишь, но, но, но,_  
_Но ко мне ты все ближе все равно._  
  
_Агата Кристи - Я тебя ненавижу_

  
  
Я харкал кровью возле каких–то кустов, когда содержимого в желудке уже не осталось. Желчь драла горло, а я отстраненно думал, где просчитался. Когда назвал Владлена мразью или когда попытался дать ему в челюсть? Парень, конечно, увернулся, оставшись невредимым, а на меня снова наслал своих цепных псов, бросив: «Разберитесь», – и ушел. А трое его дружков принялись за меня. Трое. Браво, Владлен, очень честная игра. Я не был хилым, но когда тебя сбивают с ног и сразу же ботинками считают кости, это расставляет приоритеты. Тем более что этим уродам нравилось проверять кости на хрупкость, а они работали ногами слаженно и без заминок.  
Я не ненавидел Владлена. Я просто решил для себя, что этого ублюдка не существует в природе. Игнорировал, пропускал все колкости в свой адрес мимо ушей, но от его внимания так и не отделался. Каждый раз, когда Владлену надоедала сцена одного актера и мой отсутствующий вид на уроках, он со своими дружками прессовал меня в школьной раздевалке. Я успевал только пару раз махнуть кулаками, а дальше еле отбиваться. Этот ублюдок никак не мог меня сломать, и это его жутко бесило.  
  
Началось все с неожиданного перевода отца на новую должность в фирме, в которой он работал уже около двух лет. Когда отец почувствовал вкус власти и денег, сразу же проявились его мерзкие качества – алчность, жадность и сволочизм, о которых я прекрасно знал. Наши с ним отношения далеки от семейных теплых, поэтому, как только смог купить однокомнатную квартиру–коробку, он сразу же всучил мне от нее ключи и в тот же день перевез все мои пожитки. Я был только рад, потому что лицезреть его рожу за семнадцать лет осточертело.  
Два месяца мы с отцом не встречались, это были самые лучшие дни в моей жизни. Никаких разговоров о моей ничтожности, никаких скандалов и никаких рассказов о том, какой сукой была моя мать, оставившая спиногрыза, а сама смывшаяся куда–то за «бугор» с очередным любовником. До сих пор не понимаю, почему он меня не отдал в детдом, а решил растить сам? Было бы проще. Наверное, чтобы потом весь свой яд выплескивать на меня, отыгрываться за все ошибки матери, которую я даже ни разу не видел. Это отец мог и смешивал с грязью с огромным удовольствием и умением.  
Как всегда на лето, я устроился на подработку со знакомыми парнями в крупный склад, грузчиком. На заработанные деньги пришлось делать ремонт в своей «коробке» – ушатанной и разбитой вдрызг. Отец жилье мне специально подбирал, я знаю. Его денег, которых он перечислял на карточку как благотворительные выплаты, еле хватало на еду, приходилось крутиться как белке, оплачивая еще и коммунальные услуги. Однажды вечером, в конце августа, когда я только вернулся с очередной подработки, заявился отец. С брезгливостью осмотрел мою жалкую лачугу (при этом даже не потрудившись снять дорогие туфли) и заявил:  
– Вчера я перевел тебя в другую школу. В 315–ую. Так что с сентября учишься там.  
– А меня ты вообще спросил? – разозлился я.  
– Умолкни, – бросил он. – Будешь учиться в классе с углубленным изучением английского и математики. После выпуска поступишь в институт на переводчика, а с характеристикой из этой школы тебя точно возьмут. Школу и институт я оплачу. После этого ты исчезаешь из моей жизни навсегда и забываешь о нашем родстве.  
– С чего это вдруг такая щедрость? – не удержался от сарказма я.  
– Меня поставили заместителем директора. Есть прекрасный шанс стать самому директором фирмы. И мне не нужен выродок, учащийся в дыре. Ты бросаешь тень на мою репутацию.  
Вот так просто бывает: из грязи в князи. Теперь обычные школы эта сволочь называет «дырами», а совсем недавно не мог оплатить и школьные взносы по двести рублей.  
Если честно, я тогда разозлился только из–за того, что он перевел меня без спроса. А то, что он решил выучить «выродка» в престижной школе (а именно туда он и определил), да еще вдобавок в институте – меня вполне устраивало. У меня не было денег даже на задрипанный колледж, я рисковал остаться даже без среднего специального образования, поэтому оплата института была бы очень кстати. Ну и что, что я никогда не думал быть переводчиком? Плевать, лишь бы были корочки, да еще и вышки, без которых в наше время даже дворником не устроишься. А переводчик – совсем нефиговая профессия, видимо, и тут отец постарался не ударить лицом в грязь перед своим начальством.  
Через пару дней я получил перевод на карточку в размере сорока тысяч. Огромные для меня деньги. На них смог более–менее прилично одеться к школе, даже еще осталось. На «черный день», которых было в избытке.  
– Да–а, Марк, сочувствую тебе, дружище, – протянул Никита. – Может, дождешься денюхи да свалишь потом?  
Мы с Ником сидели на полу в комнате моей квартиры и пили пиво. Завтра мелькало первое сентября, но мы отказались от шумной компании и водконажираловки, предпочитая более спокойный вечер. Настроения на попойку не было, да и особого повода тоже не видели.  
С Ником мы раньше учились в одном классе и жили в одном подъезде. Теперь я живу на другом конце города, перевелся черте знает куда и осталась у нас только дружба. Уже как три года считались закадычными друзьями.  
– Я думал об этом, – кивнул я, делая глоток прямо из горла. – Только вот поступлю ли после школы на бюджетку, еще вопрос. Сам знаешь, выбора особого нет: или терпеть отца, или после совершеннолетия послать его нахер и всю жизнь батрачить грузчиком.  
Ник скривился. Конечно, он знал, почему я все это терплю. Гордость – это замечательно, но не тогда, когда мелькает угроза спускающейся в тартарары жизни. Я привык мыслить трезво и здраво.  
– Время есть. Может, еще что–нибудь придумаем. Тогда я свалю вместе с тобой.  
Я улыбнулся другу. Ник часто говорил о том, что ждет восемнадцати, чтобы уйти из дома. Только вот он мог уйти в любой момент, но держался дома из–за матери. Родитель у Ника – пьянь, любящая распускать руки. Николаев старший частенько избивал супружницу, и если бы не Ник, то он давно бы ее убил в очередном порыве «любви»*. Сколько бы друг ни дрался с предком, сколько бы раз ни сдавал того в участок, все без толку. Осложнял ситуацию еще и тот факт, что мать Ника, Светлана Алексеевна, сама была большой любительницей алкоголя. Это был замкнутый круг.  
– Придумаем, – не стал спорить я. Подхватил пустые бутылки, выбросил в мусорное ведро. – Останешься у меня?  
Друг частенько оставался на неопределенные сроки.  
– Не–а. Утром домой бежать надо будет, потом в школу. Лучше пойду. Завтра заскочу, расскажешь о жизни богатеньких деток, – хмыкнул Ник. Поднялся, потянулся, хрустя затекшими конечностями.  
Я скривился.  
– Обязательно расскажу.  
  
И вот утром первого сентября, ровно в десять, я сидел за шикарной партой (которую иначе как солидным столом не назовешь), в шикарном классе с новеньким ремонтом в европейском стиле, в шикарном учебном заведении, которое больше походило на здание какой–нибудь современной процветающей компании. В одиночестве. Как выяснилось, богатенькие папенькины сынки и дочки не очень–то любили вставать по утрам. Вместо привычной праздничной линейки был мини–концерт–приветствие в актовом зале на пятом этаже: короткое выступление директора, затем всех пофигистов в виде неблагодарных зрителей отправили по классам.  
Мое одиночество нарушила классная руководительница – Вера Николаевна. Вежливо поздоровалась и развила деятельность за своим столом, не обращая больше на меня никакого внимания. Ее небрежность я не воспринял на свой счет, списал на недосып или еще какую хрень, главное – не забивать голову ненужными кричащими фактами игнорирования.  
Через время класс стал оживать. Появились первые одноклассники, с интересом косились на меня. Но интерес пропадал так же стремительно, как и появлялся. После осмотра моей кандидатуры они презрительно отворачивались. Вскоре я стал сродни мебели: вроде есть, а вроде и нет. Меня и это не задело, я знал куда шел, знал, чем для меня обернется идея отца сунуть в среду «буржуев». Я был готов, что в классе меня не примут. Еще бы, среднячок без денег и рода. Не самое лучшее начало учебного года, конечно, но уж ничего не попишешь.  
Звонка на классный час все не было, я недовольно поглядывал на часы. Одиннадцать ноль пять. Еще немного – и можно уйти, потому что разговоры однокашников о курортах, об увиденном и о новеньких приобретениях (на средства родителей, разумеется) вызывали рвоту. Особенно щебетание расфуфыренных и наштукатуренных куриц о шмотках. Хотелось срочно обнять унитаз.  
– О, Владлен, смотри! – в класс ввалилась троица парней, один из которых был чему–то невероятно рад. – У нас новое мясо!  
Реплику в свой огород я пропустил мимо ушей, разглядывая пейзаж за окном. Ответа этого самого Владлена не последовало, но парень не угомонился.  
– Надо бы его поприветствовать так, как мы можем, да?  
По классу прошлось веселое хихиканье и шепот. Я всегда ненавидел «стадо», к слову сказать.  
– Начнем классный час, – вмешалась Вера Николаевна и попросила всех занять свои места. Я неохотно оторвал взгляд от окна. – У нас в классе новенький. Марк Трофимов, – в мою сторону не повернулась ни одна голова. – Марк, не хочешь что–нибудь рассказать о себе?  
– Нет.  
Ответ прозвучал чересчур грубо – хотел немного не так. Плевать, извиняться не собирался. Все–таки эта школа меня напрягала, а это было только начало.  
– Хорошо, – кивнула классная, даже не обратив внимания на грубость. – Тогда я зачитаю вам некоторые поправки в школьном Уставе и раздам расписание уроков и дополнительных курсов по предметам. В этом году будет очень много дополнительных элективов и занятий, втягивайтесь сразу, год сложный.  
Девчонки недовольно кривили свои напудренные носики, а кое–кто из парней бранно высказывался в голос. Классной было фиолетово. Обалденные порядки.  
Спустя полчаса классный час закончился. Я уже направлялся к двери, когда какой–то блондин поставил мне подножку. Чудом удалось спасти свою голову от соприкосновения с углом парты.  
– Под ноги смотри, мя–ясо, – расплылся в лыбе парень. Тот самый, который уже застолбил местечко в моем черном списке как «улыбчивый ублюдок».  
– Как бы тебе не нарваться на неприятности с такими шутками, – спокойно отозвался я и вышел из класса.  
Напрасно это блондинистое чмо думало, что я буду молчать и дрожать от подначек. Я просто человек неконфликтный, но когда надо, кулаками работать умею.  
По дороге домой, выбрав самый длинный путь через заброшенную аллею, обдумывал план дальнейших действий. Меня будут шпынять – раз, до меня будут доебываться – два. Старо как мир, но от этого легче не стало. Это будет долгий год.  
Вечером пришел Ник с «Миллером». За пивом и настойчивыми расспросами друга я сдержанно поведал, что учусь с гнилью. Вдаваться в подробности не стал, не привык плакаться в жилетку. Да и плакаться особо было не о чем. Это первый день, первое знакомство, еще все тысячу раз переменится.  
Я зрил в корень.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> от противного «Бьет – значит любит».


	2. Chapter 2

Странно, но на следующий день все проявили пунктуальность и заявились к первому уроку в полном составе. На столах, помимо учебников и тетрадей, лежали планшеты, макбуки, айфоны последней модели и прочие прелести техники. У парней – ключи от дорогих тачек, что стояли на стоянке школы, у девчонок – косметички. Не школа, а кружок «у–кого–длинней–член».  
Первым и вторым уроком была литература. Учителя приходили в класс сами, избавляя отпрысков богатеньких кошельков от необходимости делать лишние телодвижения. Кто платит, тот и заказывает музыку, все как всегда. Когда в классе объявилась вчерашняя троица, я даже не удивился, что стал первым, на кого обратили внимание.  
– Надо же, а это мясо и вправду с нами учиться будет! – блондинистое чмо никак не блистало оригинальностью. – Слышь, отброс, тебе бы свалить по–хорошему. Скажи ему, Владлен?  
Парень хлопнул рядом стоящего брюнета по плечу.  
– Руку убери, – спокойно сказал тот вместо ответа. – Еще раз меня тронешь, я тебе конечность вырву.  
Прозвучало это тихо и безэмоционально, но впечатлило. Брюнет не выглядел верзилой, способным оторвать кому–то руку, но я почему–то ему поверил. Даже как–то зауважал. Темные, коротко стриженные по бокам волосы, чуть длинная челка, прямой нос, пухлые губы и пронзительные зеленые глаза. Он на всех смотрел свысока и держался чересчур холодно. Минутное уважение к нему схлынуло, и я понял, что он меня дико раздражает. Его лицо ничего, кроме ледяного презрения, не выражало. Король, блядь, недоделанный.  
– Андрей, тебе лучше заткнуться, – посоветовал третий из троицы, амбал с кулаками–кувалдами. – Владлен сегодня не в духе.  
Амбал занял вторую парту третьего ряда, усевшись возле длинноногой пергидрольной девицы, а я понял, что мир сошел с ума, если даже у уёбков, вроде блондинистого, есть имя.  
– Он всегда не в духе, – хихикнула девушка с первого ряда.  
Имя ей вообще было ни к чему, можно было просто окликнуть: «Эй ты, силиконовая!» Да, я за это короткое время практически всех классифицировал по удобному мне алгоритму.  
Стоило Владлену повернуть голову в сторону Силиконовой, как она мигом затихла. Было ясно, кто в классе являлся авторитетом. Ну и ну.  
На литературе я продолжал изучать своих одноклассников со своей обзорной последней парты. «Камчатка» – самое то, чтобы не дай бог подставить спину этим «буржуям». Закончив лицезреть остальные фигуры, посмотрел на «авторитета». Владлен сидел со скучающим видом, но продолжал записывать лекцию за учителем. Спина прямая, поза расслабленная, ему бы в кресле начальника сидеть, а не за партой. Хотя кресло босса в какой–нибудь компании ему и так обеспечено уже с рождения. Не родись красивым, а родись богатым. В случае с Владленом: родись красивым, богатым и далее по списку. Бывает, встречаются такие люди, которым в жизни дается все по максимуму, вот он как раз из их ряда.  
На большой перемене – целых тридцать минут – после третьего урока вся школа дружно отправилась в столовую на первом этаже с отдельным арочным входом. Столовая скорее относилась к разряду презентабельного кафе для людей с лишними деньгами – увидев цены на обед, я понял, что лучше плотнее завтракать дома. Дешево и сердито. А когда будут дополнительные занятия, брать с собой бутерброд, который тут стоит двести рублей. Двести рублей за сеточку хлеба и тонкий пласт колбасы, охренеть, дорогая редакция. Да, отец постарался на славу: он теперь тоже влился в ряды деньгосоров, но, сунув меня в эту элитку, дал понять, что я по–прежнему остаюсь ничтожеством. Так он и говорил мне все семнадцать лет. Отца рядом нет, но гадить, сука, продолжает даже на расстоянии.  
Ученики шумели, смеялись и дурачились, только все это напоминало какой–то фарс. Неестественные улыбки, пустые глаза и тошнотворно–приторные голоса. И это элита? Хотя я всегда знал, что богатеи сплошь лицемеры. Попробуй только подставь спину, как они с этой приклеенной улыбочкой воткнут нож промеж лопаток и при этом будут рассуждать об опере, увиденной в выходные.  
– Не занято?  
Рядом со столиком возник высокий шатен, весело скалящий зубы.  
– Нет, – безразлично кинул я и отвернулся.  
Первый человек, который ко мне вообще подошел за сегодня.  
– Так это ты новенький? – устроившись напротив, поинтересовался он. – Трофимов, кажется? – Я лишь лениво перевел на парня взгляд. – Я – Лекс. Из параллельки. Будем знакомы.  
Он протянул руку, как–то зазывно улыбаясь. Это напрягало.  
– Марк.  
– Не голоден? – спросил он, кивнув на мою одиночную чашку остывшего чая, на которую я потратил трехдневный запас налички. Парень не был дураком (хоть клоунски и скалился), оценив мой дешевый прикид, сразу понял, что столовая мне не по карману. Сделал правильные выводы, молодец.  
– Нет.  
– Отлично. Я тоже. Может, прогуляемся? Еще времени до урока вагон.  
Я удивился. Прогуляться? Это что, теперь так называется проверка новичка на вшивость?  
– Нет, спасибо.  
– Надеюсь, ты не подумал, что я тебя вызываю, чтобы проверить на вшивость? – словно читая мои мысли, рассмеялся новый знакомый. – Наверное, не тот тон выбрал. Извини.  
Он и вправду силился выглядеть этаким рубахой–парнем, но получалось не очень – все портила деловая повадка. Но люди вокруг раздражали еще больше, чем парень, поэтому выбор был очевиден. Просто хотелось уйти подальше от жужжащей толпы, а с Лексом этим или без – без разницы.  
– Ладно, пошли, – кивнул я.  
Вшивость – не вшивость, а если драки не избежать, нечего оттягивать.  
Мы направились к выходу. По пути я заметил компанию из семерых человек, среди которых сидел Владлен со свитой. Андрей, увидев меня, что–то зашептал своему «королю» с мерзкой улыбочкой на лице, но тот никак не отреагировал на сказанное. Зато почти все в зале проводили нас с Лексом долгим взглядом. Это настораживало. Закралось какое–то подозрение насчет этого парня.  
– Не парься, – отмахнулся он, заметив мое замешательство. – В этих стенах обитают гребаные «сливки общества». Сплетни и интриги – их конёк.  
– Не причисляешь себя к ним? – хмыкнул я.  
– Если бы не деньги родителей... – он развел руками.  
Почему–то в тот момент, я понял, что Лекс действительно не играл, а говорил вполне искренне. Я ему поверил. Да и присмотревшись поближе, можно было отметить его человечность, эмоциональность, никакой маски. И улыбался чересчур открыто и дружелюбно. Подкупал гад, а я реагировал. А может, по нему сцена театра плакала, кто знает.  
– Как тебе у нас?  
Мы вышли во двор школы, в маленький скверик с лавками, прячась от сентябрьского яркого солнца в тени деревьев. Лекс курил, прислонившись к стволу дерева, я сидел на лавке, скинув сумку рядом.  
– Нормально, – пожал я плечами.  
Лекс как–то странно на меня посмотрел.  
– Знаешь, Марк, ты мне нравишься, – заявил неожиданно он. – А я разбираюсь в людях. В этой школе вообще редкость встретить нормального человека. Как тебя сюда занесло?  
– Отец постарался, – ответил я как можно небрежней, стараясь не выдать отвращение к предку.  
– Знакомо, – кивнул парень затягиваясь. – Проекция своей мечты на отпрыска. Справедливость во всей красе, да?  
Я лишь молча кивнул. Не соглашаясь, просто поддержал его мысль.  
Я немного разомлел на лавке – захотелось уйти домой и позвонить друзьям с предложением съездить на речку.  
– Ну и какого хера надо? – бесцветно бросил кому–то Лекс, выводя меня из состояния легкой задумчивости.  
К нам шли два парня – похожие, словно из инкубатора: стройные, одетые с иголочки, всем видом кричащие «деньги–наше–всё».  
– Фу, Лекс, какой ты грубый, – усмехнулся тот, что был слева. С меня ростом, метр семьдесят пять, волосы льняного оттенка, золотистый загар, приобретенный где–нибудь на Гоа, и светлые блестящие глаза. Неприятный тип. – Уже обрабатываешь мальчика? – он кивнул в мою сторону, но на меня даже не взглянул, ясно давая понять, что таких тут за людей не считают. Так, грязь под ногтями, не более.  
– Его имя Марк. Тебе на будущее, Кир, – сухо проговорил Лекс, и от улыбчивого парня в этом тоне ничего не осталось.  
– Даже так? – скривил губы Кир в подобие улыбки. Посмотрел на меня, приподнял бровь. – Так он теперь твоя игрушка?  
Я разозлился. Дико раздражало быть пустым местом.  
– А ты все еще не вышел из игрового возраста? – поинтересовался я у этого Кира, поднялся с лавочки и, не дожидаясь ответа, подхватил сумку и пошел обратно в школу.  
Смеющийся Лекс пристроился рядом.  
– Давно не видел удивленный фейс Кира.  
– Терпеть не могу уродов.  
– Знаешь, Марк, мы с тобой точно подружимся, – Лекс заразительно засмеялся уже в голос. – Так что ты от меня теперь не отвяжешься.  
– У тебя дефицит общения, что ли? – фыркнул я.  
– Ага. Что–то вроде того. У тебя английский, кажется? Ну, удачи тебе, – он приятельски хлопнул меня по плечу. – Если возникнут проблемы, не стесняйся, всегда рад помочь.  
– А эта помощь не выльется потом в копеечку?  
– А я похож на человека подобного типа?  
– Я еще не решил, на кого ты похож. Но я над этим подумаю.  
– Хм, разумно, – хохотнул Лекс.  
В класс я возвращался в более приподнятом настроении, чем был до этого. Правда, радость не продлилась долго. На моей парте восседал недавний тип с загеленными волосами, а рядом, мирно беседуя, стояли Кир и Владлен. Девицы–одноклассницы в это время млели, зазывно выпячивали груди и чересчур громко смеялись, но внимания на них даже не обращали. Владлену в этот момент улыбался Кир (а именно Владлену и посвящались все эти девичьи штучки, так как за парнем бегало чуть ли не полшколы), тот в свою очередь что–то спокойно и тихо втолковывал собеседнику. Загеленный молчал и лишь активно двигал челюстью, жуя жвачку. Ко мне в голову даже закралась мысль, что он немой.  
– Свободен сегодня? – спросил Кир у Владлена.  
– Еще не знаю, – кинул тот в ответ и повернул голову в мою сторону.  
– А вот и наш мальчик, – Кир растянул тонкие губы в идиотской улыбке. – Нехорошо грубить и убегать, – продолжал наигранно Кир. – Не по–мужски как–то.  
– А я нагрубил? – удивился я. – Да еще и сбежал? Нет, ты меня с кем–то спутал. Слезь с моей парты, – сказал я без перехода Загеленному.  
– Слушай, а не слишком ты наглый для мяса? – вмешался Андрей, охмуряя до этого, кажется, Наташку.  
Уже тогда я понял, что домой целым и невредимым не дойду. Сработал какой–то звоночек интуиции, да и кулаки начали чесаться.  
– А не слишком ли ты разговорчив для обезьяны? – парировал я.  
– Ты нарываешься, – предупредил меня Владлен, вызывая ледяную волну страха только одним своим тоном. – Извинись перед Кириллом и гуляй дальше.  
Извиниться? За что, блядь? Я своим видом дал ясно понять, что думаю о Владлене, о его свите и о его шестерках. Владлен смотрел мне прямо в глаза и не мог не чувствовать все то, что я посылал ему через взгляд. В классе все затихли.  
– Может, мальчик зазнался? – Кир нехорошо улыбнулся. – Дорогая школа, в друзьях Лекс, раздутое самомнение.... Ядерная смесь для дешевки.  
«И Лекса приплел, сука», – только и успел подумать я, а дальше все произошло как–то чересчур быстро: довольный Кир, Андрей с Загеленным, выводящие меня из класса, и спокойно–хладнокровный Владлен, замыкающий нашу шествующую по лестнице компанию. В школьной пустой раздевалке я смог разбить Андрею губу, оторвать пару пуговиц на рубашке Загеленного, но не смог устоять на ногах от одного удара под дых от Владлена. Времени восстановить дыхание не дали, сразу же отбивая ритм ботинками по ребрам.  
– Уже не такой язвительный, да, Марк?  
Кажется, спросил Кир, потому что глаза застилали слезы от боли, и я просто сосредоточился на своих внутренних ощущениях, забивая на окружающее.  
Прозвенел звонок, и я остался один на один с ноющими костями.


	3. Chapter 3

В таком избивающе–пинательном ритме прошло две недели, показавшиеся мне целой вечностью.  
Я стойко держался, не думая даже о том, чтобы сдерживать язык за зубами, и молча терпел избиения в раздевалке. Владлен всегда бил первым, жестким и четко поставленным ударом, а после меня добивали другие из его свиты, и казалось, конца этой «игре» не будет. Синюшное тело–гематома, но ни царапинки на лице. Боялись, наверное, что заметят учителя, но, успев изучить данный контингент, я мог с уверенностью заявить: учителям вообще посрать, что творится в их школе, а такие твари, как богатенькие ученики, ничего не боялись, им все сходило с рук. Наш мир давно раздвинул ноги перед денежными знаками.  
  
Как–то в пятницу я пропустил занятия из–за очередной порции «пиздюлей–за–ни–за–что». Ребра ныли уже не переставая, нормально дышать я разучился еще где–то после третьей трёпки. Подозрение на сломанные кости было, но обратиться в травмпункт я не рискнул. Увидев мое тело, врач бы силой потащил меня к ментам, даже если бы он давным–давно потерял свою совесть и чувство человечности. Мне–то самому было страшно смотреть на себя в зеркало, потому что после каждого просмотра я летел к унитазу и меня выворачивало не от страха, а от осознания того, что с такими побоями просто не живут. Одновременно с замешательством я недоумевал: как вообще могу передвигаться на своих двоих? Наверное, этот же вопрос мучил моих «любимчиков», потому что, несмотря на неустойчивую и будто пьяную походку, школу я не пропускал. Более того, я не собирался сдаваться и просить пощады, и на каждый выпад в мою сторону, на каждое раздражительное «мя–ясо» я давал словесный отпор. И каждый раз мне отбивали и без того в дерьмо убитые внутренности. Кажется, уже тогда мне хотелось умереть, но на суицид кишка тонка. И я тупо нарывался и провоцировал. Смертник, как он есть.  
Я лежал на диване и слепо пялился в стену. После горсти обезболивающих, которые были мне вместо еды, так как деньги уходили только на них, вообще было лениво думать о чем–либо. Только о «высоком» и не напрягающем, к примеру, почему вегетарианцы – вегетарианцы? Так ненавидят траву или это очередная секта мирового масштаба? За этими мыслями меня и застал Лекс, которого я всячески избегал в школе, случайно узнав от Силиконовой одноклассницы, что он двоюродный брат Владлена. К тому же являлся таким же «авторитетом» в своем классе. Ирония судьбы, не иначе.  
– Я уже думал, тебя нет дома, – с улыбкой приветствовал Лекс, когда я открыл дверь.  
– Зачем пришел? Откуда ты знаешь мой адрес?  
Чужое и неожиданное вторжение разозлило.  
– Адрес не проблема, – отмахнулся парень. – Впустишь?  
– Нет.  
– Гостеприимный, – хмыкнул он.  
– Зачем ты пришел? – повторил я.  
– Ну, в школе ты меня игноришь. Я решил выяснить почему.  
В немалом количестве обезболивающих есть такой неприятный нюанс, как усталость и заторможенность. Лекс уверенно стоял в дверях, рассчитывая на разговор, и уходить не собирался, а у меня было легкое головокружение от голода и съедающих желудок таблеток.  
– Ладно, проходи.  
Он спешно вошел в квартиру, словно не поверив в свое везение. Сбросил туфли у порога, обул тапочки (приобретенные специально для Ника) и прошел в комнату, потому что у меня особо не разгуляешься: комната прямо по коридору, видимая от двери, кухня справа радует закрытой дверью и никого не интересующий санузел слева.  
– Тебя в школе сегодня не было, – как бы между делом бросил парень.  
Устроился на одиночном табурете, заменяющий мне кресло. Бегло осмотрел комнатку: бэушный телевизор на полу в углу, который перепал мне за сущие копейки от алкаша на рынке (краденый, конечно, но зато плоскоэкранный), не собранный с ночи диван, шкаф с одеждой, с открытыми полками, и стопка учебников рядом с окном. На подоконнике цветущая фиалка в горшке – подарок Анжелки, к моему переезду в собственную «коробку». Серо, ничем не примечательная обстановка. Вряд ли Лекс хоть раз бывал в подобных местах. Закончив осмотр, он спросил, кивнув на разобранную постель:  
– Заболел, что ли?  
Брезгливость ничем не выдавал, то ли актером был охрененным, то ли я к нему цеплялся.  
– Типа того. Давай перейдем сразу к делу, – посоветовал я.  
Проковылял к дивану и осторожно сел на краешек дивана. Парень внимательно следил за моими передвижениями.  
– Не хочешь ничего мне сказать? – спросил он.  
– Я – нет. Кажется, ты хотел. Или передумал?  
Посверлив меня взглядом, он резко поднялся, сократил расстояние между нами - я не смог достаточно быстро среагировать из–за таблеток - и задрал вверх кофту, за которой я прятал тело, если вдруг Ник нагрянет в гости. Хоть я очень просил друга повременить с визитами, ссылаясь на загруженность учебной программы в новой школе, делая акцент на том, что учиться мне нужно хорошо и прилежно. Ник меня правильно понял, и мы держали связь через телефонные звонки. Я пиздел другу, как дышал, и мне было стыдно, впервые в жизни. Увидев пурпурно–черные разводы на теле, без просвета на миллиметр здоровой кожи, Лекс застыл на месте. Ошарашенно посмотрел мне в глаза, затем снова на побои. Я со всей силы, на которую был способен, разжал побелевшие пальцы парня и вернул кофту на место.  
– Кто? – тихо спросил Лекс. Его голос в тот момент очень был схож с холодной интонацией Владлена. Меня передернуло от отвращения. – Марк, кто? – чуть громче переспросил он, прожигая меня янтарным взглядом.  
«А то ты не знаешь?» – хотелось спросить в ответ, но я сдержался.  
– Ты хотел о чем–то поговорить. Не теряй зря время...  
– Марк, блядь! Ты можешь просто сказать мне имя? – Я молчал. – Назови. Его. Имя.  
Лекс был в бешенстве. Я это ощущал. Никогда не думал, что чересчур спокойный тон и ледяное хладнокровие будут пугать меня до усрачки. Но факт оставался фактом. Если бы я не знал Владлена с его резкими перепадами настроения от мне–заебись–но–тебе–все–равно–крышка до мне–хуево–а–ты–вообще–покойник, то Лекс меня бы в тот момент напугал. Но он, по сравнению с братом, выглядел не столь угрожающе. Пугающе, но не жизненно угрожающе. Это пережить я мог.  
– Наверное, тебе лучше уйти, – устало посоветовал я.  
Неимоверно захотелось одиночества, тупого созерцания обоев и мыслей о вегетарианцах.  
Парень молча развернулся и вышел в коридор, затем до меня донесся грубый хлопок закрывающейся входной двери. Пусть хлопает на здоровье, эта дверь пережила и не такие мелочи. Снова устроившись на диване и укутавшись в одеяло, я почувствовал, как глаза налились свинцовой тяжестью, и забылся тяжелым сном.  
  
Когда открыл глаза, отметил, что настала глубокая ночь, потому что фонарь через дорогу почему–то включали именно в три часа, не раньше. Из кухни доносились посторонние звуки и тихие маты. Прикинув, что домовой на кухне материться не мог по одной простой причине – сбежал с голодухи, я понял, что Ник все–таки решил проведать «зубрилу»–друга.  
Скинув ноги на пол с огромным трудом, я задел что–то шуршащее. На полу рядом с диваном лежали два пакета с известным логотипом, забитых разношерстными лекарствами–мазями.  
– Проснулся?  
В комнату вошел Лекс. Из кухни. Из моей кухни. Да, я сразу понял, что домовой ни при чем.  
– Ты что, ограбил аптеку, а теперь отсиживаешься у меня? – я потер лицо ладонями, прогоняя остатки сна.  
– Можно сказать и так. Это все тебе. Распечатанный лист с рецептом в малом пакете. У тебя дома голяк был, поэтому я купил продуктов. Иди умывайся и на кухню. Есть будем, – без перехода проговорил Лекс и уже было развернулся, чтобы уйти, я додумался спросить:  
– А что ты делаешь?  
Хороший вопрос.  
– Попытался сварить суп, но не уверен, что все сделал правильно, – честно признался он.  
– Нет. Я о том, что ты делаешь в моей квартире? Как ты сюда попал?  
– Ключи взял. Теперь у меня есть дубликат. На всякий случай. Дверь, конечно, дрянная на вид, но сидит крепко, такую если ломать, то тяжелыми инструментами.  
– Зачем? – заторможенно уточнил я о дубликате ключей, но он мою мысль уловил.  
– Буду следить за твоей поправкой.  
И он ушел обратно на кухню.  
Кое–как умывшись, я присоединился к нему.  
– Суп я пересолил, – сразу предупредил он, ставя передо мной тарелку с дымящейся жидкостью, которую супом я бы не назвал даже в приступе белой горячки. Я отправил в рот небольшую пробную порцию.  
– А еще переварил, переперчил и переборщил с приправами в целом, – заявил критично я. – Но есть можно. Не выливать же теперь.  
– Вообще–то, это мой первый опыт, – сгримасничал парень, сидя напротив, хлебая такую же похлебку, только с удовольствием. Ну да, от своей руки же не умрешь.  
– Ты мог вообще не приобретать этот опыт, Лекс.  
– У тебя живот впал... Ты когда в последний раз нормально ел? Не пельменями же тебя кормить, вот так сразу.  
– А с какого ты меня вообще кормишь? – резонно заметил я. – Слушай, а вы с братом в ролевые игры не играете? Ну, знаешь, типа, плохой–коп–хороший–коп. Один – избивает, другой – лечит и все такое?  
Парень не ответил, сделав вид, что очень занят поглощением пищи, а до меня с опозданием дошло, что я только что сказал Лексу требуемое имя. Я идиот. Нет, я – голодный идиот, потому что съел тарелку супа, сваренного Лексом, вместо того чтобы послать его к черту со своей добротой–заботой. Есть хотелось больше, чем разыгрывать что–то там связанное с гордостью. Человеческие потребности еще никто не отменял, а организм – эгоистичная сволочь, отвечающий лишь за желания себя любимого и не обращающий внимания на какой–то там голос разума.  
Я даже не заметил, как Лекс оставил меня наедине с пустой тарелкой. Только когда он положил передо мной пару таблеток, очнулся от мыслей.  
– Выпей. Снотворное. Завтра с утра придет доктор. Осмотрит тебя.  
– Мне не нужен доктор, – ощетинился я, но Лекс перебил:  
– Он знакомый моей матери, так что не парься. Я с ним обо всем договорился. – Я хотел снова возразить, но парень уже не на шутку разозлился: – Включи, блядь, мозги, Марк! Если не обратиться за помощью, сдохнешь раньше, чем успеешь сказать «пиздец»!  
– Ну да, труп твоему брату без надобности. Хотя с такими деньгами он может просто не беспокоиться о подобных мелочах.  
Лекс молчал, и я тоже. Просто выпил таблетки и смотрел в окно, злясь на свой длинный язык. Не нужно было говорить ему имя, но, судя по отсутствию какой–либо реакции, предположил, что он уже всё знал. Да и хер с ним.  
Не знаю почему, но я не хотел выдавать Владлена. Не потому, что боялся выглядеть жалким, просто хотел разобраться с ним сам. Может, и не в драке, но если есть голова на плечах, то повод для отмщения рано или поздно подвернется и я отыгрался бы на обидчиках. Главное – это терпение, тогда все окупится.  
В свои семнадцать я особо не страдал юношеским максимализмом: любовь для меня не означала вечность, деньги не были смыслом жизни, я не гонялся за самыми красивыми девушками, за лучшей одеждой, за лучшей жизнью. Не преувеличивал чрезмерно свои проблемы. Я знал, что школьное насилие – это не конец жизни, потому что жизнь существует и после школы и она намного отличается от той, что мы вели до восемнадцати. Я знал, что стоит только подождать, перетерпеть и после можно будет спокойно вздохнуть, стряхнуть с себя всю грязь и идти дальше с поднятой головой... Я знал, что смогу отомстить за свои обиды, единственное, что я ненавидел – это минутную слабость, мысли о суициде, когда наваливалась апатия и депрессия.  
Мы с Лексом больше не разговаривали в ту ночь. Я завалился спать, а он сидел на кухне и курил. 

Утром, в восемь часов, пришел обещанный Лексом доктор. Вежливо поздоровался и сразу же принялся за мой осмотр. Лекс наблюдал за нами от двери, привалившись к косяку. Док ощупывал ребра, я кряхтел от боли и морщился. Обработав синяки какой–то вонючей мазью, врач, так и не назвавший своего имени, наложил тугую крестообразную повязку на грудь, ограничивая движения.  
– Сломанные ребра и трещины будут болеть, поэтому принимай обезболивающие еще недели две–три, пока боль не уйдет полностью. А она будет твоей постоянной сопровождающей, так что на волшебное восстановление не надейся, при таких–то побоях. Повязку не снимать без надобности. Фиксировать нужно туго, корсетом, чтобы кости срастались правильно, – сказал док деловым тоном. – Пей БАДы с кальцием, я вчера их тебе выписал, ешь больше продуктов, содержащих кремний: цветную капусту, репу, редис. Можешь попить отвары из тысячелетника или крапивы. Внутренних повреждений, опасных для жизни нет, иначе ты бы сейчас лежал в стационаре, но это не значит, что все цело и в порядке, – мужчина строго посмотрел на меня и нахмурился. – Питаться нужно регулярно, как и положено. Больничный лист передам через Алексея. Постельный режим первую неделю обязателен, и это даже не обсуждается.  
Я кивнул, скорее по привычке, чем соглашаясь с мужчиной. Задумался над тем, кто такой Алексей, но потом до меня дошло, что он имел в виду Лекса.  
Доктор попрощался, Лекс пошел его провожать.  
– Ты у меня прописаться решил? – недовольно уточнил я, когда парень вернулся. – Извини, как видишь, мне тут места самому маловато.  
– Дурак, – вздохнул Лекс и сел на табурет в своем идеальном дорогом костюме, который даже не помялся за ночь. Вот что значит качественная вещь. – Ты врача вообще слушал? Постельный режим неделю.  
– Ага.  
Я смотрел в потолок.  
– Что «ага», придурок? Речь о твоем здоровье.  
– О моем, – не стал спорить я. – Но школу пропускать мне нельзя. Если я проведу дома неделю, отстану от школьной программы, а я и так отстаю. Не могу позволить себе такой роскоши.  
Думать про отца вовсе не хотелось, но есть угроза вылета из элитки, а это серьезно. Эту сволочь лучше не злить, иначе быть мне грузчиком. Кто сказал, что нельзя притворяться всю жизнь? Можно. Кто сказал, что никогда не продаст себя? Все продаются, только цена разная. Моя – оплата родителем института. Я, может, и не страдаю подростковым максимализмом, но питаться хочу ежедневно и жить хочу, чтоб не хуже других.  
– Я могу по вечерам заниматься с тобой. А еще лучше найти тебе репетиторов. У меня есть телефоны хороших специалистов, они тебя поднатаскают по нужным темам. О деньгах даже не думай, я все устрою.  
Я тяжко вздохнул.  
– Лекс, скажи честно, зачем ты это делаешь?  
– Помогаю тебе?  
– Да.  
Я повернулся к нему и посмотрел в янтарь глаз визави.  
– Я хочу с тобой подружиться.  
– Зачем тебе это? Мы, знаешь ли, из разных слоев общества.  
– Я поговорил с Владленом, – выдал Лекс.  
– Отличная смена темы, молодец. И зачем ты это сделал?  
Злиться на него было лень. Все равно от него просто так не отвязаться.  
– Он больше тебя не тронет.  
– Может, хватит уже игнорировать мои вопросы?  
Лекс только улыбнулся.  
  
Неделя прошла как–то мимо меня, потому что Лекс всерьез взялся за мои лечение и учебу. Поначалу я злился и даже пару раз хватал парня за грудки, желая задать ему взбучку, но Лекс умел все вывернуть в нужное ему русло. Хренов манипулятор.  
Он проводил в моем обществе вечера, а я гадал, какого лешего ему в самом деле от меня надо, ведь, как пить дать, просто так ничего не делается.


	4. Chapter 4

Меня посетила безысходность. Внутреннее опустошение, усталость от мира, и, главное, я признался наконец себе в том, что я гребаный слабак. Признание далось нелегко. Но ни один блядский институт не стоил моего здоровья, это я понял довольно ясно и четко. Я придурок. Через месяц, а гляди и того меньше, трупу не нужно будет никакого образования, высоких мыслей о максимализме, и вообще нихера, только клочок земли на Новом кладбище. А трупом я точно мог стать, если будет продолжаться в виде финита–бля–комедия*.  
Я думал, что смогу подавить свою гордость на время, но она перла так, что хоть лопатой откидывай и бесплатно раздавай в стрит–токах* за ответы. И сколько бы я ни тешил себя мыслями об отмщении, все равно понимал, что это чушь собачья. Да и слово–то какое пафосное – «месть». Как раз для успокоения совести такого лоха, как я, оправдывающего себя и местью, и учебой, и еще хрен знает чем.  
Нет, моя цена – не злоебучий институт. Я не мазохист. Я – трус, поэтому спустя две минуты после внутреннего диалога с самим собой собрался, вышел из дома и направился к автобусной остановке. Отец должен быть еще дома, полседьмого утра как–никак.  
Дверь он мне открыл, но, скорее всего, просто потому, что поленился взглянуть в глазок.  
– Ты? – удивился он.  
– Милый, кто там в такую рань? – послышался тоненький женский голосок.  
В дверях возникла полуголая девица, запахивающая на ходу атласный халатик. Симпатичная длинноногая блондинка. Почти что моя ровесница, и от этого меня чуть не стошнило. Сволочь, да еще и педофил, бля. Я постарался выкинуть эти мысли из головы.  
– Я разберусь, иди, – ласково проблеял мужчина. Когда девица скрылась из вида, повернулся ко мне: – Что ты здесь делаешь?  
– Забери мои документы из школы.  
Мне показалось, что моим голосом можно было замораживать продукты, но...  
– Нет, – отрезал отец тем тоном, который выражал именно то, что он сказал.  
– Просто переведи в другую школу и забудь, что у тебя есть сын. Мне от тебя ничего не нужно.  
– Заберешь свои документы сам после совершеннолетия. А теперь пошел отсюда... И еще только посмей появиться здесь.  
И закрыл дверь.  
Я невесело усмехнулся. Все прошло именно так, как я и предполагал. В подъезде, я написал смс Нику. «Жду своих восемнадцати. Всё заебало». Прошел мимо его двери. Друг правильно меня поймет. Еще полгода, перетерпеть и пережить.  
  
Я не стал прогуливать школу и забивать на учебу. Не давать повода богатеньким ублюдкам взять надо мной вверх. Они меня не сломали. Пусть я и жду совершеннолетия, чтобы свалить из долбаной школы, но это еще не значит, что я полный слабак.  
  
Конец сентября и начало октября были, к моему удивлению, относительно спокойными. То ли Лекс действительно повлиял на брата, то ли Владлен отстал от меня по каким–то своим больным соображениям, было неясно. Он и вправду больше не таскал меня со своим дружками в раздевалку, и между нами происходили только словесные перепалки, милые тычки о парту и всего лишь периодически разбитый нос (мой, естественно). Я заметил, что Владлену доставляло огромное удовольствие соревноваться со мной в остроумии, и он допекал и задевал меня так, как только мог. Это дико бесило и раздражало.  
Еще один человек, засевший в печенке помимо Владлена и его свиты – Кирилл. Этот парень всегда колол побольнее, и каждый его выпад был в сторону моей нищеты. Я решил, что у него какой–то комплекс по этому поводу, и старался не обращать внимания, ведь на больных зла не держат, верно?  
Я сидел за своей партой, чертил рамочку в тетради вокруг даты «14.10», когда в класс вошел Кир. Одет был, как и всегда, дерзко–дорого, волосы уложены стилистом, зубы сияли неестественным белоснежным цветом.  
– Рита, ты не видела Владлена? – обратился он к девушке с темно–красными волосами, местной «липовой» отличнице.  
– Нет, – пожала та плечами.  
Кир нахмурился. Видеть его чем–то озабоченным было приятно.  
За две минуты до звонка в кабинет ввалился Владлен. Он был в самом хорошем расположении духа за все время, что я его знаю. Берсеньев был единственным известным мне человеком, которого я спокойно вписал в колонку «псих» – его настроение менялось в считанные секунды. Вот Владлен снисходительно улыбается шутке Витальки, одного из своих «подданных», а вот Владлен спустя мгновение отправляет Андрея в нокдаун, потому что тот снова забыл, как вести себя в присутствии недокороля.  
Парень мне улыбнулся, вгоняя в ступор, и сел за парту, а у меня от его гримасы внутри все застыло в предчувствии чего–то плохого. Но уроки прошли вполне сносно, Владлен не обращал на меня никакого внимания.  
  
– Чем сегодня займешься?  
Лекс стоял в компании парней, считавших себя его друзьями, но ведь и дураку было ясно, что они ему не ровня. Может, Лекс и не был настолько ублюдочным, как его двоюродный братец, но он был богат, являясь вторым (опять же после Владлена) денежным «мешком» в списке спонсоров школы, и соответствовать его уровню было кому–либо сложно. Все ведь здесь научены одному: у кого больше, под того и прогибаться. Но с Владленом Лекс никак не контактировал, я даже ни разу не видел их в обществе друг друга.  
Я вышел из дверей школы, надеясь поскорее добраться домой и заморить червячка, и никаких планов не строил.  
– Не знаю. Сегодня Ник придет, там программа сама и образуется.  
Лекс пошел вместе со мной к воротам, даже не попрощавшись со своими друзьями–приятелями. Ну, «авторитету» можно, на то он и авторитет.  
– Может, на выходных забуримся в клуб? Заодно познакомлюсь с твоим Ником. Сколько можно его от меня прятать? – хищно улыбнулся он.  
– Не нужны ему такие знакомства, – осадил я.  
Мы с Лексом довольно неплохо общались после того, как он натирал меня мерзкими вонючими мазями и бинтовал, но я все еще не верил в бескорыстную дружбу богатый–бедный.  
– Марк, ты идиот.  
– Ты не лучше, – отозвался я. К воротам подъехала новенькая «Ауди». – Сменил машину? Какая по счету за неделю? Третья?  
– Не люблю однообразие, – усмехнулся парень. – Хочешь подвезу?  
– Спасибо, я пешком.  
Мои соседи из окон повыпадают, если во дворе появится подобная роскошь. Жить в одиночестве в доме–призраке мне не хочется.  
Дойдя до своего подъезда, отвлекся на звонок. Звонил Ник.  
– Привет. Я к квартире подхожу. Ты где?  
– Я у тебя. Жду.  
Голос друга звучал как–то безжизненно, а от его тона сердце ухнуло куда–то вниз. Я мигом преодолел два лестничных пролета и влетел в квартиру ураганом. Ник стоял возле окна на кухне. Услышав мои шаги, вздрогнул, но не повернулся.  
– У тебя голос такой убитый... – начал, было, я, но замолчал. – Ник, что–то случилось? – Он молчал. – Ник? – позвал я.  
Друг медленно обернулся. По бледному лицу, темным кругам под глазами и пустому взгляду я понял, что меня ожидает что–то ужасное. Внутри неприятно заныло.  
– В чем дело? – забеспокоился я.  
Сбросил сумку в угол и сделал пару шагов к окну.  
– Марк, я влетел на бабки, – хрипло сказал Ник, и чуть тише добавил: – Я по–крупному влетел.  
Я замер.  
– Что за хуйня, Ник?.. – призывая себя к порядку, я постарался взять себя в руки. – Рассказывай.  
– Марк, мне крышка.  
– Никита, блядь, что случилось?! – не выдержал я. – Какого хера ты молчишь? Рассказывай!  
Ник глубоко вдохнул.  
– Два дня назад на улице ко мне подошел парень и предложил подзаработать. Нужно было доставить посылку адресату.  
– Ебать–копать! – выругался я, уже примерно представляя, что будет дальше. – Ты что, блядь, совсем с головой не дружишь?!  
– Он мне пятьдесят тысяч пообещал, – попытался оправдаться друг, но это прозвучало жалко. Он тоже это понял, поэтому отвел глаза в сторону. – Я доставил посылку и получил деньги... И потом были еще две посылки...  
– Твою ж нахрен мать! – Прихуел я. – Сколько он тебе заплатил?  
– Сто двадцать тысяч рублей.   
Я впечатлился.  
– Как он тебя подставил?  
– Говорит, что ни один пакет не дошел до нужных людей.  
– Что было в этих посылках?  
– Блядь, Марк, ты спрашиваешь как гребанный следак!  
– Кто–то же, блядь, должен дружить с головой! – огрызнулся я в ответ. – Что было внутри?  
– Я не знаю... Возможно, наркота.  
– Ты, блядь, совсем охуел?! – заорал я и кинулся на друга. Пропечатал ему со всей силы, будто бы стараясь вправить мозги на место, но лишь разбил нос и забрызгал нашу одежду кровью. Не обращая внимания на такие мелочи, схватил несопротивлявшегося Ника за ворот мастерки: – Какого хуя, я тебя спрашиваю?! У тебя вообще мозг есть, долбоеб?!  
– Марк... – прохлюпал Ник.  
– Ебанный ты Винни Пух! – я отшвырнул от себя друга. Кинул в него кухонное полотенце, чтобы он не затопил соседей снизу своим кровяным потоком. – Сколько тебе нужно вернуть? Какие сроки?  
– Сто тысяч. Долларов. Через три дня.  
И вот тогда я по–настоящему испугался. Впервые в своей жизни испугался до колик и понял – Ник покойник. Нам в жизнь не найти–занять–заработать–украсть такие деньги.  
– Что у него есть на тебя? – хрипло спросил я. Голова шла кругом, а от чересчур резких движений заныли заживающие ломаные ребра.  
– Видео, где я забираю пакеты. Отпечатки, наверное... Но это все херня, Марк. У него есть бабки, он может обвинить меня в чем угодно, даже если я не причастен.  
Я покачал головой и устало опустился на стул. Мать твою перемать. Это был пиздец в чистом виде.  
– Ник... Ты долбоеб. Ты просто гребанный долбоеб.  
Никита хлюпал разбитым носом, а я наблюдал, как когда–то синее полотенце приобретает грязно–бурый цвет.  
– Иди в ванную, – сказал я, чувствуя приближающийся приступ тошноты.  
Он скрылся за дверью, я схватился за голову. Мириады мыслей проносились в голове, но ни за одну уцепиться было невозможно. Голова пухла от идей, и одновременно была пустой. Я прикинул, сколько наличности у меня есть. Выходило около тридцати тысяч. Ник, скорее всего, эти долбаные сто двадцать тысяч не потратил. В итоге, у нас набегало сто пятьдесят тысяч рублей. На первое время другу хватит, но потом... Побег был идеальным решением. Затихариться в каком–нибудь Мухосранске и отсидеться пару месяцев. Потом можно подрабатывать неофициально, и не обязательно светиться... Сто тысяч долларов... Твою ж мать!.. Мой лучший друг – живой покойник...  
Ник вернулся на кухню. В ноздрях торчала вата, а в районе верхней губы виднелся четкий след моих костяшек пальцев.  
– Этот парень был один? – немного помолчав, уточнил я.  
– Нет. В машине его всегда кто–то ждал.  
Посверлив друга взглядом, я не выдержал.  
– Ник, какого хера ты не думал своей башкой?  
– Я и думал, – невесело усмехнулся он. Помолчал и сказал: – Батя вконец заебал, мать достала своей непробиваемостью... Решил переехать к тебе. Накопить деньжат, окончить школу и свалить из этого города нахуй вместе с тобой. Мы бы что–нибудь придумали насчет твоего института, пошел бы куда хотел... Работали бы оба, но учебу оплатили... Я хотел вырваться, Марк... Я фантазер, да? – скривился друг.  
– Бляяя, – только и смог выдавить я.  
В тот момент я понял, что в случившемся есть нефиговая доля моей вины. В сентябре мы с другом виделись два раза, на ходу, потому что я скрывал свое плачевное положение, а по телефону хоть и разговаривали каждый день, но перекидывались парой–тройкой предложений. А Ник просто не хотел грузить меня своими проблемами, поэтому особо не трепался, говорил только, что отец снова жестко запил, а мать тупо выносит мозг. О подробностях я не расспрашивал. Дурак, блядь.  
– Я самый хуевый лучший друг на свете, – озвучил я последнюю мысль вслух.  
– Ты самый лучший друг, – хмыкнул Ник. – Хуевый друг никогда бы не въебал мне за тупость.  
Я покачал головой. Достал сотовый и набрал номер.  
– Кажется, ваше знакомство с Ником состоится раньше, чем ты думал.  
– Через десять минут буду у тебя, – заверил Лекс.  
Ник нахмурившись, смотрел исподлобья.  
– Это тот Лекс, да?  
– Ага. Парень при деньгах, но нам вряд ли поможет. Зато может дать пару дельных советов, какой гроб лучше заказать и из какого дерева.  
Никита промолчал. Возможно, это и не было шуткой до конца, если Ник срочно не свалит из города. А я сделаю все, чтобы мой друг остался жив.  
  
Лекс приехал ровно через десять минут. Как всегда, в приподнятом настроении и с лучезарной улыбкой на лице. В данный момент его веселье добивало.  
– Салют, я Лекс. Ну, Марк, наверное, и так уже обо мне поведал, – парень пожал руку Нику, затем приземлился на стул, на котором восседал я пару минут назад. Пришлось подпереть собой стену. – Только предупреждаю сразу, Марк неадекватен, и все, что он говорил про меня, наглая ложь и провокация.  
– Клоун, – резюмировал я.  
– А что у тебя с фейсом? – Лекс осмотрел Ника, потом скосил глаза на мой сбитый кулак.  
– Получил за дело, – спокойно ответил Ник.  
Его немного напрягало присутствие Лекса и его жизнерадостная позиция.  
– Итак, по какому поводу посиделки?  
Я не тянул, взялся за рассказ, а Ник хмуро отвернулся к окну.  
Лекс не сказал ни слова во время моего монолога.  
– Я не смогу достать деньги за три дня, – поморщился парень после того, как я замолчал. – Но и нет никаких гарантий, что эта поебень не станет шантажировать потом всю жизнь. А если у тебя, – он обратился к Нику, – есть подозрения насчет наркоты, то спешу заверить, что ты в полной заднице. С деньгами или без.  
– Спасибо, я это уже понял, – огрызнулся Ник.  
– Или ты платишь, или покупаешь живописное местечко на кладбище. Второе предпочтительнее, так как первое выльется в охуенные расходы.  
– Лекс, заткнись, а, – попросил я.  
– Если нужны деньги на побег, я организую, – парень перестал кривляться и шутить, мы с Ником переглянулись. – Есть еще вариант, но, Марк, он тебе не понравится.  
– Какой? – насторожился я.  
– Попросить денег у Владлена.  
Целую минуту я таращился на него, силясь понять, о чем он толкует.  
– Почему у Владлена? – не понял я.  
– Потому что у него эти деньги есть. И он реально может помочь. Сумма для него незначительная, – ответил Лекс. – Расскажи ему об этом придурке–шантажисте, и, если тебе повезет, он сможет помочь.  
– Хочешь сказать...  
– Я ничего не хочу сказать, – перебил Лекс. – Я просто прорабатываю все варианты. Он может занять данную сумму, а я после недавней стычки с отцом – нет. У меня испытательный срок идет. Затраты фиксируются, – сокрушительно покачал головой парень.  
– Кто такой этот Владлен? – с подозрением спросил Ник, наблюдая за моей реакцией.  
– Одноклассник Марка и мой двоюродный брат по совместительству. Тот еще подонок, но в семье не без урода, как говорится.  
Я завис еще на несколько минут, обмозговывая информацию. Владлен, помогающий мне? Деньгами? Шутка века, не иначе.  
– Ну, и какой вариант вы выбираете? Мне подготовить деньги для поездки в Тьмутаракань?  
Я смотрел куда–то в окно.  
– Я завтра поговорю с Владленом, – ответил я.  
Если он сможет помочь Нику, то я сделаю это. Не могу же я стоять в стороне, наблюдая за тем, как моего друга убьют. И в этом будет моя вина.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Финита ля комедия» (с заменой на «бля») – «Представление окончено» с итал.яз.  
> Стрит–ток – журнально–газетный опрос прохожих


	5. Chapter 5

Я выловил Владлена за воротами школы на большой перемене и попросил задержаться после уроков. Он меня проигнорировал. Я снова попросил о разговоре, но лишь разозлил его своей назойливостью. Слово за слово, реплика за репликой, и я уже назвал Владлена мразью и нацелился кулаком ему в челюсть. Безуспешно. Потом этот ублюдок ушел, оставив меня со своими дружками. А я теперь харкаю кровью в каких–то кустах, думаю о своих просчетах, еще не сошедших синяках и недавнем лечении сломанных ребер, которые до сих пор болели. Хорошо, что Витька попал в болезненную точку и меня стошнило прямо на блестящие туфли этих тварей, иначе бы пришлось снова просить Лекса накладывать фиксирующую повязку.  
Выбравшись наконец из кустов, я решил, что школа прекрасно обойдется без моего непосредственного присутствия на оставшихся уроках. Морщась от тупой боли в правом боку, я, шатаясь, направился в сторону дома. Прав был Лекс, говоря о том, что мне должно было нереально повезти, чтобы Владлен меня выслушал, да еще и помог. Нужно звонить Лексу, чтобы приготовил деньги – Ник должен срочно линять из города, каждая минута на счету. Потом разберемся, как вернуть долг парню, главное - спасти шкуру друга.  
Дома я долго умывался ледяной водой, сгоняя с лица болезненную бледность. Заварил чай и вырвал из тетради по физике лист. Начертил на нем схему из слов  _«100 штук $»_ ,  _«3 дня»_ ,  _«150 тыс. хватит ли?»_  и стрелочек взаимосвязи. В углу нарисовал виселицу с человечком и несколько грустных смайлов. Больше никаких идей.  
  
Из невеселых мыслей меня вырвал звонок черного «Самсунга».  
– Ты где? – напряженно спросил Лекс.  
– Дома.  
– Ты в порядке? До меня донесли, что тебя снова избили. Это правда?  
– Правда. Только сильно потрепать не успели. Я заблевал им ботинки, – практически с гордостью возвестил я.  
– Владлен, сука... – он устало вздохнул. – Ты как?  
– Бывало и хуже. Слушай, я принимаю твое предложение насчет денег. Они мне нужны.  
Лекс помолчал.  
– Я понял. Вечером они будут у тебя. Позвони Нику, пусть готовится.  
– Ладно. Будем тебя ждать... И, Лекс, – позвал я. – Спасибо.  
– Пока не за что, – сказал парень и отключился, а я принялся созерцать пейзаж за окном.  
Запив остывшим чаем пару таблеток обезболивающего и вымыв чашку, решил лечь спать, как снова ожил сотовый. На дисплее мигал незнакомый номер. Подумав, взять или не взять трубку, решил что второе и поплелся к дивану. Но ровно после пятого по счету звонка, принял вызов.  
– Слушаю, – раздраженно бросил я дотошному незнакомцу или незнакомке.  
– Черная «бэха» у твоего подъезда, – сухо отозвались в ответ, и послышались гудки.  
Ага, все–таки «знакомец». Берсеньев–дохрена–король–Владлен собственной персоной. Я тихо офигел. Потом взял ключи со стола и пошел на выход, попутно раздумывая, черкнуть завещание на исписанном листке на столе кухни или нет. Играло предчувствие, что вызвали меня не просто так. Видимо, Владлен все–таки решил меня прикончить и сразу закопать в лесопосадке за городом.  
Огромная темная махина и вправду стояла напротив моего подъезда. Джип выглядел хищно, блестя начищенными боками, тонированными окнами и хромированными дисками. Я впечатлился, потому что машина была охуенно крутой. Как и хозяин. Владлен стоял, опершись о бочину черного зверя, и курил. Никогда не видел, чтобы он курил. Вот это новость.  
– Чего завис? – поинтересовался он, откидывая окурок на асфальт. – Запрыгивай.  
– Зачем? – опешил я.  
Владлен открыл дверь со стороны водителя и, не поворачиваясь, сказал:  
– Ты поговорить вроде хотел.  
Вот так просто. А то, что он меня проигнорировал пару часов назад и дал «зеленый» свет моему избиению, кажется, совсем роли не играет.  
– Давай здесь, – встречно предложил я.  
Садиться в его машину совершенно не хотелось. Чревато для меня последствиями.  
– Слушай, ты тратишь мое время. Или едешь со мной, или проваливай к чертям со своими проблемами.  
Он сел за руль и завел мотор. Я неуверенно двинулся к пассажирской двери, подмечая новую для себя деталь: никогда не видел Владлена за рулем. Обычно он ездил с водителем, и автомобили были разные: от «Ауди» до «CLS». Эту «БМВ» я видел впервые. Более того, эта модель даже в интернете не попадалась, не говоря уже о местных городских дорогах.  
С опаской я открыл дверь, ожидая ежесекундного подвоха, но, так его и не дождавшись, полез внутрь неприлично богатого салона. Владлен дождался пока я, споткнувшись о порог, треснувшись головой о дверную раму, чуть не прихлопнув пальцы дверью, наконец устроился на кресле.  
– Тебя чего так плющит? – ухмыльнулся он, выезжая со двора.  
Я промолчал, защелкнул ремень безопасности и тяжело вздохнул: и вправду, чего это я? Просто поговорим, он меня обольет помоями, унизит, может, подеремся, а потом я буду свободен, возьму у Лекса деньги и провожу Ника в дорогу. Выглядело как идеальный план.  
– Почему ты упомянул о моих проблемах? – додумался спросить я, переваривая медленно и долго тот факт, что сижу в салоне шикарной тачки рядом с Владленом. Один на один. Еще одна шутка века. Неудачная. И пиздец какая не смешная.  
– А у тебя их нет? – скептически усмехнулся он.  
– Есть. Откуда о них узнал ты?  
– От верблюда, имя которому Лекс.  
– Ммм, – неопределенно промычал я.  
Лекс ненавидит Владлена, правда, причину ненависти он мне не говорил, но брата на дух не переносит, это доподлинно известно. А теперь, значит, он попросил Владлена уделить мне минутку? Это, бля, странно.  
– Ничего странного, – ответил Владлен. Видимо, о странности я сказал вслух. – Братец впервые заговорил со мной, назвал бездушной тварью, вот я и заинтересовался, с чего такая милость.  
– Я... Мне нужна помощь…  
– Не тебе.  
– Что «не тебе»?  
– Помощь нужна не тебе. Для себя ты бы в жизнь не обратился ко мне. Как ты успел заметить, теплых отношений между нами нет. – «О–о, я заметил! Во всей, блядь, красе прочувствовал!» – Тем более тебе бы помог Лекс – он вывернется наизнанку, если нужно. А так... Значит, помощь нужна не тебе, а кому–то из знакомых. И прижало вас нехерово, судя по всему.  
Психолог, млять, недоделанный. Мне захотелось присвистнуть, но я сдержал порыв. Ссориться и затевать перепалку мне в данный момент не с руки.  
– Хорошо. Помощь нужна не мне. Моему другу. Это что–то меняет или ты меня даже не выслушаешь?  
Зеленые глаза уперлись в меня взглядом. Мы стояли на светофоре, и Владлен мог вдоволь резать меня на лоскуты. Было очень странно и офигенно неправильно видеть его так близко и смотреть ему в глаза. А внутренний голос вопил: «Беги!»  
– Ну почему же, выслушаю, – задумчиво ответил он.  
– Куда мы едем? – через некоторое время спросил я, разрушая звенящую тишину салона.  
– В ресторан. Я жрать хочу.  
Жрать так жрать. Но можно было поговорить и во дворе – необязательно было тащить меня через весь город черте куда.  
Машина плавно остановилась напротив парадных дверей ресторана «Два мира» – лучшего в городе. Я тут даже мимо не проходил, не говоря о том, чтобы войти внутрь здания. Тоскливо окинул взглядом свой прикид: джинсы, рубашка, пиджак – все дешевенькое и изрядно потрепано после взбучки. На джинсах имеются следы сорок второго размера, а пиджак радует парочкой зачищенных пятен от блевотины. Блеск, блядь. Сейчас, как никогда, я ощущал себя отбросом общества.  
– Хватить зависать, пошли, – бросил Владлен и вышел, передавая ключи подошедшему парню–парковщику. Никогда не понимал, как можно взять и отдать ключи от своей машины левому челу.  
Если бы не компания Владлена, меня бы даже на лестницу сей роскошной забегаловки не пустили, но рядом с одноклассником открыли двери, вежливо поздоровались и даже любезно сопроводили к столику с табличкой «VIP». Наверное, это и есть прелести богатства, но я не оценил. Ресторанная еда вместо домашней, вместо семейных сборов корпоративно–бальные вечера, а за семью принимаешь толпы услужливых слуг. Кому в здравом уме может нравиться подобная жизнь? Или я чего–то не понимаю?  
Не открывая меню, Владлен сделал заказ на двоих миловидной официантке, но я поправил:  
– Только чашку чая. Спасибо.  
Девушка удалилась, с интересом косясь в мою сторону. Да, такое недоразумение, как я, не каждый день здесь увидишь.  
– Я бы заплатил, мог и не отказываться. Здесь хорошо кормят.  
– Я не сомневаюсь. Просто с отбитым желудком в меня идет только чай, иначе я здесь все заблюю.  
Можно было бы промолчать, но я не сдержался. Уж больно довольным парень выглядел, надеюсь, мой ответ отобьет его аппетит. Но, увы, Владлен только задумчиво смотрел куда–то сквозь меня. От этого взгляда волосы вставали дыбом.  
– Можно я начну рассказ?  
Бровь Владлена поднялась в удивлении.  
– Валяй.  
И я рассказал историю Ника.  
Нам принесли заказ. Я молча пил свой чай, размышляя о возможной цене напитка, и выжидающе поглядывал на парня. Тот лениво поглощал высококачественную пищу и пил янтарную жидкость из тяжелого бокала. А он ведь был за рулем, придурок. Наличие бешеных денег в кармане не спасает от аварий и не заменяет подушек безопасности. Наверное, он этого не знал.  
– С чего вы решили, что в пакетах были наркотики? – наконец заговорил Владлен.  
Интереса у него моя история не вызвала, но он все еще не вытурил меня взашей – это обнадеживало.  
– Мы не знаем, что было внутри. Но предположить можно, что не леденцы. Требуемая цена это как бы подтверждает.  
– Вся твоя история – лажа. Не стоит даже той воды, что вы развели. Кто–то попросил отвезти что–то. Посылка якобы не дошла. Шантаж каким–то видео. И смешная цена за закрытие какого–то там призрачного дела. Твоего друга развели, как малолетку. Может, наркота и была, а этот недоделанный шантажист – какой–нибудь мелкий барыга, жаждущий лавэ. На всю сумму не надеется, но сладкий кусок налички хочет. Если не заплатить вовсе – тупо прирежет в темном переулке. Мысль уловил?  
Я сидел, уткнувшись в чашку, и мрачно выслушивал насмехающегося Владлена. История Ника для него выглядела невъебенно идиотской. Это для нас она была концом света, а для таких, как Владлен... Черт, не стоило к нему соваться!  
– Когда нужно отдать деньги?  
– Послезавтра.  
– Ну и отлично.  
Что «отличного» этот дебил увидел в ситуации, я не понял, но Владлен вдруг охладел к моей проблеме, ко мне и вообще включил игнор.  
Его щедрость была так велика в этот вечер, что после ресторана даже довез меня до нужной автобусной остановки.  
– Выметайся, – сухо кинул он.  
Я отстегнул ремень и открыл дверь.  
– И зачем Лекс с тобой только возится? Ты же неудачник, – произнес мне в спину Владлен.  
– Дружба у нас с ним, – буркнул я, закрывая дверь, и зашагал вперед по тротуару, не оборачиваясь.  
  
В квартиру ввалился только через полтора часа, уставший как собака, так как шел пешком чуть ли не через весь город – оставил деньги в школьной сумке, а в карманах не завалялось даже гребаной копейки.  
Ник сидел на диване и пялился в экран телевизора. Звук выключен, по каналу шел ролик M&M’s.  
– Привет, «желтый», – приветствовал я, заваливаясь на диван рядом с другом.  
– Лекс приходил, – поставил в известность Ник, не отрываясь от телевизора. – Деньги на подоконнике.  
Я встал, подошел к окну и взял в руки пакет с изображением практически голой девицы. Заглянул внутрь, пощупал пачки банкнот.  
– И сколько здесь?  
– Дохера и больше, – лаконично ответил Ник. – Для нас с тобой, разумеется.  
Я кивнул. Свернул пакет в сверток и сунул в угол. Чуть подумав, придвинул к нему горшок с фиалкой – типа спрятал, ага.  
– Марк?  
– М?  
– Я никуда не еду. Я не могу.  
Я молчал. Смотрел, как загорается и гаснет свет в окнах соседнего дома, как во дворе запоздалые собачники выгуливают своих питомцев, и захотел напиться. Но смешивать алкоголь и таблетки – неудачная мысль.  
– Ничего не скажешь?  
– Если серьезно, то лучшее что тебя ожидает – это тюрьма. И знаешь, я эгоист до мозга костей, потому что буду желать этой тюрьмы для тебя вместо вонючей канавы и перерезанного горла.  
– Знаешь, а я – трус. Потому что лучше буду наслаждаться твоими передачками на нарах, чем лежать с перерезанным горлом в канаве.  
– Романтика, ёпт, – хмыкнул я.  
– Что теперь с деньгами? – после минутного молчания спросил друг.  
– Верну Лексу. Хочешь, можешь взять себе, правда, потом надо будет отрабатывать долг всю жизнь улыбчивому богатенькому сынку, – усмехнулся я.  
– Да пошел ты.  
Ник кинул в меня подушку. И мы засмеялись. Как ненормальные, до слез, и хватались за животы. То, что мои слезы больше от боли в ребрах, чем от дикого смеха, ему знать необязательно.


	6. Chapter 6

Наутро позвонил Лекс и поинтересовался, достойно ли я проводил друга. Я поведал, что собираюсь на его деньги скупить весь хлеб в области и рассчитываю в ближайшее время заняться производством сухарей для Ника. Уточнил, не хочет ли Лекс еще обзавестись умением выпечки, помимо варки супов. Парень обозвал нас с Ником идиотами, на том и простились.  
Идти в школу мне не хотелось, и мы провели с другом весь день за игрой в «дурака». Решили, что первое время он поживет у меня. Безвылазно поживет. С его школьными пропусками можно было разобраться за бутылку вина и коробку конфет, втюхнув их одной знакомой медсестричке нашего общего друга в поликлинике за справку. Хотя школа была последней вещью, о которой мы думали в тот момент.  
Мы не разговаривали, просто резались в карты, иногда останавливаясь на перекусы.  
Перед сном я взял и ляпнул, что «дурак» не я (хоть и проигрался по полной), а Ник со своей дурной головой. Он сказал, что ему будет не хватать моих шуток, и, отвернувшись к стенке, затих. Мне стало жутко от его слов, и всю ночь эта фраза не давала уснуть.  
  
– Ну ты и идиот, – протянул Лекс, обращаясь к Нику. – Хотя чему я удивляюсь? «Скажи кто твой друг, и я скажу, кто ты», – он выразительно посмотрел на меня.  
– Иди в задницу, – беззлобно бросил я, готовя бутерброды. – Просто забери деньги. Можешь пересчитать, там вся сумма. Без изменений.  
– Это было грубо, Марк.  
Лекс надулся.  
Грубо? Возможно. Но день с утра не заладился: я не выспался, снова прогулял школу, забив на учебу в целом, и поругался вдрызг с Ником. Утром он застал меня в ванной обрабатывающим недавние синяки на теле мазью с К-витамином. Несколько долгих минут осматривал все мои застарелые и новоприобретенные гематомы через зеркало, а потом зло спросил:  
– И что это за хуйня?  
– Сам видишь.  
– Я думал, мы друзья, Марк. А друзья друг другу доверяют.  
– Доверяют, – кивнул я.  
– Да ну? Не похоже. И когда ты собирался сказать об этом мне?  
Сказать мне было нечего. Мы тупо молчали. Я – потому что стыдно врать и нет смысла выдумывать что-то вроде упал-с-лестницы, а Ник – потому что вселенски обиделся. А потом он вышел, громко хлопнув дверью. Как истеричка. Я тоже хорош, забыл щелкнуть щеколдой, привыкнув к одиночному обитанию. Но, увы, ничего не изменить.  
И все. С тех пор мы напряженно молчали. Ситуацию спасал Лекс, заскочивший к нам после школы. Ну, спасал до того, как тоже решил обидеться на меня. Сегодня я бил рекорды. Кто там следующий? В очередь!  
Заиграла мелодия «Placebo». Лекс вытащил наружу ультратонкий гаджет. Посмотрел на дисплей и поморщился. Сбросил вызов.  
– Мне нужно идти, – заявил он после третьего звонка.  
– Проблемы? – спросил я.  
– У маман день рождения, и она сегодня достает всех, – развел руками Лекс.  
– Поздравляю, – усмехнулся я.  
– Спасибо, – сгримасничал Лекс.  
Попрощался и пошел к выходу.  
  
Я поставил перед Ником бутерброды, отрубное печенье, разлил чай по кружкам, и мы поели в молчании. Тишина в последнее время стала меня доставать и вызывать привыкание одновременно. Странное ощущение. Как бы не втянуться в это состояние.  
– Может, уже ударишь меня, а? Потому что когда ты вот так отмалчиваешься, ударить хочется тебя.  
– Я не бью лежачих, – съязвил Ник. – Как давно это началось?  
Я закатил глаза.  
– Забей, ладно? Это только выглядит страшно, а так ничего серьезного. Я даже у врача на осмотре был.  
Вовремя припомнил Лексового доктора.  
– Ну-ну.  
– Что «ну-ну»? Мне нужно было поплакаться тебе в жилетку, что ли?  
– Лексу же ты поплакался, – возразил Ник.  
– Лекс случайно об этом узнал.  
– Марк, мы с пацанами решили бы эту проблему, – серьезно сказал Ник.  
– Ты думаешь, если бы можно было это решить кулаками, я бы не позвал на помощь?  
– А в чем тогда дело, черт тебя дери? – разозлился Никита.  
– В том, что я не собирался и не собираюсь подставлять своих друзей под удар. Связывать с папенькиными сынками – нажить себе геморрой. У них есть деньги, значит, есть власть и влияние. У нас нет за спиной такой поддержки.  
– Кто они?  
– Да так, пару ублюдков из класса и параллельки. Но сейчас у меня «покровитель» в виде Лекса, так что не парься.  
Друг хмурился.  
– А, Лекс?..  
– Да. Такой же, как и они, – кивнул я, жуя бутерброд. – Только на моей стороне.  
– Марк, пообещай мне, что в следующий раз...  
– Не-а, такого пообещать не могу. Могу лишь заверить, что в январе, после днюхи, заберу документы и переведусь в другую школу.  
– Бляя... Хоть так, – вздохнул Ник.  
На этом инцидент себя исчерпал.  
  
Вечером лил дождь. Мы с Ником бежали домой с пакетами со снедью из соседнего супермаркета.  
– Ну и долбануло же! – крикнул Ник.  
Я не ответил, изо всех сил прижимал пакет к себе, чтобы мучное не размякло, и морщился от неприятного хлюпанья в кроссовках – лужи от бордюра до бордюра, сливные люки херово справляются со своей задачей.  
Завернув во двор, Ник практически врезался в темную иномарку, преградившую нам путь, скрывающуюся за пеленой дождя. Так как я отставал, успел среагировать и отскочить в сторону.  
– Твою мать! Чуть ногу не сломал! – услышал восклицания друга.  
– Ты как?  
– Нормально. Пакет порвался.  
Он только присел, чтобы собрать продукты, как из машины вылезли три здоровенных детины-переростка.  
– Ребят, машину в сторону отставить надо бы, – громко сказал им Ник.  
Решительный вид этих ребяток мне не понравился.  
– В машину садись, – сказал один из них Нику. Спокойно так, но чересчур жестко.  
– Вы чего? – удивился я, увидев, как двое тянутся к другу, явно не в намерении пообниматься.  
Думать даже не пришлось – бросил пакет, сразу же встрял в завязавшуюся драку. Дождь слепил и делал движения неточными, да и парни оказались какими-то спортсменами в придачу к огромным кулакам и старшему возрасту, поэтому драка вышла не столь продолжительной, как хотелось бы. Один из качков заехал мне в висок, вызывая белую пелену перед глазами, а когда я упал на колени, с силой пнул в живот, выбивая весь дух и боевой настрой.  
Я лежал на мокром асфальте, жадно хватал воздух ртом и сжимал руками грудную клетку, стараясь убаюкать боль. Все мои прошлые побои всплыли разом, отдаваясь тупым и тягучим раскаленным свинцом по всему телу.  
Уже через пару минут нас с Ником запихали в салон, и машина сорвалась с места как угорелая, оставляя позади наши разбросанные продукты на асфальте. Несколько сотен рублей коту под хвост.  
Я сидел, зажатый между другом и качком, который вывел меня из строя, все еще пытался прийти в себя и отдышаться.  
– Что за дела? Что вам от нас надо? – глухо спросил Ник, трогая разбитую губу.  
– Должок за тобой, гаденыш. Или ты забыл? – отозвался тот, что был за рулем.  
Внутри меня все похолодело, и я даже перестал пытаться восстановить дыхание.  
– Еще один день, – очень хрипло напомнил я парням.  
– Мы знаем.  
За двадцать минут, что мы ехали, я успел перебрать всевозможные варианты своей и Ника кончины. Когда иномарка замерла возле заброшенных складов мясокомбината, я понял, что это конец. Нас убьют, и здесь мы будем гнить. Мясокомбинат и два трупа – так поэтично, блядь.  
– На выход, – пробасил водитель.  
Разбитый асфальт кусками подворачивался под ноги, черное безликое здание выглядело ужасающе и пугало до чертиков. Из-за дождя его размытый силуэт казался живым. Под конвоем мы направились внутрь одного из складов. Я три раза проваливался в ямы с жижей и матерился сквозь зубы. От судорожных пугающих мыслей спасало лишь неприятное ощущение мокрых от дождя трусов. Ник шел рядом, прижимал левую руку к груди: то ли он ее повредил в драке, то ли эти гондоны ее сломали.  
Увидев в проеме железных ржавых ворот просвет, я удивился. Свет и людской гомон, видимый и слышимый при приближении, вызвали еще большее недоумение: нас что, казнят прилюдно?  
Мы вошли внутрь огромного полураздолбанного склада, где висели цепи и крюки под высоким потолком, прямиком в толпу, которая была здесь совершенно неуместна. С непривычки, после темноты, я дезориентировался. Большая часть склада тонула во мраке, а часть возле ворот, где мы стояли, освещалась фарами двух машин. Жужжащая толпа была сплошь из парней и мужиков. Они одобрительно голосили, ржали, пили пиво, льющееся здесь рекой, наблюдая за какой-то сценой в центре. За их спинами нам ничего не было видно.  
– Вперед! – скомандовал верзила, что был за рулем. Он был за главного.  
Ник протолкнулся между людьми, я пошел следом, уже понимая, что мы оказались в таком месте, куда посторонним вход запрещен, и это нихера не обнадеживало. Обычно, в таких местах творился полный беспредел... И вот тогда я прислушался к звукам: глухие удары, чей-то стон. Первая мысль была о подпольных бойцовских клубах или незаконном микс-файте* и о том, что нас, возможно, сегодня, здесь отделают по самое «не хочу». Но стоны были иного содержания.   
Два шага, толпа словно по молчаливому уговору расступилась, и я вижу, как в центре, на освещенном фарами пятачке, трое взрослых мужчин насилуют парня. Зрелище настолько ошеломительное и нереальное, что время вдруг замедляется. Словно со стороны я смотрю на себя, с расширенными от ужаса зрачками, Ника, отворачивающего голову в сторону, беснующуюся возбужденную толпу, наблюдающую за изнасилованием, и парня... которого тянут, рвут и трахают туда, куда только можно. Двое сзади, один спереди. Парень изредка стонет от боли, но даже не сопротивляется. Без сил, без воли. Измотан и избит, использован вместо боксерской груши. На теле ни сантиметра здоровой кожи, весь изрезан, а кровоточащие раны забиты грязью. Одна нога согнута под неестественным углом. Рядом, лужа из блевотины, пены и крови, смешанная со щебнем – его просто оттащили и продолжали насиловать дальше... Люди между его ног и возле его рта, менялись, трахали, доходили до кондиции, снова менялись, снова трахали...  
Я не выдержал, отпихнул рядом стоящего мужика с «Амстердамом» в руке и побежал на улицу, услышав вслед чье-то высмеивающее: «Слабак». А перед этим, с внутренней стороны век, врезался образ: мертвенно-бледное лицо, закрытые глаза, разорванный рот и струйки крови по щекам.  
Меня рвало недолго, так как желудок был практически пустым. Холостые спазмы все продолжались и продолжались, желчь жгла язык и горло. Голова была пустой, словно наполнена гелием, а в ушах, помимо звуков дождя и приглушенных людских голосов, стояли тихие болезненные стоны...  
Позади послышались голоса. Я вытер рукавом рот, выпрямился и обернулся. Сейчас дождь был как нельзя кстати, он смывал запахи и скудные слезы. Даже в темноте я видел белое лицо Ника, как его бьет дрожь. Меня тоже пидорасило, а может, даже похлеще. Из конвоиров только двое: тот, что главный, он же водитель, и тот, который сидел рядом со мной. Третий, судя по всему, наслаждался зрелищем на заброшенном складе. Желудок снова подал холостой сигнал, и я с отвращением сглотнул желчный ком.  
Друг встал рядом со мной, и водитель произнес:  
– Завтра ты должен отдать деньги. Если не отдашь, тебя пустят по кругу, как шлюху. Как это будет выглядеть, ты теперь знаешь.  
Ник тяжело задышал, все еще прижимал больную руку к груди. А я что было сил сомкнул челюсти.  
– Даже не думай сбежать. Будет хуже.  
Что может быть хуже такого? Даже смерть предпочтительней.  
Мои мысли отстранены и тягучи. Это все неправда. Это не может быть правдой. Наверное, меня накачали наркотой и сейчас меня нехерово глючит... Это просто не может быть правдой.  
Мы с Ником возвращаемся домой пешком. Ливень даже не думает останавливаться на передышку. Мы молчали, да и говорить особо не о чем. Мы просто смываем с себя увиденное, стараемся блокировать воспоминания о последнем часе и нащупать хоть какую-то почву под ногами.  
  
Я проснулся рано утром – голова кружилась и раскалывалась, как после затяжного похмелья. Диван был противно мокрым – я вчера даже не удосужился раздеться и завалился спать прямо в одежде. Выпив на кухне привычную горсть обезболивающих, вспомнил о друге, которого не было в квартире. Обойдя свое скромное жилище в поисках вещей Ника, наткнулся на записку на подоконнике: «Я не могу. Извини».  
Вернув записку на место, я вдруг почувствовал, что мне дико хочется чая. Жаль, что мое любимое отрубное печенье размякло где-то на асфальте, за домом. Сейчас оно было бы кстати.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Микс-файт – англ. «смешанная борьба» - рукопашный бой, жесткая техника боевых искусств, бои без правил.


	7. Chapter 7

Я заявился на третьем уроке, в разгар лекции учителя английского. Еле выдавил из себя что-то вроде «Извините за опоздание» на ломаном иностранном со страшным акцентом (у меня был самый херовый уровень по сравнению с «одноклассниками», совершенствующими язык в путешествиях по миру) и был впущен в класс. Учитель мазнул взглядом по моей сбитой скуле, взъерошенным волосам, помятому виду и продолжил монолог. Они тут все словно вежливо-запрограммированные зомби: «ничего-не-вижу-ничего-не-слышу-ничего-не-говорю». Ничего лишнего, естественно, и лично их не касающегося.  
Садясь за парту, я думал о зарплате, которую тут должны платить преподам. Сколько может стоить добровольное рабство у деток буржуев? Много, офигенно много.  
После побега Ника ничего не изменилось. Жизнь все так же кипела, небо по-прежнему синее. Я лишь чувствовал дискомфорт и постоянно возвращался к мысли: скажи мне Ник о своем намерении, я бы помог. Даже если бы пришлось влезть в долг к Лексу, я бы все равно помог другу. Никому не пожелаю участи того парнишки на складе... Меня прошибло холодом при одном только воспоминании. За три дня это была первая мысль о произошедшем, потому что я всеми способами блокировал увиденную сцену изнасилования. Да, ты знаешь, что мир давно прогнил и охуенно жесток, но при столкновении с одной из этих граней что-то в тебе меняется. Я к тому, что теперь все слышанные когда-либо ужасы оживают, и это нехерово меняет мировоззрение.  
Когда вся школа отправилась на большую перемену, я расположился в зоне отдыха на четвертом этаже. Небольшое уютное местечко под лестницей, с окошком, двумя мягкими диванчиками и большой пальмой в кадке. Место среди учеников почему-то непопулярное и потому еще более мне импонирующее. Здесь меня Лекс и нашел.  
– Держи, – он сунул мне в руку бумажный пакет. Сел на диван напротив. – Сдоба и кола. В столовую ты не ходишь, дома у тебя вечно шаром покати, а питаешься ты всухомятку. Это, конечно, тоже сухпай, но все-таки.  
Голода, в общем-то, не было, но я стал вяло жевать булочку из чувства благодарности.  
– Ник звонил?  
– Нет. Телефон по-прежнему отключен. Да и не станет он его включать. Не дурак, наверняка выбросил аппарат.  
– Я одного не могу понять, чего он в бега подался без налички? – вздохнул парень, ослабляя узел галстука и забрасывая ноги на маленький подоконник. – Я же, блядь, давал деньги…  
– А потом мы вернули, надеясь на тюремный исход... Только оказалось, тут вообще без вариантов. – И чуть помолчав, добавил: – Ну, на первое время, у него есть сто с лихуем. Надеюсь, он распорядится ими с головой.  
Понаблюдав за моей меланхолией, Лекс предложил:  
– Надо напиться.  
Задумавшись на несколько секунд и взвесив – весь вечер пялиться в телевизор или напиться до состояния нестояния – выбрал второе.  
– Надо.  
Не в обиду проблемам, просто хотелось расслабиться. Обговорили с Лексом время встречи.  
  
Звонок застал меня за жаркой яичницы. Номер анонимный. Колебался я ровно три секунды, надеясь, что это объявился Ник.  
– Да?  
– Сегодня в семь, на Старом пирсе. Приезжаешь один.  
– Кто это? – нахмурился я.  
– Если не приедешь, твоему дружку не поздоровится. Усёк? – голос незнакомый, с хрипотцой. – Сегодня в семь, – повторил голос, и человек на том конце провода сбросил вызов.  
Я даже не сомневался в том, что говоривший не мог ошибиться номером. Я понял – Ник попался. Он у них. Блядский род.  
Ехать на встречу одному – самоубийство в чистом виде. А нарушение условий тоже может привести к необратимым последствиям. Охуенный выбор, блядь. Разыгрывать из себя героя вообще не плясало. Я, может, и не пессимист, но с холодеющей в венах кровью могу сказать, что ничем хорошим эта встреча не закончится. От одной этой мысли сдавливало горло. Я боялся того, что меня может ожидать. Если соглашусь, подпишу собственноручно смертный приговор. А если нет... как жить с осознанием, что приговор подписал лучшему другу? Я не смогу жить с этим грузом.  
Вспомнив о яичнице, когда на сковороде образовались темные горелые куски, я выключил газ и сел на стул. В голове роились пчелы-мысли, но только одна противно жужжала: я никогда не смогу бросить Ника в беде. И эта мысль решила все.  
  
В половине шестого я сидел в салоне такси, провонявшем горькими запахами, направляясь на пирс. Водитель, грузный дядька с маленькими глазками, всю дорогу косился с подозрением, но молчал. Что подросток забыл на старом заброшенном пирсе в промозглые октябрьские сумерки?  
Свет фар вырвал из темноты три автомобильных силуэта, припаркованных возле бетонных поваленных плит. Красная «БМВ», черная «Тойота» и белоснежный «Лексус». Последняя машина почему-то показалась мне смутно знакомой. Таксист остановился в десяти метрах от стоящих машин. Я сунул сотню в его крючковатую руку.  
– Слышь, парень, может, тебя, это, подождать? – с напряжением в голосе спросил мужчина.  
Решив наплевать на возможные растраты, я кивнул:  
– Если не сложно.  
– Пять минут, и я уезжаю, – честно предупредил таксист. Ну да, блядь, проблемы никому не нужны. Как и мне. Но его порыв человечности я оценил: мир не без добрых людей. Главное, помнить, что благими намерениями...  
Я вышел. Света от фар машин хватало ровно настолько, чтобы видеть прибывших.  
Из «Лексуса» выплыл Кир. Я охуел и остановился как вкопанный. Да, машина определенно мне знакома.  
– Так, значит, твой дружок и вправду сбежал? – хохотнул парень, подходя ко мне чуть ближе. – Я думал, он где-нибудь отсиживается... Но, вижу, ты и сам не знаешь где, раз прибежал его спасать. Супермен херов, – весело засмеялся он.  
– Какого хрена ты тут делаешь? – чересчур резко спросил я.  
Но вместо ответа он крикнул куда-то в сторону машин:  
– Владлен, ты задерживаешь с выходом. Мальчик волнуется.  
От знакомого имени вдоль позвоночника пробежал холодок. Владлен вышел из «БМВ». Взгляд цепкий, движения с грацией хищника, такому убить человека – раз плюнуть. Разве может подросток так выглядеть? Да. Он выглядел именно так. Его лицо ничего не выражало, только скуку. Третий автомобиль не остался безучастным, и выходом порадовал Андрей в компании Витьки.  
Какого, блядь, хуя тут вообще происходит?!  
Владлен присел на капот своей машины, нарочито медленно достал пачку сигарет и закурил.  
– Итак, все в сборе, – растянуто произнес Кир.  
Его дико забавляла вся эта ситуация, а я быстро сложил два плюс два. Мать. Вашу. Перемать. Блядь.  
– Ну ты и сука, – сжимая от злости челюсти, обратился я к Владлену. – Ты все знал с самого начала, да?  
– Бери выше, мясо, ты разговариваешь с организатором, – заржал Андрей.

Мне захотелось заиметь под рукой биту. Ненависть оглушила. В этот момент я хотел крови. Я хотел разбрызганной крови этих уебков, на земле и на их дорогущих тачках. Кулаки сжимались и разжимались, оставляя следы от ногтей на ладонях.  
Берсеньев пускал сигаретный дым вверх и мирно следил за происходящим.  
– Ну, Марк, расскажи нам, где твой дружок? – поинтересовался Витька.  
– Иди на хуй! – выплюнул я.  
– Ответ неверный, – разулыбался Кир, а ко мне двинулись цепные псы Владлена.  
В голове завопил стыдливый голос: «Бежать!» Но только я всерьез подумал об этом, как загудел мотор, и такси, газанув, уехало, обрезая шанс на выживание.  
Рядом, по обе стороны от меня, нарисовались усмехающиеся Андрей и Витька.  
– Что, Никитка даже с лучшим другом не поделился планом побега? – поцокал языком Кир, якобы огорченно. – Жаль. Мы думали, небольшая веселая поездка на мясокомбинат его предостережет. Да, Владлен?  
Ублюдок молчал, а вот «псы» противно загоготали, оценив шутку. «Ебаные твари!» ‐ пронеслось в голове, а затем меня пробила нервная дрожь. Что значит «поездка на мясокомбинат»? Это невозможно. Разве простые одиннадцатиклассники, хоть и при деньгах, могут устроить подобное? Просто ради... развлечения?..   
– Так, где сто тысяч, Марк? – неприятно улыбнулся разглагольствующий Кир.  
– Какие сто тысяч? – переспросил я вмиг осевшим голосом.  
Я прекрасно понял, к чему он ведет.  
– Ну как же? Твой друг сбежал, оставил висяк долга. Кто–то же должен заплатить.  
Сердце в груди забарабанило с удвоенной силой.  
– Я вам ничего не должен.  
– Опять ошибаешься. Речь о сумме в «зелени»...  
– Идите к черту!..  
Резкий удар под колено справа, и я с размаху приземлился на четвереньки, сдирая колени и ладони в кровь о камни и битые кирпичи.  
– Ай–яй–яй. Чем ты слушаешь? Теперь этот долг твой.  
– Я же, блядь, сказал... – только начал подниматься, как очередной удар – и руки на моих плечах заставили встать на колени. Двухминутная возня никак не решает ситуацию, и я могу только задыхаться от бешенства. Продолжая сопротивляться напору Андрея и Витьки, я старался встать на ноги. Тщетно, только сильнее сдирал колени, но не приподнялся ни на сантиметр. – Отъебитесь нахер от меня, уебки!  
– Извини, – мерзко хихикнул Андрей. – У Владлена слабость к «игрушкам» братца.  
– И что теперь? – проорал взбешенно я, обращаясь к Владлену. Сейчас он, по-прежнему молчаливый, казался единственным разумным, кто сможет втолковать своим дружкам-придуркам о неправильности происходящего. – У меня нет этих гребаных денег! И ты это прекрасно знаешь, мразь!  
За «мразь» я получил пинок в спину. Чужие руки меня уже не держали, и я упал вперед, пролетев с вытянутыми руками и обдирая в хламину ладони, но успел прикрыть лицо. Когда я поднял глаза, то встретился с каменно–умиротворенным лицом и острым как бритва взглядом Владлена. От неожиданности шарахнулся в сторону, но его рука успела схватить меня за волосы и больно дернуть вверх, вновь устраивая в покорную коленную позу. От его близости у меня скрутило желудок: зря я надеялся на его адекватность. Он конченый псих. Я побледнел, чувствуя, как сердце бьется молотком о ребра, пробивая себе путь наружу. Мои глаза, должно быть, были округлены до предела. Владлен пару мгновений наслаждался произведенным эффектом.  
– С этой минуты – твой долг, – тихо сказал он.  
Я знал этот тон. Таким голосом он говорит тогда, когда начинает злиться. А разозленный Владлен – это полный пиздец по сравнению с избиениями в раздевалке.  
– У меня, блядь, нет денег... – надломлено ответил я, не мигая и не отводя расширенных зрачков от него.  
Этот ублюдок сжал руку, стягивая волосы, из моих глаз брызнули слезы.  
– Это твой долг, неудачник.  
Он резко отпустил меня, и я еле удержался на месте. На относительном расстоянии от него мне стало легче дышать. Я даже начал слышать едкие комментарии мудаков и их смех, но игнорировал.  
– А ты был таким храбрым, Марк. Примчался на выручку другу, рыцарь, блядь, – скривился Кир. – Ненавижу таких, как ты. Нихера нет, зато благородства и гордости – хоть жопой ешь.  
Аккуратно вытерев ладони о джинсы, стирая грязь, я молчал. Затем медленно поднялся на ноги. Мне это позволили сделать, не остановили.  
– Два варианта развития событий, – будничным тоном начал Владлен. – Первый, самый неинтересный и безобидный: ты отдаешь деньги. Второй вариант: отрабатываешь долг.  
– У. Меня. Нет. Этих. Денег, – сквозь зубы процедил я. – Вы не повесите на меня этот долг.  
– Уверен? – вздохнул устало Владлен, будто бы ему все это уже надоело. Ну и вали нахуй отсюда! Тебе же надоело! – Вить, научи этого неудачника покорности.  
Пока осваивал сказанное, получил охуенно жесткий и сильный удар по почкам. Упал на землю мешком и уже ни о чем не думал. Кажется, даже вырубился на несколько секунд, но острая и яркая боль вернула в сознание. По щекам текли слезы, а я не мог вздохнуть, просто открывал–закрывал рот.  
– Итак... – продолжал Берсеньев. Его голос слышен будто через стену ваты, и я не все разобрал, что он там бормотал. Четыре руки подняли меня и поставили на ноги, но я еле держался и завалился на Витьку. – Денег у тебя нет – значит, будешь отрабатывать.  
– Как? – спросил я, но зашелся в кашле, и пришлось перезадать вопрос три раза.  
– Ты знаешь как, – Владлен медленно растянул губы в садистской улыбке. – Ты сам все видел.  
В груди у меня что–то оборвалось и разбилось вдребезги.  
– Пож–жалуйста... – прошептал я чужим голосом, прежде чем понял, что этот голос мой.  
– Что? – весело поинтересовался Владлен, а «псы» и Кир заржали в голос.  
– Н–не так...  
Унижение и безысходность захлестнули меня тяжелой вязкой волной, заставили захлебнуться, и уже неважно, что придумает этот ублюдок – я сделаю все, что он хочет, только не так, как на том складе. Только не так...  
– Сидеть! – громко и четко приказал Берсеньев.  
Я не сразу понял, что ему нужно, но, сообразив, сглотнул и медленно опустился на колени. Смотрел только в землю и никуда больше.  
Владлен подошел ко мне, я увидел его замшевые туфли.  
– Хорошая собачка. Мне нравится.


	8. Chapter 8

От моей прежней жизни остались осколки. Она стала разделяться на «до» моего поступления в элитку и «после». «До» – у меня был лучший друг, просто друзья, какие–то увлечения и, кажется, несмотря на стычки с отцом, я улыбался. «После» – не осталось ничего, кроме всепоглощающей ненависти к одному-единственному человеку. Говорят, когда ненависти слишком много, когда она выходит за рамки разумного, то приходит долгожданное безразличие. Я этой стадии не достиг и не думаю, что когда–нибудь достигну вообще. Но это и обнадеживало, поддерживая искру жизни: если я могу ненавидеть, значит еще могу что–то чувствовать, верно?  
Раньше я ходил в школу и не боялся тупых подначек, терпел избиения, но ходил назло всем уебкам. Теперь же, собираясь на занятия, гнал от себя желание проебать учебу к чертовой матери, лишь бы не лицезреть никого из тех, чей социальный статус выше среднего.  
Со времени встречи на пирсе прошло всего полторы недели, а мне казалось, будто вся эта канитель длится вечность и нормальной жизни у меня никогда не было.  
Я стал гребаной шестеркой Владлена, и это доводило до тихого бешенства. Ежедневные проверки на прочность, постоянное напряжение и обесценивание себя, когда ублюдок обращался со мной, как с прислугой. Эмоциональный долбаный террорист! Он выкачивал из меня все силы, волю, жизнь, потакая своему собственному эгоцентризму, а я морально разлагался.  
Владлен таскал меня за собой везде в качестве личной шавки, а когда его не было, за мной следил кто–нибудь из свиты недокороля. На мелкие унижения я старался не обращать внимания: носил из раздевалки его пальто, бегал за кофе или водой, когда ему хотелось пить, стирал с лица остатки вылитых напитков, если те оказывались недостаточно крепкими–горячими–холодными, и шел за новой порцией; срывался посреди учебного дня через весь город за его любимыми «Nat Sherman B&G», если те вдруг внезапно заканчивались или просто ему так захотелось, и остальные «поручения». Ничтожные, детские, блядские игры по сравнению с тем, когда нужно было вставать на колени по команде «Сидеть», терпеть публичные оплеухи или грубые тычки.  
Он называл меня «зверёнышем», а я молча проглатывал унижение. Не всегда. Когда я начинал не поддаваться, он тащил меня в чулан со спортивным снаряжением возле спортзала, отрабатывал парочку и без того идеально поставленных ударов и приковывал наручниками к батарее в «воспитательных» целях. Оставлял в затхлой, непроветриваемой каморке на пару часов или на весь день без воды, без еды, без света и без шанса, что меня кто–то мог выпустить. Я собирал отбитые части тела по кускам в кучу и тихо охуевал от безучастности преподавателей, которые на все закрывали глаза. Им было похуй, что я стал персоной «нон грата»*. Просто нейтральные наблюдатели. Ничем не лучше того же Владлена, потому что своим молчанием только поощряли мою травлю, никак ей не препятствуя.  
Уверен, они его боялись – все боялись Владлена. Помимо того, что Берсеньев–старший возглавлял список спонсоров школы, сынок и сам успел заработать себе нефиговую репутацию. Никто не лез, и я подозревал, что пока Владлен был занят мной, он никого другого не трогал и это всех вполне устраивало.  
У меня стало дергаться правое веко. Я питался таблетками, забыв нормальный вкус еды, стал страдать бессонницей, чувствуя по утрам еще большую раздолбанность и усталость. Лежал на диване, слепо пялился в никуда и думал, можно ли отнести себя к категории «жертв школьного насилия», если я сам на это подписался? И к какой категории отнести Владлена? Этот ублюдок не классифицировался ни с одним знакомым мне понятием, кроме как «сука–садист».  
Но все становилось еще хуже, когда в поле зрения появлялся Лекс. Безжалостность Владлена становилась абсолютной, а его беспринципность была чревата такими последствиями, что Лекс – после моего новоприобретенного статуса – старался контактировать со мной как можно меньше, пока вовсе не пропал несколько дней назад.  
Мы сидели в кабинете и ждали Веру Николаевну, классную, которая должна была озвучить четвертные оценки и дать рекомендации по исправлениям. Лично я знал, что у меня ничего выше двойки быть не могло, в отличие от круглого отличника Берсеньева. Возьмешься тут за обучение, как же, когда каждый день напоминает борьбу, мать ее, за выживание.  
Андрей что–то рассказывал Владлену, но тот был занят планшетом и ни на что не реагировал, пока парень не сказал:  
– Владлен, тебе бы свою собачку переодеть. А то выглядит пиздец как жалко.  
Я смотрел в окно и старался делать отсутствующий вид. Меня бесила эта блондинистая гнида с его «гениальными» идеями и тупыми приколами.  
– В самый раз, – отмахнулся Владлен. – Чтобы место свое знал. Да, зверёныш?  
Я промолчал и думал лишь о единственном, что грело душу – осенних каникулах, начинающихся через пару дней. Владлен должен был улететь куда–то в Европу с отцом по делам компании, и я жаждал этой передышки, как ребенок подарка.  
  
Лекс, неожиданно появившийся в моей жизни и так же неожиданно пропавший, сидел сейчас в зоне отдыха и курил, использую комнату явно не по назначению.  
– Блядь, Лекс, ты мог хотя бы форточку открыть?  
Я потянулся к окну, чтобы слегка проветрить помещение – когда–то это место было мне симпатично, да и не годится оно для курилки.  
– У меня есть сто тысяч долларов, – сказал парень, пока я возился с навороченной ручкой.  
– Поздравляю, – буркнул я.  
– Возьми их. Отдай Владлену.  
Я повернул голову и вскинул удивленно брови:  
– Где ты взял деньги?  
– Они мои.  
– Кажется, у тебя был испытательный срок и контроль, – припомнил я, вновь возвращаясь к неподдающейся ручке.  
– Был. Теперь нет... Я все знаю. Про подставу Ника... Владлен мне сам сказал, когда я предлагал ему деньги. Но он их не взял.  
– Ты пытался втюхнуть ему деньги? – не поверил я. И я еще до сих пор жив?  
– Не нужно быть большим умником, чтобы понять, что происходит, Марк. Возьми деньги. – Я покачал головой. Наконец форточка поддалась. – Ты же, блядь, стал его игрушкой! – психанул Лекс.  
– Ага. Забавно. Твой братец говорит то же самое про тебя. Единственное, что объединяет ваши мысли – игрушка, то есть я. Вам лечиться надо. У вас с головой не все в порядке, это, наверное, семейное...  
Лекс вмиг оказался передо мной. Я ожидал удара, но не делал попытки ему помешать. Он смотрел мне в глаза, расплавленный янтарь полыхал злостью, а я впервые задумался над тем, что действительно являюсь каким–то камнем преткновения между двумя богатенькими сыночками. Андрей как–то сказал, что у Владлена слабость перед «игрушками» двоюродного брата. Хер их разберешь, что это – братское соперничество или еще какая поебень, но то, что богатые играют по–крупному, ломая людей и чужие жизни, это я знал доподлинно.  
– Возьми деньги.  
– Нет.  
– Марк...  
– Это бессмысленно, Лекс. Нет. Я возьму деньги, а Владлен повысит цену. Со ста тысяч до трехсот. У меня нет этих ебаных банкнот, а он изменит условия, и станет только хуже! Я не ты! – я неосознанно перешел на повышенный тон. – Я не могу за несколько дней взять и нахуячить нужную сумму!  
Ударил по больному. Теперь я понял, что Лекс неспроста исчез, а потом вернулся с бабками.  
Парень ничего не ответил. Он молча ушел.  
А через какое–то время в зоне появился Владлен, мрачный и злой, распространяя черную ауру вокруг себя. И дураку было ясно, что Лекса он видел. Я замер возле окна, не решаясь пройти мимо или просто сделать лишнее движение. Как при встрече с хищником – боишься спровоцировать агрессию неосторожным жестом.  
Владлен холодно улыбнулся, останавливаясь недалеко от выхода, и достал пачку сигарет. Он словно точно знал, что за мысли в моей голове.  
– И что это за секретное собрание за моей спиной, зверёныш? – поинтересовался лениво он, прикуривая, полностью игнорируя тот факт, что мы находимся в школе.  
– Это не собрание. Мы просто случайно столкнулись.  
Я старался, чтобы мой голос звучал как можно спокойнее, не выдавая предательские нотки дрожи.  
– Неужели? Лекса сегодня не было на занятиях, а после уроков он решил заскочить в школьную зону отдыха? Занятно, – хмыкнул он и прислонился спиной к стене.  
Я разглядывал черно–красную плитку на полу и молчал, желая уменьшиться в размерах. Стоять вот так с этим ублюдком наедине – нефиговое испытание для нервов, до дерганья глаза. Рядом с ним всегда охватывало безотчетное желание ломать и крушить, но я сдерживал себя, потому что жутко устал от постоянных избиений.  
– Итак, перефразирую вопрос: о чем вы разговаривали? И не вздумай мне соврать, зверёныш, – предупредил он.  
– Он предлагал мне деньги, – честно признался я.  
– Ясно. Я не взял, он побежал к тебе. А ты?  
– Не взял.  
– Молодец. Почему?  
– Они мне не нужны. Меня все устраивает.  
– Хороший ответ. Я оценил, – усмехнулся Владлен, выпуская сигаретный дым. – Посмотри на меня!  
Тон резко изменился, и я вздрогнул. Поднял взгляд, встретился с ненавистной зеленью и каменно–непроницаемым лицом.  
– Сидеть! – властно приказал Берсеньев.  
Я мгновение колебался, прежде чем выполнить приказ. Опустился в преклонную унизительную позу.  
– Нихера ты не зверёныш, – разочарованно вздохнул Владлен, отправляя окурок прямо на пол. – Покорные собаки не смотрят на своих хозяев так вызывающе. – Он стал приближаться, а я запаниковал и еле подавил желание отползти. – Они заискивают и все время хотят угодить. – Он остановился от меня в двух шагах. Я не мог отвести глаза, следя за каждым его движением, в надежде успеть смягчить удар, если он вдруг вздумает вытереть об меня свои ботинки. – А ты до сих пор не научился покорности. Взгляд в пол! – Приказывать дважды не пришлось. Я следил за мысками его туфель. – Нужно всерьез взяться за твое воспитание. Меня раздражает твоя несгибаемость.  
Меня пробило холодным потом. Он же не серьезно? Я же, блядь, этого не переживу...  
– Еще раз увижу с Лексом, даю гарантию, что неделю не сможешь ходить. Или даже две. – Я поверил. Он никогда не преувеличивал. – Понял, зверёк?  
– Да, – тихо ответил я.  
– И запомни: ты теперь моя игрушка и я твой хозяин. Не надейся на Лекса, он тебе ничем не сможет помочь. И то, что он пускает по тебе слюни, ничего не изменит.  
Я быстро поднял голову и удивленно посмотрел на Владлена, затем резко опустил взгляд в пол.  
Берсеньев рассмеялся.  
– Неужели не знал? – спросил весело он. – Ну да, я забыл, что братец не афиширует свои предпочтения.  
Я растерянно рассматривал напольный плиточный рисунок и никак не мог поверить его словам. Владлен направился к выходу, так и не отдав следующего приказа. А я стоял на коленях, забыв, что уже можно подняться, и думал, что да, я, оказывается, был прав. Воспитываясь на реалиях этого мира, я знал, что ничего не делается просто так. Дружбы между богатым и бедным не существует. А за предлагаемые деньги меня, возможно, хотели купить. Лекс просто не хотел отдавать свою игрушку Владлену... Трах за сто тысяч долларов – нехеровая цена для такого отброса, как я, да?  



	9. Chapter 9

«6 Ноября» радует календарь. Пятый день каникул. Моему безудержному счастью нет предела. Пятый день я лежал на диване, разглядывал облупившийся потолок, выискивая на нем какие–нибудь фигурки. Это как с облаками. Не увлекательно, но главное, отвлекало от мрачных мыслей в голове.  
Проблемы с учебой разрешились только вчера, я исправил двойки на тройки, не очень–то стараясь. Учителя исправили оценки, только из–за интереса Владлена к моей персоне, по–моему. Предупредили, что в следующей четверти мне нужно будет учиться. Я молчал, даже в глубине души надеялся, что меня турнут из общества «золотой молодежи» и весь кошмар «ты–моя–игрушка–ты–мой–зверёныш» закончится.  
Изредка думал о Нике и о своей прошлой жизни, но нынешние проблемы заглушали все. Когда я совсем впадал в апатию, то пил чай и грыз отрубное печенье. Настроение было константа–херовое – под стать погоде: низкое небо – серое, рваное и беспонтовое, мерзко, сыро, все еще не было снега. Почему–то казалось, что когда земля окажется под снежным покровом, изменится моя жизнь. Круто повернет свой руль на сто восемьдесят градусов, и все будет по–другому. Ага, блядь, фантазер херов.  
  
Последний день каникул. Меня с самого утра начинала бить мелкая нервная дрожь, как только я вспоминал о предстоящей четверти. Не хочу в школу.  
Надо было срочно расслабиться. На днях я получил перевод на карточку от отца и слегка прифигел, когда увидел лишних десять тысяч. Долго не думал – снял сразу всю сумму, чтобы эта сволочь не раскаялась в своей щедрости. Поэтому сегодня решил напиться. Давно хотел, наконец–то есть на что.  
Сунул ноги в кроссовки, надел куртку, которую уже не мешало бы сменить на теплую, решил прогуляться до центра города и приобрести спиртное уже по пути назад. Но прогулка вышла безликой и унылой: я все время шел вперед, смотрел под ноги и точно так же возвращался назад. Люди обходили меня стороной, и я понял, что стал гребаным изгоем общества в целом.  
Купил три бутылки пива и столько же водки – для ерша, вернулся в квартиру. Охуенно впечатлительная прогулка, Марк, поздравляю. Включил телевизор для фона, решил начать с пива все с тем же отрубным печеньем, которого у меня в избытке. Полезно, дешево, сердито.  
В дверь постучали, вызвав при этом гамму эмоций на моем лице. У Лекса были ключи, папаша сюда не совался, вода в ванной не бежит, значит, никого не затопил. Открыл дверь и замер от неожиданности: на пороге стоял Витька – Владленов дружок и по трагичному стечению обстоятельств мой одноклассник. Стоял и нагло мне ухмылялся.  
– Чё надо? – мрачно спросил я.  
Возле моей двери ему точно делать нечего.  
– Владлен велел тебя привезти.  
Медленно переварил сказанное. Владлен. Вернулся. Сердце в груди ёкнуло.  
– Что значит привезти? Я никуда не поеду.  
Еще не сегодня! У меня есть еще один день!  
Витька вздохнул.  
– Значит, так, Владлен сказал привезти, я привезу. Будешь сопротивляться, будет только хуже. Тебе. Поехали.  
Сделав глубокий вдох, я пошел в комнату, выключил телевизор, оделся, а на сердце как–то неспокойно. Пиздец подкрался незаметно. Теперь каникулы мне казались далекими и блаженными. Когда одевался, Витька брезгливо осматривал мое убогое, по его меркам, жилище и кривился.  
Возле подъезда стояла уже знакомая темная «Тойота». Интересно, с каких пор у нас стали выдавать права несовершеннолетним?  
– Куда едем? – на свой страх и риск спросил я.  
– На дачу к Владлену. Вечеринка в честь его возвращения, – ответил Витька, а мне совсем нехорошо стало.  
Одно дело терпеть издевательства и прислуживать ублюдку в школе, но другое – вне стен заведения. Дураку понятно, что день будет длинным, а сука–Владлен будет топтать по полной. Я, блядь, гребаный везунчик. Не сказать, что меня не задевали и не ломали все эти «игры». Как бы я ни храбрился – задевали. И ломали. Но я справлялся с этим как мог, должен был справиться. Я ведь сам на это подписался и нихера не жалею о своем выборе – все это ничто, по сравнению с тем, если бы меня отымела хуева туча народа...  
«Дачей» Витька назвал трехэтажный особняк с двухметровым каменным забором, камерами слежения, серьезного вида охраной, колоннами, лепниной и собственным мини–парком. Да, Витька явно приуменьшил значение этого местечка, а я понял, что чете Берсеньевых просто некуда девать деньги.  
На парковке стояло около десятка машин, но черный джип Владлена выделялся даже среди дорогих иномарок. Судя по звукам громко орущей музыки из особняка, вечеринка была в разгаре. Идти туда совершенно не хотелось.  
В дверях нас встретил Загеленный из свиты Кира, его звали Пашкой. Тот еще подлюга. Осмотрел меня с ног до головы презрительным взглядом и молча пропустил внутрь.  
– Привет, зверёныш.  
Хозяин «дачи» выплыл откуда–то справа с початой бутылкой виски. Вид у него был отдохнувший, свежий и бодрый – неприличный для среднестатистического человека, готовящегося к зиме. Одет неброско, даже слишком просто для самого себя: белая футболка и черные джинсы.  
– Рад, что ты тоже решил заглянуть в гости, – расплылся в улыбке Владлен.  
– А у меня был выбор? – хмуро спросил я.  
– Витя, пристрой моего зверька, – все так же улыбчиво бросил Владлен и ушел к орущим гостям.  
Витьку такое распоряжение устроило. Он повернулся ко мне:  
– Пошли.  
Огромный холл с лестницей к верхним этажам в центре, огромные комнаты, отделанные с размахом по дизайнерским задумкам, в воздухе – запах огромных денег. Никогда в своей жизни я не видел чего–то подобного. Совсем в духе Берсеньева. Это буйство дороговизны ему шло, как никому другому. Если бы я не смотрел в пол, я бы повосхищался людскому вкусу, но такого желания не возникало, потому что я здесь был явно лишний и прибыл не по своей воле.  
«Пес» отвел меня в комнату на втором этаже.  
– Сидишь здесь, понял?  
Я кивнул.  
Парень вышел, оставив меня в одиночестве. Я оглядел со скептицизмом плазму на стене, звуковую установку, серый кожаный диван и барную стойку. Скинул куртку на стул в углу, сел на диван и потер лицо, гадая, что же ждет меня в ближайшем будущем. Внизу было шумно: веселый галдеж и клубная музыка. Сейчас бы самому не помешало напиться, но только я подумал об этом, как меня осенило: на что способен пьяный Владлен? Пиздец. Думать об этом даже не хотелось, но пульс предательски участился. Я, мать вашу, конкретно влип. Чтобы хоть как–то успокоиться, нагло отправился к бару и взял какой–то сок в жестянке. Алкоголь был бы кстати, но только для релаксации, а не для беседы с Владленом. Развязавшийся язык мог привести к больничной каталке. И хорошо, если только к больничной.  
Я сидел час, два, три. Музыка становилась громче и громче, начало смеркаться. Было бы здорово, если бы обо мне вовсе забыли. До города километров сорок, я бы смог словить попутку. Сбежать? А потом за непослушание провести в затхлой каморке школы остаток жизни. Ага, шанс на бегство уничтожен в зародыше.  
На улицу вывалилась орущая молодежь. Я подошел к окну и наблюдал за ними. Два десятка человек: парни и девушки с выпивкой в руках, раздетые и не обращающие внимания на погоду. В некоторых я опознал Кира, Пашку, «цепных псов» и нескольких ребят из школы. Владлен шел с каким–то темноволосым парнем, курил и с мрачным видом слушал собеседника. Последний что–то втолковывал недокоролю, активно жестикулируя, но тот был непреклонен. Андрей и Витька вышли вперед и стали расставлять на скамейке (что стояла у входа в парк) пустые бутылки. У меня было неприятное предчувствие. Когда бутылки стояли ровным рядом, напротив скамейки встал Владлен, а молодежь на расстоянии образовала полукруг и с пьяным хихиканьем наблюдала за хозяином особняка. В руках Владлена появился пистолет, и он пять раз умело выстрелил. Охрененно громко. На скамейке на пять бутылок стало меньше. Парни засвистели, девчонки завизжали и зааплодировали, а у меня сердце будто сжалось стальным обручем. Владлен*. Алкоголь. Пистолет. Адреналин. Этот уёбок совсем без тормозов.  
Бутылки обновили, вторым стрелявшим был темноволосый парень, общавшийся до этого с Владленом. Со своим пистолетом. Когда от мишеней не осталось и следа, Берсеньев, смеясь, подошел к нему и похлопал по плечу. Я впервые видел смеющегося Владлена. Кажется, даже его смех был искренним, без привычного презрения. Это вгоняло в ступор.  
Третьим стрелял Кир, оставив целыми две бутылки. Затем вся компания потянулась к дому. Владлен сливался в объятиях с какой–то грудастой расфуфыренной девицей, и я порадовался, что обо мне еще на время забудут.  
Наступила ночь, я нервничал, мерил шагами комнату и порывался с каждой минутой сбежать. Голова раскалывалась, ладони потели, во рту пересыхало. От ожидания становилось только хуже, я все больше накручивал и еще больше начинал бояться. Только полный долбоеб не боялся бы на моем месте.  
Когда мне стало совсем херово, в комнате появились Владлен с Витькой. Оба хмельные, но Владлен умел пить, поэтому и выглядел как обычно, только с приклеенной кривой улыбкой.  
– Как тебе вечер, зверёныш? – поинтересовался Владлен.  
Прошел и сел на диван. Я стоял у окна.  
– Мог быть и лучше, – ответил я.  
Ожидание вконец выбило из меня чувство такта.  
– Что так? – удивился Владлен. – Не нравится? – Я промолчал, не зная, что ответить, чтобы не нарваться на взбучку. – Ну–ка, давай, зверёныш, ползи.  
Владлен откинулся на спинку дивана и лениво отпил спиртное из тяжелого стакана, с которым пришел. Я сделал шаг, а он разозлился:  
– Я сказал ползи!  
Я стоял, стиснув зубы и сжимая кулаки. Я, блядь, человек! Не животное! Эти мысли и озвучил этому пидорасу.  
– Как на тебя каникулы плохо влияют, – покачал он головой. Витька пьяно хмыкнул и оперся о дверную раму. – Жить совсем не хочешь, да? Ползи. – Во мне все вопило от протеста. – У тебя чувство самосохранения есть вообще? – протянул он скучающе–угрожающим тоном.  
И я пополз, чувствуя, как внутри обрывается что–то важное для меня. Наверное, это была моя самооценка.  
– Хороший зверёк, – удовлетворенно прокомментировал Берсеньев. Когда я оказался рядом, он спросил: – Ну так что, нравится тебе вечеринка?  
– Да, – еле слышно ответил я.  
– Вот и здорово. Я решил сделать тебя своим коронным гостем... Чуть позже. Скучал по своему хозяину? – Я судорожно вздохнул. – Не слышу?  
– Да.  
С каждым произнесенным словом из меня уходила жизнь.  
– Насколько скучал? Покажи.  
Я непонимающе уставился на ублюдка. Показать что? Показать как?  
– Целуй ботинки, зверёныш, – благодушно пояснил он и снова сделал глоток спиртного.  
– Нет, – твердо сказал я.  
Нет. Нет, блядь, нет!  
– Нет? – он даже не поверил, что я мог отказаться и позвал: – Витя.  
«Пес» оказался позади меня, потянулся к волосам, но я успел вывернуться и въебать парню в глаз со всей злости. Меня прорвало.  
– Пошел от меня нахуй! – заорал я Витьке, а Владлен, схватив меня за горло, пару раз приложил головой о стену и к ней же припечатал, сдавливая шею сильнее и сильнее. В голове звенело от ударов.  
– Ты труп, сучонок.  
Он давил мое горло, и я понял, что он убьет меня. Здесь и сейчас. Воздуха не хватало, я задыхался, слезы застилали глаза, а мои слабые попытки отодрать от себя руки этой сволочи ничего не дали. В глазах потемнело, все звуки отошли на второй план, и я отключился с мыслью, что смерть в моем случае не так уж и плохо.  
Голова была тяжелой, словно набита железом, во рту сухо, горло болело и саднило, язык не хотел слушаться. Сглатывать было невозможно, да и слюны все равно не было.  
Я со стоном потянулся к пылающей шее и прижал ладонь ко лбу. Так хреново мне не было никогда в жизни. Хотелось снова провалиться в спасающую темноту.  
– Очухался? – спросил знакомый голос.  
Я не мог ни думать о чем–либо, ни тем более говорить, поэтому сначала даже не понял, что обращались ко мне.  
– Дай ему воды.  
– Пусть подыхает, – зло рыкнул второй голос.  
– Дай воды, я сказал! – приказал первый.  
Через минуту на меня вылили стакан жидкости, и я закашлялся.  
– Урод, – просипел я, удивляясь тому, что вообще способен владеть голосом.  
– Ну вот, зверёныш в порядке, – усмехнулся первый, Владлен.  
– Я эту суку урою!  
Витька был в бешенстве.  
– Это мой зверёк, ты ему ничего не сделаешь.  
– Владлен...  
– Заткнись, – сухо бросил Берсеньев. – Эй, зверёныш, вставай.  
Не знаю почему, но я и вправду попробовал подняться. Удалось это с четвертой попытки, и то благодаря стене, к которой я прислонился спиной, подтягивая конечности.  
– Да ты живчик, – похвалил Владлен. – Ладно, проваливай, ты мне всю игру сломал, – сокрушенно вздохнул он. – Сегодня с тобой неинтересно.  
Все еще не открывая глаз, я услышал, как открылась и закрылась дверь. Призывая все земные и неземные силы, я поднялся. Штормило так нехерово, что удалось не с первого раза, а передвигаться вдали от стены, я думал, придется на четвереньках. Доковылял до своей куртки, на автопилоте надел ее сильно дрожащими, как у законченного алкоголика, руками и, не застегиваясь, вышел из комнаты, пока ублюдок не передумал о своем решении.  
Спустился вниз, прошел мимо резвящихся подростков и лижущихся парочек. Мимо парковки, мимо пункта охраны на выезде, мимо хмурых взглядов охранников.  
Шел вдоль дороги, пока меня не подобрал грузный усатый мужик на серой «Волге».  
– Ограбили, что ли? – оглядев меня, спросил он, и я, чтобы не отвечать, просто кивнул, откидываясь на сидении и закрывая глаза. Меня мутило, а перед глазами все кружилось. Нехуево меня этот уёбок головой о стену приложил. Сотрясение гарантировано, стопудово.  
Как я попал домой, не помню. Вроде мужик до подъезда довез, сжалился. Ввалился в квартиру и пошел в ванную, где меня приковало к унитазу на полчаса.  
Я завалился прямо так – в обуви, в куртке, но прежде, чем усталый мозг отрубился, перед глазами всплыла картина: Владлен, целующий какого–то парня, там, на даче. Я прошел мимо них, они стояли возле стены. Тошнилово. И впрямь это было или у меня уже поехала крыша, я не разобрал.  
  
– Марк, твою мать, проснись! – кто–то бесцеремонно толкал меня в спину. – Марк!  
– Сгинь, а, – сипло–сипло попросил я, чувствуя, как язык во рту распух словно губка.  
– Живой, – вздохнул с облегчением Лекс. – Я уже десять минут тебя бужу.  
– Воды.  
Я получил желанную воду, только глотать было больно, да и руки дрожали так, что я больше расплескал на себя и диван.  
– Бля–я... Что ты здесь делаешь?  
За окном раннее утро. Или день, не разобрать. Лекс в дутой куртке и костюме, только с улицы. И только из школы.  
– Тебя на трех первых уроках не было... Я узнал, что Владлен тебя вчера на дачу затащил.  
– И?  
– И примчался сразу к тебе, а ты тут спишь.  
– «Примчался», – ехидно заметил я. – Спасатель, блядь.  
Это была наша первая встреча с ним, после того случая в зоне отдыха, когда он пытался дать мне деньги.  
– Марк, у тебя шея синяя.  
Лекс не мигая смотрел на меня, но, встретив мой тяжелый взгляд, отошел к окну и уставился на что–то во дворе.  
– И охуенно болит. Глотать не могу, – сказал я. – Чувствую себя тараканом: меня давят, травят, а я выживаю. Нас, бедняков, хер вытравишь.  
Повисло какое–то напряжение, а у меня в ушах немного звенело.  
– Ты гей, да? – спросил я, спуская ноги с дивана. Вот так сразу в лоб. Все надоело.  
Лекс горько усмехнулся. Похлопал по карманам куртки, достал сигареты и закурил. От смоляного запаха я закашлялся, но он не заметил.  
– Владлен?  
– Да.  
– Сука, – выдохнул Лекс. – Да, гей. Об этом знает только братец. Ну, и теперь ты.  
– Глупо было надеяться на дружбу, да?  
– Да, глупо, – кивнул Лекс, затягиваясь. – Ты мне с первого дня понравился. Но это не значит, что я захотел сразу же тебя трахнуть. Просто узнать поближе, пообщаться.  
– Знаешь, Лекс, если бы я мог сейчас встать, я бы тебе нос сломал.  
Парень ничего не ответил.  
– Тебе лучше уйти, – посоветовал я.  
– Владлен отыгрывается на тебе из–за меня, – сказал Лекс, как всегда виртуозно меняя тему разговора. – Он мне мстит за смерть Олега. Три года назад мы с ним попали в аварию. Я выжил, а он нет. Да дело даже не в этом, а в том, что Олег предпочел меня Владлену.  
– Охуеть. Я впечатлен, блядь. Кто такой этот Олег?  
Лекс не захотел замечать моего ядовитого сарказма.  
– Наш друг. Был. Мы втроем росли вместе, но я часто переезжал с родителями, и Владлен с Олегом больше времени проводили вдвоем. Олег для Владлена был идолом: святым, светлым, чистым, неприкосновенным. Влюбился в него, глазами все время пожирал, а я заметил. Вызвал братца на откровенный разговор, а он мне нос разбил, но так и не признался, что любит Олега, хотя и так все понятно было. Зато я отличился своей шизанутостью и признался Владлену, что гей и что в этом ничего плохого не вижу. Он мне потом еще к разбитому носу фингал под глазом добавил, – усмехнулся Лекс и затушил окурок в пустой банке от «Нескафе», заведенной вместо пепельницы специально для него. Когда–то специально для него. – Если бы не Олег, мы бы уже тогда перестали общаться, но Олег нас связывал, а из–за чего мы с Владленом перегрызлись, так ему и не сказали.  
– Пиздец, блядь. Владлен тоже гей, что ли?  
– Скорее, бисексуал.  
– Мне стало легче, ага. Я шестёрка гея. Сука, мля.  
Лицо Лекса вдруг стало нечитаемым. Будто он рассчитывал на мое понимание, а я отреагировал совсем не так, как ожидалось. Конечно, блядь, какое понимание? Я же не долбаный педик. Если бы не слабость и головокружение, давно бы расхреначил ему лицо и вышвырнул вон из квартиры.  
– Ну и что дальше? – раздраженно спросил я.  
– Олег подошел как–то ко мне в клубе и отозвал в сторону. Я пошел. Он первый начал меня целовать, а я ответил. Не знаю, может, из–за выпитого алкоголя, но соображал я тогда хуево. То, что я гей, Олег узнал от Владлена... А потом нас застал братец и разнес в пух и прах. Его святого Олега осквернили и залапали, и я, ебаный педик, за это отвечу. Подумать о том, что Олег сам был далеко не традиционной ориентации, он даже не мог. Это же Олег, весь такой нормальный, правильный и «традиционный»... Мы разругались с Владленом в хлам, и вместе с Олегом уехали из клуба... А потом авария...  
– И тут ты интересуешься мной в первый учебный день, и Владлена замыкает... Моя травля – это его личная месть, такая извращенная, да? – я покачал головой и сжал развывшиеся виски, закрывая глаза. – Опиздошенно. Просто опиздошенно, мать вашу. Серьезно. Более ебанутой причины моей дрючки я и представить не мог. Ан нет.  
В квартире повисла такая вязкая и тягучая тишина, что хоть ломтями режь. В голове у меня орудовал перфоратор, а мозг просто отключался, потому что думать о чем–то было непосильной задачей.  
– Марк...  
– Захлопнись, Лекс.  
– Я...  
– Вы меня заебали, – выдохнул я. Я так устал. От всего. От разговоров, от ноющей боли в теле, от жизни... – Ты и твой сказочный долбоёбищный брат. Вы меня просто за–е–ба–ли... Вы умудрились из–за своих заморочек сломать двух человек. И это только лично мне знакомых... Ненавижу вас, блядь. Просто ненавижу. Уходи.  
– Прости.  
– Уйди. Блядь. Из. Моей. Квартиры.  
Лекс ушел.  
Я еле стянул кроссовки, достал пачку таблеток и без воды, насухую разжевал и проглотил горсть. Завалился снова на диван и с головой накрылся одеялом, забыв про куртку. Провалился в сон сразу же, послав школу в ближайшие дни нахуй.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тематическое фото, не смогла удержаться. Подходит идеально: http://s018.radikal.ru/i519/1307/05/b96fa0aec00a.jpg


	10. Chapter 10

Два дня я лежал пластом. Постоянно спал и совершал редкие вылазки на кухню. Сейчас, как никогда, хотелось быть поближе к себе подобным, чтобы добили. Но долго молить не пришлось, потому что к вечеру позвонил Владлен.  
– Я разве разрешал тебе филонить? – голос резкий и острый, как бритва. – Чтобы завтра был в школе. Иначе лично приеду за тобой и все будет прискорбно.  
– Я понял, – отозвался я.  
Коротко и по делу. Главное, какой офигенный стимул к учебе.  
Наутро, обмотавшись вязаным шарфом, который скрывал четкие следы на шее, я отправился в школу. Завернув по пути в аптеку, я оставил там около тысячи рублей. Головная боль, головокружение и тошнота меня так и не покидали, поэтому я сидел на таблетках ежечасно. Это был нездоровый звонок от организма, и я решил сходить в поликлинику на прием, раз уж все равно смог выбраться на улицу.  
Почти весь класс был в сборе, оставалось пять минут до звонка. Меня, как обычно, заметили, но проигнорировали. Неустойчивой походкой я шел к своей парте, когда на моем пути нарисовалась подножка. Пролетел я вперед полтора метра, просто чудом не пропахав пол носом, но голова все равно дала сбой, и на мгновение я дезориентировался. Одноклассники заржали.  
– Под ноги смотри, недоумок, – оскалился Витька.  
Его ненависть стала понятна, как только я увидел фингал под глазом, оставленный мной на даче.  
– И что здесь происходит? – раздался ненавистный голос от двери кабинета.  
Владлен посмотрел на Витьку и на распластавшегося в проходе между рядами меня. Он заметил все: коробочки лекарств, высыпавшихся из моей сумки, мой шарф и дрожащие руки. Нахмурился, уверенно подошел ко мне, легко поднял на ноги, оттянул шарф в сторону и посмотрел на багровые разводы.  
– Собери, – приказал он Витьке таким голосом, что тот не осмелился даже возразить королю и стал запихивать коробки внутрь моей сумки. Отдал ее Владлену, а ублюдок за локоть потащил меня из класса. Я не сопротивлялся. – Ногами шевели.  
– Куда? – хрипло спросил я, думая, что каморка возле спортзала была бы сейчас вообще некстати.  
Владлен промолчал. Мы спустились в гардеробную, он заставил меня одеться на выход, накидывая на себя черное пальто.  
– Куда мы идем? – снова переспросил я немного растерянно.  
– Ты себя видел? – вместо ответа задал вопрос он и подтащил к зеркалу. – У тебя зрачки как у обдолбанного, заторможенность и чувствительность к свету, ты щуришься. Почему в больницу не пошел?  
Шестеренки в голове работали со скрипом. Он что, бля, меня отчитывает?  
Я смотрел на себя в зеркало, но видел какого–то другого. Каштановые волосы, как и у меня, лицо вроде мое, но в то же время чье–то чужое, отстраненное. Когда–то карие глаза, сейчас были черными из–за расширенных зрачков, темные круги под глазами, сухие обескровленные губы и какая–то землистая бледность. Я стал серым и бесцветным. Когда я в последний раз смотрел на себя в зеркало? День назад, неделю, месяц, год?..  
Налюбоваться отвратным видом Берсеньев не дал, поволок на школьную стоянку, где был припаркован его джип. Ага, сегодня он за рулем сам, без хмурого серьезного водителя.  
– Садись.  
С некоторой заминкой, но я устроился в кресле.  
Ехали в молчании, Владлен курил, а я смотрел за окно, где все смазывалось в линии и рябило. Я прикрыл глаза. Мы остановились напротив здания из темного стекла, я выбрался наружу по команде «Выходи» и побрел за Владленом. Он по–хозяйски поднялся по ступеням, направился к стойке регистрации, где сидела симпатичная шатенка.  
– Добрый день, Владлен Маратович, – поприветствовала она, улыбаясь в тридцать два зуба. Да, она была очень рада видеть Берсеньева. С некоторой запоздалостью я отметил ее официоз.  
– Сергей Петрович у себя?  
Владлен никак не отреагировал на девушку.  
– Да, конечно. Проходите, я ему о вас сообщу.  
Он кивнул и коротким кивком указал мне следовать за ним.  
– Где мы?  
– В частной клинике.  
– Ммм... А зачем? – не понял я.  
– Должен же я подлатать свою игрушку.  
Ответить что–то на это я не успел, Владлен распахнул дверь с золотой табличкой «Главврач» и произнес:  
– Здравствуйте, Сергей Петрович.  
За столом сидел седоволосый мужчина презентабельного вида, в очках без оправы, в белом халате, что–то печатал на ноутбуке. Он поднял голову и тепло улыбнулся:  
– Владлен, здравствуй. Что–то случилось? Насколько я помню, больницы ты терпеть не можешь.  
Мужчина поднялся из–за стола и направился к нам.  
– Все в порядке. Это – Марк, – Владлен отступил в сторону, пропуская меня вперед. Я удивился, он впервые назвал меня по имени. Не думал, что он его вообще знает. – У него сотрясение. Нужен осмотр.  
– Конечно, – Сергей Петрович бросил на Владлена быстрый взгляд и повернулся ко мне с улыбкой: – Я – Сергей Петрович. Ну, Марк, какие жалобы? Как давно было сотрясение?  
Он усадил меня на стул и стал светить фонариком, проверяя реакцию, ощупал мою голову, задавал вопросы. Я односложно отвечал. Головокружение? Да. Головная боль? Да. Тошнота? Да. Шум в ушах? Да... Когда на десять вопросов я дал положительные ответы, мужчина вызвал кого–то по телефону. В кабинет после стука вошла женщина с рыжей копной на голове, в таком же белом халате и стетоскопом в кармане.  
– Таисия, займитесь юношей. ЧМТ*, полная диагностика. Рентгенография и МРТ, затем к неврологу. Что он скажет. Заведите карту.  
Женщина кивнула, меня попросили раздеться и оставить вещи. Уже стянув с себя шарф, я понял, что сделал это, наверное, зря, потому что Сергей Петрович впился в меня испытывающим взглядом, будто я вот–вот должен ему все рассказать. Я поспешил покинуть кабинет.  
Через час всевозможных процедур и хождения по кабинетам (без привычных очередей) мы вернулись к главврачу. Он читал мою карту, Владлен с непроницаемым видом сидел в мягком кресле, пил чай, а я сидел на стуле и разглядывал белую, без изъянов стену напротив.  
– Будешь на амбулаторном лечении, поэтому я выпишу рецепт, которого следует строго придерживаться, ясно? – Я рассеяно кивнул. – Успокоительные, болеутоляющие и седативные средства можно приобрести в любой аптеке, – он быстро расписал рецепт. – Держи. Постельный режим не менее семи дней. Никакого телевизора, книг, музыки и компьютера. Родители должны устроить ночное дежурство. В случае осложнения – срочно лечь в больницу.  
– Спасибо, – сказал на автомате я, забирая лист. – До свидания.  
– Будем встречаться еще в течение двух недель, – порадовал меня Сергей Петрович и снова напомнил, словно сомневался в моей адекватности: – Не забудь про постельный режим.  
Врачи из частных клиник и общественных – два разных мира.  
Я вышел за дверь, Владлен на пару минут задержался, разговаривая с мужчиной. Вышел, и мы пошли по коридору на выход.  
– И что это за акт доброй воли? – обратился я к Берсеньеву, надеясь, что среди людей в белых халатах он меня не накажет за дерзость.  
– Если вещи вовремя не ремонтировать, они имеют привычку ломаться, – Владлен лениво растянул губы в кривой улыбке. Мы вышли из здания. – А у меня на тебя в обозримом будущем имеются далеко идущие планы.  
Мне это совсем не понравилось. Вот сука.  
Берсеньев оплатил услуги клиники и купил все, что было написано в рецепте – моя сумка напоминала чемодан какого–нибудь Айболита, и даже отвез домой. Это был первый день, когда после нашей с ним встречи я вернулся к себе не побитым. Ну, почти не побитым и почти здоровым.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ЧМТ – черепно–мозговая травма


	11. Chapter 11

Если бы кто сказал, что дохрена король Берсеньев может напугать меня еще больше, чем уже есть, я бы засомневался. Поверил, но засомневался. И вот сейчас Владлен сидел на табурете в моей «коробке», с интересом осматривал скудные пожитки и чему–то радостно скалил зубы. Владлен. В моей квартире. Три ха–ха.  
– Ну и дыра, – вынес вердикт он.  
Я сидел на диване и с некоторым опасением следил за ним. Уже третий день подряд он мозолил глаза, и я даже перестал радоваться своему больничному. Уж лучше школа, чем один на один с подонком. Это нервировало до тика, а подвешенное состояние никак не могло сказываться на скорейшем выздоровлении, которое продвигалось ни шатко ни валко.  
– Слушай, зверёныш, у тебя же отец замом трудится. Зарабатывает неплохо, живет припеваючи, тебя к нам в школу пристроил, и как так получилось, что сам ты далек от приличных благ цивилизации?  
Я принял вопрос за риторический. Он меня пугал, потому что от ублюдка–Владлена можно ожидать чего угодно, а от «мирного» Владлена – вообще хрен знает что. И эта неизвестность изводила.  
Он встал, прошелся к окну, придвинул «Нескафе»–пепельницу ближе к себе. Закурил. Создавалось глупое впечатление, будто в гости заглянул я, а не наоборот. Владлен присел на край подоконника и вперил в меня взгляд. Я поежился, чувствуя, как пульс начинает предательски ускоряться.  
– Странно, что Лекс не сидит преданным псом у твоей кровати, – задумчиво сказал он. – Приносил бы воду, кормил с ложечки.  
– Он мне не нянька...  
– Ага, а мог стать любовником, – продолжил глумиться Владлен. – Добрый и заботливый парень Лекс.  
– И немного голубой, – добавил я, отводя глаза в сторону.  
Владлен затянулся, хмыкнул, но промолчал.  
В квартире, щекоча ноздри, витал приятный аромат дорогого табака. Конечно, к дешевке Берсеньев бы даже не притронулся. Интересно, кто сейчас вместо меня бегает ему за сигаретами? Я криво про себя усмехнулся.  
– Натурал, значит? – с тигриной лаской протянул через время Владлен, а я вздрогнул, не сразу сообразив, о чем он. И что это за ебнутый вопрос? Конечно, блядь, натурал! – Так ты Лекса отшил, получается? Вот из–за чего он весь такой дерганный.  
– Отшил, – кивнул я. – Может, теперь и ты от меня отстанешь? Теперь я не любимая игрушка твоего братца. Отбирать и ломать тебе нечего.  
– Не зарывайся, – предупредил Владлен, сузив глаза как кошка.  
– Я отработаю долг Ника, – продолжил я, – но я не буду мальчиком для битья из–за ваших с Лексом тёрок. Разбирайтесь друг с другом, а не прикрывайтесь спинами других.  
– Зверё–ёны–ыш, – нараспев произнес Владлен, кинув сигарету в банку и очутившись возле меня. – Ты забываешься. Я понимаю, мозги у тебя сейчас набекрень, но я тебя предупредил.  
Он был так близко, что я ощущал его дыхание на своем лице. «Мята и табак», – подумал я, вместо того чтобы благополучно захлопнуть рот и отодвинуться в сторону. Успокоительные напрочь заглушали во мне инстинкты самосохранения.  
– Я не знал Олега, но если он был таким, каким его описал Лекс, думаю, он бы меня поддержал. За мной один долг, не больше...  
Владлен не дал договорить, резко выбросил руку вперед, разбивая кулаком мои губы. Сука. Я почувствовал солоноватый привкус крови во рту и щекочущую струйку, скользящую по подбородку. Не самый сильный удар, но впечатлил. Голова противно загудела, в ушах стоял звон, я услышал ледяное шипение на ухо:  
– Никогда больше не разговаривай со мной в таком тоне, зверёк. А если еще раз заведешь разговор подобный этому, будешь бедный. Понял?  
Понял я, не дурак.  
От горячего дыхания по спине пробежались мурашки, словно я был мышью, сидящей перед коброй. Волосы на затылке шевелились от накатившего внезапного оцепенения и некоторого страха, что я сболтнул лишнего.  
– Иди, умойся, – бросил Владлен распрямляясь и отходя от меня на пару шагов.  
Я напомнил себе, что нужно дышать. Вдох–выдох. Поднялся с дивана и шатко пошел к кухонной раковине. Смыл кровь, приняв заодно пару таблеток от разыгравшейся мигрени.  
Когда вернулся в комнату, Владлена уже не было. Мне повезло, что я остался сегодня жив. Определенно повезло.  
  
На следующий день, в воскресенье, я снова мог лицезреть ублюдка у себя дома. Не знаю, к счастью или нет, но о вчерашнем происшествии он не припоминал. Возможно, просто продумывал план расправы. С него станется.  
Как и вчера, Владлен оккупировал табурет, курил и как–то жутко мрачно взирал по сторонам. Настроения у него не было, впрочем, как и всегда, а я на полном серьезе просил своего ангела отвести от меня темную ауру Берсеньева. Быть тем, кто просто попался под горячую руку, не хотелось.  
Громко заиграл зловещий мотив:  
_«Imma take you all down_  
_Say fuck the world now!_  
 _Imma take you all out_  
 _Say fuck the world now!»_ *  
Очень по–Владленовски.  
– Да?! – раздраженно бросил он. Я бы на месте звонившего свернулся в рулончик. – И? Когда? Через час. Я сейчас занят.  
Плевал я на последнюю его фразу о «занятости», только уцепился за мысль, что через час смогу спокойно вздохнуть.  
– У тебя чай есть? – неожиданно спросил он.  
– Есть.  
– Отлично. Мне покрепче.  
Я скрылся на кухне. Не думаю, что он будет пить мой «Ристон», но желание плюнуть ему в чашку звенело в черепной коробке. Через минуту появился Владлен вместе с пепельницей и закурил новую сигарету. С нервами у него сегодня было хреново.  
Вскипел чайник, я залил чайные листья кипятком и поставил бывшую чашку Ника перед Владленом.  
– И это, по–твоему, чай? – скривился он. Как я и думал. – Блядский род! – ругнулся, встал и вышел в прихожую.  
Звякнули ключи, и входная дверь хлопнула. Подозреваю, укатил в ресторан. Не поверив своей удаче, я отхлебнул чай из чашки. Нормальный чай, такой пьют все нормальные люди. Или, вернее сказать, все люди до среднего звена. Те, кто при деньгах, чай не пьют, они хлещут кофе с коньяком или просто глушат коньяк. Но мой кофе Владлену бы тоже не пришелся по вкусу – уж слишком дешевый. Коньяка нет, зато стоит пока что невостребованная водяра, до которой я все не доберусь.  
За этими отстраненными мыслями я не заметил, как Владлен вновь порадовал своим визитом. Когда он поставил на стол пакет с известным логотипом, от неожиданности я слегка дернулся в сторону. Извлек из недр пакета золотистую пачку и стал самостоятельно стряпать чай. Владлен, готовящий себе чай. Сам. Охуеть не встать. Он меня убьет потом как свидетеля? Почему–то я был убежден, что он родился с золотой ложечкой во рту и ни разу даже сам не мог ее перекинуть с одной стороны в другую. А тут целая чайная церемония, блядь, с лично аккуратно нарезанными бутербродами с сыром, колбасой и помидорами и с коробкой конфет горького шоколада.  
– У тебя не чашки, а ведра какие–то, – недовольно пробурчал он, держа в руках мою любимую кружку с черным кошаком.  
Ну так какого хрена ты вообще сидишь в моей «дыре» и нагло поглощаешь жидкость из моего «ведра»? Эстет хренов.  
– Завтра в десять. Как обычно, – сказал Владлен, покончив с трапезой. Сунул чашку в мойку и отчалил.  
Я нервно засмеялся. Дурдом, бля, какой–то, ей–богу. Владлен, отвозящий меня ежедневно к врачу, не гнобящий и не чешущий кулаки – это какой–то неправильный Владлен. Или у него разжижение мозга, или он тронулся. Второй вариант более вероятен и не так сверхъестественен.  
  
Прошла самая блаженная для меня неделя за два с половиной месяца. Самое страшное, чему я подвергался в это время, была мигрень. Всю неделю Берсеньев исправно возил меня к Сергею Петровичу на прием к десяти утра, пропуская занятия в школе. Охренеть, как это пугало и напрягало одновременно.  
– Двадцать девятого идешь на школьный осенний бал, – закуривая, предупредил Владлен.  
– Мне в школу только второго, – вкрадчиво заметил я.  
– Попытка не засчитана. Ты меня услышал. Двадцать девятого числа.  
Мое мнение, конечно же, не учитывалось. За каким хреном мне сдался школьный бал?  
– И что мне там делать?  
Владлен промолчал, а догадаться было не трудно – пришло время снова отрабатывать долг.  
Все это время я внимательно следил за ублюдком, стараясь прочитать, но не получалось. Все тот же молниеносный перепад настроения, приглушенные садистские наклонности и запредельный эгоцентризм. Но при всем при этом он был каким–то другим. Я бы назвал его отчасти нормальным, но язык не поворачивался. Он был просто другим, отличным от того, каким я его видел в школе.  
Я по–прежнему тщательно фильтровал при нем свою речь, но животное чувство гнева или страха уже не преследовало вблизи с ним. Я все еще был «зверенышем», все еще его ненавидел, но все равно что–то было не так. Какое–то затишье перед бурей, это бесило. А может, я действительно смог–таки донести до него свою отчаянную мысль, что наша дружба с Лексом кончилась и прессовать меня попросту уже не из–за чего. Я перестал быть желанной игрушкой его брата и оказался менее интересным объектом, просто отрабатывающим долг. Владлен, может, и был ублюдочным типом, но точно не дураком. Возможно, мне удалось выбить себе определенное помилование.  
Я впервые не содрогался от мысли о школе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я уничтожу вас всех!  
> Пошли этот мир к черту прямо сейчас!  
> Я отымею вас по полной!  
> Пошли этот мир к черту прямо сейчас!  
> (Hollywood Undead – Kill Everyone)


	12. Chapter 12

С самого утра погода поразила своей неординарностью – шел дождь. И это в конце ноября–то. На улице было по черно–белому неуютно: серое небо без намека на просвет, голые безжизненные кусты и деревья, бесцветные тротуары, безликие снующие люди. Мерзко. В такую погоду хотелось тупо купить револьвер и вставить дуло в рот.  
Я направлялся к автобусной остановке, зябко передергивая плечами и натягивая капюшон глубже. В такой день не то что школьный бал праздновать, жить не хотелось. И какой умник придумал эту вечеринку сейчас? Бред какой–то. Я сразу же запрыгнул в подошедшую маршрутку. Подышал на онемевшие раскрасневшиеся руки, растер и сунул отогреваться в карманы. Надеюсь, мне удастся улизнуть в разгар вечеринки от Берсеньева и свалить домой. На балу принято развлекаться, а Владлен развлекаться любил, так что задуманный побег был вполне осуществим. Отмечусь, потаскаю ублюдку выпивку, выслужусь. Замечательный план действий.  
К организации школьного осеннего бала администрация подошла всерьез и с неслыханным размахом, они арендовали «IMPERIA». Закрытое заведение, в которое невозможно попасть без нехуевого блата и «зелени». Вход только по специальным клубным картам. Масштабный клуб по всем параметрам, так как здесь частенько любили зависать крутые челы из мэрии и местной мафии «без галстуков». А это о многом говорит. Неужели «золотые детки» из 315-й элитки настолько влиятельны?  
Когда я подходил к зданию, увидел, как растянулась вереница шикарных авто всех мастей, останавливаясь у пафосной красной дорожки и столбиков с цепями. Учли даже непогоду, и ковровое покрытие защищал натянутый золотистый тент. Подсвечивающие лучи прожекторов придавали зданию величественный вид – к такому приблизиться страшно, чтобы не запачкать. У входа стояли ребятки внушительного вида в темных костюмах, с наушниками и прочими прибамбасами – деятельные и серьезные, сновали шустрые парковщики в форме, а из машин появлялись разодетые школьники и школьницы. Из–за дороговизны одежд, блеска украшений и прочей гламурной шелухи я заподозрил, что все вдруг решили, что завтра наступит конец света и это последняя вечеринка в их жизни. С некоторой тоской подумал о своем скромном прикиде: простые черные брюки и белая рубашка. Кто же знал, что «бал» – это именно то, что и предполагается под этим словом. Торжественность, этикет и прочая хренотень по списку. Еще больше захотелось заиметь револьвер.  
На входе высокая женщина с замысловатой прической на голове, ярким макияжем, в вечернем платье и короткой шубке, с вышибалой, маячившим за ее спиной, профессионально растянув губы в искусственной улыбке, спросила:  
– Фамилия, имя?  
– Трофимов Марк.  
Она уткнулась в планшет со списком, а я с каким–то подъебом подумал, что в списке меня может и не быть. Женщина перелистнула пару листов и сделала запись. Значит, я есть. Кивнула вышибале, тот поставил красную печать мне на запястье с логотипом клуба и буквами «V.I.P.» в центре.  
– Главный зал. Правая лестница в начале, – коротко сообщила она и занялась парочкой, что стояла сразу за мной.  
Шикарное фойе с кричащей дороговизной и колоннами, пол из настоящего белого камня, позолоченные люстры, спускающиеся с высокого потолка, огромный гардероб, вежливый персонал. Кто бы сомневался, что все окажется по высшему разряду. Здесь, среди галдящих в ожидании грандиозного шоу людей, я чувствовал себя еще более неуютно, чем в мире в целом. С непривычки от шума начала бить по темечку головная боль. Вместе с торопливым потоком толпы меня вынесло в главный зал, где играла музыка и вовсю шло какое–то шоу на сцене. Молодежи из школы было много и столько же каких–то левых. Видимо, друзья, друзья друзей и знакомые знакомых.  
Время неуклонно двигалось к отметке 21.00 – начало бала. Грохнула оглушительная музыка, началась развлекательная программа.  
– Опаздываешь, зверёныш.  
Мое правое ухо обожгло горячим дыханием, и я подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Владлен, перекатываясь с носка на пятку, держа одну руку в кармане, лениво скользил взглядом по залу. Волосы в беспорядке, в шелковой рубашке карамельного цвета, рукава закатаны по локоть, на ногах светлые брюки. Этакая неброская роскошь. Выглядел охуенно. Даже я не мог с этим не согласиться.  
– VIP справа, тебе должны были сказать.  
– Задержался в гардеробе.  
– Пошли.  
Он развернулся и направился к лестнице, у подножия которой стоял тип в темном костюме, мне ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним. Мы продемонстрировали красные печати и стали подниматься наверх. Со второго этажа отлично просматривался весь зал, было гораздо приятней наслаждаться разыгрываемым шоу отсюда. Я бы, может, и поглазел немного вниз, получая хотя бы толику удовольствия от этого мероприятия, если бы не увидел собравшуюся компанию, к которой мы шествовали. На мягких диванах развалились Кир со своим закадычным Загеленным, Андрей и трое незнакомых мне парней.  
– Оп–па. Владлен, твоя собачка уже оклемалась? – весело поинтересовался Кир, увидев меня.  
Как же я ненавижу этого гондона. Всех их.  
– Ага, – сухо бросил Владлен, устроившись на диване рядом с парнем в светло–синем костюме.  
В центре стоял стеклянный стол, нагруженный батареей высококлассного алкоголя и салатами. Кто–то рассчитывал сегодня надраться до потери пульса. А где же дежурные учителя или кто–нибудь из учительского состава вообще? Или они так рады передышке, что глушат где–нибудь белую подальше от «любимых» учеников?  
Место мне указали подальше от компашки, на краю дивана. Спасибо, бля, что не на полу. Я сидел особняком, стараясь слиться с мебелью. В школе у меня это выходило с блеском.  
Два часа тянулись отчаянно долго. Парни за столом напивались, вели какие–то свои громкие разговоры, нить которых я потерял с самого начала. Я пил сок в высоком стакане, исподлобья наблюдая за атмосферой, чтобы в случае чего быть готовым к неожиданному вниманию к моей скромной персоне. Пока что проносило, меня не замечали.  
Внизу началась полноценная дискотека с рваными вспышками световых сканеров, огней колорченджера и LED–приборов. Движения толпы стали развязными, пьяными, смазанными в пелене искусственного дыма. Звучащий транс становился более агрессивным, а действия публики более развратными. Школьный, блядь, осенний бал, ага. Просто богатеям нужен был официальный повод оторваться и нажраться всем скопом. Плюнуть на лечение и тоже хлебнуть спиртного, что ли? Чтоб уже не зря просрать этот вечер.  
Отвлекшись от созерцания танцевальной площадки, я обнаружил, что за столом прибавилось народу. Хмельные девушки в вечерних туалетах и несколько парней. Общение за столом вышло на новый уровень, превращаясь тупо в галдеж и громкий визгливый смех. Всем принявшим на грудь было весело. Элита скатывалась в обычную попойку.  
Выбрав момент, когда Владлен с Киром отсутствовали, а остальные отвлеклись на пылкие объятия с визжащими барышнями, я по–тихому смылся. На первом этаже принял из рук бармена какой–то полосатый красно–желтый коктейль и осушил его в два глотка. Все, миссия выполнена, можно отчаливать домой.  
– Далеко собрался, мя–ясо? – Андрей вырос из ниоткуда, перехватывая меня по пути в гардероб.  
– Домой, – огрызнулся я.  
– Да ну? А хозяин тебя отпустил?  
Он потащил меня куда–то влево, мимо входа в зал и широкой лестницы к тяжелой дубовой двери в конце фойе. Распахнув дверь, он громко возвестил:  
– Владлен, твой питомец решил сбежать с бала до двенадцати, – шутка показалась ему дико смешной, и он пьяно заржал.  
Втащив внутрь комнаты, он пихнул меня в центр. Стены, обитые красным бархатом, приглушенный свет, двухуровневый пол, разбросанные цветные подушки, небольшие круглые столики со стеклянными кальянами. Фильтры в комнате едва справлялись. Здесь удобно расположилась компания из девяти человек, включая Берсеньева, Кира и темноволосого парня, которого я уже видел на даче. Тогда он был вторым развлекающимся пальбой по бутылкам.  
– Неужели? – бесстрастно поинтересовался Берсеньев.  
Все присутствующие с интересом уставились на меня. Даже идиоту было понятно, что в этой комнате находились самые–самые «сливки общества», ебать какие дельные и крутые.  
– Владлен, ты обзавелся питомцем? – весело поинтересовался один из парней. – Ты же ненавидишь животных, – засмеялся он, остальные поддержали.  
– Я и ненавижу, – отозвался Берсеньев, затягиваясь.  
Он курил сигареты, игнорируя кальян напротив.  
– Шестерка, значит? И что он может? – это уже девица с ярко–фиолетовыми волосами, а я от злости сжал кулаки.  
– Он может почти все, – ответил Владлен, склоняя голову вбок и разрезая меня взглядом.  
– А он ничего. Может, дашь нам с ним поиграть?  
Присутствующие мерзко засмеялись, Владлен кривил губы в усмешке, а рядом с ним темноволосый с каким–то скучающим видом пил натренированными глотками что–то черное из стакана. Происходящее, казалось, его не волновало, вскоре я понял почему: сладковато–приторный запах травки в воздухе объяснял все. Они обдолбаны.  
– Мы же в «IMPERIA», здесь можно выстроить охрененную игру, – поддакнул Кир, и все снова загоготали.  
У меня неприятно заныл затылок в предчувствии. Кажется, я начал понимать, к чему они ведут. Но Владлен же долбаный единоличник. Чертов эгоцентрик. Он не позволит кому–то еще трогать его игрушку. Все–таки за недолгое время общения тет–а–тет кое в чем я прочитал ублюдка – он не любил делиться. Я стоял в центре комнаты и надеялся на то, что мозги от спиртного и наркоты у ублюдка вконец не расплавились.  
– Строптивый он, – произнес Владлен, выдыхая сигаретный дым вверх. – Никак не могу приучить к одной штуке.  
– К какой? – заинтересовалась вторая девушка в серебристом платье.  
– Зверёныш, ползи к своему хозяину.  
Блядь. Блядь! Блядь! Началось! Это мы уже проходили.  
Компания загалдела и с неподдельным азартом наблюдала за мной. Я мешкал, глядя прямо в глаза ублюдку. Он улыбался, но веселье глаз не коснулось. Зелень сменилась темным океаном, как всегда в моменты агрессии и вспышки гнева. Если не поползу – он убьет. В этот раз наверняка. Может, оно и к лучшему?  
– Разве этот урок не был усвоен? – лениво спросил у меня Владлен.  
– Я. Отрабатываю. Один. Долг, – твердо проговорил я.  
Владлен сузил глаза. Да, он меня правильно понял. Пусть будет драка, если ее не избежать, в которой меня просто захуярят до смерти, поебать. Но я больше никогда не опущусь на колени перед этим гондурасом. Ни–ког–да.  
– Ты испытываешь мое терпение.  
– Владлен, может, я?.. – влез Андрей, стоящий у двери.  
– Завались! – зло отрезал Берсеньев, не отводя от меня глаз. В комнате повисла тишина. Владлен начинал заводиться всерьез, и это отрезвляло всех. – На колени, зверёк!  
– Нет.  
– Влад, брось, – вмешался темноволосый.  
– Беги, – глухо бросил Берсеньев.  
Он был в бешенстве. Его лицо выражало только одно – мой смертный приговор, который не заставит себя долго ждать. Я не дурак, резко развернулся на пятках и рванул к двери. Андрей даже не пытался помешать. Я выбежал в фойе и, натыкаясь на людей, помчался к гардеробу, но вдруг понял, что первым делом Владлен будет вылавливать меня там, повернул назад и взбежал вверх по лестнице на второй этаж клуба. Если удастся отыскать пожарный выход, сбежать через него будет легче.

Пустые коридоры множились, двоились и разветвлялись. Ковры съедали торопливый звук моих ботинок, и я только слышал собственное бешено бьющееся сердце и тяжелое дыхание. Казалось, стук из груди отдавался от стен и его слышал весь город, не то что «IMPERIA». Лицо горело, виски пульсировали, по венам бежал кипяток адреналина. Меня впервые так выносило от страха. Пиздец, Владлен был невменяемый, от его взгляда до сих пор торкало.  
Свернув в очередной раз, я налетел на запертую неподдающуюся дверь. Развернулся с намерением бежать в другую сторону, как меня с силой впечатали в стену лицом, и я охнул от боли, считая искры перед глазами.  
– Попался, зверёныш.  
Владлен скрутил мне руки за спиной и еще раз ткнул в стену.  
– Недалеко же ты убежал, неудачник. У тебя был шанс.  
– Пусти!  
– Обязательно.  
Он рванул на себя дверь напротив и впихнул меня в комнату, а я еле удержался на ногах. Комната никак не порадовала своей необитаемостью. Неярко светил одиночный плафон, и я быстро огляделся: комната после ремонта, стоял запах краски, диваны и кресло были упакованные в целлофан, какая–то тумба, свернутый палас у стенки, окна залеплены пленкой. Берсеньев хлопнул дверью и глухим щелчком запер замок. В два шага настиг меня и ударил наотмашь по лицу. Перед глазами снова все поплыло. Он швырнул меня на один из диванов, но я съехал по скользкой пленке на пол. Минутная борьба и возня, и Владлен прижал мою голову к дивану, заломил руки вверх, а коленом уперся в поясницу.  
– Отпусти, сука! – орал я. – Отпусти!  
Он наклонился к моему уху и зловеще прошипел:  
– Кричи громче, звереныш. Тебя здесь все равно никто не услышит.  
И это правда. Второй этаж был пуст, а сюда, в ремонтируемую зону, никому и в голову не придет заглянуть. От беззащитной позы накатывал ужас и выбивал воздух из легких. Владлен грубо схватил меня за волосы и потянул вверх, неестественно выгибая шею. Позвонки жалобно хрустнули.  
– Значит, отрабатываешь только один долг? – со злостью спросил он, прижимая губы к уху.  
– Только... свой... – просипел я, стараясь схватить ртом воздух, но его будто выкачивали из комнаты, и легкие судорожно сжимались от нехватки кислорода.  
Он неожиданно больно вцепился зубами в мое правое ухо, я вскрикнул и выматерился. Ухо обжигал огонь, когда Владлен наконец разжал челюсти и прошелся языком по ране, несомненно, слизывая скудную кровь.  
– Пошел, блядь, нахуй! Урод!  
Я стал вырываться, но безрезультатно. Он лишь сильнее надавил на руки, выворачивая их наизнанку с риском переломать конечности, оттянул сильнее волосы, из моих глаз брызнули слезы. Я грязно выругался. Я не слабак, просто признавал, что захват идеальный и он сильнее меня. Выше на полголовы, шире в плечах, с недюжей силой.  
Одной рукой он держал мои руки, второй уже жестко прошелся по ребрам, словно пересчитывая их по количеству, оставляя синяки.  
– Отъебись от меня, сука!  
Он меня не слышал. Его рука достигла линии брюк, и я впал в панику. Мерзкий холод пробил вдоль позвоночника. Я понял, что он собирается сейчас сделать. Блядь! Нет! Страх открыл второе дыхание и придал сил, я начал вырываться как ненормальный и орать: «Отъебись от меня! Отъебись! Отъебись! Господи, нет!» Орал до тех пор, пока Владлен не свернул мою голову набок и впился в губы грубым животным поцелуем. Я сцепил зубы, не пуская его к себе в рот. Он стал кусать мои губы до крови, а я еле сдерживался от ноющей боли. Его рука умело расстегнула ширинку, я открыл рот, чтобы снова протестующе закричать, а он протиснул свой язык внутрь, присасываясь, не давая издать ни звука. По щекам потекли слезы. Я что–то мычал, когда он сдавил мой член сквозь ткань трусов. Перед глазами потемнело от нехватки воздуха, Владлен перестал терзать мой рот и впился в шею.  
– Ублюдок! Ты труп, слышишь?! Отпусти, блядь, чертов пидор!.. – голос охрип от страха, и я еле ворочал языком.  
После поцелуя во рту остался горьковатый вкус алкоголя и сигарет, я судорожно втянул воздух, а Владлен впивался укусами в шею. По моим щекам текли слезы, я как заведенный хрипел:  
– Пусти, мразь... Пусти...  
Владлен ловко раздвинул мне ноги и одним рывком стянул штаны вместе с боксерами до колен. Я забился в настоящей истерике, когда воздух коснулся оголенной кожи.  
– Да не скули ты! – зло прорычал он, снова затыкая поцелуем с металлическим привкусом крови.  
– Хватит... – умолял я, когда появилась возможность отдышаться. – Прекрати. Прекрати...  
– Натурал, да? – холодно произнес Владлен. – Сейчас посмотрим.  
– Нет!.. Хватит! Пожалуйста!  
Он отпустил мои онемевшие руки, впился пятерней в волосы и зафиксировал в прежней позе. Я не чувствовал рук, пронизываемые тысячей мелких иголок, они висели безвольными плетьми. Владлен быстро облизнул один палец и резко засунул его мне в задницу. Я вскрикнул от резкой боли, стараясь отодвинуться.  
– Блядь, вытащи! Вытащи!  
Внутри уже извивались два пальца, а мой организм сопротивлялся, отторгал, сжимался и напрягался. Руки постепенно возвращали чувствительность, я стал сбрасывать ублюдка с себя. Колени царапались о жесткий пол, голова немела от мертвой хватки, в ушах звенело, а я не сдвинул урода ни на сантиметр.  
Когда послышался звук расстегиваемой ширинки, а в мой анус уперлась головка чужого члена, я окаменел. Не поверил, что это происходит со мной. Просто не поверил... Это неправильно, это противоестественно... Веки обжигали слезы. Чувство беспомощности и беззащитности поглотило полностью. Это все сон. Просто сон... Меня парализовало, я не мог даже пошевелиться. Владлен медленно начал протискиваться внутрь, туго, едва продвигаясь, а меня разорвало от острой боли. Больно! Больно, блядь! Я закричал, чувствуя, как его член, словно поршень, раздвигает узкие стенки и ни на миг не останавливается. Затем одним рывком он вошел в меня на всю длину, а мои внутренности скрутило от адской боли. Дыхание Владлена было рваное и тяжелое, я слышал, как он матерился сквозь зубы. Его член во мне превратился в пульсирующую, раскаленную до предела железную дубину, кромсающую изнутри, а меня словно прорвало: я начал биться под ним и вырываться.  
– Твою мать, Марк!  
Владлен отпустил волосы и заломил мою левую руку вверх, продолжая трахать мощно, глубоко, жёстко. Он остервенело меня рвал. С каждым новым толчком скользил все легче, а я беззвучно давился слезами, ощущая, как теплая кровь течет по бёдрам. Владлен опустил свободную руку на мой вялый член и начал дрочить. Я уже не мог кричать, лишь хрипел сорванным голосом и задыхался ядом безысходности и унижения, сочащимся по венам.  
Сколько это длится? Вечность?  
Владлен вколачивался в меня в равномерном темпе, а я слышал мерзкие хлюпающие звуки, издаваемые нашими телами, от них тошнило. Укусы и все, что ниже пояса, горели, словно находились в лаве. Это когда–нибудь закончится? Этот омерзительный кошмар?  
Силы меня покинули, моя голова безвольно металась по дивану, обжигающая боль не проходила, становясь только сильнее. С каждым толчком сильнее и сильнее. Владлен сдавленно дышал в затылок и теребил мой член, который никак не хотел реагировать на его «ласки».  
Я рассыпался на части. Внутри образовалось пепелище. Я уже ничего не чувствовал. Абсолютно. Потому что когда боли слишком много, происходит отупление – эмоции и чувства просто отключаются. Я с бесстрастным отрешением ждал, когда весь ужас прекратится. Ведь прекратится же? Если бы кому–то «сверху» я был не безразличен, я бы отключился, но всем земным–и–неземным божественным тварям было на меня похуй. Я был в сознании.  
Берсеньев кончил с громким рыком, оставляя на моем плече еще один укус прямо через тонкую ткань рубашки и одной рукой сжимая мою ягодицу. Он выпустил меня из цепкого захвата, и я бессильно повалился набок. Мои щеки и глаза уже сухие. Никаких унизительных слез.  
Владлен поправлял свою мятую рубашку, не глядя в мою сторону, а я пытался натянуть спущенные боксеры и брюки. Руки ходили ходуном так, что я путался в нехитрых движениях и никак не мог справиться с одеждой.  
– Считай, что долг отработал, звереныш, – с жесткой усмешкой прохрипел Владлен и, чуть шатаясь, пошел к двери.  
Щелчок, еще, и я остался один. Через пять минут смог натянуть штаны, еще пять возился с ширинкой, никак не владея дрожащими руками. Поднялся на ноги попытки с седьмой–восьмой, но, как только достиг наивысшей точки, тут же согнулся пополам и меня вырвало прямо рядом с диваном. Наружу выходило все: коктейль, выпитый целую вечность назад, скромный завтрак, кисло–горький желудочный сок. Вытерев рот рукавом, сделал попытку снова разогнуться, но увидел валяющийся использованный презерватив с белесым содержимым. Меня вырвало еще раз – одной желчью. Оттрахали с презервативом – позаботились, блядь. Стиснув зубы, я медленно продвинулся к двери, все внутренности сжимались от боли, а брюки, намокшие от крови, противно липли к ногам.  
Долго ковылял вдоль запутанных коридоров клуба. Спуск с лестницы превратился в еще один круг ада. Какой по счету за сегодня? Я истерично рассмеялся, когда увидел Веру Николаевну и еще пару дежурных учителей на первом этаже. Отдал номерок в гардеробной, взял куртку и пошел на выход. Не знаю, как я выглядел в этот момент, но от меня шарахались в стороны, а я не обращал ни на кого никакого внимания. Просто шел куда–то вперед. Вроде бы домой. На улице было холодно, я промерз до костей, но никак не мог заставить себя надеть куртку. Пусть лучше жалит мороз, выталкивая все мысли, чем тепло и ненужные воспоминания. Меня накрыло какое–то равнодушие. Тупое моральное равнодушие и физическое бессилие.  
Пришел домой под утро. Шел пешком – без понятия, как дошел вообще. Залез в ванну прямо в одежде и обуви, включил горячую воду. Сегодня мне душу вырвали, мне нет дела до таких ебучих эстетических мелочей. Хотелось смыть с себя все запахи, содрать кожу–шлюху, все еще хранящую грубые прикосновения и укусы, и вырезать веки, чтобы не видеть коричневый диван в целлофане каждый раз, как закрывались глаза.  
Когда вода стала остывать, я стянул одежду, бросив тут же на пол, кое–как вымылся. На автомате забрел в кухню, выпил горсть таблеток, затем рухнул мешком на родной диван. В квартире было холодно, меня нехуево трясло, я отбивал ритм зубами. Накрываясь одеялом с головой, вдруг вспомнил, что на улице, наконец, выпал снег. Белое покрывало обняло землю, и жизнь моя и вправду круто изменилась, как я и думал. Я стал ничем.  
Где–то внутри меня мерзко веяло смертью.


	13. Chapter 13

Я был пьян в дерьмо. Для человека, улетающего после пятой рюмки, это нормально, учитывая полбутылки белого пойла с закуской из таблеток. Я лежал на полу в кухне и наблюдал за пляшущей каруселью, которую устроила моя квартира, и чувствовал, как поднимается артериальное давление от потенцирования*. Телевизор работал довольно громко – специально, чтобы заглушать мерзкие вопли об изнасиловании в голове.  
Диктор сообщала, что сегодня на Казенной неизвестный сбил насмерть женщину на пешеходном, просила всех очевидцев связаться с тем–то по такому–то телефону. А я пьяно поддакивал, что связаться необходимо, чтобы наказать суку и вкатать в асфальт. Желательно его же гребаным автомобилем. С этой дельной идеей я бы и позвонил в редакцию, но мой сотовый черепками валялся где–то в комнате. Вчера расхуячил после чьего–то настойчивого доебывания. Или позавчера? Да похуй вообще.  
Под монотонное бормотание ТВ отключился прямо на ледяной плитке.  
  
Орала музыкальная реклама, словно перфоратор долбил по темечку. За окном уже темно. Меня пробил озноб, проснулся я от собственного клацанья зубов. Ничего не хотелось, даже водки... Хотя нет, водки хотелось и хотелось напиться вусмерть. Открыл холодильник, взял бутылку и заставил себя подняться на ноги. С поддержкой стула–стола–стены доковылял до дивана, вырвав по пути телевизионный кабель из сети. Стал приговаривать бутылку прямо из горла. Пожадничал, зашелся в кашле, будто в глотку залили бурлящий свинец. Давился, выжигал все рецепторы, но полбутылки высосал. Впал в желаемое чувство отупения. Да, так гораздо лучше: без мыслей, без чувств, без эмоций, без острого желания порезать вены, вдоль и поперек, чтобы наверняка.  
Через несколько минут пришло черное и вязкое забвение.  
  
Звенящая и давящая тишина. Я проснулся будто от толчка в спину и сейчас слепо пялился в стену. Алкоголь все еще участливо бегал по венам, извращая действие принимаемых лекарств, но давал хоть какой–то тягучий обезболивающий эффект. Организм стенал и охал, казалось, по мне проехался каток. Не один раз. Туда–обратно, туда–обратно...  
 _...Владлен вколачивался в меня в равномерном темпе, звуки, мерзкие хлюпающие звуки между нашими телами, от них тошнило..._  
Первое воспоминание за целую пьяную вечность.  
 _...Владлен сдавленно дышал в затылок и теребил мой член, который никак не хотел вставать под его напором..._  
Я покрылся холодным липким потом.  
 _...Берсеньев кончил с громким рыком, оставляя на моем плече еще один укус, прямо через тонкую ткань рубашки, и одной рукой сминая мою ягодицу..._  
Берсеньев. Владлен. Берсеньев. Владлен... Казалось, этот подонок отныне шагает параллельной дорогой. Будет преследовать, и конца этому не предвидится. Я этого не хотел...  
Лежал под одеялом, сотрясался в беззвучных рыданиях и закусывал угол подушки, чтобы не заорать в голос. Когда у тебя ничего не осталось, и это не просто пустые слова или красивый словесный оборот, то из самых глубин рвется животный рык отчаяния.  
Люди так не кричат.  
После осознания этого где–то в уголке промелькнувшего просветления ты знаешь наверняка, что душа очень даже существенна и может болеть... Или просто чувствуешь, как ее лишаешься.  
  
Еще одно утро. Которое по счету? Снежное, ледяное, с завывающим в проводах ветром. Не помню, я любил в прошлой жизни зиму или нет? Кажется, что бывшее–прошлое – это только сон, приснившийся когда–то. Я совсем потерял чувство реальности в пьяном угаре. Телевизор стоял безмолвным наблюдателем в углу, а мне было тупо лень его тревожить. Ну, утро и утро, кому какое дело до чисел календаря? Главное, чтобы было как в считалке: день, ночь, день, неделя, ночь, месяц.  
Шатаясь, я стоял, сцепив зубы от саднящей боли ниже поясницы, возле холодильника и шарил в поисках спиртного. Последняя бутылка, а мне много и не надо: благодаря пустому желудку, изъеденному химией, я отрубался после трех приличных глотков. Так и получалось, что пил беспробудно, будто бы алкоголь мог что–то изменить или повернуть время вспять. Хотя зализывать раны таким способом не так уж и плохо. Нихера не чувствуешь и выпадаешь из мира прямо на месте.  
Сделал один большой глоток. Я уже приловчился пить белую без отвращения. Просто не дышишь и глотаешь, а она сама знает, куда нужно заливаться. Оторвал от себя бутылку и жадно стал втягивать воздух в легкие. Когда отдышался, в носу предательски защипало. Блядство! Сколько можно? Я превратился в ебаную тряпку!.. Кстати, да, в ебаную и использованную тряпку. При этой мысли сразу возвел глаза к потолку. Выражение «выше нос» начало приобретать для меня смысл, даже четкие очертания. Если не следовать этому правилу, то просто разрыдаешься. С соплями, блядь, с истерикой, по–бабски громко. А кому оно надо? Соберись, Марк, ты ведешь себя до блевоты жалко. Чертов слабак.  
  
Для полной кондиции половины бутылки пива мне мало, нужно было срочно ползти в магазин. Сказать проще, чем сделать. Желудок неприятно ныл и скручивался в жгут, а я все–таки сжалился над ним и потащился на кухню с намерением найти в шкафах хоть что–то съедобное помимо аптечки. Все–таки руководит жизнедеятельностью желудок, а не злоебучий орган–мешок в груди, жалящий и не дающий покоя.  
Повиснув на дверном косяке, собирал силы для последнего рывка. Стоял не очень долго, всего три захода лифта в подъезде и один дверной хлопок. Моей двери. Перед глазами мелькнул образ пришедшей «белочки». Я дернул щекой, как–то нервно рассмеялся и заявил:  
– А с тобой, сука, я пить не буду.  
Владлен замер возле распахнутой входной двери. Чуть приподнял брови и сказал:  
– Как мило.  
Интересно, зеленые черти у алкоголиков тоже говорящие? Хотя когда до меня донесся ненавистный запах Armani и сигарет, я уже точно знал, что «белочкой» тут и не пахло. Три бутылки водки и две пива – не тот для нее уровень, а я просто жалкий алкаш, если с этих порций меня уносило. Даже стрёмно.  
Я поплелся в кухню и стал хлопать дверцами шкафов трясущимися руками. Видеть ублюдка было выше моих сил, я еще не был к этому готов. Тет–а–тет с мразью. Это вообще не смешно. Даже истерически. Мало приятного ощущать, как собственное сердце рвется на волю из тесной грудной клетки. Эмоции и чувства резко захлестывали с ног до головы, отыгрываясь сейчас за все дни блокировки, и мешали думать. Остановившись посреди своих поисков, я намертво вцепился руками в столешницу рядом с раковиной, боясь свалиться в обморок. Ага, пиздец, блядь, будет представление, Марк. Слух обострился до предела, и я слышал, как Владлен тихо идет по прихожей. Выложенный елочкой деревянный пол поскрипывал. Сердце уже стояло в горле и рвалось через кадык в намерении осуществить бэксайд*.  
– Какого черта тебе здесь надо? – смело спросил я, не оборачиваясь.  
Складывалось впечатление, что у всех гомиков этой страны имеются ключи от моей квартиры. Пиздатая такая ирония.  
Владлен стоял в дверях и стряхивал прилипший к пальто снег, а я – раз и вмиг – перестал что–либо чувствовать. Вообще. По щелчку. Лишь сердце своим утихающим бегом говорило о том, что что–то пошло не так и организм дал сбой.  
Не было волны паники, переходящей в шторм, которую, по идее, должны чувствовать все жертвы перед своим насильником, липкого въедливого страха и гипервентиляции легких. Ничего не было. Только желудок–жгут, требующий еды. Наверное, по Фрейду это что–то нездоровое. Этой мрази удалось меня сломать еще там, в клубе. Сейчас он снова об этом напомнил. Сломанные вещи могут что–нибудь чувствовать?  
– Надо поговорить.  
От этого голоса выворачивало наизнанку. Демонстрировать блевательные возможности своего желудка уже стало входить в привычку. Какая–то стадия нервной булимии, блядь.  
С врожденной грацией Владлен сел на стул. Сейчас, во мраке комнаты, «король» казался каким–то уставшим, с потухшим взглядом. Достал сигареты, придвинул чистое блюдце, стоящее на столе, и бесцеремонно превратил его в пепельницу. Я отстраненно наблюдал за тем, как он затягивался, плотно сомкнув губы, держа дым в себе. Все выглядело как долбаная мизансцена, снятая на аррифлекс*.  
– О чем?  
Я вытащил открытую пачку печенья и поставил на плиту чайник. И чтобы поесть, и чтобы просто отвлечься от лицезрения ублюдка за моим обеденным столом.  
– Забери документы из школы, – жестким и бесчувственным тоном ответил он.  
Мой насухо выжатый мозг начал лениво перемалывать услышанное.  
– Отец не заберет.  
– Эту проблему я беру на себя.  
Я смотрел на пламя конфорки.  
– Заберешь документы, уедешь из города.  
Почему–то мне стало смешно. Эта тварь уже решила все за меня. Я нервно рассмеялся. Уехать? Куда? И что это изменит? Я повернулся к Берсеньеву, нацепив на лицо кривую улыбку.  
– Да мне похуй, если честно, что ты там себе решил, но я уеду.  
У меня тетка во Владимире живет. В детстве я к ней ездил в гости от силы два раза. Почему–то именно сейчас об этом вспомнил. Красивый город.  
– Отлично, – надменно произнес ублюдок.  
Надо же, в контексте ничего не было.  
И снова мизансцена. Я стоял, опершись о столешницу тумбы, пил чай и грыз печенье, а Владлен без перерыва курил, холодно и жестоко. Молчали и прикидывались, что ничего не случилось. Почти что, блядь, друзья по траху.  
– Мы друг друга поняли, – бросил напоследок он и ушел.  
Да, поняли. Впервые видел читаемость подонка: он был не в своей тарелке. Неужели что–то могло поколебать короля? Уржаться просто.  
Я выцедил литр чая, заменяя водку водой.  
...А ночью у меня случилась очередная истерика. Накатила волна постыдного унижения и внутренней опустошенности. Я опрокинул шкаф, разворотил телевизор и умудрился перевернуть тяжелый диван. Разбил кулаки о стены и трясущимися окровавленными руками курил «Captain Black», оставленные когда–то Лексом, бросая окурки прямо на пол. Начался период душевного онанизма. По Юнгу – это вообще пиздец.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *потенцирование – усиленное действие таблеток запиваемых алкоголем (здесь: антидепрессанты и обезболивающие)  
> *бэксайд – здесь: число градусов поворота при трюке (пример 180, 360)  
> *аррифлекс – профессиональный киносъёмочный аппарат


	14. Chapter 14

Если честно, я даже думать не хотел, насколько властна чета Берсеньевых в целом или их выродок в частности. Через два дня на моей кухне сидел отец, закинув ногу на ногу и недовольно осматривая погромы в «коробке». Мои сбитые в кровь губы, красно–фиолетовое ухо, въевшиеся темные круги под глазами, сгорбленность плеч и кривую походку эта сволочь замечать в упор не желала.  
– Когда забрать документы из школы? – насладившись видом разгрома, спросил он наконец.  
Я не удивился вопросу. Вообще не удивился.  
– Не знаю. В конце месяца.  
Отец кивнул.  
– Куда уезжаешь?  
– Во Владимир, – зачем–то ответил я. – Хотя еще не решил.  
– К тетке?  
– Нет. Вообще.  
Он снова кивнул.  
– Деньги на квартиру и пропитание буду так же перечислять на карточку. На этот счет не переживай.  
Бля–я, неслыханный жест щедрости. Я не сразу ответил:  
– Спасибо.  
Отец поднялся со стула, сказал «Прощай» и ушел, оставляя на полу следы от растаявшего снега. Это был самый нормальный разговор с родителем за семнадцать лет.  
  
В конце недели я впервые вышел на улицу, не узнавая собственного двора, мест, мимо которых ходил ежедневно, сторонился людей и все время прятал взгляд в слякотный асфальт. Посетил ближайшую аптеку, пополняя запасы, магазин и, проходя мимо занюханного бара–подвала, заметил объявление о вакансии грузчика. До конца месяца я планировал немного подзаработать, раз уж школу посещать не собирался. Деньги лишними не бывают.  
После нехитрого обеда из яичницы с помидорами два часа проторчал в интернет–кафе, изучая место планируемого обитания.  
Шестнадцатого числа таскал ящики паленого алкоголя из вонючего склада Светке, кассирше–продавщице «Кабачка», давился на обед «Роллтоном» и все так же сидел на таблетках, благодаря которым мог не только ходить, но и работать вообще. Ни с кем не разговаривал, ни на кого не смотрел, просто по утрам выполнял свою работу, вечером шел домой, глотал снотворное и заваливался на диван. С утра все повторялось. Работа была ежедневным отвлекающим маневром для испепеленного мозга. Серая и унылая рутина, за которую я цеплялся, словно утопающий, создавая для себя иллюзию нормальной жизни среднестатистического подростка, чтобы не скатиться куда–то еще ниже той ямы, в которой уже находился. Меня не посещали мысли, сновидения и терзающие в кровь сердце откровения. Я ничего не чувствовал, только тянущую боль в районе ушатанной печени и острые приступы–приветы от гастрита.  
Двадцать седьмого на моем кухонном столе лежали документы из школы и тонкая пачка пятитысячных купюр «на первое время».  
Двадцать девятого я получил зарплату и приобрел дорожную сумку.  
Тридцать первого декабря поезд вез меня куда–то на запад. Оказалось, в Новый год вагоны поездов все так же переполнены людьми, как и в будни, а не пустуют. Просто к привычной пьянке добавляются гирлянды, оливье и пожелания всем знакомым и незнакомым людям счастья. Я не участвовал во всеобщем праздновании, лежал на верхней полке плацкарта, пристроив упакованную в газетный кулек фиалку у головы, и хотел от этой распиздато–волшебной ночи только одного – сна.  
  
Первый день нового года в новом городе приветливо встретил меня снегопадом. Было не по–зимнему тепло и солнечно. Я сделал глубокий вдох и на выдохе пошел к веренице такси, которые также провели бессонную праздную ночь.  
– Впервые в нашем городе? – поинтересовался таксист, когда я прочитал нужный адрес с бумажки.  
– Вроде того.  
– Красивый город. Достопримечательностей сколько. Только время успевай выкраивать для походов.  
Он еще о чем–то говорил, советовал места, достойные внимания, я слушал вполуха, отвечал что–то невпопад, но таксиста моя угрюмость нисколько не смущала. Да и меня его рассказы не напрягали, они просто сливались в фоновый шум, пока я уже взрослыми глазами оценивал город за окном и прикидывал, подружимся мы с ним или нет.  
Нужный подъезд отыскался сразу же, отдав водителю деньги, я полез из машины. С хозяйкой квартиры я связался еще три дня назад, договорился о встрече на девять утра, сейчас было семь. По–свински с моей стороны не дать человеку отдохнуть в законный выходной, и два часа я бродил по району, иногда заходя греться в подъезды.  
Ровно в девять часов я звонил в тонкий выпуклый звонок, еще спустя полчаса обзавелся жильем. Пустая однушка после дешевого ремонта, с газовой плитой и небольшим холодильником на кухне. Мебель и все необходимое мне предстояло приобрести самому, отсюда и смехотворная цена за аренду. Фиалка сразу же заняла место на подоконнике, а сумка с вещами расположилась в углу. Сам я сидел на полу, подпирая стенку, глядя в выбеленный потолок, и думал, что дальше? Посещение родственницы, школа, экзамены и спущенная в унитаз жизнь – вот, блядь, что.  
Откладывать охеренный план не стал и в этот же день заявился к тетке, которая, к удивлению, меня узнала, а потом удивление сошло на нет, когда она рассказала о звонке отца. Ну, оно и к лучшему, не нужно было что–то врать и просить о помощи почти что постороннего человека. Теть Валя заверила, что с зачислением в школу проблем у меня не будет, у нее был знакомый в этой сфере, и в течение двух дней я стал учащимся 11 «А» школы №**.  
Тетка спросила мой адрес «на всякий случай», а я ей спиздел какой–то левый. Спасибо, конечно, за помощь, но до свидания.  
  
Каникулы прошли в долгих прогулках – освоения города, людей и ритма здешней жизни. То, что я узнавал, мне в принципе нравилось. У каждого бывало время, когда хотелось сбежать от всего знакомого, «развидеть» все приевшиеся лица, улицы и дома, уйти прочь от всего, что окружало. Всех проблем переезд не решил, зато дал передышку от нокдауна и глоток воздуха. Чертовому ублюдку стоило бы сказать спасибо, потому что смена жительства меня немного отвлекала. Непрошеные мысли лезли в голову только по ночам, когда организм переставал вести хоть какую–то активность, но эту проблему с легкостью решала горсть «Донормила»*.  
  
Первый учебный день в новой школе, в новом городе, в новой жизни. Одноклассники после элитки казались самыми дружелюбными людьми на свете, и это нехерово напрягало. Я занимал одиночную парту у окна и все время наблюдал за улицей, игнорируя новые знакомства со стороны, добровольно присваивая себе статус изгоя. Не хотелось ни с кем разговаривать, тем более отвечать на вопросы о моем прошлом. Незнакомые лица сливались в полосы, незнакомые голоса монотонно жужжали на втором плане.  
Первый день в школе и все последующие мало чем отличались друг от друга. Только если учесть то, что меня больше не приковывали наручниками в каморке, не избивали, не унижали, а считали вполне себе подобным. Я даже не знаю, нравилось мне это или нет. Как–то похеру.  
  
В спящем режиме я провел весь январь, вспомнив только в начале февраля, что двадцать третьего мне исполнилось восемнадцать. С совершеннолетием тебя, Марк.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Донормил» – снотворное.


	15. Chapter 15

Нет ничего хуже ожидания чего–то непонятного. Подвешенное состояние. Когда ты натянут словно струна, до предела и вот–вот должен почему–то сорваться. Замираешь от какой–то мимолетной мысли, вздрагиваешь при любом шорохе и хочешь пропасть, исчезнуть, раствориться без права на восстановление.  
День Святого Валентина – день какого–то «забугорного» чела, а с ума посходили все россияне. Отличный праздник для торгашей, так как обезумевший народ сметал все, что плохо лежало. По школе носились старосты–почтальоны, разнося валентинки, письма и шоколад, всех занимали только пылкие признания вместо уроков. Это даже преподов коснулось, и они были милы до тошноты. Когда я решил было свалить с последних двух уроков, чтобы пропустить всю эту любовную хренотень–лихорадку, меня окликнула Маша, староста класса:  
– Марк, получи свою порцию!  
Миниатюрная блондинка ломала все общепринятые стереотипы: была отличницей, обладательницей черного пояса по каратэ и просто хорошим человеком, отзывчивым, с чувством юмора. С ней легко найти общий язык, и в редкие минуты нашего общения она умела быть ненавязчивой.  
Девушка хлопнула передо мной аккуратной стопочкой валентинок.  
– Это все тебе. От меня тоже есть, – улыбнулась она. – Просто дружеский жест, ничего больше.  
– Спасибо.  
Я сгреб открытки в сумку, чтобы выбросить их в ближайшую мусорку.  
– Удивлен, что ли, что тебя вниманием не обделили? – хохотнула она. – А зря. Ты многим нашим девчонкам нравишься. Ты симпатичный, мрачный и загадочный. Это, знаешь ли, привлекает.  
Единственный минус Машки – она сначала говорила все в лоб, а потом думала.  
– Маш, я домой, голова болит. Прикроешь перед классной?  
– Прикрою, – охотно кивнула она. – Если пойдешь сегодня с нами в кафе. Подозреваю, ты даже не слышал о том, что мы классом собираемся там встретиться, угадала? – Я поморщился. – Дай свой номер телефона, я тебе позвоню.  
– У меня нет телефона, – вздохнул я, припоминая свой бывший черный «Самсунг», разбитый о стену два с половиной месяца назад. С тех пор мне некому звонить, а значит, телефон мне без надобности – лишние траты. – Ладно. Говори адрес, я запомню.  
– Ты странный, – хмыкнула девушка. – Кафе «Фазан», подтягиваемся часам к семи. И только попробуй не прийти, – предупредила она, погрозив пальчиком, и я вышел из класса.  
Можно, конечно, на все и всех забить, но обижать девушку не хотелось. К тому же это было невыгодно, она еще могла пригодиться. Час своего драгоценного времени я мог угробить на кафешку, а еще почему–то именно сегодня не хотелось быть в одиночестве. Впервые за все время. Странное желание.  
Домой идти не хотелось, но бродить по улицам вместе со свихнувшимися парочками тем более, поэтому особого выбора не было. Подходя к своему подъезду, я увидел хищную махину, беспардонно взгромоздившуюся передними колесами на тротуар. У меня неприятно закололо возле солнечного сплетения, вид знакомых номеров заставил участиться сердечный ритм и вспотеть ладони. Тот, кого здесь быть не должно, весь в черном сейчас сидел на лавочке у подъезда и курил. Я испуганно замер на мгновение, вытаращив глаза, попытался втянуть морозный воздух в легкие, но не смог. Атмосфера стала сжиматься все теснее и теснее вокруг меня, я чувствовал, как она просто душила. Какого, блядь, хера?.. Уточнять не стал, резко развернулся на пятках и быстрым шагом пошел прочь. Это что, блядь, галлюцинация? Что за нахер?  
– Марк.  
Глубокий голос за спиной, торопливые шаги по хрустящему февральскому снегу и тяжелая рука на моем плече.  
Хуже ожидания только лопнувшая внутренняя струна...  
Воспоминания стали рябить перед глазами, а внезапная ярость затопила с ног до головы. Хотелось расхерачить ни в чем не повинную суперохуенную «бэху» в говно, смеяться до колик в животе и умереть от психоза. Как долбаная истеричка. Пиздец.  
– Марк.  
Влад–мать–его–лен.  
– Это такая шутка с подъебом, да? – Я стряхнул руку ублюдка со своего плеча и зло уставился в сверкающие зеленые глаза, которые преследовали по ночам. – Что ты здесь делаешь?  
– Тебя жду.  
Дважды пиздец.  
– Какого, блядь, хера ты здесь делаешь?! – задал единственный вопрос, который меня волновал.  
– Мы можем поговорить?  
Вот так просто. Смешно, ага, я заценил.  
– Нет.  
– Марк...  
– Пошел. Блядь. На. Хуй.  
– Марк...  
Я развернулся с намерением уйти, Владлен схватил меня за руку, а я сделал то, что уже никогда не надеялся сделать – прописал ублюдку со всей силы. Или он мне позволил это сделать, или это был просто удачный день, неважно, но да, я ему въебал. Владлен чуть пошатнулся, но мою руку из хватки не выпустил. Ноющий кулак и вид разбитой губы со струйкой крови впрыскивали в меня адреналин, что покалывал кончики пальцев, доставляя охуенный кайф, шум в ушах и громко бьющееся сердце.  
– Доволен? – сплевывая кровь на белоснежный снег, поинтересовался он. – Теперь мы можем поговорить?  
Нет, не доволен! Хотелось разворотить его лицо до неузнаваемости. Надо же, а я думал, что нахожусь в sleep mode*.  
– Не о чем нам разговаривать.  
Меня слегка потряхивало, я окатил его презрительным взглядом. Эталон мужественности и стиля был бледным, с заметными кругами под глазами, лихорадочным зеленым взглядом, и вообще, выглядел намного хуже, чем при последней нашей встрече. Сейчас идеальными были только его шмотки, сам он на слабую троечку. А где самоуверенный и высокомерный подонок?  
– Марк, я не уеду, пока ты меня не выслушаешь, – серьезно сказал он, а внутри меня все вопило: «Не смей называть меня по имени! Меня от тебя тошнит!»  
– Мне похуй, – отозвался я.  
– Возвращайся.  
Одним словом он смог–таки вогнать меня в ступор. А потом я рассмеялся. По–дурацки так, со свистом, запрокидывая голову назад. Думаю, проезжай карета скорой помощи мимо, меня бы в минуту загребли в палату с обитыми стенами. Даже ублюдок–Владлен поежился.  
– Все сказал? – отсмеявшись, наконец спросил я. – Зря ехал. Счастливого пути.  
Берсеньев больно сцепил пальцы, и я почувствовал, как на моей коже наливаются синяки. Надо же! Вижу ублюдка не больше пяти минут, а впервые за долгую спячку что–то чувствую! Чудеса.  
– Руку пусти, – спокойно сказал я.  
Он разжал пальцы, и я, плюнув на все вопящие предостережения, толкнул его плечом и пошел к подъезду. Далеко не ушел, на полпути он снова настиг меня, схватил за плечо, разворачивая к себе лицом.  
– Ты меня наизнанку выворачиваешь, Марк. Прекрати, пожалуйста, – голос какой–то надломленный, хриплый, не Владленовский.  
Моя попытка высвободить плечо была прикончена в зародыше, я просто стоял и тупо пялился на ублюдка. Я, блядь, делаю чтό? «Пожалуйста»? Все мысли отражались на моем лице.  
– Можешь просто меня выслушать? – он устало потер переносицу и снова тяжелым взглядом посмотрел на меня.  
Я прогибался под холодными глазами. Внутренне прогибался и молчал, просто потому, что не мог нихера сообразить, что творится? Что за разительные перемены, касающиеся не только внешности ублюдка?  
– Возвращайся.  
– Это смешно...  
– Возвращайся.  
– Мать твою, нет!  
– Если ты не вернешься, я испорчу тебе жизнь! – Владлен злился. Переход от дворняги к разъяренному доберману был стремителен.  
– Еще дерьмовей, чем сейчас? Тогда ты, блядь, удивишь даже меня!  
Нет, он мог сделать еще хуже, гораздо хуже, я блефовал. Храбрился как мог, но сердце предательски стучало где–то в пятках.  
– Я могу сломать твою жизнь, – стальные и жесткие нотки в этом голосе мне были знакомы.  
– Да какого хера тебе от меня надо?! – отчаянно крикнул я, вырываясь. – Чего ты, блядь, хочешь?!  
– Тебя.  
Пауза, одна из тех, после которых появляются морщины. Одно слово – и мир вокруг замедляет ход. Это все дико и охуенно неправильно. Мои зрачки расширились до предела, и я с откровенным ужасом начал вырываться вон.  
– Отвали нахер. Ты, ублюдок.  
И он отвалил. Я в мгновение преодолел четыре лестничных пролета и громко хлопнул дверью, сползая на пол в прихожей, рвано хватая воздух.  
Весь день провел на надувном матрасе, заменяющем мне кровать, успокаивал вновь оттаявшие нервы, забив на встречу в «Фазане». Быть живым и чувствовать – это, блядь, херово. Зато для развития ишемии, несомненно, полезно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleep mode – спящий режим


	16. Chapter 16

Никогда не задумывался над тем, с чего люди начинают новую жизнь. Мне этого не дано. Кажется, что прошлое никогда не выпустит из своих цепких лап. Перемены не наступят, я и дальше буду жить в страхе, в тупой ярости, затаскивая свою нервную систему на нет.  
Владлен... Владлен... Гребаный Владлен!  
Когда долго не видишь человека, то начинаешь выстраивать заново свой разбитый мир, осколок за осколком, остываешь и переключаешься на автомат. Начинаешь просто заставлять себя привыкать к новому положению, к тому, что долбаного раздражителя больше нет. Но стоит вновь встретиться лицом к лицу с прошлым – все некогда подавленное вырывается вновь, с тройной силой. По накатанной. И ты понимаешь, что раздражитель – все еще точка фокуса твоей боли. Нихера не изменилось.  
Берсеньев стоял на пороге моей квартиры, а я был просто в ахуе от самой мысли, что ублюдок сейчас в одном со мной городе. Уже два дня.  
– Полчаса твоего времени, и я уеду. Обещаю.  
Этот человек меня пугал. В голове не укладывался факт того, что ублюдок может вот так стоять передо мной, после всего, что было, с львиным спокойствием и что–то обещать. О–бе–щать. Пиздец, бля.  
Я медлил с ответом. Полчаса за разговором и свобода или ежедневное лицезрение его физиономии, торчащей у меня под окнами? Жаль, что человек не собака. Человеку недостаточно сказать «фу».  
– Жду тебя в машине, – сказал он, так и не дождавшись ответа, развернулся и стал спускаться по лестнице.  
Я закрыл дверь и сделал глубокий вдох. Полчаса, Марк, и эта хренотень закончится. Полчаса...  
Эти мысли крутились в течение последующих трех часов, и наконец я решился – накинул куртку и вышел, щелкнув английским замком.  
«Ангел смерти» все так же был припаркован на тротуаре. Я сел в машину, не обращая внимания на водителя. Владлен курил, открыв окно, в салоне стояла уличная температура.  
– Почему именно этот город? – каким–то непривычным тоном поинтересовался он.  
– Время идет, – бесцветно напомнил я.  
– Так раздражает мое общество? – хмыкнул он, по–прежнему глядя куда–то вперед.  
– А ты, блядь, сомневаешься?  
Повисла звенящая тишина.  
– Я могу что–нибудь сделать? – выдыхая дым, спросил Владлен.  
– Чтобы чтό?  
– Если ты ждешь извинений, то их не будет.  
– Охренеть ты меня удивил. А теперь по существу.  
Острый, как тысячи иголок, взгляд обратился ко мне.  
– Ты нужен мне. В моей жизни.  
У меня перехватило дыхание. Я с трудом смог отвести глаза от сидящей рядом угрозы.  
– Я ничего тебе не должен.  
– Блядь, Марк, речь не о долге! – Я вздрогнул от резкого тона. – Мне нужен ты. Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся.  
Я ничего не мог толком понять, хотя одновременно понимал все. Мир сошел с оси реальности. Этого просто не может быть. Это что, оживший кошмар? Долбаный ублюдок не мог только что признаться в каких–то своих извращенных чувствах ко мне, просто не мог.  
– Моргни, если ты жив, – усмехнулся Берсеньев. Выбросил окурок в окно и сразу же прикурил новую. – Хочешь машину, квартиру? Только скажи.  
Это был апогей его извинений. Обладание дорогими игрушками и вседозволенность сделали свое дело – этот ублюдок все мерил деньгами. Банкноты в его жизни многое решали, а какие–либо чувства у него полностью атрофировались. Моральный урод, как он есть.  
Не сдерживая себя, я засмеялся. Когда я перестал его бояться? И боялся ли вообще? Да, когда–то определенно боялся. Когда у меня была жизнь, было за что переживать. Теперь нет ничего, и все страхи слились в сортирную дыру.  
– Знаешь, в следующий раз и не в этой жизни, – растягивая губы в улыбке, сказал я.  
– Чего ты хочешь?  
– Чтобы ты держал дистанцию.  
Его взгляд заострился. Зеленые лезвия резали меня на куски, а я сидел и ничего не чувствовал. Бесила только мысль, что меня хотели купить как шлюху.  
– Я не отпущу тебя.  
– Ситуёвина себя исчерпала, – наиграно бодро прокомментировал я и на несгибаемых ногах покинул салон.  
Владлен вышел следом.  
– Хочешь вендетты, да? – раздраженно спросил он, обходя машину, не приглушая голос. – Отлично, – он направился ко мне. – Можешь трахнуть меня в отместку, только не строй из себя чертового нимбоносца!  
– Заткнись нахер!  
При одном упоминании о том вечере меня пробила мелкая нервная дрожь.  
– Ну же, Марк, скажи, что я мразь последняя, что сука и гребаный педик! Скажи хоть что–нибудь, скажи, мне легче будет. – Владлен стоял на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и это нервировало. Он сделал еще шаг, обжигая горячим дыханием мое лицо, а редкие прохожие на нас косились. – Ты у меня из головы не выходишь, понимаешь? Я спать не могу, мне хочется выть от отчаяния... Рядом с тобой я просто слетаю с катушек. Эта долбаная месть Лексу... Я полная мразь, Марк. Я не знаю, к чему все это было... А тогда, на балу, я был обдолбан. Я сорвался... Утром проснулся, и застрелиться хотелось... Такое не прощают, я знаю... Я не насильник, Марк. Никогда им не был... Ненавижу те чувства, которые ты во мне будишь, но ничего с собой поделать не могу... Ты уехал, и я понял, что сказочный долбоеб. Я не могу без тебя, Марк... Ты меня с ума сводишь.  
Долгий тягучий взгляд глаза в глаза. Одержимость, горевшая в его зеленых глазах, сворачивала мои внутренности тугим клубком и сдавливала горло. Его любовь, принявшая уродливую форму, пугала до усрачки. Атмосфера определенно накалялась. Мне бы воздуху!  
– Меня от одного твоего вида тошнит, – выговорил я, делая шаг назад.  
Берсеньев пристально следил за моим лицом.  
– Заслуженно, – криво усмехнулся Владлен и, развернувшись, пошел к машине, а я потрусил к подъезду, плотнее запахивая куртку.  
Полчаса, Марк, выжили. Морально помяло, конечно, нехило, но кости целы – и слава богу. Я умею держать ровно спину.


	17. Chapter 17

Пять дней прошли в противоречиях между самовнушением о нормальной жизни и душевным онанизмом. Но даже вся эта шаткая херня развалилась на части, когда в среду я снова мог лицезреть ублюдка. В своем классе, среди своих одноклассников. Вчера классная объявила о новеньком, переполошив всех занятной новостью, и вот он, собственной персоной. Шикарно, мать вашу!  
Девчонки перешептывались, парни косились, прицениваясь, но Владлена это ничуть не смущало. Он сидел за партой в центре класса и сверлил меня взглядом.  
– Марк, я могу узнать, по какой причине ты опоздал на классный час? – недовольно поинтересовалась классная руководительница.  
– Проспал, – буркнул я, замерев в дверях на пару секунд от неожиданности, справляясь с эмоциями, а затем с некоторым усилием вошел в кабинет.  
Сбросил сумку на стул, занял свою парту и старался не думать о своем злом роке, насмешке судьбы, долбаной карме неудачника – нужное подчеркнуть. У меня был шок.  
– Итак, – продолжила свой монолог классная, – перезнакомиться вы все еще успеете...  
Что он, блядь, здесь делает? Перевелся из элитки в нашу шарагу? Из области переехал в задницу? Три ха–ха, блядь! Анекдот для сборника. Ни один человек в трезвом уме не выкинет подобное. Что, вот так просто, отличника, твердо шагающего к золотой медали, богатенького сыночка главного спонсора перевели в обычную школу посреди четверти? А родители? Это же эпик–какой–то–офф мозга полный!  
– ...Марк, вот ты–то и проведешь экскурсию по школе Владлену. Он должен знать, где какой кабинет находится, – строгим голосом сказала классная так, что спорить с ней было бессмысленно. В голове я собрал все маты, которые только знал. Охренеть просто! Шикардос!  
Прозвенел звонок с классного часа. Все рванули к двери, и я был в числе первых. Подальше от класса, подальше от этого абсурда.  
– Разве не ты должен провести мне экскурсию? – насмешливо спросил Владлен, хрен знает каким макаром возникший рядом.  
Он, блядь, что, собрался преследовать меня до конца жизни?  
– Отвали, – грубо бросил я, ускоряя шаг.  
– Извини, не могу. Теперь мы будем видеться каждый день.  
– Блядь, Владлен, что это за сраная комедия с переводом?  
Я резко остановился посреди коридора, мешая движению школьников, которые уже, безусловно, заметили новичка в выпускных рядах и с любопытством на нас поглядывали. Владлен остановился в опасной близости, но мне было плевать, хотелось крушить и ломать все вокруг от тупой ярости. Наверное, у меня уже маниакально–депрессивный психоз. Я контролировал себя с трудом. Лишь учителя и вытекающие последствия драки остужали пыл, не хотелось подставляться так опрометчиво из–за какого–то урода. Хотя вряд ли мне снова посчастливится почесать кулаки о фейс Берсеньева, все–таки тогда он мне поддался. Сука.  
– А разве не очевидно? – он впился в меня взглядом. – Марк, я не отпущу тебя. Если для этого мне потребуется учиться в этой дыре, то я буду здесь учиться. Хочешь жить в этом городе? Прекрасно, я тоже здесь буду жить.  
– Это нихрена не смешно.  
Когда «дохрена король» успел зайти в своих играх слишком далеко?  
– А я и не шучу, – серьезно ответил он, глядя мне прямо в глаза.  
– У тебя проблемы с головой. Тебе лечиться надо.  
– Серьезно?  
– Как инфаркт, блядь. Ты, чертов сталкер, возвращаешься и с грацией слона уничтожаешь мою жизнь. Я не знаю, что тебе еще от меня надо. Может, перестанешь ломать гребаную комедию и оставишь меня в покое?  
– Нет...  
– Отлично просто. Почему ты думаешь, что нужен мне? Хороший вопрос, не правда ли?  
Играть по правилам этого ублюдка? Да, пожалуйста. Но Владлен ничего не ответил, развернулся и пошел прочь по коридору. Отличная у него, блядь, тактика игнорирования. Да вообще, какого черта?!  
В течение учебного дня Владлен ко мне больше не подходил, что несказанно радовало. Сукин сын просто мастерски раскурочивал внутренности, а небольшая передышка была в самый раз, чтобы понять, что мне делать. В голове каша, и неясно, что дальше и как. Но точно не как раньше. Сейчас жизнь снова летит в топку, а близость его персоны жутко раздражала и выводила из себя.  
В классе он неплохо со всеми заобщался, что было весьма странно при его тщеславии и высокомерии, но дальше приветствий и дежурных фраз дело не шло.  
Машка подсела ко мне на четвертом уроке.  
– Марк, так ты, оказывается, знаком с новеньким? С Берсеньевым этим?  
– Мм, – неопределенно промычал я.  
– Да или нет? – не поняла она.  
– Можно сказать и так, – нахмурился я.  
Девушка с интересом ожидала продолжения, но я сделал вид, что не заметил ее замешательства.  
– Ну?  
– Что «ну»?  
– Трофимов, не тупи.  
– Учились когда–то вместе. Всё, тема себя исчерпала, Маш.  
Она недовольно засопела, но больше с расспросами не лезла. Хорошо, когда люди попадаются понятливые.  
Последним уроком была химия, на которую я плюнул и ушел домой. Хотелось забить на учебу в целом, лишь бы больше не видеть фейс Берсеньева, но понял, что таким образом я снова уступлю ему в чем–то. Перебьется сука.  
А пока еще нет разработанной тактики действий. Объявляй, Марк, минуту молчания по своей несостоявшейся жизни.


	18. Chapter 18

Утром Берсеньев встретил меня на крыльце школы в компании сигарет, сразу же сбивая настроение от «пожалуйста–пристрелите» до «пойду–продам–почку–сам–куплю–пистолет».  
– Опаздываешь, – заметил он, отбрасывая окурок в урну.  
Я молча прошагал мимо него, вошел в здание и сдал куртку в гардероб, призывая все свое актерское мастерство игнорирования.  
День длился неимоверно долго, в учебный процесс я практически не вникал, посвятив все время гляделкам в окно и музыке, лившейся через наушники. В моем затылке как минимум была просверлена дыра благодаря тяжелому взгляду зеленых глаз, и ближе к часу дня я чувствовал себя бубликом с ногами. Но молчаливыми взглядами день и ограничился. Да уж, было сложно поверить такому везению, в воздухе так и витала подлянка.  
Я шел по своему двору, когда увидел серебристый «Мерседес» у подъезда. Так бы и прошел мимо, не обращая на него внимания, но распахнулась задняя дверь, и передо мной возник лыбящийся шатен.  
– Бля. Тебя здесь только и не хватало, – прифигел я. Да, не могло мне так везти на спокойный день, я же говорил.  
– Н–да, трогательной встречи не вышло, – засмеялся Лекс.  
– Если скажешь, что проезжал мимо – я не поверю, – предупредил я.  
– Угостишь чаем?  
Лекс продолжал скалить зубы, а я обреченно вздохнул: такой зашибенный денек был... Я направился к подъезду, парень пошел следом за мной. Мы молча поднялись на нужный этаж, я пропустил гостя в квартиру первым. Лекса не тронула моя спартанская обстановка, и он, сияя словно начищенный самовар, сразу расположился на кухне, сбросив туфли и куртку в прихожей. Как будто каждый день с ним чаи гоняем. Все, Марк, закончились спокойные деньки, началась свистопляска с веселухой.  
– Ну? – спросил я, стоя к нему спиной, набирая в чайник воды. – Мне из тебя клещами ответы тянуть? Не хочешь поделиться, что забыл во Владимире?  
Поставив чайник на конфорку, я сел напротив парня и сложил руки замком.  
– В гости приехал, – развел он руками.  
– Ясно. А теперь уточни, ты, случаем, не собрался тоже ко мне в одноклассники записаться?  
Лекс не стал разыгрывать сцен и отрицательно покачал головой.  
– Приехал на пару дней... Ты вообще как? – спросил он, внимательно изучая мое лицо.  
– Нормально.  
– Ага, я вижу, – хмыкнул он.  
– Тогда не спрашивай.  
– Знаешь, я чертовски рад тебя видеть, Марк, – улыбнулся он. – Хоть ты и бываешь ужасной занозой... Если честно, не очень–то верил, что захочешь меня видеть, – закончил Лекс серьезно.  
– Я и не хочу. Но в последнее время у меня все идет под откос, так к чему обращать внимание на такие мелочи, как былые разногласия? – я клоунски растянул губы в улыбке.  
Повисла тишина. Не напрягающая, но призывающая к обдумыванию дальнейшей темы для обсуждения. Ситуацию разбавил закипевший чайник, и я стал возиться с чашками, которых, на счастье Лекса, было целых две, иначе парень остался бы без напитка.  
– Глупо спрашивать, как прошла ваша встреча с моим братцем, но я все–таки поинтересуюсь, – Лекс сделал глоток из чашки и потянулся за печеньем.  
– Мы оба живы, – сухо ответил я.  
Говорить на эту тему желания не было, но когда Лекс соблюдал политкорректность? Хотя, что ни говори, а я все–таки был немного рад его видеть. Если не брать в расчет голубое направление и симпатию ко мне, он вполне сносный тип. Или был сносным. Фиг его знает, сейчас у меня в душе такой кавардак, что я просто не в состоянии адекватно оценивать реальность.  
– Почему ты уехал?  
А вот это дерьмовый вопрос.  
– Он пообещал оставить меня в покое и списать долг, если я уеду, – практически невозмутимо соврал я.  
– Да? – не очень–то поверил Лекс. – А сам потом пошел вразнос, куролесил по пьяни, поставил всех на уши. Впервые видел, чтобы он так пил... На это должна быть более веская причина...  
Он замолчал, а я, не выдержав его взгляда, отвел глаза в сторону, сделал вид, что очень занят поглощением чая. Мне нечего больше сказать и добавить.  
– Ты заметно похудел.  
Я только кивнул.  
– Знаешь, что Владлен ищет Ника?  
– Зачем? – чересчур резко спросил я.  
– Не знаю. Сложно сказать, что творится у него в голове. В последнее время он стал просто неуправляемым.  
– Бля–я, будто до этого у ублюдка были тормоза.  
– Такие тормоза были – его отец. Но сейчас они в контрах, и сдерживать цепь просто некому.  
Отставив пустую кружку в сторону, я спросил:  
– Ты поэтому приехал? Потому что кое у кого сорвало крышак, а ты забеспокоился обо мне? Как это мило, – цинично усмехнулся я.  
– Я, между прочим, переживал, – недовольно ответил Лекс.  
– Ладно, забей. Меня больше интересует, зачем Владлену понадобился Ник. Идеи есть?  
Почему–то только от мысли, что Ника ищут, мне становилось не по себе. Зачем ублюдку Ник? Он действительно сможет его найти? Хотя... почему нет? Лично я даже не предпринимал и попытки отыскать друга. Да как–то и не до этого тогда было, если уж честно. Хреновый из меня друг, просто хреновый.  
– Тебе стоит спросить у него. Кто знает, что он вбил себе в голову.  
Да уж, гребаный Владлен.  
– Я остановился в «Слободе», может, прошвырнемся вечером по клубам? – предложил парень.  
Я недовольно посмотрел на него.  
– Ты же не думаешь, что мы будем продолжать общение, Лекс? Думаю, тебе стоит найти кого–то из своего окружения. Никакой дружбы.  
Он помолчал.  
– Тебя так сильно напрягают геи? – спокойным тоном осведомился он.  
– Меня сильно напрягают люди вообще.  
Это был самый приемлемый ответ. Лексу он не понравился, а кого его мнение волнует?  
– Мой номер телефона, – он достал из кармана брюк визитку и положил на стол рядом со своей чашкой. – Звони, если что... Только имей совесть, не выбрасывай бумажку при мне – дождись хотя бы, когда уйду.  
И Лекс, не прощаясь, вышел из кухни, а затем глухой щелчок закрывающегося замка оповестил, что квартира в полном моем распоряжении. Вообще–то, я и не собирался выбрасывать его визитку. В принципе, как и звонить. Одна из весомых причин: у меня тупо нет телефона.  
  
Вечером погода так и шептала: «Вытащи свою задницу на улицу», – и уже в течение трех часов я прогуливался по Дворянской, мимо магазинов, мимо Липки и Золотых ворот. Пару раз забегал в кафешки, отогревался горячим чаем и наконец решил вернуться домой, попутно прикидывая, чем можно накормить организм. Еще через полчаса стол радовал бутербродами и горячим супом быстрого приготовления, а настроение вошло в стадию более–менее умиротворенного. Поэтому когда в дверь постучали, я даже решил выслушать Лекса, перед тем как сказать ему «до свидания».  
Но на пороге стоял Берсеньев. Я же говорил, что день сегодня с подъебом.  
– Это уже стало традицией, – выдал бездумно я.  
– Что именно? – не понял Владлен.  
– Захват города, в котором я живу, моей новой школы, моего класса, а теперь, я так понимаю, мне нужно найти себе новое жилье, наверное, мою квартиру ты тоже захотел прибрать к рукам. Жаль, я стал к ней привыкать, – вздохнул я, начиная закрывать дверь, но Владлен придержал ее ногой:  
– Ты ужинал?  
– Собирался до того, как увидел тебя. Теперь у меня изжога.  
– Предлагаю тебе потренировать свой замечательный тонкий английский юмор за ужином в ресторане, – невозмутимо предложил Берсеньев, а я мрачно сказал:  
– Отвали.  
Предпринял еще одну тщетную попытку закрыть дверь.  
– Лекс был сегодня у тебя?  
Кстати, об этом...  
– Зачем тебе Ник?  
– А ты разве не хочешь найти своего друга? – спросил Владлен, чуть приподняв левую бровь, и как–то странно усмехнулся.  
– Ну ты и сука, – бросил я и закрыл дверь.  
Суп отправился в сток, бутеры в холодильник, а настроение в топку. Я распластался поверх матраца и уставился в потолок, будто бы там можно было найти какие–то ответы. Ага, хрена с два. Не нужно ванговать*, все и так предельно ясно: долбаная жизнь, гори в аду, долбаный Берсеньев, гори в аду. А ведь это, я так понимаю, только начало всех проблем. Конец затишью, понеслось...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ванговать – гадать или предсказывать на манер Ванги.


	19. Chapter 19

Как я и предполагал, молчаливый каламбур не продлился долго, что и следовало ожидать от Владлена – терпение не входило в число его добродетелей. Он подошел ко мне на перемене, когда я разговаривал со Смирновым из параллельки.  
– Поговорим? – спросил он.  
– Нет, – отрезал я.  
– Ладно, у меня геометрия... Я пойду, – кашлянул Смирнов и быстренько исчез.  
Все–таки Берсеньев обладал качеством, присущим всем деньгосорам – мог одним только своим видом показать, кто он такой и что думает о нас, простых смертных.  
Я хотел было последовать примеру парня, но Владлен схватил меня за руку:  
– Стоять.  
– Держись от меня подальше! – сквозь зубы прошипел я, вырывая свою конечность, которую обожгла грубая хватка.  
Владлен сунул мне в руки небольшую темную коробочку.  
– Не понравится модель – только скажи, – и, перебивая мои возражения, продолжил: – Это безвозмездный и ни к чему не обязывающий подарок. Если откажешься, я найду способ заставить тебя принять телефон.  
О, заставить он мог, кому как не мне, знать, но...  
– Подавись своим телефоном.  
Я бросил коробку на подоконник и, оттолкнув ублюдка в сторону, поспешил в класс. Безвозмездный подарок от Берсеньева? С ума сойти. Да он юморист.  
Весь урок я смотрел на доску, слушая одним ухом лекцию учителя, другим музыку плеера, и всеми силами сдерживал ребяческий порыв обернуться и показать fuck Владлену, сверлившему мой затылок со среднего ряда. Его взгляд, жалящий словно иголки, я мог узнать из тысячи и прочувствовать на себе всю его мощь каждой клеточкой. Иногда мне всерьез казалось, что он способен причинить ущерб только одними глазами. Надменно–презрительными и дерзкими.  
Я шел к гардеробной, когда ублюдок вновь нарисовался рядом.  
– Мы можем сесть и спокойно обо всем поговорить? Без твоих истерик?  
Эта чертова непробиваемость и пофигизм достойны восхищения и оваций!  
– Нам не о чем с тобой разговаривать. Какую часть этого предложения ты не понял?  
– Марк...  
– Отъебись от меня, в конце–то концов, – не выдержал я, привлекая повышенным тоном всеобщее внимание зевак и просто любопытных, но мне было наплевать. Как и Владлену. Он схватил меня за руку и потащил к пустующему закутку за лестницей.  
– Тебе так нравится балансировать над пропастью, да? – глухо поинтересовался он. – Нравится проверять границы моего терпения?  
Меня бесцеремонно припечатали к крашеной стене спиной.  
– Пусти, – разозлился я.  
Владлен оперся руками по обе стороны от моей головы, нависая. Наши лица разделяли всего несколько сантиметров. Он скользил по мне жадным плотоядным взглядом, от которого меня передернуло, но сдвинуться с места я так и не смог. Вот он, момент истины – меня парализовал жгучий страх, леденящий кровь и душу. Ноги сделались ватными, а сердце забилось в горле пойманной птицей. Я не думал о том, что мы находимся в школе, что за нами, возможно, сейчас наблюдают десятки глаз, просто некогда забытые эмоции захлестнули с ног до головы, а воспоминания о ночи в «IMPERIA» замельтешили перед глазами красочными картинками. Я часто заморгал, стараясь унять расходившиеся нервы.  
– Марк, давай по–хорошему... – его дыхание обожгло мои губы.  
– Отойди, – еле слышно прошептал я севшим голосом, хотя хотелось кричать во всю мощь легких, чтобы дать выход своей агонии.  
Наверное, моя паника отражалась на лице, потому что ублюдок безропотно выполнил то, что ему было сказано. Дышать стало намного легче.  
Владлен пристально наблюдал за мной.  
– Я не причиню тебе вреда, Марк. Никогда... Мои извинения ничего не изменят, да? – спросил он, хотя ответ был очевиден. Я даже не потрудился ответить. – Я могу сделать хоть что–то, чтобы мы сдвинулись с мертвой точки?  
Сердце только–только начало успокаивать бег. Больше никакого вреда, говоришь? Может, тогда оставишь меня в покое?!  
– Да, – как можно спокойнее проговорил я, стараясь, чтобы голос не очень заметно дрожал. – Уезжай. Забери документы из школы и уезжай из города.  
– Где–то я это уже слышал, – криво усмехнулся он и покачал головой.  
– Мне больше нечего тебе сказать.  
Подобрав с пола упавшую сумку дрожащими руками, я на негнущихся ногах пошел за курткой, не оборачиваясь назад.  
  
– Собирайся, мы едем в клуб! – торжественно заявила Машка с порога. Она свалилась как снег на голову, когда я открыл дверь, только–только собравшись прогуляться перед сном.  
– Куда? – я растерялся от неожиданности.  
– В клуб, – повторила она. – В кафе ты тогда, четырнадцатого февраля, так и не пришел, значит, пошли в клуб. Артем и Славка внизу, ждем только тебя.  
Н–да, отлично, вечер в компании одноклассников.  
Девушка бесцеремонно вошла в квартиру и выжидающе уставилась на меня.  
– А ты куда–то уходишь? – спросила она, заметив, что я стою обутый и в куртке.  
– Уже не знаю, – честно признался я.  
Это предложение о клубе весьма неожиданное и как бы совсем не вовремя. Хотя да, с кафе действительно тогда некрасиво получилось – обещал прийти и не пришел. Быстренько произведя мысленные подсчеты наличности, решил, что вполне могу пошиковать, хоть и не на широкую ногу, но несколько бутылок относительно приличного пива позволить себе могу. Да и не обязательно торчать в клубе до закрытия.  
– Ну же, Марк, – заканючила Машка. – Ждем только тебя, – повторила она и радостно улыбнулась, когда я сдался, тяжело вздохнул и кивнул.  
А почему, собственно, нет? Шум, алкоголь и компания идеально заглушают внутренние метания и приступы самокопания.  
Внизу ребята дурачились и играли в снежки возле машины такси.  
– Быстро вы, – сказал Славка, откидывая в сторону заготовленный снежок для Артема.  
– Машка умеет убеждать. У нее дар, – подхватил Артем.  
– Это называется природный магнетизм, – с умным видом пояснила девушка, и мы, смеясь, полезли в ожидавшее такси.  
– Что за клуб? – поинтересовался я, когда мы ехали по Мира.  
Прикид у меня самый простой: темные джинсы и пуловер, надеюсь, сейчас не ввели дресс–код в клубах. Как давно я не выходил в люди? Год, два, восемнадцать лет? Давно, очень давно.  
– Да новый какой–то открылся, – ответил Славка и пояснил: – Ребята знакомые ходили, сказали, что там неплохо.  
– Вот заодно и проверим, – кивнула девушка.  
По дороге я узнал, что, оказывается, Машка и парни дружат с самого детства. Этого я почему–то никогда не замечал в школе, хотя я мало на что обращал внимание все это время вообще. Общаться с ними было вполне легко и просто – я даже дал себе мысленный подзатыльник за то, что лишал себя нормального человеческого общения.  
Мы подъехали к вполне приличному клубу, таких тысячи. Неоновая красная вывеска с изображением бокала мартини, небольшая толпа у входа и фейс–контроль.  
– Ну, могло быть и хуже, – констатировал Артем, когда мы покинули такси и влились в людской поток.  
Через несколько минут достигли стеклянных дверей клуба и погрузились в атмосферу вечного праздника: еще новенький послеремонтный вид, музыка, басы, ритм, мигающие колорченджеры и толкотня на танцполе. Все как всегда, хоть что–то неизменно в этом мире. Мы направились к бару, где барменов даже не волновало наличие паспорта. Еще одна абсолютная истина.  
Музыка бесщадно рвала барабанные перепонки и отдавалась где–то в горле, глаза разъедала пелена искусственного дыма, доходившая даже до барной стойки. Мое настроение было смешанно–беспокойным – наверное, я просто отвык от такого столпотворения людей в одном месте. Одичавший вконец, ага.  
Начали мы с пива, девушке заказали какой–то вычурный коктейль, бесед не заводили, потому что пришлось бы перекрикивать музыку (что казалось невозможным), и просто с интересом оглядывались по сторонам. Вообще-то, пить в одиннадцать вечера, когда завтра в школу – отстойная идея, но, сука, привлекательная.  
После бутылки пива по грудной клетке разлилось приятное тепло, вспышки огней стали не такими уж и раздражающими, а вполне себе терпимыми, музыка не слишком орущей, и я наконец смог немного расслабиться, начать пропитываться клубной атмосферой и получать удовольствие от вечера.  
– Танцпол? – прокричал мне на ухо Артем, стоящий справа, указывая в сторону разгоряченной толпы.  
Пока что не хотелось даже шевелиться, не то что танцевать, и я отрицательно покачал головой. Они с Машей направились на танцплощадку, а мы со Славкой остались и заказали еще по бутылке пива. Славка пересел на место Артема, и мы начали перебрасываться фразами. Парнем он оказался интересным, с таким и поговорить ни о чем было ненапряжно, только перекрикиваться не слишком удобно.  
  
Во втором часу ночи, стоя в туалете клуба и умываясь холодной водой, я понял, что пора бы остановиться. С пивом уже давно покончено, и мы с парнями перешли на какие–то коктейли, которые ничем от спирта не отличались, особенно по своему действию. Хорошо, что одноклассница нас как–никак, но контролировала.  
– Марк, ты как? – простонал Артем рядом и, отодвинув меня от раковины, сунул голову прямо под струю, предварительно спрятав очки в кармане джинсов.  
– Жив вроде, – отозвался я, вытирая руки бумажными полотенцами. – Но пить больше не буду.  
– Умная мысль, – поддакнул он. – Бля, наверное, в школу завтра... вернее, уже сегодня, не пойду. Ну нахрен, буду отсыпаться.  
Мы с Артемом направились обратно, на забитое нами место за стойкой бара.  
– Не ожидал его здесь встретить... – прокричал Артем, тыча куда–то пальцем в сторону.  
Я повернул голову вправо и столкнулся с цепким зеленым взглядом. Волосы на затылке неприятно зашевелились от неожиданной встречи. Нет, это уже давно перестало быть смешным. В городе, где есть десятки клубов, гребаному Берсеньеву надо было оказаться именно в этом! Я везунчик!  
Владлен разговаривал с Машкой, Славика мы потеряли еще час назад в объятиях какой–то девицы, и компанию разбавлял Темноволосый, виденный мной на даче Берсеньева и на школьном балу. В этот город решили перебраться всем скопом, что ли?  
Владлен прожег меня взглядом, пока мы продвигались к образовавшейся компашке.  
– Привет!  
Артем в пьяном состоянии был гиперактивным. Парни пожали друг другу руки.  
– Не могу найти Славку, – сказала Маша Артему, а потом уже наклонилась ко мне: – Владлен предложил нас всех подвезти, чтобы не ждать и не тратиться на такси. Ты как, Марк? Если не хочешь, мы все можем подождать такси. Нам не принципиально.  
Вот урод, уже ребят вербует.  
Владлен все это время не сводил с меня своих по–кошачьи суженных глаз, а я смотрел хоть куда, но только не на него и не на Темноволосого, который с интересом разглядывал нас всех. В музее он, что ли?  
Так, Марк, спокойно, включи мозги и начни думать адекватно.  
– Славка в зюзю, поэтому думаю вам лучше поехать с Берсеньевым. А я сам как–нибудь доберусь, – ответил я Машке.  
– Уверен? – с сомнением посмотрела она на меня. – Мы же вместе вроде как приехали....  
– Нормально. Вы живете в одном дворе, мне в другую сторону.  
В этот момент, когда голова плясала хула–хула, а в крови гулял алкоголь, мне казалось это самой хорошей отмазкой, лишь бы не быть в компании Владлена.  
– Я домой. За Машей присматривай, – крикнул я Артему, отсалютовал и стал продвигаться в сторону выхода, не дожидаясь, пока отыщется Славка.  
Уже на входе меня догнал Владлен.  
– Марк, ты можешь игнорировать меня, но совсем не обязательно отказываться от моего предложения подвезти.  
– Я как–нибудь сам доберусь, – ответил я, натягивая капюшон. На улице заметно похолодало, и температура опустилась еще градусов на десять, точно.  
– Засунь на время куда–нибудь свою гордость. Ты пьян...  
Я резко развернулся к нему лицом и зло прошипел:  
– Слушай, я серьезно, блядь, не знаю, как тебе еще объяснить, чтобы ты держался от меня подальше. Но все–таки попытаюсь донести до тебя эту простую истину: отвали нахер от меня, ладно? Сделай милость...  
В дверях появились одноклассники вместе с пропажей–Славкой и Темноволосым.  
– О, Марк, хорошо, что еще не ушел. Владлен нас подбросить обещал, – оповестил Артем, поддерживая Славика под руку.  
Препирательства при всех выглядели бы глупо. Хотя не похрену ли мне? Если я об этом подумал, наверное, нет. Ну все, приехали...  
– Ну, отлично, бля. Поехали, нечасто же натыкаешься на миротворцев.  
Уже знакомый джип одиноко тосковал на стоянке. Мы все загрузились в салон и выехали на главную дорогу. Славка развлекал анекдотами, все вроде как поддерживали его смехом, а я пялился в окно, хотя весь путь до двора одноклассников чувствовал на себе въедливый взгляд Берсеньева через зеркало заднего вида. Естественно, пришлось отвозить сначала девушку, а с ней и парней, и выходило, что мне надо было либо выйти вместе с ними и попросить вызвать мне такси, что опять же выглядело бы глупо, либо, сцепив зубы, дождаться, когда и меня довезут до дома. Вообще не понимаю, какого фига я все–таки сел в автомобиль? Это все проклятый алкоголь. В голове до сих пор сумбур, и ледяное умывание не отрезвило.  
Когда в салоне остались только мы втроем, Темноволосый обернулся ко мне с переднего сидения и, улыбаясь, сказал:  
– Мы, кажется, так и не познакомились. Богдан.  
Парень протянул мне руку.  
– Марк, – нехотя ответил я на рукопожатие, совершенно по–свински давая понять, что он мне до фени, и отвернулся к окну.  
Да, возможно, парень и ни при чем, но сам факт того, что общается с таким, как Берсеньев, уже предупреждает, что ничего хорошего от знакомства ждать не стоит.  
За всю дорогу никто из нас больше не произнес ни слова, а напряжение, витавшее в воздухе, можно было резать пластами.  
Владлен затормозил возле моего подъезда, и я вышел, услышав, перед тем как закрыть дверцу, голос Богдана:  
– Приятно было познакомиться... – Дослушивать не стал, хлопнул дверцей. Еще один клоун хренов.


	20. Chapter 20

Два часа после полудня – это слишком рано для пробуждения. Непосильно сложная задача для тела, особенно после ночной попойки. Мешать напитки было определенно хреновой идеей. Ждать себя похмелье не заставило: дробило голову на части, иссушало горло и резало глаза ярким светом. Но разве объяснишь, что тебе плохо – до тошноты и спазмов – тому, кто тарабанит сейчас в дверь? Как максимум надо встать и высказаться незваному гостю, а как минимум – попробовать хотя бы перевернуться на другой бок.  
На пороге стоял курьер – парень лет двадцати – в куртке и кепке с фирменным логотипом.  
– Трофимов Марк? – спросил с сочувствием он, посмотрев на многострадального и злого меня.  
Да, я выглядел именно так, как есть: пил, сейчас на отходняках.  
– Он самый, – мой голос скрипел, словно расстроенное пианино. – В чем дело?  
– Вам посылка. Распишитесь вот здесь, – курьер протянул мне планшет и ручку, дождался, когда я начертил какую–то закорючку, и сунул в руки коробочку. – Всего доброго.  
Закрыв дверь, я несколько минут повозился с коробкой, разрывая клееный ограничитель по бокам. Внутри лежал новенький сенсорный «Самсунг» из рекламного ролика, гоняемого сейчас по телевизору. Две минуты осоловело пялился на сотовый. Владленов подарок, чтоб его. Бросив коробку где–то в прихожей на пол, я снова поплелся к постели. Школа сегодня благополучно спущена – значит, нельзя отказать себе в таком удовольствии, как сон. Завтра, обо всем я подумаю завтра... Ну, или через месяц, когда проснусь.  
  
Вечером я клятвенно пообещал себе, что больше никогда не стану мешать алкоголь. И еще, пить буду в меньших дозах, потому как всегда улетал с нескольких рюмок.  
Стук в дверь застал меня как раз, когда я выходил из ванной. Стеная и охая, открыл дверь.  
– Привет, филонщик! – приветствовал Славка, бодрый и вполне отдохнувший. Одет был в серую куртку, джинсы, а в руках держал бумажный пакет и два картонных стаканчика. От одной мысли о кофеине выделялась слюна. – Кофе заказывал? – весело полюбопытствовал он.  
Прочистив пару раз горло, я спросил:  
– И почему мне так паршиво, а тебе хоть бы хны? В мире есть вообще справедливость?  
– Как видишь – нет, – засмеялся он.  
Я пропустил одноклассника в квартиру. На кухне первым делом выпил что–то ибупрофеносодержащее* из аптечки, запивая двумя стаканами воды. Славка устроился с удобствами за столом.  
– Звонил Тёмычу – он сказал, что в школе тебя сегодня не было. Решил заскочить в гости и проведать твой хладный труп.  
– Шутка в тему.  
Голова трещала по швам, но запах кофе вызывал интерес. Я принял стаканчик с ароматным напитком из рук парня, не прельстившись кексами в пакете.  
– Последние семь коктейлей были лишними, – заметил со смешком Славка.  
– Умм, – только и смог произнести я, делая большой глоток кофе. Жить хотелось с каждым глотком все больше и больше. Чудо–напиток в действии. – Но ты бодрячком, я вижу.  
– Потому что весь день сижу на вот этой хрени, – кивнул он на стакан в своей руке. – Беспроигрышный вариант борьбы с похмельем и сушняками.  
С кофе я расправился слишком быстро.  
– Может, в кофейню? – хохотнул Слава, наблюдая за тем, как я, скрепя сердце, выбросил стакан в мусорное ведро. – Тебе бы еще пару–тройку чашек не помешало.  
– Это да, – согласился я. – Только я сейчас ну никак не расположен к пешим прогулкам.  
– Да здесь рядом. Через сквер сократим дорогу – десять минут ходьбы. Одевайся, будем приводить тебя в чувство, – скомандовал он.  
Действительно, кофе бы сейчас был очень кстати.  
Несколько часов подряд мы просидели в кофейне на Большой Московской, где еще пять чашек напитка угнездились в моем желудке, и я стал смотреть на мир более оптимистично, насколько это вообще было возможно в моем состоянии. К тому же, кажется, я обзавелся приятелем в этот вечер. После удачных попоек всегда так.  
Когда тема футбола и спорта была нами обмусолена вдоль и поперек, мы плавно перешли на реал.  
– Так ты в самом деле учился раньше с Владленом? – уточнил Славка. – Просто любопытно, как его в наши края занесло, а Машка как–то вскользь упоминала об этом. Девушки, что с них взять, – развел руками он, улыбнувшись.  
– Было дело, – нехотя сознался я.  
Вечер только приближался к отметке «никаких–гребаных–Владленов» и нате вам, здрасьте–пожалуйста.  
– Неприятная тема?  
Я сделал пару глотков из чашки и откинулся назад на мягкую спинку диванчика.  
– Как сказать... мы не были друзьями, это точно, – усмехнулся я.  
Как мягко выразился, однако.  
– Вполне нормальное явление, – кивнул Славка. – Этот парень вообще не из наших рядов. Надо быть полным нубом в жизни, чтобы этого не заметить... Я, может, лезу не в свое дело, но, Марк, если у вас с ним возникнут какие–то тёрки, ты можешь рассчитывать на меня. Просто... Ну, между вами сейчас не все гладко, это видно даже невооруженным глазом. Может, Владлен и неплохой парень, – «ага, святой аки ангел!» – но мне никогда не нравились люди с раздутым самомнением.  
Я хотел поправить, что Берсеньев вовсе не страдает раздутым самомнением, он такой урод с рождения, но передумал. Я же не собираюсь оправдывать ублюдка, да? Так что пофигу. Кивнул Славке, заказал себе еще чашку кофе, и мы сменили тему, потому что развивать ее дальше желания ни у кого не возникло. А Славка оказался понимающим парнем, побольше бы таких в мир. Может, мы действительно с ним подружимся.  
  
На следующий день в школу пришлось тащиться только из–за подарка Берсеньева. Он разговаривал с кем–то из одноклассников, когда я положил на его стол коробку и вернулся к своей парте. Владлен возник рядом сразу же.  
– Курьер будет доставлять тебе его каждый день, – с улыбкой предупредил он, положив передо мной коробочку. – До тех пор, пока не примешь телефон. Можешь облегчить себе жизнь и забрать сейчас. Как я уже говорил, это просто подарок. Ничего больше.  
Зашибись, значит, я имею полное право делать с ним все что захочу? Я с невозмутимым видом взял коробку, встал, подошел к окну, открыл форточку, и коробка спикировала вниз с третьего этажа. Надеюсь, хорошенько спикировала, до осколков. В классе повисла тишина. Артем и Славка, беседующие до этого о чем–то, с немым вопросом уставились на меня, но я по–прежнему молча вернулся на свое место.  
– Солнце, если тебе не понравился цвет, ты мог просто об этом сказать, зачем же так нервничать? – расплылся в улыбке Владлен. Это его «солнце» безусловно слышали все. Опиздошенно просто! Мое и так кислое настроение вмиг достигло критического уровня.  
Я лишь скрипнул зубами. Весело оскалившись напоследок, Владлен оставил меня в покое. Тупой игнор, Марк, раньше это у тебя неплохо получалось.  
  
Еще два дня я развлекался метанием офигенно дорогих гаджетов из окон школы. В воскресенье был тайм–аут, а в понедельник и вторник уже поползли слухи обо мне и Берсеньеве, которые вызывали зубовный скрежет.  
Мы со Славкой сидели на полу возле кабинета истории и перечитывали конспекты, стараясь запомнить хоть что–то, чтобы сдать сегодняшний тест.  
– Трофимов, ты бы их хоть собирал и продавал, что ли, – стебался Славка, имея в виду расхераченные мной телефоны. – По школе пошли слухи, что ты звезданутый на всю голову.  
– Я бы, конечно, мог распродавать их по дешевке, только нахер надо. Но тебе могу один подогнать, – я сделал вид что задумался. – Скидку организую, хочешь?  
– Бля, по знакомству мог бы и бесплатно предложить, – заржал Славка и ткнул меня в плечо. – Бизнесмен херов.  
Говорить напрямую об этом – никто не говорил, кроме Славки и Машки, но косых красноречивых взглядов было достаточно. Ну да, возможно, в школах не принято херачить ежедневно телефоны за четыре штуки баксов, тут я погорячился. Поэтому, получив в среду утром очередную коробку от курьера, решил покончить с этой комедией «а–ля отношения» и, придя в школу, демонстративно выложил телефон на стол, чтобы ублюдок мог его лицезреть и насладиться победой. Ему ведь не обязательно знать, что уже вечером телефон будет валяться где–нибудь в мусорке.  
Вошедший в класс Владлен сразу же приметил сотовый на парте, но радостной улыбки на его фейсе я что–то не заметил. Он скинул сумку на свой стул и подошел ко мне.  
– Розовый? Ты серьезно?  
– Ага. Мой любимый цвет, – чуть помолчав, выдал я, даже не глядя в сторону парня.  
Лажанулся я с цветом, с кем не бывает. Все равно, лишь бы Берсеньев от меня отстал. По утрам я, знаете ли, привык спать, а уже который день из–за придурошных курьеров нормально выспаться мне не удавалось.  
Наверное, Владлен еще бы что–то сказал, но прозвенел звонок и в класс вошла физичка. Вот и все, надеюсь, инцидент себя исчерпал. «Безвозмездный подарок» таки обрел хозяина. Только вот где гарантия, что он не придумает что–нибудь эдакое, чтобы сделать мое существование невыносимым?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ибупрофен – болеутоляющее


	21. Chapter 21

Посиделки в кофейне стали своего родом ритуалом. Было приятно посидеть в спокойной обстановке и поговорить на ненапрягающие темы. Со Славкой мы уже зависали здесь вместе пару раз, сегодня компанию разбавляли Машка с Артемом.  
Мы как раз обсуждали идею о походе в какую–нибудь киношку, когда я всерьез поверил в то, что кто–то там, на небе, меня реально невзлюбил, после того как девушка заметила:  
– А это разве не тот парень, который был с Владленом? Как его зовут... Богдан, кажется, да?  
Она ткнула пальцем куда–то вправо, и мы дружно повернулись в указанную сторону. На другом конце зала за столиком действительно сидел Богдан, только вот в компании не Владлена, а Лекса, что меня удивило. Он еще не уехал, что ли? Или приехал снова? Ладно, мне фиолетово вообще.  
Парни нас тоже приметили. Лекс мне кивнул, а Богдан даже помахал нашей компании рукой, как старым знакомым. Полный звездец.  
– Интересно, Владлен тоже здесь? – Маша стала вертеть головой по сторонам.  
Вот лично мне это неинтересно. Вот вообще.  
– Может уже, в кинотеатр пойдем? – предложил Артем, взглянув на часы. – А то есть шанс просрать последний сеанс.  
Парень спас положение, сам того не подозревая. Спорить мы не стали, расплатились по счету и пошли к гардеробной. По пути я заметил, что разговор между Лексом и Богданом нельзя было назвать приятным: оба хмурились, рвано жестикулировали, изредка поглядывая в нашу сторону. Богдан пил из стакана что–то спиртное и с мрачным видом выслушивал говорившего Лекса. Ха, попахивает каким–то разладом в королевстве.  
  
Суббота не задалась. Сначала кто–то из соседей сверху решил, что семь утра – самое время для молотка, потом дворовые коты вспомнили, что на дворе март месяц, а алкаш из седьмой квартиры вдруг решил, что сможет попасть домой без ключей, минуя железную дверь. Выспаться к восьми не удалось, из–за этого я и решил прогулять школу. Подумаешь, три математики подряд и английский, сущая фигня.  
Так как свободного времени было полно, решил побаловать себя нормальной домашней пищей и никаких бич–пакетов. Готовил я всегда неважно, но если постараться, то можно было состряпать что–то съедобное. Сходил в ближайший магазин, разжился мясом и нужными продуктами – было решено сварганить жаркое.  
Я заливал в скворчащую кастрюлю с мясом и овощами томатный сок, когда в дверь постучали. Распахивая дверь, я не ожидал ничего хорошего: на сегодня никаких гостей не предвиделось (в прочем, так было всегда), и, как оказалась, не зря. Владлен стоял, опершись о дверной косяк, и как только я открыл дверь, заявил:  
– Ты в курсе, что у тебя отвратительная посещаемость занятий?  
Одет был демократично даже для самого себя – темно–синий трикотажный пуловер и черные джинсы, сверху накинутое распахнутое пальто, на ногах туфли. Никогда не мог понять, кто в их альянсе главный: то ли Владлен красит шмотки, то ли шмотки Владлена. Но в тандеме всегда выглядели охуенно.  
– Чего тебе?  
– Много чего. Но пока только интересует, почему у тебя отключен телефон.  
Я покосился на сотовый, лежащий на тумбе в прихожей. Берсеньев проследил за моим взглядом.  
– Ты его даже не включал, да? – насмешливо улыбаясь, спросил он. – Здесь недалеко ресторан новый открылся. Прокатимся? – это прозвучало даже не как предложение, а скорее как самоуверенная констатация факта того, что мы действительно куда–то поедем.  
– Час от часу не легче, – вздохнул я и устало потер глаза. – Послушай, ты русского языка совсем не понимаешь, да?  
Владлен у дверей и невыспавшийся, голодный и раздраженный я – гремучая смесь. И главное, взрывоопасная.  
– Точно, – ухмыляясь, кивнул он, а мне захотелось стереть эту его ухмылочку кулаком.  
– Я никуда не поеду, – отрезал я.  
– Я предвидел это.  
– Тогда какого хрена приперся?  
– Солнце, ты сегодня не с той ноги встал, да?  
– Да пошел ты! – огрызнулся я и захлопнул дверь перед его носом.  
Сукин сын. У него невъебенно круто получается только одним своим видом довести до нервной дрожи. Уже две с половиной недели ублюдок ошивается поблизости, а я все никак не могу спокойно реагировать на то, что он рядом.  
  
Пешие вечерние прогулки стали своеобразным антидепрессантом ровно с тех пор, как я переехал в этот город. По ближайшим окрестностям мною намотан не один десяток километров. У меня не было страсти к ночному бдению, просто так было легче. Легче дышать, легче жить, легче хоть как–то отвлекаться и двигаться куда–то вперед. Безвылазное сидение имело тенденцию к развитию меланхолии и апатии, четыре стены морально подавляли и все время будто бы проверяли на прочность нервную систему. Это угнетало.  
Я бесцельно шлялся по улицам и уже начал замерзать. Сегодня прогулка затянулась, часы показывали два часа ночи, а все из–за того, что я засек таскающегося за мной Берсеньева, который, судя по всему, даже и не уходил после нашего дневного разговора. Он и не думал скрываться, просто шел поодаль, курил сигарету за сигаретой, но попыток приблизиться не предпринимал. Чертов псих. Поначалу это преследование раздражало и нервировало, но потом все эмоции перегорели, словно замкнул рубильник. Я даже испытывал какое–то извращенное наслаждение, когда со злорадством плутал по улочкам и скверам, заставляя парня ходить следом и не отставать. Сейчас же единственной мыслью была о чашке горячего чая с любимым отрубным печеньем.  
Поднявшись в квартиру, я пару минут отогревал озябшие руки под теплой проточной водой, пока чайник пыхтел на плите. Может, мучить настырного сукина сына прогулкой и было приятно, но вот воспаление легких – это не та цена, которой хотелось бы заплатить за сомнительное удовольствие.  
Часы показывали третий час ночи. Все тело скрипело, будто бы вагон угля разгружал, а не на прогулке был, а в голове роем жужжали мысли. Ночь – это сильнодействующий холинолитик*. В это время выходят наружу все наши страхи и монстры, отсиживающиеся где–то в глубинах подсознания. Стоит только в голове проскочить искре воспоминаний, как дневное заграждение теряет свою актуальность, моментально осыпаясь крошкой. Изнутри разъедает боль воспоминаний, и с каждым фрагментом воспроизведенного прошлого что–то осыпается и бесследно исчезает. Чаще всего ночью пытаешься разобраться в себе, расставить приоритеты. Именно ночью хочется оплакивать потери... Но попробуй спастись от пожара, если он внутри тебя.  
Стук в дверь застал меня за уничтожением чая и тупым созерцанием стены.  
...И именно ночью посещают мысли об убийстве...  
– Блядь, я не знаю, что сказать.  
Берсеньев потер лицо руками и уставился на меня, прислонившись к перилам на лестничной площадке, сунув руки в карманы пальто. От Владлена много чего можно ожидать, с ним просто не бывает, но чтобы он не знал что сказать – это нонсенс, достойно внимания. Даже когда он объявляется на пороге твоей квартиры посреди ночи и прерывает какую–никакую трапезу.  
– Так может, не стоило и приходить? – сухо поинтересовался я.  
– Ты можешь использовать меня, как хочешь, – чуть хрипло проговорил он, все еще не отрывая зеленых глаз от меня. – Ты это знаешь, да?  
Я не ответил. Что значит, использовать как хочу? Владленовский юмор, мать его.  
– Тебе не надоело еще? – насмешливо спросил я, сложил руки на груди и привалился к двери.  
– Что именно?  
– Всё, – емко ответил я.  
– Мне – нет. А тебе?  
– Уже заебало.  
– В этом есть свои плюсы, – заметил он, кривясь в улыбке. – Может, теперь ты перестанешь шарахаться от меня как черт от ладана, и мы наконец сможем спокойно о нас поговорить.  
– В том–то и дело, нет никаких «нас». И быть не может, – стиснул зубы я.  
Только недавно мне было фиолетово на все, и вот сердце начинает ускорять бег, кровь закипает, а кулаки начинают сжиматься и разжиматься от злости.  
– Будет, – сказал Владлен, пристально всматриваясь в мое лицо. Зеленые глаза смотрели уверенно и спокойно, но где–то в самой глубине таилась угроза. От его взгляда было не уйти. – Марк, я еще успею расплатиться за все свои грехи, но тебя не отпущу.  
– Вали давай, надоел, – грубо бросил я, собираясь захлопнуть дверь, как Владлен неожиданно возник рядом, вжимая в дверь. Сердце сделало кульбит и остановилось, я слепо уставился куда–то поверх его плеча, а губы парня оказались возле моего уха, и, обжигая горячим дыханием шею, он тихо заговорил:  
– Не прошло еще и часа, чтобы я не думал о тебе, Марк. – Адреналин ворвался кипятком в мои вены, стуком отдаваясь в ушах, и я зажмурился до цветных кругов перед глазами, задыхаясь от близости Владлена, различая в мельчайших подробностях запах знакомого одеколона, запах сигарет и запах кожи. Так близко, слишком близко. Руки противно мелко задрожали. – Ночи напролет не спал, а днем внушал себе, что все к лучшему. Все так, как я и заслужил. Я знал, что мой приезд мало что изменит, но все равно приехал. Просто хотел увидеть тебя...  
– Владлен... – прохрипел я, судорожно вздохнул и открыл глаза.  
– Солнце, а ты не задумывался над тем, чего так отчаянно боишься? Почему так ненавидишь, раздражаешься и рьяно пытаешься доказать свою неприязнь? Ты не мне доказываешь, что ненавидишь, а себе. Просто подумай над этим. А я готов ждать столько, сколько тебе потребуется времени, чтобы все понять.  
Он чуть отстранился. Я встретился взглядом с темно–зелеными глазами, не в силах отвести глаз.  
...Кто бы мог подумать, что вокруг зрачка есть золотые искорки?..  
Сердцебиение набатом долбило по темечку, и я надеялся, что все, что смог расслышать из–за расшалившихся нервов – лишь плод моего воспаленного мозга. Но...  
– Просто подумай над этим, – повторил Владлен, развернулся на пятках и стал спускаться вниз по лестнице, сунув руки в карманы джинсов.  
Я, не мигая, следил, как его фигура исчезает где–то за двадцать третьей ступенькой.  
Я закрыл дверь, сполз по ней на пол и уставился в пустоту. Выравнивал дыхание и с тоской думал о том, что сейчас не помешало бы накуриться до отупления и глотнуть коньяка. Закрыв глаза, потер переносицу. Будь ты проклят, долбаный Берсеньев! Как же я тебя ненавижу! Сегодня мне снова не уснуть без снотворного.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Холинолитик – галлюциногенное вещество, приводящее к бредовому состоянию.


	22. Chapter 22

Кто–то бы озолотился, если бы придумал таблетки, блокирующие поток мыслей. Люди бы скупали лекарство на раз, и весь мир бы состоял сплошь из зависимых, но, безусловно, счастливых людей. Но таких пилюль еще не изобрели, поэтому довольствуемся малым: хлещем из горла что–то градусосодержащее.  
Вторая спасительная бутылка коньяка заканчивалась, оставалась еще одна. Надо было запастись горючим, но одеться и сходить в магазин за следующей дозой алкоголя я был просто не в состоянии. Коньяк заглушал все: инстинкты, владение речью, координацию движений, но не помогал в отключении гребаных мыслей, носящихся со скоростью света в черепной коробке. Все то, о чем не хотелось даже думать, сейчас захлестывало с головой, мусоля с особой тщательностью. Пиздец просто.  
Судя по календарю, в школе я не появлялся три дня. И это в разгар подготовки к экзаменам, ага. Хотя пусть будут лучше спущенные в сортир экзаменационные оценки, чем лицезрение физиономии Берсеньева. Разговор с ублюдком той ночью до сих пор бился под корочкой, не давая ни одной секунды на передышку. Три ха–ха! Я не гребаный гей! Если у меня и есть проблемы с головой, то только в виде страсти к мазохизму, не более. Да, о латентных геях знаю, но я не ярый гомофоб. Мне просто пофигу на всех педиков вместе взятых, если они не касаются моей персоны лично.  
– Я не гребаный гей! – громко заявил я пустой темной квартире. – Пошел он нахер со своим гейством, мудак!  
В этот момент кто–то противно заржал. В пустой квартире. Марк, так и до психушки недалеко.  
– Мудак, – повторил я, осушая бутылку одним большим глотком.  
Просто вырубиться. Мне нужно просто вырубиться, чтобы больше ни о чем не думать.  
  
Мне показалось, что перед моим лицом мелькнули чьи–то ботинки. Я тяжело со стоном отлепился от кухонного пола, открывая сначала один глаз, затем другой. В руке был початый коньяк. Я не помнил, как добрался до третьей бутылки. Горло раздирала сухость. Поднеся бутылку ко рту, я сделал жадный глоток огненного пойла, но немного не подрасчитал и половину плеснул на себя, хватив при этом коньяк носом. Сука. Я стал отчаянно откашливаться.  
– Дай сюда, придурок, – выругался кто–то совсем рядом, и из моих рук вырвали бутылку.  
Я продолжал загибаться в кашле и, только спустя пару минут успокоившись, снова разлепил глаза.  
– Ты?.. – сипло спросил я, наблюдая, как гость выливает мой коньяк в раковину. – Урод...  
– Не умеешь пить – не берись, – невозмутимо отозвался Владлен, стоя около раковины.  
– Не умею, – пьяно согласился я. – Как ты?.. Тут?.. Вообще?..  
Пока я думал, как более внятно выразить свою мысль, Владлен бросил бутылку в мусорное ведро, подхватил меня под руки и потащил в ванную комнату. Пристроил возле унитаза и скомандовал:  
– Суй два пальца в рот.  
– Иди к черту.  
Владлен, конечно, не пошел, бесцеремонно обхватил меня за грудную клетку, больно ткнул куда–то в район желудка, и меня красочно вырвало.  
– Твою мать, ты хоть закусывал? – чуть поморщившись, спросил он, придерживая мою голову, так как ничего, кроме алкоголя, не выходило.  
Меня изрядно полоскало, само собой, я ничего не ответил.  
Когда желудок был опустошен, Владлен сунул меня в ванную, включив при этом холодный душ. Я заматерился и стал вырываться, но силы с ублюдком были явно не равные, и он с легкостью удерживал меня на месте.  
– Х–хватит. Х–холод–дно... – стуча зубами, захрипел я.  
Сейчас было еще херовее, чем пару часов назад. От холода сводило зубы.  
Владлен выключил душ, а я сполз по стенке, обхватывая себя руками, стараясь согреться. Да он смерти моей хочет!  
– Ну и к–какого х–хера? – разозлился я.  
Один из внутренних голосов бился в конвульсиях, предупреждая о том, что Берсеньева вроде как здесь быть не должно.  
– В школе не появляешься. Напиваешься как свинья. Отличный способ решения проблем, – усмехнулся он.  
Мои мысли бессвязно плутали где–то на задворках, но иногда мелькало и просветление.  
– Да п–пошел ты. И вообще, вали из моей квартиры... – Я полез из ванной, но запутался в собственных ногах и чуть было с хрустом не свалился на кафельный пол, но Владлен успел подхватить. – Сука.  
Владлен только возвел глаза к потолку, но помог мне подняться. Я вымочил его невъебенно дорогущие пальто и свитер. Это показалось мне дико смешным, и я прыснул в кулак.  
– Тебе противопоказано пить, – наставительно изрек он и потащил меня к матрацу.  
Только моя голова коснулась подушки, веки сразу же налились свинцом, и я начал проваливаться в сон, успев напоследок пробормотать:  
– Видеть тебя не могу...  
Кажется, Владлен сказал: «Смирись».  
  
Мы сидели со Славкой за нашим столом в кофейне, где одноклассник издевался надо мной как мог.  
– Да–а, выглядишь ты действительно препаршиво, – наконец перестав ржать, проговорил парень. – Как после неудачного спаривания три ночи подряд.  
Я скривился. Сегодня я обнаружил себя в пижамных штанах, а рядом с матрацем кучу мокрой одежды, в которой я был до похода под ледяной душ. Славкина шутка была словно наждачная бумага по нервам. Владлен. Был. В. Моей. Квартире. Владлен. Меня. Переодел. Но перед этим предварительно раздел. Мать вашу, это пиздец! Я всеми силами старался об этом не думать, потому что голова и без гадских мыслей обещала взорваться. А значит, нужно было просто игнорировать. Все. Ничего не было. Ни Владлена, ни душа, ни переодевания. Был только ужравшийся до невменяемости я. Завязываю с выпивкой. Я все равно никогда не умел пить.  
– Чувствую я себя еще хуже, это точно.  
– Охотно верю. Так что произошло? – спросил Славка, помешивая сахар ложечкой в чашке с чаем. – Это как–то связано с Владленом? – парень смотрел мне прямо в глаза, ожидая ответа.  
– Почему именно с ним? – нахмурился я, замечая, что только при упоминании имени Берсеньева сердце невольно участило ритм.  
– Ну–у, – протянул одноклассник. – Тебя нет, Владлен отсиживает первый урок и тоже уходит, – пожал плечами Славка. – Может, я, конечно, преувеличиваю, но зная о том, что у вас в прошлом были напряги, да еще и все эти подарки–телефоны в последнее время... Извини, выводы напрашиваются сами собой: складывается впечатление, что он на тебе немного помешан.  
– Шерлок недоделанный, – фыркнул я. – Пиши книги, думаю, у тебя получится. Богатое воображение.  
– Так ты пропускал школу из–за него? – не отставал Славка.  
– Не совсем, – уклончиво ответил я, надеясь, что парень завяжет с расспросами. Это уже начинало порядком раздражать.  
– Какие–то проблемы?  
– Никаких. У меня все в зашибенно.  
– Видел, как пару раз к Владлену в школу приезжал Богдан, тот парень, с которым мы в клубе познакомились. Судя по лицу Владлена, рад другу он не был.  
– И?  
– И ничего. Просто так говорю, – помолчав, Славка все–таки решился на вопрос, который так и висел в воздухе: – Послушай, Марк, между вами что–то было, да?  
Хоть я и ожидал этого вопроса, все равно умудрился подавиться кофе.  
– Окей, забей. Неудачный вопрос, – сразу же среагировал Славка.  
Действительно неудачный, потому что после этого нашего общение сошло на нет. Херовое завершение встречи. Если Славка не дурак (а он не дурак), то все понял правильно. И это его понимание – как гвозди, забиваемые в крышку моего гроба.  
Через полчаса парень уехал, а я направился домой через сквер. На улице слишком морозно для марта, в душе погано, и я решил, что небольшая доза свежести мне не помешает.  
На полпути к дому передо мной нарисовался капот красной «Ауди». Дверь со стороны водителя открылась, и появился Лекс. Я мысленно чертыхнулся.  
– Привет. Ты домой? Садись, подвезу.  
Как всегда, с приклеенной жизнерадостной улыбкой, что вконец удручало. Лично я чувствовал себя так, будто недавно упал с десятиэтажки и назло всем недругам выжил. На нем были лишь брюки и футболка, и это в такую–то погоду. Да, автомобили люкс–класса определенно стоят своих баснословных денег.  
– Привет, – вздохнул я, прикидывая: еще пять минут на морозе или две в тепле, на мягком кожаном сидении? После энного количества кофе и уютной кофейни ответ был очевиден. Я сел в машину. – Ты вообще уезжал отсюда? – со вздохом спросил я, пристегиваясь ремнем безопасности.  
– Вернулся, – пояснил Лекс и заметил: – Выглядишь неважно. Бурная ночь?  
– Что–то типа того, – кивнул я. – Порадуй меня и скажи, что приехал за своим долбанутым братцем.  
Лекс нахмурился.  
– С чего ты взял?  
– А зачем тебе еще возвращаться?  
Логика, мать ее, железобетонная вещь. Но хотелось верить в чудо.  
– Имеют место быть дела семейные, – отозвался Лекс. – Только вот Владлен не собирается возвращаться домой... Ты знаешь почему, да?  
Я промолчал. Да уж, знаю, но лучше бы не знал.  
Лекс затормозил у моего подъезда.  
– Ладно, спасибо что подвез, – я вышел из машины.  
– Марк, – окликнул Лекс, выходя следом, но договорить ему не дал звонок сотового. Я выжидающе остановился в паре шагов, пока парень принял входящий вызов. – Да? В городе, а что?.. Что?! Когда? – лицо Лекса стало напряженным, и он слегка побледнел. – Еду, – коротко бросил он и закинул сотовый в салон.  
– Что–то случилось? – я не мог не спросить. Определенно что–то стряслось, раз парень так отреагировал.  
– Владлен разбился, – только и сказал Лекс, садясь в автомобиль.  
В груди у меня что–то ёкнуло. Сердце ухнуло вниз, а мозг оторопел. Время словно замедлило ход, а я наблюдал, как «Ауди» прощально моргнула красными габаритами, скрываясь за поворотом дома.


	23. Chapter 23

Еще пару долгих минут я пялился куда–то вперед. Владлен... разбился?.. Сама мысль об этом была дикой. Не прошло и суток, как мы виделись, он был жив–здоров...  
Мне пришлось напомнить себе, что не мешало бы изредка дышать. В груди что–то неприятно сжалось, словно баллон, готовый вот–вот разорваться на части. И вдруг я понял: как бы я ни ненавидел ублюдка, смерти ему не желал. Уже не желал, перегорел просто. Наказания, долгого и мучительного – возможно, но не смерти. Сердце отчего–то противно тянуло, и оно ощутимо быстро забилось о ребра.  
Достигнув квартиры, я на автомате разделся, разулся, прошел на кухню и сел на табурет. Потер ладонями лицо, глядя куда–то в окно, и нахмурился. В голове образовался вакуум, мысли медленно–медленно перетекали одна в другую, словно тянучка. Безуспешно судорожно хватаясь хоть за одну, я почувствовал ужасное, скручивающее желудок чувство.  
– Ну что за блядский род! – выругался я.  
Торопливо вылетел в прихожую за телефоном, руки слегка дрожали. Набрал номер Лекса с визитки оставленной им в первый свой приезд, которую я чисто случайно не выбросил до сих пор. Сердце колотилось, перекачивая кровь слишком быстро.  
– Да? – послышался напряженный голос Лекса на том конце провода.  
– Блядь, что значит: «Владлен разбился»? Он жив?  
– Я... я не знаю.  
Я шумно выдохнул.  
– В какой он больнице?  
Лекс замялся.  
– Марк, ты...  
– Просто назови мне, блядь, этот долбаный адрес, Лекс!  
– Первая «скорая». Это где–то возле...  
– Я знаю, где это, – резко бросил я, уже натягивая на себя куртку, и отключился. Быстро обувшись, покинул квартиру, подъезд, спешно направился ловить машину, проклиная гребаного Берсеньева, который заставлял все время видеть небо в красном цвете, и себя, за то, что зачем–то срываюсь в эту гребаную больницу. Господи, что я творю?..  
Блядь, только попробуй, Владлен... Только попробуй, твою мать...  
  
Я не помнил, как добрался до больницы и оказался в бесцветном холле. Персонал и люди сновали туда–сюда, в воздухе висел мерзкий запах бытового озона. Мое шаткое равновесие затрещало по швам: я ненавидел запах озона, он всегда ассоциировался у меня с запахом смерти.  
В регистратуре не пришлось объясняться – возле стойки стоял Богдан и разговаривал с медсестрой.  
– Марк? – окликнул он, заметив меня первым.  
Парень мне удивился. Я направился к нему, мрачно кивнул вместо приветствия и без предисловия спросил:  
– Берсеньев здесь? Что с ним?  
Парень медлил с ответом, физиогномик из меня никакой, но закралось выбивающее дух чувство. Свой учащенный пульс я слышал в ушах.  
– Он в порядке. Пара трещин в ребрах и сотрясение, – ответил Богдан. – Так ты к нему?  
Я даже не заметил, как затаил дыхание, пока он говорил. С ублюдком–Владленом порядок. С ним полный порядок, это главное. Напряжение последнего получаса улетучилось с долгим выдохом, оставляя после себя слабость. И это было странно и неправильно одновременно: я не должен испытывать облегчения, тем более если речь идет о Берсеньеве, ведь так? Но тем не менее мне стало легче, гораздо легче дышать, как будто до этого мои легкие были зажаты в тиски.  
– Бля, нечего там сотрясать, – я на пару секунд прикрыл глаза, делая еще один глубокий вдох и успокаивая нервную дрожь в руках, спрятанных в карманы. – Этот идиот сел пьяным за руль?  
– Нет, несчастный случай. Слетел со скользкой трассы за городом, но подушки безопасности вовремя сработали. Ему очень повезло.  
Богдан пристально наблюдал за всеми моими метаниями, но мне было все равно, что Владленов дружок обо мне подумает. Все равно... Забираю свои слова по поводу алкоголя обратно, выпить бы сейчас не помешало.  
Ублюдок был жив... Теперь можно было отчалить домой – он жив, ведь именно это я и хотел узнать? – но я почему–то продолжал топтаться рядом с Богданом.  
– Лекс здесь? – чуть помолчав, спросил я.  
– Да. Разговаривает с врачом. Так ты...  
– Ладно, – перебил его я. – Я пошел.  
– Куда?.. – не понял Богдан. – Тебя подвезти?  
Сегодня все рвались ко мне в водители.  
– Я на такси.  
Я не чувствовал своих конечностей, не чувствовал сердцебиения, шума в ушах от головокружительного всплеска адреналина и каких–либо других признаков того, что мой организм вообще жизнедеятелен, выходя из дверей поликлиники. Зато я понял, что стал самым грандиозным долбоебом на всей планете. Браво, Марк, просто браво. У Владлена появился повод стебать меня остаток моей никчемной жизни. И о чем я только думал?  
Промозгло–холодный ветер бил в лицо, я поднял выше воротник куртки и быстро спустился по лестнице, трусливо сбегая от больницы как можно дальше. За углом была стоянка, надеюсь, таксисты там водятся, иначе рвану домой пешим ходом, лишь бы унести поскорее ноги. Так паршиво и неуютно я себя еще не чувствовал. Это просто эпик–фейл* века.  
  
Я вошел в квартиру только спустя пятьдесят минут, устало закрыл дверь и бросил ключи на тумбу, прежде чем почувствовал, что в квартире кто–то есть помимо меня. На секунду сердце сделало сумасшедший бэксайд, но знакомый запах табака, пляшущий в воздухе, лишь усугубил ситуацию, и сердце вовсе остановилось. Что за нахер?  
– Это я, – негромко отозвался Берсеньев откуда–то из моей кухни, словно прочитав мысли об еще одном трусливом побеге, на этот раз из собственной квартиры.  
Сделав глубокий вдох, не раздеваясь, я прошел на кухню и замер в дверях, встретившись с пронзительным взглядом парня, сидящего за столом. Владлен совсем не выглядел как человек, попавший в аварию пару часов назад, лишь на лбу и скуле красовались заметные ссадины. В остальном он был цел.  
Я грандиознейший долбоеб...  
Я медленно выдохнул. Неужели мне нужно было увидеть Владлена своими глазами, чтобы поверить, что с ублюдком действительно все в порядке? Абсурд.  
Владлен курил, на столе лежали рассыпанные сигареты, а пустая пачка заменяла ему пепельницу. Тут же лежала зажигалка и ключи, очень похожие на ключи от моей квартиры. Очень. Я даже не хотел знать, почему они у него имелись. Неведение было равно спокойному сну.  
Я немного нервно одернул воротник куртки, но продолжал молчать. Владлен тоже не торопился что–либо объяснять, если вообще хотел объяснить. Ощущение реальности стало возвращаться ко мне, а вместе с ним и понимание, что же на самом деле произошло. И что могло произойти, если бы не поцелуй от госпожи Удачи.  
После острых переживаний наступает момент перезагрузки системы, и в этот момент напрочь отказывает логика и адекват в целом. Я посмотрел на Берсеньева и, немного подумав, расположился за столом, реально забеспокоившись, что конечности откажут после всех перенесенных эмоций, а хлопнуться в припадок сейчас было бы весьма скверной перспективой.  
– И что ты делаешь на моей кухне, когда должен лежать в больнице? – спросил я, хмуро рассматривая в темноте профиль Владлена, обращенный к стене.  
Сейчас на меня наваливалась меланхолия во всей своей красе, и злоба к собеседнику медленно куда–то исчезала.  
– Извини, что разочаровал, но ничего серьезного, – усмехнулся Владлен, затягиваясь сигаретным дымом.  
– Гребаный ты Шумахер. Не мог выбрать лучшего места, чем разбиваться в городе, в котором я живу? – не очень–то любезно поинтересовался я.  
– И тебе бы пришлось ехать ко мне в другой город, – губы Владлена сардонически изогнулись. – Нимбоносец, – насмешливо хмыкнул он.  
Мы сидели и сверлили друг друга взглядами. Я хмурился и проклинал идею с приездом в больницу – веселье Берсеньева мне было понятно, ему не хватало только неоновой вывески.  
– Так что случилось? – сменил я тему, чувствуя, что начинаю злиться. – Лекс был напуган до чертиков...  
Берсеньев затянулся:  
– Простая авария. Но сволочам вроде меня везет, не правда ли? – растянул он губы в улыбке.  
– Несомненно.  
Вновь повисло молчание. Плотное и тяжелое – можно было потрогать рукой.  
– Слишком много думаешь, – сказал вдруг Владлен.  
– Что? – опешил я.  
– Слишком много думаешь, – как–то устало повторил он, выпуская дым куда–то вниз. – И слишком много анализируешь. Иногда гораздо проще просто плыть по течению, а не стараться грести ложкой против системы. Принять то, что есть, и не делать себе мозги.  
Наши глаза встретились. Да, я понял, о чем он, но никак не хотел это признавать.  
– Это ничего не значит, – сказал я севшим голосом и покачал головой.  
– Конечно нет, солнце. Ты просто сорвался в больницу к человеку, которого до смерти ненавидишь, а потом просто слинял, когда понял, что свалял дурака. Очень... по–рыцарски.  
– Иди к черту, – беззлобно бросил я, все еще не в состоянии отвести взгляд в сторону от хищных зеленых глаз. Казалось, все силы разом покинули меня, и единственное, на что я был способен, сидеть на стуле и смотреть на человека, сидящего напротив. Только на него. И это было неправильно.  
Владлен усмехнулся, затушил сигарету, подхватил со стола ключи и поднялся со стула. На несколько секунд он скроил гримасу и поморщился. Судя по всему, все–таки нехило его приложило к подушке безопасности. Когда он прошел мимо меня в прихожую, я нерешительно попросил:  
– Владлен... оставь Никиту в покое.  
Парень остановился в дверях и, не оборачиваясь, сказал:  
– Я забрал у тебя друга, я же и верну его тебе. Только это все равно ничего не изменит, да, Марк? – возможно, со слухом у меня сегодня проблемы, но в его голосе я отчетливо слышал отчаяние, граничившее с надеждой. В ребрах у меня что–то судорожно затрепыхалось. – Скажи, что–нибудь изменилось за этот вечер? – Я не ответил. – Мне и этого за глаза. – Я не видел его лица, но почувствовал, что он улыбнулся.  
Дверь с тихим щелчком за ним закрылась.  
Я просто промолчал, так и не дав ему никакого ответа...  
Действительно, изменилось ли что–то за вечер и почему? Мы по–прежнему вверх тормашками по отношению друг к другу. Но одному человеку порой достаточно просто оступиться на полшага, чтобы оказаться навсегда вычеркнутым из твоей жизни, а другому ты, переступая через себя и закрывая глаза на прошлое, вопреки всему миру, прощаешь все... И почему этим человеком для меня становится Владлен?..  
На душе стало еще паршивей, чем было до этого.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эпик–фэйл – огромная неудача, гигантский провал.


	24. Chapter 24

Школа не была тем местом, в котором хочется оказаться после бессонной терзающей ночи. Энное количество выкуренных сигарет, пустой желудок, липнущий к позвоночнику, и мысли о собственном ничтожестве – вообще никак не располагали к учебному процессу. Наверное, все было бы гораздо хуже, если бы я ощущал пронзительный взгляд с парты Берсеньева, но парень сегодня отсутствовал. Аллилуйя. Мне лишь оставалось отбиваться от Машкиных расспросов и игнорировать задумчивый вид Славки. Артема все устраивало, и он единственный из троицы вел себя обычным образом, не замечая атмосферных перемен.  
Англичанка впаривала классу что–то об окончании «ed», а я третий урок подряд высверливал дыру на парте и не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем конкретном. Все мысли крутились только вокруг одного ошеломляющего откровения: я дал шанс Берсеньеву. Шанс на его долбаную реабилитацию... И еще хрен знает на что. Понимание этого доводило до нервного тика, потому что я знал совершенно точно – я не гей.  
Я зло усмехнулся себе: «Бля, да неужели?» Сейчас выходило с точностью наоборот. Но нельзя просто взять и смириться с тем, что тебе вдруг стал не безразличен парень, которого ты яро ненавидел, превративший твою жизнь в настоящий ад. Моя ненависть приняла уродливую форму какого–то гребаного стокгольмского синдрома...  
Уроки тянулись неистово долго, а окружающие, которые по идее должны были отвлечь от самобичевания, с задачей не справлялись.  
Стандартный звонок входящего вызова сотового стал неожиданностью. Кто мог знать номер телефона, если даже я его не знал?  
– Тестирую новую тачку, никак не могу определиться с маркой, – скучающий голос Владлена на том конце провода заставил мои внутренности содрогнуться. Нервы определенно сдавали.  
– Тебе надо ездить на общественном транспорте, – буркнул я, скрывая в голосе нервозность.  
Шумная перемена и активная возня учеников заставили скрыться меня в одном из пустых классов.  
– Ставлю сотню: в школе скукота. Отметим покупку? – пропустив сарказм мимо ушей, предложил он. – Подъеду минут через десять, – и, не говоря больше ни слова, дал отбой.  
Я грязно выругался.  
Перемена заканчивалась, а я как приклеенный всё сидел на чьей–то парте и в замешательстве думал, что, в принципе, был не против свалить со школы, но остатки разума бились в припадке и сигнализировали – только не в компании Берсеньева. От всей этой жизненной фигни голова адски раскалывалась, виски долбило перфоратором, и я уже отчаянно перестал что–либо понимать. Поэтому просто послал всех к чертям – Владлена и ошалевшие мысли – и остался из чистого упрямства до конца учебного дня, оттягивая момент нового лобового столкновения с человеком, от которого у меня уже сносит крышу.  
Владлен так не перезвонил, а я и не знал: то ли радоваться этому, то ли беситься до зубовного скрежета. Да, это уже клиника.  
  
– Может, сходим куда–нибудь сегодня? – Маша весь день пыталась всех растормошить. – Ребят? Марк, ты как? В теме?  
– Сегодня я пас, – отозвался я, когда парни дали положительный ответ.  
Необязательно воспроизводить вслух то, что сегодняшний вечер посвящаю расстановке всех точек над i. Скрепя сердце я все–таки твердо решил: хватит ломать комедию – от Берсеньева не скроешься. Тем более не убежишь от себя. Нужно на что–то решаться.  
Получив в гардеробе вещи, мы направились к выходу.  
– Ты уверен, что у тебя все в порядке? – тихо спросила Машка, пока Артем со Славкой шли позади нас и обсуждали вчерашнюю игрушку–стрелялку–онлайн. – Ты и до этого был мрачным, Трофимов, но в последнее время бьешь даже собственные рекорды по странности.  
«Нет. У меня все хреново, какой к черту порядок? Я становлюсь геем!» Но я ответил:  
– Да, полный порядок.  
Девушка сморщила нос, не поверив ни на минуту, но я промолчал.  
Мои устоявшиеся жизненные основы горят в топке, проницательные люди повсюду куда ни плюнь. Мне не позавидуешь.  
  
Снег успел сойти, и теперь город выглядел замызганным – ему не хватало дождя, зелени и красок. Очередная вечерняя прогулка закончилась лишь уделанными грязью кроссовками и константа–херовым настроением.  
Входная дверь была приоткрыта, сама квартира радовала темнотой и редким скрипом половиц под ногами. Я с замиранием сердца и мысленными проклятиями приготовился к предстоящей встрече. Да, я собирался поговорить с Владленом, возможно, даже сегодня, но чуть позже, не сейчас. Я еще не готов...  
– Ты не мог бы предупреждать о приходе, прежде чем вламываться на мою жилплощадь? – спросил я, сбросив кроссовки у порога, проходя на кухню и сталкиваясь нос к носу с гостем.  
Вместо ожидаемого Владлена за столом сидел незнакомый мужчина. Я малость прифигел. Мужчина лет сорока с лишним, с темными волосами, узким лицом, тонкими губами, светлыми глазами. Одетый в длинное черное пальто, строгий костюм с галстуком и белоснежную рубашку. Деньги и хороший вкус чувствовались, поэтому выглядел он на моей кухне нелепым инородным предметом, словно наглядное пособие по словарным терминам роскошь–бедность.  
– Вы кто? – опешил я, нервно покосившись на дверь: бежать? Мысль о грабителе была смехотворно–неправдоподобной.  
Мужчина тем временем осматривал меня. От его равнодушного взгляда было чертовски не по себе. Он был одним из тех людей, которые могли взглядом гнуть гвозди и останавливать на полном ходу поезда, заставляя тех панически съеживаться. Это было так впечатляюще, что хотелось в срочном порядке извиниться, сказать, что ошибся дверью, и свалить из квартиры куда подальше.  
Когда он заговорил, я невольно вздрогнул и еще раз покосился на спасительную парадную дверь.  
– Трофимов Марк, я так полагаю, – он скорее не спрашивал – просто аргументировал. Голос с монохромными сухими нотами и какой–то знакомой интонацией.  
Он еще раз окинул меня скептическим взглядом, показывая всем своим видом, что мной явно не впечатлен. Я нахмурился.  
– Что вам нужно? – спросил я, чувствуя, как сталь ключей с силой врезается в мою ладонь.  
Кто этот человек и что он, мать–вашу–перемать, делает в моей квартире?  
Мужчина свел брови, но не ответил сразу. Казалось, он даже и не думал, что грязь под ногтями вроде меня может разговаривать, а тем более задавать вопросы.  
– Хотелось узнать, из–за кого мой сын ведет себя так безрассудно. Теперь я понимаю, что это простое ребячество и упрямство. Назло мне.  
Смысл его слов доходил до меня долгие две секунды. Святое дерьмо.  
– Вы отец Владлена?  
– Давай перейдем сразу к делу, – сжав губы в тонкую полосу, спокойно заговорил он. – Мой сын не голубой, никогда им не был и не будет. Я не позволю какому–то безродному щенку вроде тебя сломать его жизнь. У него впереди светлое будущее, если он останется в семье. С тобой таких гарантий нет. Ты же понимаешь, что это значит, да?  
Я пораженно замер, тараща глаза на Берсеньева–старшего, не в силах что–либо сказать.  _Чтό_? Воспользовавшись моим замешательством, мужчина бесшумно поднялся со стула, одернув пальто, словно то могло испачкаться, сделал пару шагов в мою сторону, добавил:  
– В течение недели мой сын должен вернуться домой и восстановиться в своей прежней школе.  
– Иначе – что? – услышал я свой хриплый голос словно со стороны. Признаться честно, я здорово трусил, но никак не мог взять в толк, какого черта отец Владлена пришел ко мне, да еще и с угрозами?  
Берсеньев–старший молчал, от него ощутимо веяло чем–то опасным, так что волосы на затылке шевелились. Встреть такого на улице – интуитивно обойдешь стороной. Владлен пошел в папашу. Один в один, бля.  
– Не играй с огнем, – предупредил мужчина, сузив глаза. – У меня один–единственный сын. Он может вытворять все, что ему взбредет в голову, но он не может жить, как ему хочется, при этом трахать все, что движется. Он никогда не будет встречаться... с парнем. Запомни это. Ни–ког–да. – Я с огромным трудом выдержал неприятный колючий взгляд. – Оставь моего сына в покое и считай, что этого разговора не было. Не советую тебе проверять, что будет, если вывести меня из себя. Надеюсь, я доходчиво все объяснил?  
Ответа я так и не дал, вперив ошеломленный взгляд в удаляющуюся по прихожей темную высокую фигуру. Только оставшись наедине, я позволил себе глубокий вдох–выдох.  
Это. Просто. Какой–то. Звездец.  
Спустя полчаса я все–таки решился и набрал номер Берсеньева–младшего.  
– Предложение сходить в ресторан все еще в силе, – отозвался бодро Владлен сразу же после второго гудка.  
– Я только что имел честь познакомиться с твоим отцом. Скажи, у вас это семейное, да, вторгаться в чужие дома без приглашения?  
Владлен помолчал.  
– Сейчас приеду, – коротко бросил он и положил трубку.  
Итак, Марк, полагаю, ты в полной заднице.


	25. Chapter 25

– Выходи, – сказал Владлен и отключился.  
Коротко и по существу, ничего не скажешь.  
У подъезда был припаркован черный «Брабус». Как и следовало ожидать, новая тачка была крутой и наверняка дороже предыдущей. Владлен стоял в стороне от джипа и привычно курил, пуская дым куда–то в весеннее небо. У меня в голове мелькнула мысль, что, возможно, стоит немного подождать и он умрет от рака легких прежде, чем мне придется решиться на что–то из ряда вон выходящее.  
– Скромнее надо быть, – имея в виду машину, выдал я первое, что пришло в голову, просто для того, чтобы что–то сказать.  
– Скромников и без меня хватает, – он подмигнул. Мое гребаное сердце ёкнуло. – Прокатимся?  
Владлен направился к водительскому месту. Мне ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним. Машина полностью гармонировала со своим хозяином – такому альянсу только завидовать. На их фоне я выглядел аутсайдером.  
– Итак, – начал Владлен, скривив губы в невеселой ухмылке, – представляю, что за разговор состоялся у тебя с моим предком. Он умеет быть убедительным.  
– Не поспоришь, – согласился я. – Значит, вы с ним еще не виделись?  
– Пока мне везет.  
– Он думает, что мы встречаемся, – чуть помолчав, сказал я.  
Владлен достал пачку сигарет из кармана и снова закурил. Он просто дохрена много курит.  
– Жаль, старика не хватил удар от новости: его сын – гей. Многие бы вздохнули с облегчением.  
Уверен, так бы оно и было. Берсеньев–старший умел производить неизгладимое впечатление на людей.  
– Не сказать, что у вас теплые отношения, – заметил я.  
– Отец–банкомат и безразличная по своей природе мать. Боже упаси, – наигранно ужаснулся Владлен, – никаких теплых отношений, только возникшая по дурацкой случайности родственная связь.  
– Мне показалось, что твой отец так не думает.  
– Не люблю, когда за меня мою же жизнь расписывают и права качают. Напрягает. Так что плевать, что он там себе думает, – насмешливо произнес он. – Но для моего душевного спокойствия и, безусловно, твоего, солнце, придется нам с этого вечера мозолить друг другу глаза больше обычного. Было бы проще, если бы ты перебрался ко мне, – довольно улыбаясь, он посмотрел на меня, – но легких путей мы не ищем, да?  
Я недовольно посмотрел на него в ответ, но промолчал.  
Владлен бросал в мою сторону то ли любопытные, то ли завуалированно-насмешливые взгляды, сжимал рулевое колесо и доводил до оргазма стрелку спидометра, пользуясь полупустыми городскими дорогами как автобаном, явно их путая.  
Мы подъехали к высотной новостройке, где на каждый этаж полагалось по два хозяина, а на первом посменно сидела охрана. Размах и максимализм Владлена определенно зашкаливали.  
– Где мы? – спросил я, разглядывая большие вазоны у парадной двери, когда он заглушил мотор.  
– Здесь я живу. Рядом Центр – удобно, как ни крути.  
Кто мог знать, что Владленовское «прокатимся» включает в себя посещение его квартиры? Мысль о том, что Владлен привез меня к себе, заставила побежать по венам обжигающий адреналин.  
– Да не съем я тебя, – насмешливо сказал Владлен и открыл дверь.  
– Хотелось бы надеяться, – буркнул я себе под нос, когда он меня уже не слышал.  
Квартира была скромно–четырехкомнатной: дорогая обстановка, дизайнерская хренотень и прочее, красиво, словом. И эта красота явно добавляла пару лишних нулей в счете. Но, несмотря на все изыски, обжитой была только гостиная, и когда Владлен сразу же направился к бару, я понял почему.  
– Чувствуй себя как дома, солнце, – сказал он, небрежно скинув пальто в кресло, и начал возиться с бутылками.  
Через пару минут я получил пузатый бокал с янтарной жидкостью. Я сидел на диване, практически утонув в его мягких объятиях, Владлен сел в кресло напротив, нас разделял лишь журнальный стол. Слабоватое из него препятствие, но хоть что–то. Только попробуй это объяснить громко стучащему сердцу, так рьяно рвущемуся к какой–нибудь ишемической болезни. Владлен здесь, рядом. Блядь, это было неправильно и правильно одновременно. От волнения, поднимающегося откуда–то из желудка к горлу, я сделал большой глоток из бокала, обжигая все вкусовые рецепторы, но чудом не закашлялся, только поморщился.  
– Может, тебе сока налить? – с издевательскими нотками в голосе спросил Владлен, с большим интересом наблюдая за мной. – А то зная твою страсть к спиртному...  
Я проглотил язвительный ответ только потому, что у него зазвонил телефон. Он отключил гаджет, даже не взглянув на дисплей.  
– И что теперь? – спросил я.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
– Решительность твоего отца. Не очень хочется становиться жертвой ваших разборок и прочей хрени.  
– Нет повода для беспокойства, солнце, – пожал плечами Владлен, откидываясь на спинку кресла. – Моему старику не нужен сын–гей – его партнеры по бизнесу этого не поймут и не примут, а я ненавижу, когда мне указывают, что и как делать. Он не задержится надолго в городе и уедет. Тогда все утрясется.  
Уверенность в его голосе можно было вешать килограммами. Бля, хотел бы я быть таким же убийственно спокойным, но недавний разговор с Берсеньевым–старшим никак не шел из головы.  
Владлен внимательно смотрел на меня, чуть склонив голову в бок. Взгляд был не читаем. Я заерзал по дивану, ловя себя на мысли, что, возможно, стук сердца слышно даже жителям на другом конце города, не то что долбаному источнику сумасшедшего трепета. Ладони противно вспотели, и хотелось приложиться к сигарете–другой. Тем более что некоторую часть Владленовских сигарет я приговорил прошлой ночью.  
Из–за Берсеньева мое здоровье в зоне риска, без вариантов.  
– Знаешь, что в тебе не так? – вдруг спросил Владлен, повертев в руке бокал с алкоголем, не прерывая зрительного контакта. – У тебя напрочь отсутствует чувство самосохранения, как бы ты ни пытался доказать обратное. Это еще в первый день нашего знакомства стало ясно, – он сделал глоток виски. – Воспитание в лучших традициях рыцарства, – хмыкнул он. – Думаю, именно это меня и привлекло в тебе. Мне нравятся сильные люди.  
Я постарался сохранить нейтральное выражение лица, что было охрененно трудно, особенно когда Владлен смотрел на меня вот так открыто, с вызовом, с кривой улыбкой на губах.  
– Даже не знаю, с какого момента у меня возникли к тебе чувства, – задумчиво произнес он, – до долга Никиты или после. Знаю только, что я просто их проигнорировал.  
– Ага, и выражал их, блядь, в цветовой гамме, – попытался сострить я, вспоминая все свои синяки и побои, но вышло слегка сконфуженно.  
Зеленые глаза напротив гипнотизировали и переворачивали внутренности.  
– Взрывоопасная смесь – когда у тебя есть деньги и скука, – изрек Владлен, отставляя бокал в сторону. – Если бы тогда Лекс не обратил на тебя внимания, все могло выйти по–другому. Но вы подружились, и меня это бесило. Лекс для меня был как красная тряпка после гибели Олега... Дальше – больше. И вышло то, что вышло. Не хотелось вмешивать тогда твоего друга, Никиту, но мне казалось, что игра выходила вполне интересной.  
А я вдруг отчетливо вспомнил, как Владлен тогда, в ресторане, пытался донести до меня одну простую как хрен истину.  
– Поэтому в ресторане ты мне сказал, что история с Ником лажовая?  
Такое открытие меня нефигово удивило.  
– Хотел втолковать тебе, что ваша история фигня... Но ты, солнце, уловил только то, что хотел.  
– Блядь, хочешь сказать, что ты бы просто забыл ту историю и все? – не поверил я. – Спустил на тормозах?  
– Нет, – невесело усмехнулся Владлен. – Я бы придумал что–нибудь еще жестче... Рад, что ту историю вы восприняли всерьез – я мог наломать еще больших дров.  
В этом я–то уж точно не сомневался.  
– Тогда много чего намешано было – и месть Лексу за смерть Олега, злость, тянущаяся на протяжении нескольких лет, – сейчас то дерьмо не имеет значения. Сейчас просто хочется быть с тобой. Без объяснений. Да я, в общем–то, и не делаю себе мозги по этому поводу. И отцу не позволю, – серьезно закончил Владлен.  
Долгий и вязкий, словно патока, взгляд глаза в глаза, и мое сердце стало с двойной силой пробивать себе путь наружу, а воздух застрял в легких.  
– Ты мне не веришь, да, солнце? – прищурился он.  
Я ответил не сразу, переваривая полученную только что информацию.  
– Тебе сложно верить, если честно.  
И это был стопроцентно правдивый ответ.  
– У нас есть еще время, чтобы поработать над доверием, – плотоядно улыбнулся он и неожиданно поднялся с кресла, а я сразу понял, что сейчас моя привычная жизнь полетит – в который раз! – к чертям собачьим.  
Внутренние ощущения были схожи со сжатой до предела пружиной, казалось, до срыва оставалось совсем чуть–чуть. Я смотрел, как Берсеньев плавно огибает стол, сокращая между нами расстояние, и призывал весь свой самоконтроль. Адреналин растекался по всему телу, перехватывая дыхание.  
– Знаешь, что такое фатальная совместимость?  
– И где твоя совместимость? – приглушенно спросил я. – Ты ублюдок, я нимбоносец.  
– Идеально, – кивнул он.  
– Это ничего не меняет, я тебя все равно ненавижу, – выпалил в запале я, не отводя глаз от зеленых омутов. Мои расширенные зрачки и сердце, стучащее где–то во рту, говорили об обратном. Владлен медленно шел ко мне, но я даже не делал попытки встать и либо трусливо отступить, либо пустить в ход кулаки. – Я тебя ненавижу, – повторил я шепотом, впиваясь в сидение дивана мертвой хваткой, когда Владлен подошел вплотную и навис надо мной.  
– Я знаю, – выдохнул он мне в губы, прежде чем нарочито медленно скользнул горячим языком по моей нижней губе и поцеловал.  
Да кого я, блядь, обманываю? Хочу только вновь возненавидеть.  
От нежных, но уверенных действий Владлена у меня снесло крышу. Двести двадцать по мозгу – и он красиво сделал ручкой на прощание. Чертов предатель!  
– Знаешь, что любят не за что–то, а вопреки? – чуть отстранившись, спросил Владлен, жадно шаря по моему лицу, считывая все эмоции.  
– На мой взгляд, немного сопливое утверждение, – тяжело дыша, проговорил я.  
Владлен тихо рассмеялся, я ощущал его дыхание на еще влажных от поцелуя губах.


	26. Chapter 26

Кафе располагалось в двадцати минутах ходьбы от школы, но из–за снежно–грязевого месива я опоздал еще минут на десять. Владлен уже сидел за столом напротив окна в одиночестве. Его взглядом можно было резать сталь.  
– Как прошла встреча с отцом? – спросил я, бросив школьную сумку на пол, и устроился за столом.  
Ответ был налицо, но все–таки надежда издыхает последней.  
– Скандалы, угрозы, шантаж – ничего нового, – спокойно ответил он.  
Зашибенно просто.  
– Если это все новости, то мог и по телефону сообщить, – в тон ему заметил я. – Необязательно было мне сюда тащиться.  
– А как насчет варианта «просто пообедать»? – поинтересовался он.  
Я посмотрел в его глаза. Он криво усмехнулся. Чтоб его.  
С того случая с поцелуем прошло два дня, но по негласному соглашению мы о нем не заговаривали. Когда поцелуй с парнем, при том что ты сам парень, вызывает не отвращение, а замешательство, это соглашение как раз то единственное, что удерживает тебя на рельсах. Лишний раз оставаться наедине с Владленом мне не хотелось, чтобы очередной разговор не вылился в выяснение каких–то недоотношений. Мы проверяли нервы друг друга на прочность, и я пока что, само собой, был в проигрыше, блядь.  
Позади меня раздался знакомый голос.  
– Мне было очень интересно, сколько протянется ваша конфронтация, – Богдан, плавно огибая стол, предстал перед нами и занял пустующее место напротив. – Привет, – приветствовал парень, с плохо скрываемым любопытством бросая на нас красноречивые взгляды. Капец.  
Все в сборе.  
– Ну и какого хрена ты скалишься? – поинтересовался лениво Владлен у него.  
– Да ты не в духе. Вижу, трепетной встречи с родителем не вышло, – все еще улыбаясь, выдал Богдан, но явно совсем не то, что хотел сказать. Об этом красноречиво говорили его блестящие глаза и подхалимская улыбочка.  
– Мы обязательно должны об этом говорить сейчас?  
– Конечно, – кивнул Богдан и жестом подозвал официанта. – Ты сегодня приобрел неплохого врага в лице своего отца. А я переживаю и все такое. Я же вроде как твой друг.  
Мы сделали заказ.  
– И откуда такие выводы? – поинтересовался Владлен.  
– Что я твой друг? – уточнил парень.  
– Что я приобрел врага.  
– Зная характер Марата Эдуардовича, можно не сомневаться, – шутливый тон стал постепенно исчезать, и Богдан посерьезнел. – Может, на время уймешь свой крутой нрав и перестанешь его бесить?  
Попытка Богдана дать совет была разбита вдребезги о безразличный взгляд Берсеньева.  
– Владлен, я, блин, серьезно, – не отставал парень. – У твоего отца проблемы в бизнесе, сейчас он слишком раздражителен, чтобы быть в адеквате. Может сгоряча и не сдержаться. Перекрыть воздух не перекроет, ты уже большой мальчик, не зависишь от средств предков, но перегнуть палку – вполне вероятно.  
Берсеньев–старший–магеддон – это звучало совсем не радужно. Настроение разговора мне нравилось все меньше и меньше.  
– Все так хреново? – спросил, нахмурившись, я.  
Богдан кивнул, сверля друга недовольным взглядом:  
– Более чем.  
– Мать твою, Богдан, не истери раньше времени, – поморщился Владлен, делая глоток сока. – Его проблемы меня не касаются.  
– Ага, – фыркнул Богдан. – И в следующий раз в качестве предупреждения от деловых партнеров для Марата Эдуардовича будет не твоя авария, а твоя голова.  
За столом повисла минутная тишина. Я быстро сложил что к чему.  
– Зашибись, – присвистнул я. – Значит, та авария не была случайностью?  
Владлен холодно посмотрел на Богдана, но тот проигнорировал убийственный взгляд.  
– Скажем так, – пояснил Владлен, – заклятые друзья моего родителя наглядно продемонстрировали, что будет, если вдруг захотеть большего. Это просто некоторые моменты в бизнесе, – отмахнулся он. – Сейчас все разногласия на стадии уступок и переговоров, а у меня в качестве извинений – новая тачка. По–моему, все остались довольны.  
Я тихо охренел: сухие факты, машина, принятая как извинение, ни капли переживаний. И этот человек говорил мне о моем чувстве самосохранения?! Да у него у самого крыша протекает, блядь.  
Нам принесли заказ, но к еде так никто и не притронулся.  
– Только не забывай, что вопрос не решен до конца, – добавил Богдан.  
– Блядь, не действуй мне на нервы, – предостерег Владлен.  
От нашего столика заискрило.  
Богдан хотел еще что–то сказать, но Берсеньев резко встал, достал из кармана несколько купюр и бросил на стол.  
– Я отвезу тебя домой, – сказал он мне и стал удаляться к выходу.  
– Бля, ненавижу, когда он так делает, – пробурчал Богдан, откидывая скомканную салфетку в сторону.  
Я тоже. Ненавижу, когда мне отдают приказы.  
– Все херово, – подвел я итог нашему разговору.  
Богдан помолчал.  
– Отец Владлена – не рядовой директор рядового завода, а богатый и опасный человек. В этот раз у него серьезные соперники. Против таких мало кто решится идти.  
Охрененно исчерпывающе.  
И да, знать, кем является отец Владлена, я не жаждал. Нахрена? Спать буду спокойнее.  
Владлен курил, открыв окно. Щелкнув ремнем безопасности, я подал голос первым:  
– Может, стоит включить мозги и прислушаться к тому, что говорит Богдан?  
– Всенепременно, – скривил губы в усмешке Владлен.  
Я вышел из салона, как только автомобиль остановился у моего подъезда. Уже дойдя до двери, услышал, как Владлен меня окликнул.  
– Заеду за тобой завтра в школу.  
Ответ был излишним: меня не спрашивали, меня просто предупредили. Бля, люди не меняются. Я открыл дверь и вошел в подъезд.  
  
Когда комната погрузилась в сумерки, а на улице зажгли фонари, входная дверь хлопнула и я услышал вкрадчивые шаги. Мой план летел в топку: я планировал прошвырнуться по вечерним улицам. Я резко сел на постели, ожидая, когда незваный гость появится в комнате.  
– Чего в темноте сидишь? Ни хрена же не видно.  
Владлен вошел в комнату. В темных брюках и темном свитере, он, как ни странно, выделялся на фоне темной комнаты, создавая вокруг себя еще более мрачную ауру.  
Встреча состоялась раньше, чем «заеду за тобой в школу».  
– Сплю.  
– В одежде? Оригинально. Чай есть? – спросил он и пошел на кухню. Звякнули ключи о поверхность стола.  
Да ладно, проходи, конечно. Чувствуй себя как дома, чего уж там.  
– Он тебе не понравится, – проворчал недовольно я, поднимаясь. Помнится, пару вечностей назад мой «Ристон» назвали помойкой. – Может, начнешь предупреждать о своих визитах? Меня, знаешь ли, немного нервирует, что по моей квартире ходят все, кому не лень.  
Я сел на стул.  
– А ты не нервничай, солнце. Ромашки попей, говорят, помогает.  
Владлен по–хозяйски поставил чайник на плиту, достал чашки и стал изучать коробку из–под чая в свете уличного фонаря.  
– Что–то случилось?  
Блядь, не чаи же гонять он пришел, верно?  
– Ничего особенного. Хотел выпить кофе, но ты оказался ближе.  
Из центра города с кафешками и кофейнями к невзрачной окраине. Три ха–ха, ага.  
Пока он занимался приготовлением чая, мой мозг судорожно анализировал, к чему всё это может привести. Главное, не к новым откровениям, только не к ним, остальное я мог пережить. Забивать голову еще одной проблемой желания не возникало.  
Когда вскипел чайник и Владлен поставил чашку с кипятком и передо мной, все смахивало на долбаную мизансцену: два человека, ненавидящих когда–то друг друга, сидели на кухне без света, пили чай и больше ничего не делали. Охренеть не встать. Странное зрелище, но из всего этого я заключил, что явился Владлен без особой цели. Нефигово утешало. Никаких разборов полета, аллилуйя.  
– Черт, сигареты в машине забыл.  
Он поднялся со стула и пошел на выход. Я сделал глоток чая. Услышав, как шуршит одежда, вышел в прихожую.  
– Зачем тебе моя куртка?  
– На улице не май месяц, если ты не заметил, – съязвил он и добавил: – Я пальто дома оставил.  
Он натянул капюшон на голову и вышел за дверь.  
Я в своей куртке и поношенных джинсах выглядел как подзаборник, а Владлен в моей куртке как Владлен в моей куртке. Урон имиджу богатенького сынка она не наносила. Даже обидно, бля.  
Я вернулся за чаем и заметил, что Владлен забыл ключи на столе. Склероз в молодости – страшная, блин, вещь. Быстро обувшись, я вышел в подъезд.  
– Ключи забыл, – громко сказал я, перегнувшись через перила, и застыл от неожиданности, застав картину пролетом ниже: как какой–то тип в синей куртке резко отпихнул Владлена, и тот, словно тряпичная кукла, рухнул прямо на пол. Парень в синем нервно вскинул голову и бросился бежать, перепрыгивая через несколько ступеней сразу. Я по инерции скатился вниз в намерении догнать его, но затормозил у ног Владлена. Меня вдруг прошиб ледяной пот.  
– Владлен! – окликнул я и с размаху упал на колени рядом с ним.  
Он полусидел, опираясь о стену, тихо простонал в ответ:  
– Сука.  
Мое сердце застучало в горле камнем.  
– Блядь! Ты живой?  
Я стянул с его головы капюшон – ноздри защекотал металлический запах крови, и тогда я понял, что это темное сочится сквозь его ладонь, прижатую к плечу.  
– Живой я. В «скорую» звони, солнце. У меня пуля в плече застряла.


	27. Chapter 27

И снова в больнице – гребаное дежавю: я, Богдан с каменным лицом, беседующий с главврачом, и где–то лежащий в одной из двухсот палат Владлен. Отличие лишь в том, что клиника частная, только вот легкие забивал уже знакомый запах озона.  
Наконец Богдан согласно кивнул главку и направился ко мне.  
– Я обо всем договорился, – сказал он. – Дам денег, эскулап заставит хирурга и медсестер молчать. Следаки нам ни к чему.  
– Слушай, какого хрена? – зашипел я, стараясь говорить как можно тише и не привлекать внимание. – Пусть менты с этим и разбираются!  
– Марк, очнись, – одернул меня парень. – Какие, блин, менты? Все коррумпированы.  
Я постоял немного истуканом, все еще медленно скрепя своими шестеренками в голове после недавних событий.  
– Это еще одно предупреждение, да?  
– Не исключено.  
– Надо позвонить отцу Владлена...  
– Завтра вместе подумаем, что делать дальше, сейчас здесь ловить нечего, в палату все равно не пустят.  
Я остервенело помассировал ноющие виски. Никак не мог поверить, что все происходит взаправду.  
– Ладно, пошли, сегодня тебе лучше остаться у меня.  
По дороге Богдан с завидной хваткой цербера вытаскивал из меня подробности произошедшего, только я мало чем мог помочь: высокий парень в синей куртке, лица не разглядел, даже долбаного пистолета не видел. И выстрел из глушака не слышал. Полезной информации – ноль целых ноль десятых.  
Богдан снимал однокомнатную квартиру в одном из гостиничных комплексов, без особых изысков, в современном минималистическом стиле, возмещая дороговизну квадратными метрами комнаты.  
– Располагайся. Я по делам, позвоню.  
Оставил меня в квартире и уехал.  
Я долго принимал горячий душ, стараясь смыть с себя пережитое, оттирал руки от засохшей крови и избегал лицезрения своей землисто–серой физиономии в любых отражающих поверхностях, но воспаленный мозг с особой тщательностью прокручивал перед глазами сцену в подъезде.  
Устроившись на диване, я лежал без сна и смотрел невидящим взглядом в потолок, слушая, как работает кондиционер. Разыгралась мигрень, но головная боль – это не только повод обратиться за помощью к аптечке, но еще и повод постараться забить на все проблемы и забыться на некоторое время. Ты думаешь только о том, чтобы перестало звенеть в ушах, чтобы не пульсировали в агонии виски...  
...В него реально стреляли. Его реально могли убить...  
  
Наутро я выглядел не хуже серийного убийцы с острым приступом отвращения к жизни. Сегодня был последний учебный день перед каникулами, так вовремя наставшими. Но учеба сейчас мало заботила – не меня и явно не Владлена. Школьная версия отсутствия Берсеньева на занятиях – грипп. Ядерный, мать вашу, грипп до больничной койки.  
В девять позвонил Богдан, и мы договорились о встрече.  
– Там в шкафу куртки висят, выбери себе что–нибудь по размеру. Не думаю, что твоя подлежит восстановлению.  
Спустя полчаса я вошел в больничную палату, угнетающую своими бежевыми стенами, белоснежными занавесками на широком пластиковом окне и светлой тумбой. Разбавляли фон черная плазма на стене, серый диван из кожзама в углу палаты, Богдан, стоящий у окна, и Владлен, полусидящий на койке под одеялом. Последний был слегка бледен, под глазами легли тени, по лицу сложно понять, о чем он думает, играл зажигалкой и в целом выглядел неплохо. Вид портила только повязка с проступающей кровью на плече, которую следовало бы сменить, и рука в бандаже. После богатой на происшествия бессонной ночи я был эмоциональной развалиной, но внимательно осмотрев Владлена, внутренне себя успокоил и призвал к порядку: вот же он, сидит живой, успокойся, долбаное сердце!  
– Ты как? Выглядишь отвратно, – признался я, лишь только вошел в палату.  
– Погода дрянь, – сказал Владлен так, будто бы это что–то объясняло, и скривился: – Терпеть не могу больницы.  
Я устроился на стуле.  
– Но больница – это лучше, чем морг, – добавил Богдан.  
– Не поспоришь. Ну? Узнал что–нибудь? – Владлен обратился к парню.  
– В общем, да, – Богдан почесал переносицу и уселся на подоконник. – Узнал, что некоторыми стараниями твоего двоюродного брата Марат Эдуардович круто взял тебя в оборот. С его подачки все началось.  
– Лекс? – удивился я.  
– Вот сучонок, – процедил сквозь зубы Владлен, отвечая тем самым на мой вопрос. – Ну, допустим, это не такая уж новость, – щелкнул зажигалкой, – что еще? Заказчик? Исполнитель?  
Богдан покачал головой.  
– Пока ничего нет.  
– Совсем? Хреново, – задумчиво протянул Владлен, чиркая зажигалкой.  
Это, Владленовское «хреново», мне не понравилось. Судя по заинтересованному лицу Богдана, ему тоже.  
– И что это значит? – спросил Богдан.  
– Ровно то, что я бы этому киллеру недоделанному рубля не дал. Убить с расстояния вытянутой руки не смог. Хотя целился в сердце, – усмехнулся Владлен.  
Мы с Богданом в замешательстве переглянулись, ожидая продолжения. А его все не было.  
– Ну и к чему ты клонишь? – поторопил я, нахмурившись. – Блядь, Владлен, не тяни.  
– Не тяну. Я тут полежал, подумал, солнце: твой дом, твой подъезд, твоя куртка... Ни на какие мысли не наводит?  
Я соображал целую вечность. Серьезно, пытался ухватиться за мимолетно возникшую мысль, но тут же ее потерял.  
– Ты был в капюшоне? – среагировал Богдан первым.  
– Да. А еще у того придурка дрогнула рука, как только он увидел меня, а потом услышал голос Марка.  
У меня противно екнуло сердце, я слегка округлил глаза.  
– Охуеть, – присвистнул Богдан, но продолжать свою мысль ему было не обязательно. – Твой отец?  
Владлен еле заметно кивнул.  
– Сначала дражайший родитель угрожает мне, но обламывается, и в этот же вечер появляется киллер. Думаю, это он «заказал» Марка.  
Владлен внимательно наблюдал за мной зелеными, как у кота, глазами, и смотрел как будто насквозь. От такого взгляда в желудке возникали болезненные спазмы, похлеще осознания того, что это я должен был лежать сейчас на больничной койке, а возможно, и на обжигающе–ледяной каталке в морге. Ебаный пиздец.  
– Я всегда знал, что Марат Эдуардович – псих, – разбивая мертвую тишину, проговорил Богдан, качая головой. – Что теперь?  
Действительно, что теперь? Когда мне ожидать следующего парня с пушкой?  
– С восемнадцати я являюсь полноправным членом совета директоров головной компании предка. Тридцать процентов по закону мои, и он ничего с этим не сможет сделать.  
Владлен был мрачен и непроницаем. Он сделал многозначительную паузу, выразительно посмотрев на Богдана.  
– И? – парень был серьезным и сосредоточенным как никогда.  
– Я знаю, что твой отец хочет получить доступ к холдингу, – Владлен бросил тяжелый металл зажигалки на тумбу, и тот с грохотом проехался по поверхности. – Мне не нужна компания. Мне нужна часть  _бизнеса_  родителя. И это только начало.  
Богдан подавился и вытаращил глаза на Берсеньева.  
– Ты с головой вообще дружишь? Ты не можешь отжать  _бизнес_  у отца. Это, блядь, что, шутка такая?  
– Ага. У меня после дозы свинца всегда игривое настроение, – оскалился Владлен.  
Минуту парни сверлили друг друга взглядом, а я наблюдал за немой сценой со стороны. Мысли путались, но было ясно, что Владлен затеял что–то грандиозно идиотское и невъебенно опасное. Это он мог, вполне в его, блядь, духе. Долбаный Владлен с его идеями.  
– Если располагать информацией и знать нужных людей, я смогу все обстряпать. Устрой мне встречу с твоим отцом. Большего от тебя не требуется.  
Владлен терпеливо ждал ответа, сверля друга темно–зеленым взглядом, ясно давая понять, что еще секунда задержки слова «да», и Богдан будет бедный.  
– Ты больной, – покачал наконец головой парень и неожиданно расплылся в улыбке. – Ты чокнутый сукин сын, но я в деле.  
– Отлично, – усмехнулся Владлен, он не сомневался, что услышит то, что хочет. Подмигнул мне: – Это будет забавно.  
Я даже знать не хотел, о чем этот придурошный говорил.


	28. Chapter 28

– Он же это не всерьез, да? – недоверчиво спросил я Богдана, когда мы вышли из палаты.  
– Думаю, что серьезно.  
– И ты – вот так просто – сделаешь все, что Владлен тебе скажет?  
Богдан посмотрел на меня так, будто бы я сморозил тупость. Ответ на этот вопрос был слишком очевиден. Я покачал головой и пошел на выход. Уже в стеклянных дверях клиники, запахивая на ходу куртку, набрал номер на сотовом. Вызов приняли сразу же после второго гудка, и я начал без предисловий:  
– Ты в курсе, что Владлен в больнице?  
– Марк?  
Похвальная память, ведь я звонил с этого номера только раз.  
– Так в курсе или нет? – вновь переспросил я.  
– С тобой все в порядке?  
– Учитывая, что сейчас я должен был лежать в гробу, но пока дышу – все просто отлично.  
Лекс помолчал.  
– Я не думал, что это может обернуться... так...  
– Значит, это правда, – вздохнул я.  
Хотел убедиться лично – убедился. Надоело разочаровываться в людях.  
– Блядь, Марк, – тяжело вздохнул Лекс на том конце провода, – я просто хотел помочь...  
– Ага, – зло усмехнулся я. – Только не учел одного: такому человеку, как Марат Берсеньев, проще убрать с дороги безродного щенка вроде меня, чем уговаривать сынка вернуться в родные пенаты и пойти на мировую. Скажи, для вас человеческая жизнь вообще ничего не значит? Нет человека – нет проблем, так?  
– Послушай, мне правда жаль, что все так вышло, – проговорил парень слегка надтреснутым голосом. – Мы можем поговорить при личной встрече?  
– Хреновая идея, – покачал я головой, будто бы парень мог меня видеть. – Очень хреновая.  
Лекс не стал настаивать, уловив в моем голосе именно то, что я и хотел донести, а я не стал продолжать этот бессмысленный разговор.  
Чем Лекс мог помочь? Мне избавиться от Владлена? Или расчистить дорогу себе, потому что я вдруг реально понял, что его симпатия ко мне более чем существенна. А может, все так и задумывалось, бабско–гейское а–ля «так не доставайся ты никому»? Потому что сложно поверить в то, что Лекс плохо знает Берсеньева–старшего, думая, что тот просто вернет сына домой. После открытия, что его наследник – гей. Или би, какая, блядь, разница? Факт оставался фактом: от меня просто хотели избавиться за ненадобностью, будто бы это могло восстановить ориентацию Владлена. Бред, долбаный бред.  
  
Наутро я стоял в дверях гостиной комнаты в квартире Берсеньева, хмуро наблюдая за всеми телодвижениями хозяина.  
– Ты совсем долбанулся, да? – наконец озвучил я очевидный факт, пялясь во все глаза на курящего Владлена, восседающего в кресле.  
– Выписался под свою ответственность, – невозмутимо возвестил он, стряхивая пепел в стеклянную пепельницу, чуть морщась от боли при движении раненого плеча.  
– Да тебя лечить надо, электричеством. Псих ненормальный.  
– Солнце, обойдемся без нотаций. Дома отлежусь, не сахарный, – пожал плечами он и уставился на меня ясными глазами.  
– Надеюсь, ты не скопытишься от потери крови или еще какой–нибудь хрени.  
Выписаться своевольно из клиники – просто верх шизанутости.  
– У меня сегодня встреча с отцом Богдана и нотариусами, – оповестил он, проигнорировав мое замечание. – Сделка состоялась. Теперь дело только в формальностях и подписании документов.  
Я вздохнул. Прислонился к дверному косяку, сложив руки на груди, и пристально посмотрел на Владлена.  
– Ты не боишься, что твой отец реально озвереет? – спросил серьезно.  
Владлен тянул с ответом. Посверлил меня взглядом и сказал:  
– Не может же он убить единственного сына, – скривил в ухмылке губы.  
Прозвучало это чертовски неубедительно.  
– Ты перегибаешь палку, Владлен, и ты это знаешь, – заметил я. – Ты не можешь пойти против собственного отца. Разные весовые категории.  
– Знаю, – потушив недокуренную сигарету, кивнул он. – Именно поэтому в спорте существуют грязные приемы и запрещенный допинг.  
Нельзя быть таким ублюдком в восемнадцать лет, но Владлен им был.  
На самом деле я забыл, что все время находился в клетке с хищником. У которого одни инстинкты и неистребимая жажда крови. Сейчас, слушая сухой и надменный голос, глядя в чистые хищные глаза и наблюдая за белоснежным ровным оскалом, я понял, что в мире все относительно уравновешено: чем глянцевее и привлекательнее внешняя обертка, тем страшнее и кровожаднее чудовище внутри.  
Интересно, когда наступил переломный момент, который изменил мою ненависть на нейтралку?  
  
Уже сутки я был на взводе. Я все еще обитал в квартире Богдана, но парень, как и Владлен, выпал из реала, отключив сотовый. Когда люди, постоянно мозолившие тебе глаза, вдруг пропадают без предупреждения – это, блядь, действительно нервирует, поэтому ближе к ночи решил прошвырнуться по улицам города, чтобы хоть как–то отвлечься от мрачных мыслей и не терроризировать свой розовый гаджет вызовами снова и снова, будто я долбаная истеричка.  
Первые полчаса на свежем воздухе и вправду дали мозгу передышку, но уже через час я снова начал дергаться, а разыгравшаяся мигрень делала ночной сейшн* невыносимым. Раньше я всерьез думал, что могу сойти с ума из–за этого. Теперь уже стало привычно.  
Городской шум остался за дверью, а чужая квартира встретила меня знакомым ароматом сигарет. Света зажженного бра, что висело на стене, было достаточно, чтобы не включать верхний и при этом не расквасить себе нос о ближайший косяк в темноте. Я вздохнул с некоторым облегчением, когда увидел Владлена, стоящего у окна в комнате. Он курил, и складывалось ощущение, что он только что пришел с улицы, – в пальто, в туфлях, – но я торчал внизу фойе, поэтому последние минут двадцать он по–любому уже находился в квартире.  
– Я звонил, – первым нарушил я тишину.  
Мой голос прозвучал недовольно и хрипло, я прочистил горло.  
– Знаю, – бросил равнодушно Владлен, не оборачиваясь.  
– Как все прошло?  
– У меня на счету появилась приятная кругленькая сумма.  
Он был странным. Его голос был сухим, с монохромными нотами, и я не мог определить, рад он успешной сделке или нет, поэтому просто сказал ничего не значащее:  
– Поздравляю.  
Владлен промолчал.  
– Ты можешь вернуться к себе. Все проблемы решены.  
– А как же твой отец? – не понял я.  
Свобода – это, безусловно, здорово, но не лучше ли перестраховаться и залечь на дно? У меня одна жизнь, в конце концов.  
– Все в порядке.  
– Да?  
– Все в порядке, – повторил более раздраженно он.  
Атмосфера в квартире, казалось, опустилась на пару градусов, что вызвало некоторый внутренний дискомфорт. У меня неприятно заныл затылок в предчувствии. Было что–то тяжелое и неприятное в воздухе. Чтобы стряхнуть с себя секундное замешательство, я направился к Владлену, но остановился в паре метров от него, когда услышал:  
– Я уезжаю.  
Он выпустил струю сигаретного дыма в стекло. Дым сизой паутинкой разбегался в стороны. Я, не мигая, наблюдал за этой струящейся сеточкой и чувствовал, как где–то под ключицей начинаются заморозки. Я постарался отогнать от себя это неприятно–ноющее чувство.  
– Надолго?  
Мои глаза уловили невеселую усмешку Владлена, но его голос по–прежнему оставался безэмоциональным.  
– Не думаю, что возвращение входит в мои планы.  
Сердце в груди противно защемило, а руки сжались в кулаки. Владлен стоял смертельно спокойный, со скучающим выражением лица, а у меня внутри словно что–то затрещало по швам. Я был готов поклясться, что вот–вот рассыплюсь на куски.  
– Уезжаешь? – бестолково переспросил я скрипучим голосом.  
– Да.  
Простой вопрос, простой ответ. Только почему на душе стало так херово?  
– Я не верю, что человек может измениться без веских причин. А ты?  
– Нет, – мой ответ прозвучал немного резко, я сам поежился от этого звука.  
Да, хотелось бы забыть прошлое, но мы оба его отчетливо помнили. И с этим ничего не поделать.  
– Я так и думал, – кивнул Владлен, скорее, самому себе, потому что все еще продолжал смотреть куда–то в окно. Меня это дико раздражало.  
Мы молчали долгие две минуты. Мертвая тишина душила каким–то мерзким отчаянием. Докурив сигарету, Владлен обернулся и заговорил тоном, от которого шел мороз по коже. Казалось, вдохни поглубже и повредишь легкие. Его стальной насмешливый взгляд зеленых глаз выворачивал наизнанку, вызывая холостые позывы желудка.  
– Знаешь, Марк, я ошибался. Нам просто не суждено быть вместе. Мы слишком разные. Во всех понятиях. У нас бы ничего не вышло.  
В ушах предательски зашумело от адреналина, и глубокий голос плыл где–то на краю сознания.  
– Да уж, – я растянул губы в искусственной улыбке, заставляя себя не отводить глаз в сторону. – Просто не суждено.  
И это был конец всему тому дерьму, творящемуся между нами. Последняя точка в миллионе запятых.  
Владлен пошел прочь из комнаты, а я чувствовал, как сбилось мое дыхание, сердце забилось в бешеном темпе и оцепенение сжало тисками мой несчастный желудок. Стоять на своих двоих было просто сверхзадачей. Мне хотелось сказать, блядь, хоть что–то ему вслед, остановить его и спросить, какого хера происходит – к чему тогда был весь этот балаган с раскаянием и чувствами, но я стоял все в тех же двух метрах от окна и продолжал притворяться таким же безразличным, как и Владлен. Никогда не стану унижаться. О взаимности и любви не просят.  
  
Часы показывали пять часов утра. Я устало прикрыл глаза и потер переносицу, понимая, что уже уснуть не смогу. Это означало одно: я провел наедине со своими испепеляющими мозг мыслями еще одну жуткую ночь. Даже думать не хотелось, что, возможно, теперь так будет всегда.  
Еле дождавшись утра, мечась по квартире, словно запертый в клетке зверь, я попытался отключить все голоса в своей голове, что вопили протестуя, и набрал номер на сотовом. После третьего гудка вызов сбросили, и практически сразу же раздался звонок с неизвестного.  
– Не надо тебе искать встречи с ним, – спокойно посоветовал Богдан.  
Обычно, когда тебе говорят «нельзя», ты принимаешь вызов, еще и палкой потыкаешь. Не мой случай.  
– Даже и не собирался, – сказал я.  
– Я серьезно, Марк.  
– Да ладно? И что же на этот раз? – веселье я явно переигрывал.  
– Скажем так, Слава дорог тебе как друг? А Мария как подруга?.. – Сердце у меня сжалось в болезненный комок, а потом ухнуло вниз. Я стиснул челюсти от злости. – Да, Марк, ты правильно уловил мысль.  
– Блядь, какие же вы твари, – покачал я обессиленно головой. Я ничего не хотел, только поскорее покончить со всей этой херней. – Вы друг друга стоите, – выговорил приглушенно я. – Просто передай ублюдку, что мне не нужна подачка. Сегодня я съеду. Ключи и документы на квартиру будут в почтовом ящике.  
Он привык все мерить деньгами. Наверное, именно за все «принесенные неудобства» и была куплена и оформлена на меня эта квартира. Пакет документов, ожидавший меня по приходе домой на кухонном столе, содержал в себе мое имя и паспортные данные. Это было бы смешно, если б не было так мерзко и паршиво. Красиво и трепетно читать о любви в книжках. Жаль, что в жизни эта костедробительная мясорубка далеко не так романтична. Ни на йоту.  
У моих ног стояла сумка с вещами – за все время мои пожитки нихрена не увеличились в объеме. Только уменьшились – фиалка, Анжелкин подарок, засохла. В новой съемной квартире подоконники будут пустовать.  
  
...А потом были дни, одинаково безликие, беспонтовые и серые, без проблеска надежды на что–то светлое.  
Надежда – вообще тупое чувство.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ночной сейшн – здесь: ночная «рок–встреча» с мыслями, со съедающим чувством и пр.


	29. Chapter 29

Аттестат с синей коркой уже сутки пылился на облезлой старой тумбе. Полного осознания того, что школьная рутина наконец окончена, не было, как и каких–либо эмоций по этому поводу. В голове уже полтора месяца крутилась утешительная мысль, что все в мире имеет свойство заканчиваться – нужно лишь время и терпение – и школа была одной из этих вещей. Осталось только привыкнуть. Как и ко всему остальному.  
– Уверен, что не хочешь пойти на выпускной? – спросил Славка в очередной раз.  
Мы сидели на лавке в парке, который располагался за школой. Не так давно это было лучшим местом для отдыха на переменах. Для меня лучшим, конечно, а Славка просто был моим вечным спутником, болтающимся рядом. Тот факт, что парень ни разу не поднял неприятную мне тему и не пытался влезть в душу со своими советами, делал его чертовски приемлемым собеседником. Чего не сказать обо мне: я никогда не был подходящей компанией для него, для Машки с Артемом, особенно в последнее время, но ребята все еще продолжали держаться поблизости.  
Я покачал головой.  
– Я забрал диплом раньше, чтобы как раз не быть участником водконажираловки.  
Парень понимающе кивнул. То ли и вправду понимал, то ли не хотел разводить демагогию по этому поводу.  
– Уже решил, куда будешь поступать?  
– Без разницы, – я посмотрел на голубое весеннее небо с белыми пятнами облаков. – Отец сказал, что оплатит любое заведение на мой выбор.  
И уже никаких решительных «пойдешь на переводчика». Наверное, эта сволочь была попросту рада избавиться от меня, и мой переезд из города решил кучу его проблем с имиджем, с работой и еще хрен знает с чем. Только этим я объясняю его снисходительность. Хотелось бы верить, что у него все–таки объявилась совесть или что–то наподобие ее, но я–то доподлинно знаю, что люди не меняются: только не сволочи и не ублюдки.  
– Может, сегодня вдарим по пиву? Экзамены в прошлом, аттестат на руках – это стоит отметить, – улыбнулся он.  
Подумав, что становлюсь редкостным засранцем, игнорируя присутствие в своей жизни людей, которые меня все еще терпят, я согласился. Вполне приятная перспектива, особенно если получится хоть немного расслабиться.  
– Если ребята захотят присоединиться, я не против.  
– Заметано. С нас пиво, с тебя закуска.  
Было решено осесть в моей съемной квартире.  
  
В девять вечера в гулкой тишине раздался развеселый мотивчик дверного звонка.  
– У Темыча с Машкой любовь–морковь в самом разгаре, так что будешь довольствоваться моей компанией.  
Славка наперевес с двумя увесистыми пакетами ввалился в прихожую.  
– Хрена себе. Давно это у них? – удивился я.  
– Ты отстал от жизни, приятель. Уже пару недель, может, больше.  
– Ну, рад за них. Надо бы поздравить... А ты что, решил устроить преждевременный выпускной вечер? – усмехнулся я, кивнув на пакеты с батареей бутылок, пропуская парня вперед.  
– Ага, подготавливаю печень, – засмеялся Славка и всучил пакеты мне. – Держи. Я пока в магазин сгоняю, бабки на телефон заброшу.  
Только я успел засунуть бутылки в холодильник, как снова раздался звонок в дверь.  
– А ты быстро... – распахнул я дверь и замер от неожиданности.  
На пороге стоял, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, высокий темноволосый парень в серой майке, джинсах и черных «Найках». Волосы чуть длиннее обычного, знакомое лицо заострилось, хмурость в серых глазах...  
– Как ты?.. Твою, нахрен, мать, чтоб меня... Никита?!  
Я не верил своим глазам.  
Ник натянуто улыбнулся, словно его лицо вот–вот треснет из–за перенапряжения.  
– Привет... Марк.  
Я громко выругался и засмеялся как ненормальный, притянул друга к себе и крепко обнял.  
– Николаев... Гребаный ты Винни Пух! Никита... Твою мать!  
И впервые за последние полтора месяца я поверил, что все не так уж и скверно в моей никчемной жизни.  
Никита слегка напрягся в моих объятиях, и мне пришлось взять себя в руки и отстраниться от него.  
– Ты один? – немного хрипло спросил он, заглядывая мне за плечо.  
– Да. Блин, проходи...  
– Нет. Марк, я ненадолго.  
– Что? О чем ты, блин, говоришь?  
– Я просто пришел сказать, что я в порядке, – друг никак не хотел смотреть мне в глаза. Дверь, стена, лестничная площадка, подъездный пол с грязными разводами после помывки, но никакого зрительного контакта. – Я в порядке. Со мной все хорошо.  
– Ник, что за херня?  
– Марк, не усложняй, ладно? – холодно попросил Никита, разглядывая прихожую за моей спиной. – Я не хотел приходить, но... – он нервно провел рукой по волосам. – Прости меня, Марк. Я знаю, что всё это сложно... Прости.  
Отчаяние Ника было осязаемым и пробегало холодком вдоль всего позвоночника. Отчужденность и нервозность парня запустили во мне тревожный звонок, поднимающийся откуда–то из района желудка. Неприятное колющее чувство, от которого было невозможно избавиться.  
– Он мне все рассказал, – голос друга ломался с каждым словом. – Все то, что было после того, как я сбежал. Про твои избиения, про выплату моего долга, про... – Никита запнулся, – про твое изнасилование... Я все знаю, Марк, – его глаза наконец встретились с моими. Серые, холодные... отталкивающие. – Мне чертовски жаль, что все так вышло... – он покачал головой. – Но я бы не пережил, Марк, понимаешь? Если бы они меня тогда... Я бы не смог пережить этого...  
И я понимал. Самое страшное, что я, блядь, действительно его понимал, тогда и сейчас.  
– Давно ты знаешь? – спросил я.  
– Владлен нашел меня в марте.  
Имя, произнесенное вслух, вышибло весь воздух из моих легких.  
– Долго же ты собирался с духом... Почему сейчас?  
– Хочу, наконец, покончить с этим, – Никита неопределенно махнул рукой в воздухе. – Все, что было тогда – душит меня. Я сожалею, что все, что произошло с тобой, по моей вине, но я хочу идти дальше... Владлен помог мне со школой, а я обязан был встретиться с тобой... Теперь свою часть уговора я выполнил.  
Больнее всего било под дых то, что Никита не стремился к нашей встрече. Баш на баш: я тебе помогаю восстановиться в школе, ты – появляешься в жизни Марка. Даже если не хочешь этого.  
Блядь, это было реально больно. Нокдаун.  
– Что изменилось, Ник, объясни?  
– Ты и Владлен... Я не понимаю, как ты его простил. Он же мразь настоящая. После всего, что он сделал, – парень снова покачал головой и поджал губы. – Знаешь, Марк, я не думаю, что смогу...  
– Принять мою ориентацию? – жестко уточнил я.  
Разве стоит уточнять, что ничего не было? Никогда не было никаких «мы» и никогда не будет. Объясняться перед тем, кто хотел поскорее оставить меня в своем прошлом?  
Никита промолчал, сунув руки в карманы джинсов.  
– Мне нужно время. Наверное. Извини.  
– Скажи, – сухо поинтересовался я, – ты предполагал, когда сбегал, что я могу попасть под раздачу?  
– Да.  
Ник снова перевел взгляд куда–то поверх моего плеча.  
– Ну, до встречи, – отрешенно проговорил я.  
– Да. Да, я пойду, – кивнул он и стал быстро спускаться вниз по лестнице.  
А я не стал его останавливать. Все в мире имеет свойство заканчиваться, нужно время и терпение... Осталось только привыкнуть... Ты привыкнешь, Марк, как и ко всему остальному...  
– Я так понимаю, это твой друг? – раздался голос Славки откуда–то справа. Я вздрогнул, сжимая в руке дверную ручку. Парень показался из–за угла, пристально глядя мне в глаза.  
– Кажется, бывший лучший друг, – горько усмехнулся я, закрывая глаза.  
Славка слышал весь разговор? Многое можно вынести из нашего диалога? Хотелось долбануться головой о стену.  
– Хочешь, я с ним поговорю? – Я отрицательно покачал головой. – Если он друг, то попытается понять.  
– О дружбе не просят, – только и сказал я.  
Так же, как и о взаимности, да, Владлен?..  
– Ты же ему ничего не сказал. Владлен уехал, ты остался, разве это не красноречивое, мать его, доказательство?  
Я молчал. У каждого своя правда. Господи, я знаю, мы с тобой с каких–то херов в контрах, но пусть это все уже поскорее закончится.  
– Я портмоне в пакете забыл... Выпить хочешь?  
– Бля, хорошая идея.


	30. Параллели чужих жизней. Ломка

_Сердце, тише, не выдавай,_  
_Мы уходим, они остаются,_  
 _Если вдруг попаду не в рай,_  
 _Значит, надо будет вернуться._  
  
_Смысловые Галлюцинации - Сердце, тише_

  
  
Было холодно. В конце концов, стоял ноябрь и снег вперемешку с дождем делали настроение токсично–дерьмовым. Люди, спешка, пробки – вечерняя среднестатистическая рутина. Кофеин – единственное, что примиряет с реальностью.  
– Кажется, это здесь, – пробормотал Славка, сверяясь с электронной картой, попутно паркуя машину в конце стоянки.  
– Неплохая конторка, – присвистнул я.  
Отпив из бумажного стаканчика, осмотрел высокую стеклянно–металлическую громадину, выкидыш бурной фантазии какого–то архитектора. Выходить в мороз из прогретого салона и морозить яйца категорически не хотелось, даже если мы и направлялись внутрь респектабельного зверя.  
– Сколько они платят, говоришь?  
– Две тыщи рэ за час работы. Пошли.  
На ресепшене мы заполнили стандартные анкеты, получили журналы, фирменные галстуки с логотипом и были отведены в сторону ожидающих студентов, также клюнувших на объявление. Судя по компании и подготовке, сегодняшнее мероприятие обещало быть масштабным. Ничего личного, но деньги на ветер. Не обязательно делать из открытия еще одной безызвестной фирмы шоу. Хотя к черту размышления: за то, что ты простоишь весь вечер где–то у стены с пачкой никому ненужных журналов, платили. Безусловно, промоутер – вполне нормальный вид подработки, без напряга и нервотрепки, даже в законный, блин, выходной. Славкина машина, подаренная родителями ему на день рождения, имела свойство жрать бензин, за который нужно было платить, а так как Славка возил мою задницу до универа и обратно, очередному «халтурка–появилась–надо–брать» я отказать не мог.  
– Через полчаса начинаем.  
Впереди нас шла невысокая женщина бальзаковского возраста, которая никак не хотела признать, что природа уже давно взяла свое, и наперекор носила короткую юбку, открывающую полные ноги, и узкую светлую блузку, что обтягивала каждую телесную складку, которых было в избытке.  
Мы приблизились к лифту справа, и женщина нажала кнопку.  
– В случае чего – пользуетесь этим лифтом. Этаж третий. – Мы шагнули в лифт с панелями из темно–коричневого дерева, набиваясь в кабину словно шпроты. – Сразу же включаетесь в работу. Никакой навязчивости. Если клиенту понадобится информация, он обратится к вам сам...  
  
Финансово–светская суета впечатляла. Народ заполнял зал презентаций до отказа. С размахом мероприятия я не прогадал, даже, скорее, недооценил: живая музыка, пара музыкальных групп местного разлива и кордебалет из девочек. Охренеть. После этого можно смело сказать, что новоявленную фирму поддержат и богатеи не глядя распишутся там, где нужно, даже не взглянув на предполагаемый бизнес–план.  
За весь вечер я умудрился всобачить журналы только четверым, остальные же тупо мял в руках.  
– Долго еще эта канитель продлится?  
Славка прохлаждался возле столов с напитками, и весь его былой энтузиазм по поводу этой работёнки испарился.  
– Осталось двадцать минут, – он сверился с наручными часами. – Ну и скукотища. Хоть бы кто нажрался да мордобой устроил.  
– Ты видел, сколько здесь охранников? – усмехнулся я. – Тут любого, кто подумает нализаться, сразу же под руки выведут.  
Слева я заметил фигуру организаторши и поспешил ретироваться в другую сторону от парня, так как общаться между собой запрещалось.  
Мой взгляд лениво скользил по жужжащей толпе, когда я направлялся к своему месту, но, зацепившись за мелькнувшую впереди макушку, остановился как вкопанный. Мучительно знакомый силуэт, королевское высокомерие, широкие плечи и темные волосы...  
Да, блядь, ладно.  
Моя память услужливо подсунула картины из прошлого. Так выглядел человек, которого я не видел больше полутора лет. Однозначно, черт возьми. Сердце пропустило удар.  
Словно почувствовав мой взгляд, парень обернулся. В его взгляде мелькнуло легкое удивление, а затем зрачки расширились. Он не изменился – только скулы заострились и взгляд стал еще жестче. Красота мрачная и смертельно опасная.  
– Твоюнахренмать, – выдохнул я и с грацией, присущей обескураженному носорогу, постарался скорее затеряться в снующей толпе. Потуги на оригинальность? Не про меня, блядь. Бегство есть бегство.  
Я провел дрожащей рукой по лицу, будто стараясь развидеть человека, увиденного ранее. Ни хрена. Ни у кого не найдется безвозмездной нервной системы?  
Двадцать минут длились до одури медленно, держа меня в подвешенном состоянии. На заднем фоне раздавались нарастающие звуки, очередные взрывы аплодисментов, сообщающие о закрытии мероприятия, а цепочки мыслей все крутились в голове, от «какого–хрена–происходит» до «какого–мать–вашу–хрена–происходит», и только одна выбивалась из стаи – здесь Владлен. Тот, что ел душу на протяжении долгого времени, здесь.  
– Бля–я, Марк, – в поле зрения появился взвинченный Славка, – кажется, я только что видел... – заметив мой бледный фэйс, парень все понял. – Это он, да?  
– Ну что, теперь на кассу? – проигнорировал вопрос я, разворачиваясь и направляясь к выходу, не дожидаясь парня, где как раз сосредоточились все недопромоутеры за своими кровно заработанными.  
Уже подъезжая к моему дому, Славка все-таки спросил то, что определенно вертелось у него в голове, хоть он старательно делал вид, что на недавней презентации ничего не произошло, и пытался вести разговоры на отвлеченные темы.  
– Слушай, Марк, можно я задам вопрос? – неуверенно начал он. Я пожал плечами: да хоть два. Этой темы все равно не избежать. – Кто такой Владлен?  
Я помолчал.  
– Фантастически богатый и влиятельный ублюдок. Может сломать тебе жизнь, уничтожить и стереть с лица земли по одной только своей прихоти.  
– Круто. Похоже, он отличный парень, – усмехнулся Славка.  
– В точку.  
Я вышел из салона.  
Ледяной ветер трепал волосы, снежинки превращали в сугроб, я направлялся к подъезду и пытался выбросить вновь ожившее сердце в сточную яму, где ему и место. Хотя... Доза пентотала натрия* – и никакого вранья даже самому себе: нельзя его винить за то, что оно продолжает надеяться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пентотал натрия – один из химиопрепаратов, подавляющих волю. «Сыворотка правды».


	31. Chapter 31

То забытое чувство, когда вдруг чертов мир вспоминает о тебе и ты вновь становишься центром Вселенной. Гребаная катастрофа.  
Идея завалиться в бар, изначально казавшаяся мне отличной, на деле вышла еще одним отстоем жизни в этот вечер. Хотелось расслабиться, но получалось паршиво. В центре груди все время противно тянуло, сердце тарабанило с перебоями. Мысленные экзерсисы бешеными стаями передвигались в черепной коробке, заставляя крутить уже несколько часов в руках вторую бутылку невостребованной «Короны». По–другому просто не получалось: надо было занять руки хоть чем–то, иначе был реальный шанс сойти с ума, а сидение в четырех стенах, где давили тишина и пыльные полы – не самый лучший вариант времяпрепровождения. Как оказалось, бар тоже, потому что я некстати вспомнил, что последний такой одиночный поход закончился безликим трахом в туалете, после которого у меня еще два дня в носу стоял тошнотворный запах «Глэйда» и неделю кто–то отчаянно насиловал мой сотовый.  
«Не в этом ли проблема?» – усмехнулся я про себя. Анонимный и обезличенный трах.  
Не то чтобы секса у меня было много, но даже под дулом пистолета я ни за что не вспомню чье–либо имя, лицо, стон подо мной, изгиб тела, послеоргазменную гримасу или саму комбинацию секса. Ничего не значащие перепихоны, приносившие краткосрочную физическую разрядку, не более. Зато за те несколько секунд лицезрения человека, который с одержимостью долбаного сталкера преследует меня во снах, я могу описать его образ целиком с маниакальной точностью до мелочей. Это и было корнем проблемы.  
Год и восемь месяцев – это отличный срок, чтобы понять всю уродливость и бесперспективность ситуации. Чтобы наконец перестать дергаться при мимолетной мысли о случайной встрече и одновременно желать этого, чтобы впоследствии с равнодушием скользнуть глазами по знакомому человеку и не узнать его. Снова понять: Земля никогда не замедляет свой ход, а мир не поднимает с колен на ноги и не подтирает сопли. Год и восемь месяцев – срок, за который человек в состоянии смазать ржавые петли грудной клетки и наладить до автоматизма свою жизнь. Год и восемь месяцев – это промежуток времени, способный заставить пересмотреть свое жалкое существование и поменять полюса жизненных ценностей...  
...И двадцать долбаных календарных месяцев – срок, который может смыться кучей ненужного дерьма в унитаз от одного малейшего дуновения ветерка прошлого...  
Хотелось изо всех сил сохранить жизненный баланс и тому подобную хрень, но мой битый склеенный мир рассыпался. Снова, блядь.  
Судя по часам, было уже около четырех утра. Оставив на стойке полупустую бутылку пива, я засобирался домой. Завтра, а вернее уже сегодня, первой парой проблемная экономика, нужно быть более–менее вменяемым, если я хочу притянутую тройку в зачетке.  
У входа в бар стояла припаркованная черная SLR МакЛарен*, поневоле притягивающая взгляд, повернувшись самой охуенной своей частью – задницей. Эротичней «кормы» я не видел. Глянцевая обсидиановая покраска, словно темное зеркало, отражала неоновые уличные огни. Как минимум хром, а может, что–то и поинтересней. Как можно описать эталон сексуальности? Металл, стекло, кожа, скорость, мощность, адреналин. Двухдверное купе, подвешенные двери, открывающиеся вперед и вверх, соблазнительный спойлер, низкая посадка. Не автомобиль – сплошной оргазм для опытного водителя. Никакой агрессии, только изящные элегантные линии. Не та машина, которая должна ездить по нашему бездорожью. И не та машина, которая должна стоять рядом с занюханным баром – скорее, летняя красавица. Снег, гололед, заносы из–за широких шин – зимой такую тачку определенно нужно контролировать на дороге. Но Берсеньев ведь у нас как раз мастер по части контроля. Именно он стоял возле «Мерседеса». Решительный и уверенный в себе. В темном строгом костюме, что был на нем ранее на презентации, белоснежной рубашке без галстука и в распахнутом твидовом пальто. Наглый и невозмутимый. Мое сердце ухнуло куда–то вниз и там замерло. Холодный воздух вдруг стал густым.  
Судьба не устает преподносить сюрпризы: в мое тухлое существование снова вдохнули немного эмоций и жизни.  
Я еле сдержал собачий вой внутри себя. Вся хрень в том, что видеть этого человека – подобно удару под дых. И это все было смехотворно, потому что я был убежден, что переболело, прошло. Как выяснилось на деле – не прошло, не переболело. И осознание этого было больнее, чем от долбаной контузии. Вот черт.  
Тягостное молчание, повисшее между нами, кажется, длилось час, а может, два, но на деле это были блядские пара секунд. Я не выдержал первым.  
– Дерьмо, – выругался сквозь зубы и мрачно спросил: – Как ты?..  
Как ты – что? Попал сюда? Нашел меня?  
– Забыл, кто я?  
Ну конечно. В стиле Типичного Владлена.  
– Ты не изменился, – неожиданно мягко улыбнулся он, а из меня словно весь дух выбили.  
Этот пылающий зеленый взгляд. Этот низкий грудной голос... Мать моя женщина. Воспоминания были слишком четкими. Словно и не было полутора лет его отсутствия, моих бессонных ночей, саднящей тоски...  
– Катись к черту, – сухо ответил я.  
– Поверь, я на полпути.  
– Хватит!  
– Хватит что? – он выгнул бровь.  
– Хватит преследовать меня, – высказался я зло и нервно стал застегивать молнию на куртке. – Черт, вижу, ума у тебя не хватило, чтобы не возвращаться. Здесь есть люди, жаждущие увидеть тебя в гробу, разве нет?  
И я в том числе!  
– Это все, что тебя волнует? – он растянул губы в сардонической улыбке.  
– Нет, – отрезал я. – Меня это вообще не касается.  
Чушь собачья. И это все усложняло.  
Хотелось в срочном порядке утопиться в сугробе. Да и соблазн почесать кулаки был слишком велик. Не желая больше продолжать всю эту душеразрывающую катавасию, я развернулся, с усилием переставляя ватные ноги, пошел прочь от бара, намереваясь отнести свой жалкий зад хоть куда–нибудь, но подальше отсюда.  
– Брось, Марк. Мы можем хотя бы поговорить?  
Владлен сделал несколько решительных шагов в мою сторону. Я отшатнулся, практически отлетел от него в сторону, словно ошпаренный.  
– Бля, не смей! – предупредил довольно резко, выдыхая неровные клубы холодного воздуха.  
Он нерешительно застыл в метре от меня, прожигая темным пронзительным взглядом. Рана в моей груди вскрывалась по новой. У меня просто не было сил на очередную костедробительную историю.  
– Не смей снова появляться в моей жизни, – хрипло сказал я. Сердце гулко билось в груди. – Тебе в ней не место. Я не знаю, какую игру ты ведешь... Просто, всё. Баста, – жуткий и какой–то голодный взгляд Берсеньева сворачивал рулоном мой желудок. – Мне до фени, зачем ты приехал, Владлен, но наша встреча была случайной. Она случайной и останется.  
Молчание.  
Долгий зрительный контакт, никаких телодвижений. Никто из нас не пытался прорваться сквозь эту стену с мигающей вывеской «the end», оттягивая момент, когда уже нужно развернуться и свалить обратно в свой мир.  
Долгие две минуты бездействия, и... я затолкал дрожащие руки в карманы куртки и ушел. Меня больше никто не пытался остановить.  
И куда подевался весь воздух в этом городе? Его однозначно чертовски не хватало.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Суперкар, разработанный компанией «Mercedes–Benz», SLR–класс при сотрудничестве с McLaren Automotive.


	32. Chapter 32

– Святое дерьмо, ну и видок у тебя! – присвистнул Славка, как только я загрузился в салон «Хонды».  
Сущая ерунда. Я нормально не спал уже несколько суток, устраивая рандеву с коньяком. Всего–то.  
– Теперь мне ясно, чем именно ты «болел» в эти дни, – тихо выругался парень, выезжая из двора. – Ты себя хоть в зеркало видел? Смотреть тошно.  
Поморщившись от тупой головной боли, я посоветовал:  
– А ты на меня не смотри, ты за дорогой следи.  
– Придурок, – покачал он головой. – Маргоша тебя с пары вышвырнет.  
Маргоша – наша ОП–шница. Вообще прикольная тетка, но чаще всего злобная истеричка. Будто бы сейчас мне было дело до какой–то неудовлетворенной мужиком сучки. Дятел в многострадальной голове, долбящий с остервенением, заботил куда больше.  
– Если она меня еще и убьет при этом, передашь ей мою благодарность, – простонал я, откидываясь на сидении и закрывая глаза. – Черт, башка трещит. Заедем в кофейню, лады?  
– Перебьешься. Пить меньше надо, долбаный кофенарик, – веско отчеканил Славка. – Что это еще за попойка?  
Брошенный на меня быстрый взгляд был недовольным и злым. В последовавшей тишине – ответ другу уже был известен, а вопрос просто вырвался сам собой – мерзкая правда подняла свою голову, которую я пытался утопить в алкоголе последние несколько дней.  
– Это реквием по несостоявшейся жизни, бля, – невесело усмехнулся я.  
Славка промолчал и нахмурился.  
– Марк, серьезно. Одна встреча – это не повод, чтобы загонять себя в помойку.  
А я зачем–то вдруг выдал:  
– Я разговаривал с ним. Нарисовался возле бара тогда, – будто бы это что–то объясняло. Нихрена подобного. Но с похмелья и не такое ляпнешь.  
И самое отвратное в ситуации то, что нам даже не нужно было называть имен.  
Я слепо уставился куда–то за окно и не мог сказать, как сильно у друга вылезли из орбит глаза от услышанного. Не та картина, которую хочется лицезреть с утра пораньше –ты–что–блядь–шутишь?  
– Ну–у, – протянул Славка.  
– Угу, – резонно отозвался я.  
Город засыпал снег, пока мы заезжали в кофейню и парковались на университетской стоянке. Я сжал до изнеможения картонный стаканчик и направился к урне, когда Славка ткнул пальцем в сторону парадной дорожки и сказал:  
– Подозреваю, что это к тебе.  
Я проследил за направлением. Без шапки, прячась в ворот длинного черного пальто от липкого снега, темноволосый парень двигался в нашу сторону. Я с чувством выругался, когда узнал его. Судя по решительной походке, было ясно, что встреча с ним неизбежна. Просто, мать вашу, шикарно. И с чего я решил, что все закончится около бара? Наивный чукотский парень. Это уже звучит как чертово клише.  
Богдан тем временем приближался к нам, сопровождаемый заинтересованными взглядами третьекурсниц, что стояли неподалеку от стоянки.   
– Нефигово нас сегодня засыпает, да? – улыбчиво начал он, находясь на расстоянии метра. – Привет.  
В такую дрянную снежную погоду парень казался слишком жизнерадостным. Завидная жизненная позиция, но сейчас это дико напрягало.  
Он изменился, возмужал, прибавил в весе, и теперь было отчетливо видно, что он на пару лет старше. Пристрастился к официозу – этот стиль шел ему так же, как и Берсеньеву. Наверное, это качество – носить дорогие костюмы с непринужденностью и особым шармом я–охрененен–а–ты–отстой – передается вместе с заоблачным банковским счетом.  
Богдан с любопытством рассматривал меня в ответ. Его улыбка бесила.  
– Марк, мы опаздываем, – громко позвал Славка, равнодушно глядя на неожиданно свалившегося парня.  
Богдан, конечно, дураком не был и негласный «fuck» в свою сторону расслышал. Перевел глаза на Славку, затем снова на меня, убирая постепенно с лица улыбку.  
– Марк, найдется минутка? – задал он вопрос.  
Ситуация показалась мне вдруг дико забавной, до тошноты. Забавной до уродливости: спроси кто меня, кого бы я хотел увидеть сейчас перед собой. Владлена, не Богдана. Охренеть не встать.  
– Извини, ничего личного, но затея хреновая, – качнул я головой и сразу же об этом пожалел, когда мир перед глазами предательски покачнулся – здравствуй–привет от коньяка в крови.  
– Я в курсе. Тем не менее настаиваю. Здесь неподалеку кафешка, – он кивнул куда–то в сторону. – Разговор не займет много времени.  
Пока я со скрипом придумывал отмазку, Славка откашлялся, привлекая внимание:  
– Через пять минут начинается лекция. На созвоне, если что, – кивнул мне.  
Мазнул по Богдану неприятным взглядом и пошел в сторону парадных дверей универа.  
Наверное, мое замешательство отражалось на лице, или друг просто решил, что мне нужно как можно скорее разобраться в сложившейся ситуации. И вот первый пункт решился сам собой – разговору быть. И пока не ясно, в мою ли пользу. Хотя, бьюсь об заклад, явно не в мою. Песня всей моей гребаной жизни, не так ли?  
Я нахмурился, что–то из категории «я злопамятная сволочь», и засомневался, стоит ли разговаривать с Богданом. Есть ли вообще смысл? Ладно, просто выслушаю парня и волью в себя еще кофеина. Да, кофеин мне определенно не помешает. Сохраню Маргоше немного нервных клеток.  
Кафетерий располагался через дорогу от университета – студенты здесь постоянно заправляли желудки. Утро, учебный день, народу было немного, а кто и находился в зале, наслаждался обществом ноутбуков и халявного вай–фая. Мы взяли по чашке кофе и заняли столик рядом с барной стойкой, и эта близость к алкоголю меня нехреново тяготила: вид пузатых бутылок на стеклянном стенде вызвал бунт в желудке.  
Я жадно отхлебнул обжигающий кофе из чашки, когда Богдан достал из внутреннего кармана пальто конверт из темно–желтой плотной бумаги и положил его на стол, придвинув ко мне.  
– Что это? – спросил я, без интереса глядя на конверт.  
– Твои документы. Открой.  
Я удивленно вскинул брови и неспешно вскрыл пакет. Загранпаспорт на мое имя, документы, прошлогодняя мартовская виза... Я соображал целую вечность. Шестеренки в голове работали на отъебись, и анализ полученной информации доходил с трудом, пробираясь сквозь вязкую пелену похмелья.  
Мои руки слегка дрогнули, когда я понял, что на самом деле содержал в себе этот конверт.  
– Что это значит?  
– Я не знаю, что сказал тебе Владлен в тот вечер и сказал ли вообще, но он собирался уехать в Швецию вместе с тобой, – абсолютно серьезно произнес Богдан, подтверждая мои догадки.  
– Чушь собачья, – дернул я нервно щекой, словно от удара.  
– Это правда, – спокойно возразил парень. – Я делал документы для вас двоих и нанимал частный самолет. Когда Владлен появился один, он сказал, что ты отказался. Я, конечно, поначалу удивился, но не стал ни о чем расспрашивать. А позже узнал, что Марат Эдуардович приставил «хвост» за Владленом сразу же, как только он заключил с моим отцом сделку. И выйди вы вместе из подъезда, ни один бы из вас не выжил.  
Мне словно заехали битой по яйцам.  
Богдан невесело усмехнулся:  
– Мразные дяди водятся не только в кино.  
– Слушай, катись к черту! – огрызнулся я, отпихивая зло конверт в его сторону. – Это, блядь, не смешно.  
– Не смешно, – кивнул он и сложил руки на стол, сцепляя пальцы в замок. – Марк, у вас вдвоем не было ни единого шанса. Поодиночке было больше вариантов вылезти из той истории. Владлен решил за тебя, но решение далось ему не без труда. Он принял все долбаное дерьмо на себя, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы тебя оно вообще не коснулось, – он замолчал. – Ради ваших отношений он отказался от своей семьи. Знаешь, у них всегда было очень не гладко: вечное давление отца, жесткое и жестокое воспитание, шантаж и все те вещи, которые обычно ложатся на плечи человеку с нехеровым наследством; но рано или поздно он бы избавился от пресса и заменил своего предка на посту. Но Владлен никогда не предал бы отца, – Богдан посмотрел мне прямо в глаза. – Для этого нужна очень и очень веская причина.  
Парень пытливо прожигал меня взглядом темных глаз, словно пытался увидеть, что творится в данный момент в моей голове.  
А что я мог сказать? Что я не знал? Знал, блядь, прекрасно знал. Только тогда я никак не мог поверить, что этой самой «веской причиной» могу являться я сам. После всего, что между нами было? Три ха–ха. Предположить, что я был нужен Владлену не как объект всепоглощающей вины, а как... человек – нет, я не настолько сумасшедший долбоеб. Зная Владлена, можно было скорее предположить, что я – это всего лишь удобный случай для осуществления его каких–то невъебенно–шизанутых алчных до власти идей.  
Я был просто тем, кто ускорил процесс, не более.  
– Марк, поверь, он расплатился за все сполна. А может, еще расплачивается. Кто знает, что творится в голове у этого упертого ублюдка, – продолжил Богдан. – Он никогда в этом не признается, но, я думаю, все его поступки говорят сами за себя.  
Я потер раскалывающуюся голову.  
– Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
– Ты знаешь, что Владлен с катушек слетел, когда ты уехал? – вдруг неожиданно спросил парень. – После... после происшествия в «IMPERIA».  
Вздрогнув, я перестал дышать, резко вскинув голову, и мрачно посмотрел на парня.  
Он знал.  
Мать–вашу–перемать. Богдан. Все. Знал.  
Меня чуть не вырвало прямо на синюю скатерть.  
От повторного фантомного удара битой перехватило дыхание. Я вцепился в чашку с кофе и сделал пару больших глотков, смачивая пересохшее горло. Лекарства от этого вида боли нет. Нужно только вдохнуть поглубже и ждать, когда отпустит.  
Богдан тяжело вздохнул и, глядя на свои сцепленные руки, проговорил:  
– Никогда его таким невменяемым больше не видел, – он помолчал. Еще один глубокий вдох, и темные брови сведены вместе до предела, образуя глубокую поперечную складку. – Это Владлен оплатил твой переезд сюда, во Владимир. Переводил и до сих пор переводит деньги. Оплачивает учебу в университете. Это Владлен, а не твой отец. Твой отец отказался от тебя еще тогда. Он не собирался брать на себя лишние расходы. Владлену пришлось приплатить твоему родителю, чтобы держал язык за зубами, потому что ты, если бы узнал об этом, в жизнь бы не взял этих денег.  
Добил. Бэм–с. Нокдаун.  
Меня будто препарировали на месте.  
Это неправда. Это все просто охуенно жестокий развод... Если бы сейчас меня кто–то спросил, где я нахожусь, кто я, что я – я бы даже не понял, на каком языке был задан вопрос.  
Но в правдивости его слов сомневаться не приходилось, это читалось во всем: в его серьезных глазах, сведенных у переносицы бровях, спокойном тоне и уверенной позе.   
Спустя прорву времени, вновь обретя дар речи, я глухо спросил:  
– Какого хрена ты мне это рассказываешь? Почему ты, а не Владлен?  
Я нервно двигал чашку по поверхности стола. Пока руки были чем–то заняты, я вроде как мог сконцентрироваться и отвлечься от ненужных мыслей. Слишком много информации. Слишком много правды. Было ощущение, что я готов просто вырубиться.  
Все это время, все эти годы... Это был Владлен. Пиздец в чистом, мать его, виде.  
– Ты хоть раз видел, как он на тебя смотрит?  
С усилием сглотнув горькую слюну, которая неприятным комом заскользила по горлу, я выдавил слегка хриплое:  
– О чем ты?  
– Ты серьезно? – удивился Богдан, словно он поверить не мог, что я действительно никогда не замечал такой очевидной вещи. – Бля, Марк, нормальные люди боятся таких взглядов. Они готовы под камень заползти и свернуться там ужом, лишь бы не видеть, как у человека срывает крышу только от одного их присутствия. С такими взглядами нельзя шутить. Они обоюдоострые – оба страдают.  
Я знал, о чем говорит этот парень. Знал, но не хотел признаваться в этом самому себе.   
Не мигая, я неотрывно смотрел куда–то в стену напротив, за плечом Богдана.   
– Не знаю, что у вас на днях произошло, но после вашего разговора он сам не свой. Меня задолбали его пьяные куролесы. Это ничем хорошим не заканчивается. Обычно изрешеченной стеной, – пробормотал недовольно парень и откинулся на спинку стула. – Владлен пока не знает о нашем разговоре. Думаю, когда узнает, впадет в бешенство, – добавил он, хмыкнув.  
Над нашим столиком повисла звенящая тишина, не разбавленная посторонними звуками. Воздух из зала словно выкачивали насосом, не оставляя ни малейшего кубического сантиметра для вдоха.  
– Обязательно нужно было тогда впутывать Машку и ребят? – стиснув зубы, спросил я, разглядывая узор на стене, думая, а изменилось бы что–нибудь, если бы не та угроза? Ага, блядская игра в если–бы–да–кабы.  
– Для правдоподобности, – пожал плечами парень. – Извини, нужно было, чтобы сработало наверняка. Тебе нельзя было пересекаться с Владленом.  
Пару раз кивнул, будто бы я действительно уже смог переварить всю ту кучу инфы, сброшенной на меня в течение последнего получаса.  
– Зачем ты это делаешь? – снова спросил тупо, отставляя от себя пустую залапанную посудину, глядя на парня. – Весь этот разговор, – я неопределенно обвел жестом стол.  
Богдан обдумывал мой вопрос нескольких мгновений, а затем сказал:  
– Бывает, что за некоторые услуги расплачиваешься всю свою жизнь. А потом просто привыкаешь и отдача долга превращается в дружбу. В жизни чего только не случается, – улыбнулся он.  
Это было неожиданным откровением.  
Я не знал, что еще сказать, не было сил, словно из меня вытрясли душу, оставляя после погрома одни ошметки, а Богдан выдал все, что хотел.  
Когда пауза растянулась до двадцати минут и к нам подошел официант, оставив на столе счет, Богдан поднялся со стула.  
– Спасибо, что согласился поговорить. И, Марк, – позвал он, – я знаю, что у меня нет права что–либо просить у тебя... просто хорошенько обо всем подумай, прежде чем окончательно что–то решить, ладно? – сказал на прощание он и ушел, оставляя меня охреневшим вконец наедине с карт–бланшем: вываленной кучей голой, ничем не прикрытой правды.   
Гребаные призраки прошлого, кто сказал, что они отпускают?


	33. Chapter 33

Все имеют право на ошибку. На небольшую трагедию или же на охрененно огромную драму, без разницы, потому что так или иначе за свои ошибки приходиться платить. Просто будут они из разной ценовой категории. Иногда исправить все можно только равноценным обменом, который должен стать новой точкой отсчета. Новой эры. Если ты готов принести себя в жертву. Или, если готов, попытаться простить. Плата за совершенные ошибки не измеряется словами. Без поступков слова – ничто.  
Можно ли считать поступки и потери Владлена расплатой?  
Я сидел на разобранной кровати, напряженно прислушиваясь к звенящей тишине квартиры, и жадно втягивал в легкие сигаретный дым. Мне не нужно было прокручивать каждое слово в голове по несколько раз, чтобы уловить смысл всего сказанного Богданом сегодня утром. После этого разговора в стиле «развороти–палкой–чью–то–душу–и–наблюдай–что–будет» уже ничто не может быть как прежде. Что–то изменилось. Пересмотр системы приоритетов, предчувствие или простая констатация факта. Ну да, глупо было надеяться, что изменения коснутся только погоды, когда на изнанке век отпечатался образ человека, от одного вида которого сердце начинает бешено качать кровь.  
И дело не в ушатанных жизнью надпочечниках, а во Владлене. Всегда в гребаном Владлене.  
Оказывается, нельзя ненавидеть вечно. Нельзя постоянно видеть мир в красном цвете. Ненависть не становится хронической. Рано или поздно она отпускает, после остается равнодушие или же чувства переваливают за планку чего–то ущербно–запрещенного. Мой случай. Было бы неплохо, если бы Делориан* помог вернуться в прошлое и изменить жизнь к ебеням, но это совсем уж из области фантастики.  
Я сделал хорошую затяжку, до предела легких, словно яд мог притупить настойчивое жужжание роя мыслей. Нихрена. Еще раз тупо покрутил в руке бумажную салфетку с адресом. Решение нервно билось в черепной коробке. Дрянное решение. Это–то порядком и бесило. Не нужно быть долбаным гением, чтобы понять, по каким координатам я собирался. И когда Богдан успел расписаться на салфетке? Хотя будь я проклят, если был сосредоточен на чем–то еще, помимо нашего разговора.  
Боясь струхнуть в последний момент перед собственным решением, я забросил пачку сигарет куда–то в кухонный ящик по пути, подальше от соблазна прихватить ее с собой, оделся и вышел из квартиры. Иногда ты просто понимаешь, что не можешь больше этого выносить, нужно действовать. И никак иначе.  
На улице было адски холодно. Ледяной воздух бесцеремонно врывался в носоглотку, прорываясь назад рваным паром изо рта, ветер бросал в лицо снег. Я натянул капюшон и начал разминать пальцы, попутно двигаясь в сторону дороги, сразу же заприметив свободное такси. Назвал сонному водителю адрес гостиницы и растянулся на сидении. Полная трепанация* черепа. Но срываем пластырь быстро и резко. Без вариантов.  
Гостиница считалась респектабельной – одна из тех, в которую простому смертному вход заказан. С огромным холлом, мозаичным полом, парочкой статуй в исполнении кого–то наверняка знаменито–забугорного и журчащим фонтанчиком в центре с целью вызывать в душах богатеев дзен. Несколько нолей к счету, помимо всего прочего, еще и за простое любование декорациями. Симпатичная улыбчивая администратор за стойкой регистрации не заставила долго ждать, один звонок, и уже спустя пару минут я поднимался на лифте, посылая куда подальше вагон трусливых мыслей.  
  
Нужная дверь с золотистой табличкой открылась практически сразу же, как только я постучал, являя передо мной хозяина номера. Темно–серый свитер, светлые брюки, ноги, обутые в фирменные тапочки. Взгляд бездонный, жгучий. У меня перехватило дыхание. Блин, красивый сукин сын.  
– Мне показалось, ты уже сказал все, что хотел, разве нет? Или хочешь добавить что–то еще? – уточнил Владлен ехидно, кривя полные губы в насмешливой ухмылке.  
Да нет. Будто бы к «не–смей–блядь–портить–мою–жизнь» можно что–то добавить. Этот статус успел устареть.  
– А ты хотел поговорить, разве нет? – в тон ему парировал я, а зеленые глаза обожгли в ответ.  
Он распахнул дверь пошире, приглашая войти, и молча уставился на меня взглядом, аналогичным приставленному девятимиллиметровому к виску. Я шагнул внутрь мимо парня, ловя себя на мысли, что даже долбаное падение в кроличью нору* не идет ни в какое сравнение с тем, куда попал я. Причем попал уже давно, бесповоротно, по самое, блядь, не хочу.  
Я пробежался глазами по гостиной, по дизайнерской продуманной работе, не акцентируя внимание ни на чем конкретно, лишь зацепившись за нехилую батарею пустых и полупустых бутылок справа, рядом с диваном. И, святая гипоксия, он по–прежнему дохрена курил. Кондиционеры отлично справлялись со своей обязанностью, но пепельница была заполнена доверху. Дурные привычки не меняются.  
Не зная куда себя деть, я пристроил задницу на какой–то тумбе.  
– Богдан мне все рассказал.  
Владлен привалился плечом к дверному косяку, сцепив руки на груди.  
– Я знаю. Дорогой друг уже успел покаяться. Ты из–за этого пришел?  
Я покачал головой.  
– Только один вопрос, – выговорил я. Долгий взгляд глаза в глаза. – В тот вечер, когда нас с Никитой отвезли на заброшенный мясокомбинат... – начал, но так и не смог закончить предложение, нахмурившись.  
Этот вопрос давно и цепко угнездился в мозгу. Но я до сих пор никак не мог озвучить его. Слишком жестоко, слишком грязно. Слишком.  
Владлен мгновенно перевоплотился в безэмоциональную мрачную машину. Словно по щелчку. Я успел отвыкнуть от этого до усрачки жуткого зрелища.  
– Наркодилеры, слившие информацию на сторону, ростовщики, открывшие рот на слишком большой кусок «пирога», карточные шулера... В расход идет каждый, кто не рассчитывает силы и прёт против системы. Таких система отцовской империи заживо перемалывает и выплевывает на обочину. Обычная практика.  
Обычная. Охуеть.  
Он ответил, даже не моргнув глазом.  
– Организатором был ты? – спросил я.  
– Узнать тогда об очередном «собрании», времени и месте проведения труда не составило, – сухо ответил он.  
Я нервно хрустнул костяшками пальцев.  
– Это что–то меняет? – бесстрастно поинтересовался Владлен.  
– Я должен был знать наверняка.  
Почему–то для меня это было важным. Он не организатор. Блядь, теперь я знаю.  
Берсеньев ненадолго прижал руки к лицу, затем потер переносицу.  
– Марк, – позвал он, – зачем ты пришел?  
От него сквозило напряжением.  
– Почему ты уехал? – спросил я, пристально наблюдая за ним. – Блядь, Владлен, почему ты мне ничего не рассказал?!  
– Ты бы все равно не уехал со мной, – не вопрос, утверждение.  
– Зачем вернулся?  
Заиграли желваки на скулах Владлена, а в глазах появился проблеск чего–то, что я не мог распознать.  
– Я скучал по тебе, Марк. Каждый день. Каждую ночь. Без тебя никак. Просто никак. Вообще никак. Ты мне нужен. Мне без тебя хреново, – глаза потемнели, смотрели с вызовом. Дух захватывает. – Но весь прикол в том, что тебе нахрен не нужны мои извинения, а я не знаю, как, черт возьми, исправить все это дерьмо между нами.  
– Ты думаешь, стоит тебе снова, вот так просто ворваться в мою жизнь и я все пойму и прощу? – мои губы скривились в натянутой усмешке.  
– Я никогда не прощу себе изнасилования... Но ты смог простить меня, это многое значит. Будь по–другому, мы бы сейчас с тобой не разговаривали. Верно?  
– Пиздец. Теперь, в силу этого, ты будешь бросать меня, когда это тебе будет нужно? Потому что я в любом случае прощу? Да пошел ты! – эмоции были на взводе.  
– Мне встать на колени?  
Жизненный фортель*.  
Это не удар током, это контрольный в висок.  
Владлен не сводил с меня глаз, а у меня возникла острая необходимость оглянуться в поисках своего гребаного сердца. Я нервно покачал головой и повел плечом.  
– Мне жаль, – надсадный хриплый голос душил отчаянием. – Мне чертовски жаль, что я такая мразь... Марк, дай мне шанс. Я не причиню тебе вреда. Никогда больше. Поверь мне, ладно?  
Сердце громко застучало, я сделал глубокий вдох и затолкал руки в карманы. Казалось, комната вокруг нас начала вдруг сжиматься в своих размерах. Неправильный и правильный Владлен в одной плоскости и реальности. Зеленый горящий взгляд, пристальный, с застывшей безысходностью в зрачках... Полтора года разлуки были, но они ничего не значили... И я поверил. Вот такой долбоеб. Ничему дураков жизнь не учит, блядь.  
Владлен сам разрешил мучительное сомнение. В несколько шагов сократил расстояние между нами, и я позволил грубым рывком притянуть себя ближе и смять жадному и дикому поцелую губы, выбивая из легких весь воздух. Да и кому он сейчас был нужен? Этот долбаный кислород?  
Возбуждение накатило стремительно. Мы оба застонали.  
– Ма–арк, – простонал он, а у меня от его близости, запаха кожи и знакомого парфюма болезненно встал, будто секса тысячу лет не было. Гребаная катастрофа.  
Мне было плевать, что под отчаянным натиском во рту появился солоноватый привкус крови, я ответил с тем же порывом. В этот момент логика отказала, и я мог думать только стояком, рвавшимся сквозь джинсовую ткань. Чистая биология сжимала мир до возбужденного Владлена и его горячих рук, что обжигали даже сквозь одежду там, где я этого хотел больше всего, поглаживая эрекцию, дразня, находя нужный ритм. Темно–зеленые желающие глаза со зрачками во всю радужку напротив сводили с ума. Сдохнуть хотелось от такого взгляда.  
– Хочу, – пауза, – тебя.  
Ладонь Владлена оказалась в моих джинсах – меня резко выгнуло дугой. Я громко застонал Владлену в рот, слыша на периферии, как он грязно выругался. Прервав поцелуй, он прорычал:  
– Спальня.  
Я не сразу понял, о чем он, черт возьми, говорит.  
О, спальня. Точно.  
По пути в смежную комнату мы избавились от одежды, а стоило нам почувствовать под собой кровать, чувство приличия ушло в ничем не ограниченное небытие. Всепоглощающее безумие захватило с ног до головы. Изголодавшиеся руки были повсюду, и непонятно и безразлично, где и чьи конечности, где и чьи прикосновения, где и чья кожа, где и чьи утробные стоны.  
– Ты... сверху... – Владлен посасывал язык, терзал мой рот, словно не мог насытиться, зарываясь пятерней в волосы. Обхватил другой ладонью мой член и сделал несколько интенсивных движений назад и вперед, слегка болезненно проводя пальцем по сочащейся смазкой головке. – Ты сверху... Слышишь... Ты... сверху... сверху... – твердил он как заведенный. – Марк... Все, что захочешь... Сверху... Ты сверху...  
Я вернул ему услугу, лаская твердый ствол, чувствуя, как Владлен с проклятиями жестко подается бедрами вперед. Это охренеть как возбуждало... Спустя столько времени, с тех пор как я понял, что на самом деле испытываю к нему...  
Где–то на задворках сознания яркой вспышкой промелькнула сцена в отремонтированной комнате в «IMPERIA» и сразу же исчезла в водовороте эмоций и чувств. Не было никакого животного страха и оцепенения. Уже ничего.  
Никакого контроля в этот вечер. Потом, не сейчас. Хотелось только одного.  
– Блядь, – прохрипел я с громким рычанием. – Трахни уже меня, твою мать!  
Владлен сдавленно рассмеялся, выпустил из объятий на несколько секунд, выбираясь из кровати, и сразу же вернулся, раздвинув мои бедра и устраиваясь между ними. Настал миг откровения: шуршание презерватива, прохладной смазки и толкающегося внутрь пальца, растягивающего тугие мышцы ануса.  
Я с силой закусил нижнюю губу, стараясь отвлечься от ощущения дискомфорта.  
– Расслабься, – хрипло прошептал на ухо Владлен, прикусывая мочку и целуя шею. – Я не сделаю тебе больно... Расслабься...  
Когда неожиданно резко добавился второй палец, я зашипел от боли, от которой в срочном порядке требовался лидокаин. Владлен замер.  
– Не останавливайся, – выдавил я.  
Несколько движений, и Владлен задел простату. Перед глазами все поплыло, я громко вскрикнул.  
Охрененно. Мать. Вашу. Просто охрененно.  
Он провел по сладкому местечку еще раз, еще и еще. Я стал с силой насаживаться на пальцы. Слова были излишни. Мне было определенно чертовски мало. Хотелось гораздо большего. И по моему отчаянному требованию голодная твердая плоть Владлена вошла глубоко, скользнув головкой внутрь, и начались безжалостные толчки, заставляющие стонать в голос, оставлять на влажной от пота спине парня кровавые полумесяцы и удерживать вес обоих на месте, чтобы не быть утраханными с кровати куда–нибудь на пол. Хотя, блядь, кого волнуют такие мелочи, когда зверь – красивый, опасный и невероятно сексуальный – вбивался в меня по самое основание? Стоны, издаваемые Владленом, капитально срывали крышу. От одного только его утробного рычания хотелось кончить. Если боль и была, то уже из той категории, что приносила умопомрачительное удовольствие и наслаждение.  
Секс был просто потрясающим.  
В яйцах стало нарастать давление, Владлен помогал мне своей ладонью, и надолго меня не хватило. Разрядка прострелила вдоль позвоночника, прошлась по всему телу, и я, рвано хватая воздух, бурно кончил – перед глазами заискрило. Бедра Владлена двинулись вперед, и мгновение спустя я почувствовал, как его член задергался внутри меня.  
Отходняк был приятным и опьяняющим. Я, словно, медленно погружался под толстый обволакивающий слой ваты.  
Владлен осторожно вышел из меня и скатился в сторону, накрывая нас сбившейся в сторону простыней.  
– Ты в порядке? – хриплым севшим голосом спросил он.  
– Определенно, – выдохнул я.  
И мне было плевать, что сидеть нормально я не смогу неделю как минимум.  
Раздался смешок. Руки Владлена обвились вокруг, он зарылся лицом в мои волосы.  
– Самый лучший секс в моей жизни.  
– Бля, – хмыкнул я, – чертов романтик.  
– Теперь все будет по–другому, – серьезно сказал он. – Обещаю.  
Кому мне еще верить, как не ему? Вечный лейтмотив наших отношений.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Делориан – DeLorean DMC–12 – спортивный автомобиль, получивший всемирную известность благодаря фантастической кинотрилогии «Назад в будущее».  
> *Трепанация – вскрытие черепа.  
> *Имеется в виду, прохождение Алисы в кроличью нору. «Алиса в стране чудес».  
> *Фортель – неожиданная выходка, неожиданный трюк, проделка.


	34. Chapter 34

Мы выпали из жизни на сутки и покинули постель ближе к вечеру следующего дня, совершая вылазку в ресторан.  
– Ты живешь в крутом номере крутого отеля, но ужинать мы едем в ресторан. Где логика? – недовольно спрашивал я, загружаясь в автомобиль.  
– Так ты у меня ворчун? – разулыбался Владлен и щелкнул моим ремнем безопасности. – Не беспокойся, солнце, на этой тачке стоит пневмоподвеска*. Ты оценишь, – весело подмигнул он.  
– Придурок, – покачал я головой.  
Владлен засмеялся. Никогда не видел его таким открытым. На лице играла мальчишеская улыбка, а от внимательных горящих глаз с пляшущими чертятами в расширенных зрачках мое сердце заходилось трепетом, как от наркотика, жизнь после которого играет красками. Блядь, какой он все–таки красивый. Зараза.  
– Кстати, считай это свиданием.  
– Сначала постель, затем ресторан. Знаешь, у тебя порядок хромает.  
– Бьюсь об заклад – тебе не на что жаловаться.  
Я усмехнулся, не сводя с него взгляд, и никак не мог поверить, что все происходит взаправду. Я и Владлен вместе... Ну, это по–прежнему шокирует.  
После той активности, что пережила кровать, нам требовалась пара отменных кусков мяса. Как только мы сделали заказ, Владлен чертыхнулся и возвел глаза к потолку. Следом послышалось развеселое:  
– Ух ты, надо же, – от Богдана.  
Я обернулся.  
– Картина маслом, – хмыкнул парень. – Привет. Я вам не помешаю?  
– Помешаешь, – отозвался Владлен.  
– Ну простите, – Богдан и не собирался уходить, вместо этого поудобнее устроился на стуле. – Я уже и не думал, что увижу мир–дружбу–жвачку между вами двумя. Ребята, выглядите немного потрепанными, вы об этом знаете? – подразнил он, бросая на нас красноречивые взгляды.  
– Ты бы не мог свалить отсюда? – беззлобно поинтересовался Владлен.  
– Не-а.  
Богдан продолжал на нас пялиться.  
– Слушай, ты, конечно, мой друг и все такое, но не думаю, что у тебя девять жизней, бестолочь, – насмешливо произнес Владлен.  
Богдан посмотрел на меня, затем снова на Владлена.  
– Это было убедительно, – кивнул он. – Ладно, парни, развлекайтесь, оставляю вас наедине. Позвоните, когда будете расположены к беседам. Без подробностей я от вас все равно не отстану.  
Я хмыкнул, наблюдая, как парень театрально поднялся со стула.  
– Эй, клоун, – окликнул его Владлен, – не успел сказать тебе спасибо. Говорю.  
– Да будьте уже счастливы, наконец–то, мать вашу, – отмахнулся тот и ретировался к выходу.  
У гардеробной его ждали двое мужчин в костюмах. Официоз так и пёр.  
– Самое время нам поговорить, – сказал я, возвращая свой взгляд к Владлену. Выдержал паузу. – Когда ты уезжаешь?  
Взгляд Владлена заострился. Он неспешно покачал виски в стакане.  
– Я остаюсь.  
– Ты, блин, шутишь? – враз помрачнел я.  
– Мы расширяемся, филиал только открылся. Я буду лично контролировать начальные этапы развития фирмы. Я никуда не уеду.  
Он сделал глоток.  
– У твоего отца на тебя нехреновый зуб, если ты забыл.  
– На данный момент никаких проблем, солнце.  
– Ты по–другому не можешь, да? Обязательно нужно ходить по острию?  
– Всем недругам придется запастись терпением, – скривил он губы в ухмылке.  
Я грязно выругался.  
– А что будет потом?  
О, я даже понятия не имел, но разве это было не очевидно? Ничем хорошим все это закончиться не могло. Блядь, стопудово.  
Владлен чуть поморщился.  
– Ты преувеличиваешь.  
– Такие истории херово заканчиваются, – перебил я. – По–другому никак. Ты это знаешь лучше меня.  
– А мы будем жить долго и счастливо. Гарантирую.  
  
– Итак, – протянул Славка, откидываясь на спинку стула, и сразу задал вопрос в лоб: – Значит, вы теперь вместе?  
«Что–то вроде того» – не ответ. Я просто кивнул. Ага, шикарный, блин, вариант, как же.  
Да и трудно отрицать очевидное: к месту встречи меня подбросил Владлен, и – вау! – надо же, между нами больше не искрило. Если, конечно, говорить о ненависти, а не о притяжении.  
– Если тебе неприятно и ты захочешь сейчас уйти, я все пойму.  
На столе стоял поистине поганый кофе, и, на мой взгляд, разговор был из той же категории. Каковы шансы, что моих два разных мира смогут сосуществовать? Ноль целых ноль десятых, не больше.  
Я был готов к реакции друга: к осуждению, неприязни, гребаному бойкоту, но все равно нервничал. Терять друзей всегда хреново. Но перед смертью не надышишься, и после двухдневного «отпуска», проведенного вместе с Владленом, Славка имел право знать об изменениях в моей личке.  
Друг присвистнул, вздернув брови в удивлении:  
– Хрена себе, – он потянулся через стол, подхватил несколько фисташек из вазочки и закинул в рот. – Да нет, мне все равно, с кем ты встречаешься.  
– Уверен? – серьезно спросил я.  
– Да, порядок. Даже не парься насчет этого. Ты мой друг, Марк, и я в любом случае на твоей стороне.  
– Что, вот так просто? – хмыкнул я.  
Стало немного легче дышать. Славка как будто повернул регулятор тяжести. Сколько раз ему выпадал повод от меня отделаться, не сосчитать. Но он каждый раз с невозмутимым видом оставался рядом, доказывая мне, какой я придурок, раз до сих пор сомневаюсь в нашей дружбе. Поэтому «засранец» осталось между нами невысказанным.  
Черт подери, мне крупно повезло с этим парнем, определенно.  
– Ага, вот так просто, – поддакнул Славка, заправился еще одной порцией орехов и предупредил: – Но, Марк, чтобы не было недоразумений: я все равно недолюбливаю этого парня. После всех его легендарных косяков, надо заметить, – добавил он.  
Еще одна черта друга, безусловно заслуживающая уважения, – прямолинейность. Не всегда уместная, но плевать. Ничего не значащие мелочи между друзьями.  
– Мы решили этот вопрос, – сказал я, делая очередной глоток из кружки.  
– Надеюсь, ты пораскинул мозгами, прежде чем принял решение, – он пристально посмотрел мне в глаза.  
– Можешь не сомневаться, – кивнул я.  
– Хорошо, – Славка улыбнулся, переводя тему на нейтралку: – В таком случае предлагаю накатить по нормальному кофе, а этим пойлом напоить самого бармена. Ну и дрянь же он нам подсунул.  
Кажется, баланс был найден. Бля, аллилуйя. Самый лучший исход разговора из всех, прокрученных мною в голове.  
Спустя два часа мы вышли из заведения. «Мерседес» стоял на стоянке неподалеку от припаркованной машины Славки. Не привлекать внимание Владлен не мог, что не удивительно, и SLR магнитом притягивал взгляды всех зевак, стоящих у входа с сигаретами.  
Парни обошлись приветственным кивком головы.  
– Вижу, у вас все в порядке, – заметил Владлен, играя с пачкой сигарет.  
– Так и есть, – ответил Славка. – Думаю, нам с тобой стоит подружиться, если предстоит тесное общение в будущем. Ты как?  
– По–другому и быть не может, – улыбчиво заверил Владлен.  
Из уст такого элемента, как Берсеньев, подобные заверения звучали на слабую троечку. Я закатил глаза.  
Мы разошлись по машинам.  
Владлен бросил сигареты на приборную панель, повернул ключ в замке зажигания и посмотрел на меня.  
– По–моему, он нормально все воспринял.  
– По–моему, тоже.  
– Ну и чудно. А ты переживал, – улыбнулся он.  
Мы выехали со стоянки, и Владлен сразу же стал выжимать из машины запредельную скорость на полупустой дороге. Пижон.  
– И по пути к чему мы собираемся разбиться? – полюбопытствовал я, устраивая руку на дверной ручке.  
Повернув голову в сторону водителя, я наткнулся на темный дразнящий взгляд. Владлен многообещающе улыбнулся.  
– Солнце, кажется, твоя квартира ближе, чем гостиница, верно?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пневматическая подвеска – плавная и упругая «походка» автомобиля.


	35. Эпилог

**23 января**  
  
– Что это?  
Я посмотрел на лакированную коробочку размером с кулак, которую Владлен поставил передо мной.  
– Подарок на день рождения, – довольно улыбаясь, заявил он.  
– Да? А разве ты не подарил мне уже ту фиговину? – поинтересовался я.  
– Солнце, та «фиговина», как ты выразился, называется пресс–папье. Ручная работа, между прочим. Это был презент к твоему первому рабочему дню на практике... Нет, ты серьезно думаешь, что я бы подарил эту хреновину на день рождения любимому человеку? – ужаснулся он, приподнимая брови.  
– Не знаю, но я сразу сказал: деньги на ветер. Им только орехи колоть, – я откинул крышку коробочки и достал серебристый ключ. Усмехнулся и закатил глаза в наигранном восторге: – Вау. Машина. Круто. При том что у меня нет прав. Спасибо, милый.  
Владлен не сдержался и начал хохотать.  
– Марк, ты свинья.  
– Мне сегодня можно, – кивнул я. – Ну и где это железное чудо?  
Подарок все–таки был неожиданным. Не то чтобы меня не устраивало, что Владлен каждый день возил мою задницу, но иметь личный автомобиль – это чертовски удобно, как ни крути.  
Чудо стояло у парадных дверей: агрессивный «Хаммер» темно–красного, почти черного, цвета, перевязанный таким же огромным, что и сам автомобиль, белоснежным бантом. Охрененно впечатляющее зрелище.  
Я только присвистнул.  
– Нравится?  
– Признайся, ты ее себе купил? – хмыкнул я. – Марка, габариты, расцветка – твой стиль, – я нажал кнопку на брелоке, и брутальный зверь приветственно моргнул фарами. – Надеюсь, водительские права я найду в бардачке.  
В последнее время его тянуло на скорость, именно так появилась в гараже тюнингованная черная F40, прошедшая качественную прокачку от переднего бампера до фирменного антикрыла, для агрессивного вождения Владлена, но, глядя на «Хаммер», я понял, что он все еще был не против внушительности и значительного веса. И это не было выпендрежем. Владлен просто приобретал то, что ему нравится, не задумываясь, а на деле все идеально подходило его характеру – будь то покупка костюма для встречи с инвесторами или же простой ручки. Аристократ, блин.  
Мы направились к автомобилю.  
– Еще чего. Твою жизнь я могу доверить только себе и тебе, но после реально полученных знаний. В бардачке лежат документы на индивидуальные водительские курсы.  
Судя по его интонации, он был абсолютно доволен своим подарком. Я не мог не улыбнуться.  
Вблизи «Хаммер» будоражил кровь, захотелось в срочном порядке прокатиться на этой тачке по бездорожью. Не мой стиль, но даренному Хамму под защитку не смотрят, да? Тем более если это подарок любимого.  
– Признайся, тебе не нравится, – передразнивая меня, ухмыльнулся он.  
– Да нет.  
– Солнце, – протянул он, подходя ко мне вплотную, обнял, поцеловал в шею и, обжигая горячим дыханием, так контрастирующим с морозным январским воздухом, прошептал на ухо: – Пара ночных марафонов, и я, возможно, приму твое «мне не нравится».  
– Всего–то? – засмеялся я, выбираясь из кольца рук, устраиваясь на водительском сидении.  
Осмотрел дорогой салон, электронику, заглянул в бардачок. Затем перекинул Владлену ключи, он поймал их изящным движением, а я подошел и поцеловал своего парня:  
– Спасибо.  
Его губ коснулась мальчишеская улыбка. Я когда–нибудь привыкну смотреть в эти пронзительные зеленые глаза без придыхания?  
– Ты ведь не будешь на нем ездить, – скорее утверждение, чем вопрос.   
Я закусил губу, чтобы откровенно не заржать в голос.  
– Знаешь, надрать бы тебе задницу, – покачал он весело головой.  
– Не-а, ты слишком любишь мою задницу, – рассмеялся я.  
  
Собираясь на праздничный ужин вечером, Владлен вручил мне еще один подарок. Перстень лег в центр моей ладони. Платина, россыпь бриллиантов – этакая неброская роскошь. Как раз очередная вещица в стиле Типичного Владлена.  
Я поднял брови: не очень люблю побрякушки, даже если они дохрена стоят.   
– Ну, – протянул я, – обещаю носить его на шее, на цепочке. Устроит?  
– Ты невыносим, – вздохнул Владлен и, сузив по-кошачьи глаза, уточнил: – Надеюсь, обручальное кольцо ты наденешь и будешь носить, как положено.  
– Обручальное – буду, – заверил я и вдруг оторопел, как только дошло, о чем идет речь. Я ошарашенно посмотрел на него. – Я не понял, это что, типа предложение?  
– Типа да. Официальное партнерство и все такое.  
Блядь. Мое. Долбаное. Ненормальное. Сердцебиение.  
Я молчал минуту, не меньше.  
– Ты тянешь с ответом, – деловито заметил он, мрачнея.  
Его глаза напряженно следили за моим лицом, пытаясь считать эмоции. В глубине зрачков притаилось беспокойство. Могу поклясться, что его глаза почернели.  
– Когда?  
– Летом. Я надеюсь вернуться в Швецию вместе с тобой, – серьезным тоном сказал он.  
Мою грудь распирало от чувств.  
Был долгий момент, когда мы просто молчали и не отводили глаз друг от друга – никто не хотел проиграть в битве взглядов.  
– Твою же мать, Марк, просто скажи это! – не выдержал наконец он. – Слишком рано? Что? Я люблю тебя, и ты это знаешь!  
О да, черт возьми, это я определенно знал.  
Он предал семью ради наших отношений, разве не охрененный показатель? И на данный момент Владлен получил полную свободу действий. Отец не являлся проблемой: чета Берсеньевых уехала за границу сразу же, как только госслужбы хлопнули какой–то нехреновый преступный синдикат в области. Эту новость около месяца с особой тщательностью мусолили по всем телевизионным каналам, и не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, что Марат Эдуардович впопыхах вывез семью за пределы страны не от хорошей жизни.  
Сейчас Владлен стал тем, кем и должен был стать в семейном деле – основатель и гендиректор весьма преуспевающего бизнеса, но главное отличие было в том, что всего, что он имеет сейчас, он добился самостоятельно, и это далеко не предел его возможностей – с такими–то замашками и запросами. Он по–другому не может, а я в любом случае его поддержу, даже если мне его жизненные цели шли поперек горла – бля, мечты могли бы быть и почище, но я просто любил этого парня.  
– Я прикидываю, сколько у меня времени, чтобы подтянуть свой отвратный английский, – ответил я, медленно растягивая губы в улыбке.  
Владлен громко и с чувством выругался.  
Зелень любимых глаз – уже без тени беспокойства, а с нотой безумия – сжигала меня всего. Владлен резко притянул меня к себе, впился в губы собственническим поцелуем, забирая последний кислород из легких и остатки разума. Жестко впечатав в стену, он скользнул горячими ладонями под свитер. Прочертил мокрую дорожку языком по моему горлу, слегка прикусывая кожу. Я запустил пятерню в волосы Владлена и опустил вторую ладонь к его промежности. Он громко застонал, вконец снося крышу обоим. Мое желание прострелило прямо вдоль позвоночника, и в паху заныло неожиданно требовательно и основательно, так что зазвенело в яйцах.  
Его глаза пылали огнем, от возни сбилось дыхание, которое обжигало мои губы, а его сердце вторило моему. Он сатанел от страсти, и я следом.  
– К дьяволу ужин, – услышал его грудной голос.  
– Заткнись уже и займись делом, – простонал я в ответ в состоянии, близкому к неадеквату.  
Впервые это был не юношеский максимализм Владлена, обещавший, что все у нас будет замечательно, а простая реальность. Мы перешагнули этот долбаный Рубикон, роковые стечения обстоятельств, когда одни события накладываются на другие и ты, несмотря ни на что, стараешься понять и простить. Это и есть любовь. Та самая универсальная штука, которая с изяществом катка ломает вдребезги чьи–то принципы и судьбы. Под ее натиском даже параллели чужих жизней превращаются в пересекающиеся прямые.


	36. Не то чтобы бонус, но.

_**Владлен** _

Жизни–параллели, ночь–холинолитик,  
И снова мысли о себе, о тебе.  
Отчаянно курю до отупления, сжимаю кулаки.  
Чашка с кофе, открытое окно,  
Заболею на раз, плевать, буду бредить во сне,  
Что еще остается?  
Вдох, глоток, затяжка, выдох, белый дым.  
Снова все по кругу, снова и снова.  
Пора прекращать рассветы встречать,  
Беспробудно пить, не спать, много курить,  
Но никак не удается:  
Ты – это диагноз, лечению не поддается.  
  
Устал.  
Морально и физически, душа требует пули.  
Сейф в стене, пятизначный код, наверное, это выход,  
Скажи?  
Блестящий и хищный металл,  
Тяжелый и приятный руке.  
В душе пустота, мыслей нет, в легких дым.  
Передернуть затвор, предохранитель к черту, все наготове...  
Но хватит ли сил?  
Они на исходе, уходят на выдохе–вдохе.  
  
Родные, любимые карие глаза,  
Сердце сжимается, воспоминания студят кровь.  
Не страшно умирать, страшно просить прощения, как тогда,  
С привкусом безысходности на языке.  
Тогда простил, но не простишь вновь.  
Не заслужил, сам разрушил, избежал объяснений.  
  
Слышишь щелчок? Это конец.  
Навсегда.  
Сказка была писана не для нас,  
Не те мы герои.  
Нам досталась только вечность и пустота,  
Притча во языцех как самое основное.  
  
Потерял последний шанс, похерил все что мог,  
Скажи, оно того стоило?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора (ни к чему не принуждающий авторский лепет): первый эпиграф к «Началу» – от лица Марка; второй, к «Ломке» – от Владлена.


	37. Экстра: Настоящие чувства всегда опасны

_[Посвящаю Нам.  
Тем, кому интересно, что же творится в голове у Владлена]_

  
  
В последние дни Марк был слишком счастливым и активным для человека в период выпускных экзаменов. Он с легкостью совмещал ВУЗ и работу в банке, записался на курсы юридического права, в выходные с энтузиазмом вытаскивал его, Владлена, на велосипедные заезды и прогулки по Гамла Стану. Если все эти перемены супруга ему безоговорочно нравились, то тот пункт, где Марк постоянно задерживается где-то вечерами, его тихо бесил. На все вопросы Владлена Марк по-идиотски улыбался и отмалчивался, либо переводил разговор на другую тему, даже не особо скрывая игнорирования. Владлену, конечно, такие недомолвки вообще не плясали.  
Когда Марк задержался в очередной раз, терпение Берсеньева лопнуло. Чертовы затяжные переговоры с немцами о поставках, никак не могли прийти к логическому завершению, а сегодняшний двухчасовой брифинг высосал все силы. По приходе – после нереально долгого рабочего дня – домой, Владлену хотелось только двух вещей: горячую ванну и Марка под боком в постели. Но парня дома не было. Ну конечно же.  
– Сколько времени? – зло рявкнул он, когда Марк соизволил поднять трубку, после третьего по счету звонка.  
– Ты звонишь мне, чтобы узнать время? У нас что, все часы вдруг разом отказали?  
– Блядь, Марк, ты понял, что я имею в виду! Где ты шляешься?  
– Слушай, ложись без меня, – начал примирительно Марк. – Я поздно буду. Потом все объясню, ладно?..  
Владлен даже не ответил. Не посчитал нужным. Сбросил звонок и со всей дури запустил гаджет о стену, сопровождая действие грязным матом. А уже через полчаса чертыхался в поисках домашней трубки, чтобы позвонить Богдану.  
– У тебя что, баланс на сотовом закончился? Денег занять? – насмешливо поинтересовался парень.   
– Телефон у меня закончился, – вызверился Владлен. – Мне нужен человек, чтобы в компьютерах разбирался от а до я. Не из фирмы.  
– Ага, есть у меня такой. Срочно нужен?  
– По-хорошему – вчера.  
– Ясно. Считай, что человечек уже стоит у твоих дверей.  
  
***  
Какие-то жалко ничтожные шестьдесят минут – и праздная жизнь Берсеньева здорово накренилась в сторону «дерьмо собачье».  
Это вполне могло случиться. Нет, правда, Владлен не раз думал о том, что такое вполне возможно: Марку однажды все надоест и их жизни с Берсеньевым разойдутся по разным параллелям. Владлен давно вырос из возраста, когда и–жили–они–долго–и–счастливо воспринимаешь всерьез, как бы ни хотелось в это верить. Никаких «навсегда» и «навечно». Но как бы то ни было, реальность все равно жестко оприходовала, саданув под дых до разноцветных кругов в слезящихся глазах, и никакие гребаные самотренинги «такое–вполне–может–случиться–но–не–обязательно» – не помогли, не подстелили соломы.  
Он любил Марка, но, блин, этого было недостаточно. Марк, пусть и отвечал ему взаимностью, все же втайне мечтал о полноценной семье. Где есть жена, дети, бегающая по зеленой лужайке собака и белый заборчик... А что мог дать ему Владлен? Себя и свои чувства? Мало, этого было чертовски мало. И было до одури больно – ведь Марк знал на что подписывается, соглашаясь на брак, – а теперь он просто, видите ли, устал, и перечеркивает всю их совместную с Берсеньевым жизнь с легкостью ебучего фокусника.  
Близкие люди бьют всегда острее и больнее всего.  
Боже, и нет ни одного слова, которое бы передавало всю гамму развернувшегося ада. Давящая пустота внутри все разрасталась и разрасталась, заставляя прежний мир рушиться со звоном, оставляя после себя ошметки, усиливая невыносимое жжение в груди.  
А потом р-раз – предел – и эмоции, и чувства просто вырубились, словно по щелчку рубильника.  
Владлен сидел в кресле, таращился пустым взглядом в стену, приговаривал сигарету за сигаретой, и бездумно крутил в руке бутылку с каким-то алкогольным пойлом. Наверное, ему нужно было начать хоть как-то реагировать, а не цедить равнодушно алкоголь и травиться никотином. Разнести в пух и прах гостиную. Перевернуть мебель, вспороть в клочья кожаную обивку их Мистера Люксембурга одним из ножей в коллекции. Дать волю клокочущей ярости и устроить тот беспорядок, где все будет изломано и перебито, содрано и разорвано, с брызгами крови на дорогом восточном ковре, с осколками стекол, изувеченными металлическими–некогда–приборами, рваными оголенными проводами, изодранными в хлам когда-то привычными вещами... Орать до хрипа, освобождая себя от боли, выплеснуть наружу тот гребаный ад, созданный предательством, который съедает изнутри, вывести своей кровью на стенах текст, который крутится в голове. Разъебашить к ебеням их с Марком спальную комнату, с которой связано столько крышесносных жарких воспоминаний, или вообще сравнять этот сраный дом с землей к чертовой матери! Может, Марк тогда поймет, что Владлен без него не сможет – сдохнет сразу же! – что все у него плохо и нихера не будет хорошо?  
Когда у человека в одночасье рушится жизнь, будущее и разбиваются надежды, наверное, так и надо поступать – до камней, до пепла, – потому что их брак уже заведомо обречен и терять-то в принципе нечего.  _Уже_  нечего. Все летело в топку. Разве Владлен может вот так же просто взять и стереть их брак из своей памяти, из сердца, из жизни? Определенно нет. Да будь он проклят, если сможет выдрать Марка из себя.  
  
Входная дверь глухо щелкнула. Берсеньев продолжал сидеть в гостиной, дожидаясь Марка, и нервно выжимать из сигареты дозу яда, так нужную для поддержания иллюзии равновесия.  
– Ты чего не спишь? – удивился парень, когда вошел в комнату. Стянул с себя куртку, бросил на спинку дивана и потянулся, разминая плечи.  
– Тебя жду, – хрипло ответил Владлен и прочистил непослушное горло алкоголем, попутно отметив, что привычного вечернего поцелуя не последует. – Ты сегодня поздно.  
– Угу, – промычал устало Марк в ответ и пошел на кухню.  
Владлен отбросил окурок в пепельницу и пошел следом за супругом, сжимая в руке горлышко бутылки, словно она помогала ему цепляться за реальность.  
Марк достал из холодильника запеченную курицу, что была у них вчера на обед, и сунул ее в микроволновку. Владлен с жадностью наркомана впитывал себе в подкорку каждое движение парня, запоминая, внимательно следил за его неторопливыми движениями, и никак не мог – не хотел – верить в то, что все кончено.  
– Все в порядке? – спросил Марк, перехватив на себе пристальный взгляд.  
У Владлена уже не было сил играть по правилам «привет–как–прошел–твой–день».  
– Кто такая Женя? – в лоб задал он вопрос, с каким-то отчаянием вглядываясь в лицо любимого, подмечая малейшие детали. Вот в черных зрачках мелькнул огонек замешательства, и Марк приподнимает брови в удивлении.  
– Откуда ты знаешь?  
В его голосе не было ни сожаления, ни страха, ни заискивающих нот, так ожидаемых в данной ситуации. Лишь одно гребаное удивление. От этого Владлену стало тошно. Он что, не заслужил хотя бы толику уважения? Извинений? Да, в начале их общения, он был полнейшим мудаком. Он это признал, он за это расплатился, а Марк смог простить. Потому что только рядом с ним Владлен хотел и смог измениться, просто для того, чтобы оправдать отношение Марка. Но малейшее напоминание о том, что рано или поздно все возвращается на круги своя, и Владлену придется расплачиваться за содеянное снова и снова – осознание болезненно отражалось в трепыханиях сердца. Что ж, у судьбы определенно есть чувство юмора, мать его.  
Марк обвел кухню взглядом и наткнулся на свой открытый ноутбук на кофейном столике рядом с диваном.  
– Что за хрень?.. – не поверил он.  
– Так что насчет Жени?  
– Ты прикалываешься? – Не-а. И больной взгляд Берсеньева это подтверждал. – Блядь, ты что, реально взломал мой ноут и почтовый ящик?  
Владлен не стал отрицать очевидное, просто подошел к ноутбуку, громко стукнув при этом бутылкой Catto's–а о столешницу, и щелкнул клавишами:  
– Жаль, конечно, что твои исходящие почищены... – и вслух зачитал: –  _«Есть отличная идея на этот день. Как обычно, на нашем месте»_. Или вот еще:  _«Завтра встречаемся у меня. Освободишься пораньше?»_  И еще:  _«Классный вечер. Мне понравилось. Нужно повторить и закрепить»_.  
– Прекрати, – перебил Марк Владлена, поморщившись.  
– Или вот:  _«Обещаю, сегодня у нас будет потрясная ночь»_  – и сегодняшняя дата. Да и, судя по твоему потрепанному виду, ночь ты действительно провел отлично, – зло усмехнулся Владлен.  
– Ты не знаешь подтекста, поэтому все неправильно понял... – начал было объяснять Марк, но Берсеньев лишь растянул губы в жесткой улыбке:  
– Да нет, солнце, я все правильно понял.  
– Слушай...  
– Разнообразия захотел? Ты не стесняйся, говори. Бабу вон завел. Как ощущения? Трахаться с бабами не в пример приятнее, да?  
– Блядь, Владлен! Заткнись, пока не...  
– Ну да. Мне с бабами не тягаться. У меня между ног член, а не матка, ты уж прости.  
– Да ты охуел?  
– Я ненавижу лжецов и шлюх. Считаю, что людей, работающих на два фронта, надо расстреливать. – Марк вдруг замолчал, наблюдая за парнем, играя желваками на скулах, но Владлен этого предпочел не замечать, продолжал жалить с особым рвением: – Тебя к какой категории отнести,  _солнце_? – последнее слово особенно сочилось ядом презрения. Он не хотел этого говорить, просто вырвалось. Вот они, эмоции, которых Владлен так ждал, но они пришли не вовремя и сейчас только все портили. Хотя портить, по меркам Владлена, уже было нечего. Обычно холодная голова сейчас изменяла хозяину. Так было всегда, когда дело касалось Марка.  
Марк молчал, казалось, целую вечность.  
– У тебя нет никакого права в чем-либо меня обвинять, – медленно и четко произнес он, глядя прямо в глаза Владлену. И повторил: –  _Никакого._  
– Так у меня уже и прав никаких нет? – ответил Владлен с тигриной лаской.  
Он был не прав, где-то на задворках памяти Владлен это понимал. Назвал своего мужа лгущей изворотливой шлюхой, и Марк просто ударил, защищаясь, в ответ. Обычно так и происходит, но Владлен уже не сдерживал себя. Безумие, всепоглощающая обида. Разочарование.  
– Дрянь! – Преодолел метры в сторону Марка и со всей силы ударил кулаком в лицо. Марк успел увернуться в последний момент, и лишь поэтому его нос не был сломан, а лишь залило кровью все вокруг.  
Реакция Владлена была неоднозначной: с одной стороны, при виде крови и тупой боли в правой руке, он мигом остыл, а с другой, хотелось завершить дело ногами, чтобы парень навсегда остался рядом, и боже упаси засранца допустить даже мысль о ком-то другом, помимо Берсеньева. Хотелось подавить, прогнуть под себя, лишить кислорода. Потому что ему было страшно осознавать, что человек, которого он так любит, может дышать и жить без него, а он – нет.  
Нет, не любовь у Владлена, а Марка–зависимость. Чудовищная, ненормальная зависимость. Как у законченного психа.  
– Твою же мать… – Марк сплюнул кровь на светлый бамбуковый паркет и зажал нос рукой, но кровь даже не думала останавливаться. – Съебись... Блядь, Владлен, свали нахер отсюда! – зло процедил он.  
– Даже не сомневайся.  
Владлен задыхался от ярости. Схватил ключи от автомобиля, натянул туфли и, хлопнув дверью, покинул ненавистную виллу–клетку. Казалось, задержись он еще на минуту – и Марк не отделался бы разбитым носом. Владлен, конечно, тоже не был бы во здравии и цветущем виде, но зато он бы физически показал парню, насколько бывает больно, кода рвет в клочья душу тот, кому безоговорочно доверял.  
  
***  
Берсеньев гнал пятьсот с лишним лошадиных сил по ночному городу до тех пор, пока дрожь в руках не ушла. Хотелось выехать на шоссе и выплеснуть все то, что творилось внутри, сжигая бензин и выжимая предельную скорость из своего итальянца, но мысли постоянно крутились только вокруг Марка, отвлекали. Как давно канифолит ему мозги, лицемерит? Собирался ли вообще рассказать об этом? Потребует развода? Чтó? Женится на этой сучке? Блядь, а как же он, Владлен?  
Мысли были самые разные, муторные, и никак избавиться от них не получалось. Раздражали.  
Приткнув автомобиль на узкой дороге напротив жилого комплекса, Берсеньев вскрыл очередную пачку сигарет, не сообразив сразу, куда приехал. А когда понял, захотелось долбануться головой об рулевое колесо. Чтобы хоть немного отвлечься от назойливой мысли «пойти–и–убить–к–херам–собачьим», он достал из бардачка корпоративный мобильник и набрал Богдана, наплевав, что за окном уже светает, а у парня утром, кажется, ответственное совещание.  
– Предположим, твой любимый человек тебе изменил и ты знаешь с кем. Не очень мужественно – бить морду бабе, а? Ты бы опустился до уровня плинтуса?  
– Марк тебе изменил? – с заминкой спросил Богдан. Голос серьезный и отнюдь не сонный.  
– Ага. И я, как последний долбоеб, притащился под окна этой сучки. Хочу ее пристрелить – это если ей повезет. Если нет, она будет мучиться долго, уж я расстараюсь.  
– Адрес? – потребовал Богдан, но Владлен лишь хмыкнул, промолчал. – Имя у той «сучки» есть?  
– Есть, – скривился Берсеньев. – «Женечка»… – как гласила графа сообщений «от кого».  
– Я перезвоню, – сказал Богдан и отключился.  
Владлен отбросил телефон на приборную панель, распахнул дверцу и вышел на промозглый ветер в одной рубашке, которую так и не сменил, придя домой с работы. Облокотился о серебристую крышу своего итальянца, закурил и уставился на бездонные темные глаза–окна многоэтажки. Свет горел только на пятом этаже слева и на седьмом справа. Пять утра*. Либо люди спать еще не ложились, либо уже начинали новый день.  
  
***  
– Ты знаешь, кто такая Женя, с которой общается Марк? – сразу же без предисловий начал Богдан.  
– Ты рехнулся?! – выругался Славка на другом конце провода. – У нас семь, мать твою, утра*! Мне в восемь вставать…  
– Слав, не нервничай. Ты знаешь, кто такая Женя, или нет? Марк что-нибудь тебе говорил?  
– Ну.  
– Что «ну»?  
– Ну знаю, – пробурчал парень, продолжая попутно сыпать проклятиями.  
– И что за барышня? – поторопил Богдан.  
Богдану как-то не очень верилось, что Марк действительно мог изменить Владлену, но после звонка друга с вопросом о хакере не отпускало нехорошее предчувствие. Представить парней по отдельности после трех лет брака уже было невозможно. Неправильно как-то. Две полные противоположности на удивление полностью гармонировали: баланс и тому подобная ерунда. Эта парочка была чокнутой, мягко говоря, но, глядя на них, Богдан начал понимать, что значит «до гроба», и даже по-белому завидовал. Пусть он ни за какие коврижки не признается вслух, но сам стремился к таким отношениям, только пока что нужного человека поблизости не наблюдалось.   
– Парень это, а не девка, – с зевком отозвался Славка. – Гидом в туристической фирме работает. У него Марк проходит профильную подготовку гида-экскурсовода для проведения экскурсий по Австралии. А что?  
Богдан, мягко говоря, офигел.  
– Ясно.  
– Так в чем вообще дело?  
– Боюсь, что сюрприз Марка произвел неслыханный фурор, – хмыкнул Богдан, даже покачал головой, представляя себе охреневшую физиономию Берсеньева. – Ладно, спи, – смилостивился, – тебе в восемь вставать. – Бесцеремонно сбросил звонок, набрал номер одного горе–рогоносца и весело порадовал: – Представляешь, сейчас я назову тебя мудаком – и мне за это ничего не будет.   
  
***  
Владлен молчал.  
На душе было паршиво.  
Он урод. Нет, в самом деле урод, без преувеличений.  
Ну, конечно же, «Женечка» – это парень. Здесь, в Стокгольме, людей с именем Женечек, Сашек, и Мишек, пруд пруди. И та педиковатая фотография на аватаре в соцсети, которую Владлен видел, теперь никак не вязалась с образом девицы. А когда Владлен задал вопрос, Марк просто не придал значения формулировке, сразу же переключив внимание на свой взломанный ноут.  
В первое время, когда свой бизнес Берсеньев только-только раскачивал и продвигал вверх, у них как-то с медовым месяцем не заладилось – после оформления официального партнерства было лишь пять дней для кутежа. Владлен не мог забросить дела компании, налаживание деловых связей, урегулирование юридических вопросов. Теперь была семья, и помимо себя самого, он обязан был позаботиться о любимом человеке, обеспечивая того всем необходимым, дать возможность выучиться, встать на ноги, дать все то, чего парень был определенно достоин, но лишен в силу обстоятельств, – а Марк не особо настаивал на торжестве и традициях, погружаясь с головой в языковые курсы, подготовительные занятия в новом вузе и адаптации к новому месту жительства. Поэтому только сейчас, когда у Владлена была отлично отлажена работа сотрудников, а у Марка пора получения диплома, они решили взять небольшой отпуск и наконец – по истечении трех лет брака – устроить себе заслуженный медовый месяц. Выбор пал на Австралию и Новую Зеландию. Чем ближе подходило время отпуска, тем больше Марк бредил поездкой после сдачи экзаменов, а Владлен загонял себя на работе, что было излишне – компания работала ровно и четко, как часы, – чтобы в поездке их вообще не дергали с рабочими вопросами. И, судя по всему, Берсеньев переусердствовал.  
Господь всемогущий, чертовски переусердствовал.  
– Я Марку нос разбил, – простонал Берсеньев, откидываясь на сидении. – Твою мать...  
– Охренеть, – присвистнул Богдан. – Ты реально такой ревнивый ублюдок, что даже не дал Марку шанса объяснить?  
– Иди к черту, – огрызнулся Владлен. Сейчас никто, кроме него самого, не мог отчитать жестко, без купюр. Он долбоеб, по-другому просто не скажешь.  
– Ага, пойду и местечко в аду тебе тоже придержу, ты не переживай. Тем более что скоро ты туда точно попадешь. Марк тебя убьет, гарантирую.  
Владлен вздохнул и остервенело потер ладонями лицо.  
– Если он вообще захочет меня видеть.  
– Ну да, будет справедливо, если он тебе тоже не даст шанса на объяснение. И на вымаливание прощения, конечно же, – задирал парень.  
– Ты вообще на чьей стороне? – беззлобно возмутился Берсеньев.  
– Я на стороне зла. Здесь веселее, – хохотнул Богдан и в своей бесцеремонной манере отключился, оставляя ревнивого ублюдка один на один со всепоглощающим чувством вины.  
Сейчас Владлену хотелось оказаться там, где его место – рядом с Марком.  
Это их первая серьезная ссора, и Берсеньев не знал, с чего начать разгребать дерьмо, которое он создал по своей тупости. Он всегда действует с грацией асфальтного катка – не хотелось испортить все еще больше. Марк терпит многие выходки Владлена, только где гарантия, что эта не стала последней каплей в чаше его терпения?  
  
***  
Думать о том, что Марк ждал Владлена, чтобы поговорить, было слишком наивно, но все равно захлестнула щенячья радость, когда, вернувшись домой, Владлен обнаружил Марка на кухне: тот сидел на диване, уткнувшись в ноутбук, видимо, до сих пор проверяя, какой ущерб был нанесен его технике, или работая. Берсеньев не помнил, повредил он компьютер или нет в порыве ярости, когда тот хакер ушел, а ведь в этой тысяча семьсот граммовой коробке была дипломная работа Марка, над которой он просиживал ночами.  
Владлен замер в дверях, оттуда разглядывая парня и напряженно проверяя, нет ли каких еще либо увечий, помимо красного распухшего носа.  
– Я узнал, кто  _такой_  Женя, – тихо сказал он, но Марк все равно вздрогнул от неожиданности. И, конечно, ничего не ответил. – Как нос? Сильно болит?  
– Отъебись, сделай милость.  
– Уже что-то.  
Он и не надеялся, что Марк вообще захочет его видеть в ближайшие пару дней.  
Марк на реплику не отреагировал, захлопнул ноут, собрал со стола комки бумажных полотенец, перепачканных кровью, и вышел из кухни, пройдя в паре сантиметров мимо Берсеньева, словно того и не было. Неприятное чувство царапнуло внутри, но это было ничто по сравнению с тем, что чувствовал парень. Определенно не было.  
Владлен последовал в спальню за Марком на второй этаж, но тот уже скрылся за дверью ванной комнаты.  
Ожидание чертовски нервировало. Пройдясь по комнате, Берсеньев все время гипнотизировал взглядом темно-коричневую дверь, проклиная ее за монолитность. В любое другое время он бы не раздумывая вошел следом и пока скидывал с себя одежду, завороженно бы наблюдал, как горячие тугие струи воды спускались по загорелой гладкой коже парня, по соблазнительной спине, по груди и кубикам пресса, по упругой потрясающей заднице и длинным ногам. Как он бы скользнул внутрь душевой кабины, прижал Марка к стеклу и долго целовал, ощущая, как воздух вокруг них пропитывается сексом и сгущается так, что становится тяжело дышать. Медленно скользнул бы вниз, кожа к коже, выцеловывая губами дорожку, опустился на колени и взял в рот член мужа – возбужденный, твердый – ощущая нежную головку своим языком, и нарочито медленно задвигался бы вперед-назад, срывая с губ любимого ругательства и стоны.  
О черт! Владлен глухо простонал. Он хотел Марка. Конечно же, хотел, и болезненно чувствительная пульсация в брюках тому подтверждение. Занятие любовью – ведь это прекрасный шаг к перемирию, разве нет? А шаг второй – полный контроль над ситуацией. План туманно вырисовывался, и необходимо было его выполнять, пока крышу, к чертям собачьим, не снесло от возбуждения.  
Когда Марк вышел из душа в майке и мягких пижамных штанах, контроль Берсеньева уже трещал по швам. Он подошел к парню сзади, пока Марк пристраивал наручные часы на тумбе и ставил свой сотовый на док-станцию, скользнул холодными ладонями под майку, отчего пресс Марка невольно сократился, но из цепкой хватки он выскользнуть не пытался. И, блин, это нереально обнадеживало.  
Владлен уткнулся носом куда-то во влажные волосы парня и сдавленно спросил:  
– Солнце, может, мы немного ускорим процесс? Я попрошу у тебя прощения, а ты меня, придурка, великодушно простишь? – Набрал в легкие любимый запах. – Приревновал как сука, признаю.  
– Ага, сам бы я ни за что не допетрил, что это был Берсеньевский рецидив ревности, – устало усмехнулся Марк. Ночь была слишком длинной и одинокой не только для Владлена. – Или, как вариант, ты просто ебнутый, без инструкции, – снисходительно добавил он, а сердце Владлена громко застучало.  
– Типа того. Но больше на ревность советую не проверять. Я этого не переживу, – признался он, сильнее сжимая парня в объятиях, купаясь в любимом аромате и медленно расплываясь в безумной улыбке. Всего час назад он думал, что его чертово сердце размазали по асфальту, а теперь все страхи казались до одури ебанутыми. Как и он сам.  
– Судя по всему, я тоже. Долбаный ты, блин, псих.  
Берсеньев тихо рассмеялся, разворачивая Марка к себе лицом, попутно целуя и пробираясь за пояс его штанов. Крепкая ладонь обхватила член, выбив пару проклятий, и начала свою медленную-медленную игру, одновременно подталкивая парня к кровати.  
– Болит? – заботливо спросил Владлен, невесомо касаясь губами носа Марка.  
– Болит.  
– Ну, мой поцелуй не волшебный, – он снова поцеловал, ни на миг не прерывая своих поглаживаний, – я же не Добрая Волшебница Севера. Но кое-что умею.  
Они упали на кровать. Берсеньев навис над супругом, стягивая с него ненужную одежду и раздвигая бедра.  
– Да неужели? – насмешливо вскинул бровями Марк, но карие глаза уже были с безуминкой, как любил Владлен.  
– Ага. Солнце, тебе со мной жутко повезло, – улыбчиво заверил Берсеньев, пошло облизнув губы.  
  
***  
Польза от очередной встречи с немцами в выходные все же была – к Берсеньеву пришло внезапное озарение. Прямо посреди совещания. Мысль пришла и как-то сама собой сформулировалась: нужна альтернатива полноценной семье. Ребенка Владлен Марку дать не мог, но вот обзавестись общим домашним питомцем – вполне. И почему бы, собственно, и нет? А после того как Берсеньев сразу наткнулся взглядом на котенка, сидевшего в отдельном вольере в первом же попавшемся зоомагазине, в который Владлен сорвался после нудных переговоров, он утвердился в своем решении.  
Забрав тоскующего одинокого котенка под удивленные взгляды продавцов и накупив кошачьих принадлежностей первой необходимости в виде лотка, игрушек и корма, он отправился домой.  
  
Марк нашелся в столовой – корпел над лекциями по праву. Берсеньев привалился плечом к косяку, пальцем ероша загривок животного. Пучеглазый котенок с прилизанной черной шерстью и с геном гетерохромии уютно расположился в руках Владлена. Правый карий глаз рассматривал Марка с интересом, а левый голубой – с настороженностью.  
– Что это? – удивился Марк, когда наконец заметил за собой двойную слежку.  
– Это тебе. – Владлен прошел в комнату и взгромоздился на край стола рядом с парнем, широко улыбаясь: – Кот, – пояснил.  
– Бля, какой он страшный, – протянул Марк, откладывая тетради в сторону и двигаясь поближе к Берсеньеву, рассматривая черную торчащую ушастую голову.  
– Поэтому я его и взял, – сказал Владлен  
Поставил четвероногого на поверхность стола, демонстрируя животное во всей красе.  
– Потому что он страшный? – уточнил Марк. – Бля, стой. Или он что, похож на меня? Типа животное похоже на своего хозяина? – ужаснулся он, таращась во все глаза на живой комок шерсти.  
Владлен рассмеялся.  
– Бестолочь. Он не похож на тебя. И он не такой уж и страшный.  
– Да? – усомнился супруг.  
– Ага. Немного необычный. Я его выбрал, потому что его бы никто не забрал. Усыпили бы, так и не узнав, что он на самом деле славный парень. – Владлен погладил кота. – Он заслуживает нормальной кошачьей жизни и любящей семьи.  
Марк стал внимательнее присматриваться к животному. Тоже почесал котенка за ушком, погладил. Тот от оказанного внимания не растерялся: подставлялся под мужские руки с удовольствием.  
– Ну да, нельзя судить по обертке, – согласился Марк и усмехнулся, посмотрев на Берсеньева: – Значит, пополнение в семействе?  
Владлен кивнул, улыбнувшись в ответ, наблюдая за эмоциями парня – он явно был не против нового жителя.  
Марк, вовсю нежа черношерстное пучеглазое недоразумение, спросил:  
– Значит, этот кот мой и нужно дать ему имя, так?  
– Так.  
– Круто. Тогда будет Пучком.  
– Солнце, тебе не кажется, что это извращение? – удивился Владлен.  
– А кто сказал, что хозяином такого чудовища должен быть нормальный? – и для верности он ткнул в кота пальцем, о который тут же потерлись гладкой шерсткой.  
– Прости, приятель, – обратился Владлен к коту: – Похоже, усыпить тебя было бы гуманнее.  
Кот, молчавший до сих пор, в ответ неожиданно мяукнул, словно соглашаясь, и недовольно посмотрел разноцветными глазами на Марка, чем вызвал у своих приемных родителей взрывной смех.  
– С кем мы его оставим? У нас через два дня самолет, – отсмеявшись, спросил Марк. – Не брать же его с собой.  
– Можно попросить Богдана, – предложил Владлен, пожав плечами.  
– Доверить ему Пучка на целый месяц? У него даже кактусы дохнут, потому что он забывает их поливать, – скептически заметил Марк.  
Владлен усмехнулся.  
– Славка к нам в августе собирался, пусть меняет сроки. За один месяц Европу не откатаешь, а за три – с лихвой. Ему Пучка точно можно доверить, – сказал Берсеньев: – И Богдана. Пока мы будем наслаждаться Австралией, он не даст дорогому другу затухнуть. Еще не хватало, чтобы этот страшный человек испортил нам медовый месяц, припершись следом, – ужаснулся он.  
Марк засмеялся, вполне оценив возможность такого прикола. На прошлый Новый год, когда супруги сняли себе номер-люкс с видом на Эйфелеву башню, Богдан появился – как черт из табакерки – на пороге их номера, аккурат в полночь. Счастливый, с бутылкой шампанского и в костюме Деда Мороза, поверх комбинированного темного Филиппа Плейна. На возмущенные реплики Берсеньева об испорченной ночи и празднике, Богдан отмазался тем, что у них кроличьих ночей уйма, а он дохнет от скуки, и никого это не волнует.  
Владлен достал из куртки свой новенький мобильник и стал набирать дорогого друга.  
– Надеюсь, предстоящий месяц, будет плодотворным не только для нас. Достал этот ненормальный.  
Марк соображал несколько минут, прежде чем оторваться от котенка, и ошарашенно спросил:  
– Постой, Богдану что, нравятся парни?  
– Все бывает когда-то в первый раз, – философски заметил Владлен и весело заговорил уже в трубку: – Привет, болезный. Через пару дней Славик приезжает, нянькой к нашему отпрыску. Так вот, ты идешь в приложении…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пять утра и семь утра – это не ошибка, это разные часовые пояса.


End file.
